Zatch Bell 3000
by 0999Silv
Summary: A new adventure. The next mamodo battle 1000 years later. Two new heros battling for the crown of mamodo king. Zade Belle and his partner Kotan strive to become the mamodo king of the year 3005. No more fan mamodos.
1. Prologue

First of all, I don't own Zatch Bell, I'm making a story.

Create your own mamodo. I want your ideas for mamodos. Just submit a mamodo by review and I will add it in my story for futur chapters. What you have to do is to write a mamodo's name, partner, book color, what abilities it has, and it's spells. Example:

Mamodo- Zade Belle (Zaid- Bay- lay)

Age- 6

Sex- Male

Partner-Kotan Kimoro (Koe- tan Kim- or- oe)

Age- 14

Sex- Male

Descriptions- (In the story)

Spellbook- Red

Spell Type- Lightning

Spells- Zaker; Fires a stream of lightning of of his mouth.

Just submit any mamodo and I will add it in the story in the future. Different powers recomended.**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Every millennium, 100 mamodo children are sent to the human world to do battle. They each possess a book that a human must reading order for the mamodos to cast their spells. The objective of this competition is to burn the other mamodo's book. After the book is burned, that mamodo is sent back to the mamodo world. The last mamodo standing… becomes the king of the mamodos. _

It was the year 3000. A futuristic time where technology is a bit more advance. In most parts of the world, there were skyscrapers made of metal. In Japan, there were the most skyscrapers.

Our story begins in a small house outside the big city. There, a fourteen year old dark brown haired boy was at his desk. He was fiddling with a small machine. It was a small green robot with a round body and satellite like fins coming from each side of its head. The boy used tools to modify and improve on it. It was like a hobby to him. What the boy enjoyed about the hobby was the silence, and the isolation. He spent most of his time in his room, doing nothing but putting together little robots which he kept all over his room. Everything was good… at least until his mother barged in breaking the silence.

"Kotan," his mother who had brown hair yelled. "I'm tired of you just sitting in your room all day playing with your little toys."

"I'm fixing robots mom," the boy named Kotan said.

"It doesn't matter what you're doing," she said irritated. "I just want you to go out side and get some fresh air, now."

"But mom," Kotan complained. "I'm just finishing up with Vulcan." He said referring to his little robot.

""I said now," she demanded pointing to the door. Kotan with his head hung got up from his chair and started to walk out.

Kotan was walking around his neighborhood, a suburban area with green grass, a concrete side walk, and houses made of metal, and wood. He walked around in his shirt of cloth and leather, and his black pants, and a blue cap on his head. Kotan watched some kids playing in a park. It made him think that nothing exciting ever happens in his neighborhood.

"I can't stand this place." Kotan said to himself. "Wait till I go to college. I'm going to get away from this place and all the people here. After all, with my intelligence, I can go any where I want too."

He went over to a park bench and sat down. He thought about school and his grade. He got straight A's in every one of his subjects. The problem was his social skills. He had no friends what's so ever. Nobody would be his friend, and those who did he would push away. This did not bother him. "They're all jealous. Why should I care about them anyway? I need anybody… anybody."

Just then, he saw something. He turned his head to the right. There limping down the concrete street was a young blond short haired boy in a dark blue toque hat, a black cloak attached to his neck collar that went all the way down to his waist. He had black shorts, and under his cloak was a dark blue shirt. On his back was a back pack. The boy limped down the side walk. When he got closer to Kotan, he noticed the boy has blood all over his body. The boy's eyes were orange and full of fear. His face was full of blood and fear. Kotan also noticed lines from the bottom of his eyes going down to the sides of the chin.

Kotan got up and ran over to the boy. "Hey kid," Kotan called. "What happened to you?" The boy looked at him backing up in fear. He whimpered in fear as he fell over on his back. "Hey calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy slid back. It was then a red book fell out of his bag as he slid back. Kotan picked up the book. The boy whimpered louder then before. "Calm down I was just giving it to you." Just then, the book started to glow a yellow color. Light had emitted from the book. "What? Why's this book glowing?" The boy stopped whimpering and looked at Kotan. Kotan opened the book looking inside it. He saw words written in a strange language. "Weird words, but why can I read them." He said a word from the book out loud. "The First Spell..."

_Zaker..._

The boy's blue pupils disappeared and his mouth opened wide. Out of the mouth of the young boy came a blast of goldenlightning. Lightning fired out of the mouth and into the air. Lightning fired up and blasted to the sky.

The light from that lightning could be seen from the far away city of metal. From the top of a skyscraper, there was a punk looking eight year old kid with grey hair, a black short sleeve shirt, blue wind breaker, and black jeans watched the light. He let out a diabolical grin.

Back at the park, Kotan watched as the lightning came out of the boy's mouth. He fell over on his back side from watching it. He had a cross of fear and surprise. "What is this kid," he asked himself quietly. When the lightning stopped, the kid fell on his back. His eyes turned back to normal and he went unconscious.

Kotan walked over to him cautiously. He nudged him a bit and looked at the book. "It must have happened when I said that word in this book." He thought for a moment. "I can't just leave him here." He thought and weighed out the positives and negatives of the decision. It took him a few seconds but he decided to take him home. He picked him up and lifted him on his back. He ran off with the blond boy on his back and the red book in his hands.

Meanwhile back in the city, the punk kid on the sky scraper ran over to a big man in his late forties with grey hair and a grey suit. "You saw that," the boy asked.

"You bet I did Manic," the man said with a smirk. He walked over to a table and picked up a slate grey book. "Looks like we found a mamodo."

"Yeah," the boy grinned. "Let's go Wallace." The boy ran towards the elevator with the old man following.

To be continued…

* * *

That's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me how you liked it, and don't forget to submit any mamodos you have in mind, this is everyone's story. 

Please Review and Submit.


	2. The First Battle

First chapter up. I would like to thank the first five people for submiting their mamodos. I will add them in the story later. Justone littlething. I want everyone to come up with different ideas. I need different spells, genders, and some animal mamodos as well. Keep sending them.

Warning, name was changed. It used to be Zeke Belle. But I decided to change it to Zade because some other guy had the name Zeke. Here you go Rahkshi500, and sorry for the little conflict. If there are any conflicts to the name change, just tell me.**

* * *

**

**The First Battle**

The boy with the short blond hair had steadily awoken from his nap. At first he was calm, but when he looked around he began to panic. His surroundings were a small room with little metal objects all around the walls, shelves, and on the floor. It took him a while to notice he was in a small bed. On his body were pajama like clothes, and he was bandaged up to cover his wounds. He was a bit afraid because of the surroundings. The fear grew when he heard foot steps. He hid under the covers afraid of what it might be.

"Hello there, I'm Mrs. Kimoro" A woman's voice called cheerfully. He looked out and saw a brown haired woman with a tray of food. She put it down in front of him. "You gave me a scared when Kotan brought you here." She said. "I think you know him. He's my son." The mamodo boy looked at her confused. Then he looked around panicking. "What's wrong?"

The boy looked at her in fear. "My…" he said in a quiet voice. "My… my…"

"Your what dear," the lady asked with a concerned look on her face.

"My… my… book," the boy called.

"Your book," she asked. "She thought a moment. "Oh you mean that red book? My son has it. He kept on looking inside it. The strangest thing, I can't read a word in that book but he claims he can read one of those words." The boy's looked down at his blanket. His eyes had a worried like look. "What's wrong," she asked. The boy did not answer.

Just then, Kotan walked in. He carried the red book in his hands. The boy looked at him. "He OK mom," Kotan asked.

"He appears to be," Kotan's mother replied. "He healed quicker then expected for some strange reason.

"That's good," Kotan said with a nod.

"Say Kotan," she said. "Could you watch him for me? I must go and buy groceries."

"All right mom," Kotan said. "I was going to try and talk to him any way, and see where he came from."

"OK," she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked out of the room and went to go out side.

Kotan walked over to the boy and sat down on the bed. Kotan looked at him and the boy looked at him curiously. "So kid," Kotan start. "Can you tell me who you are?" the boy was silent. Kotan looked at the book. "So what's with the lightning coming out of your mouth?" The kid was still silent. "Not talking? Oh well, I guess I should leave you alone anyway." Kotan got up.

"Wait," the boy said stopping him. Kotan looked at the boy curiously.

"So you can talk." Kotan stated. "Well then, could you tell me who you are? And why is it when I said Zak…" The blond boy yelled to stop him from finishing the word. Kotan sweat dropped noticing he almost said the word in the book. "Thanks," he sighed. "But you know what I'm asking right?"

The boy hesitated. Then he spoke up. "Zade… my name is Zade Belle," he said in a quiet voice.

"Well Zade," Kotan said. "What's with the light show out of your mouth?"

Zade turned his back to him. "I'm… a mamodo,"

"A what," Kotan asked.

"A mamodo," Zade continued. "I'm what you humans may call a demon. I live in a different world where power is everything. Every one thousand years, one hundred mamodo children are sent to this world to fight each other. We each have our own powers that are activated by a human reading a spell book."

"You mean this book," Kotan put it up.

"Yes," Zade said. "We have to partner up with humans in order for us to use these spells. The objective of this is to find and burn the other ninety nine mamodo's books. When a book is burned that mamodo is sent back to the mamodo world."

"So it's a game," Kotan asked.

"Yes," Zade said. "A game I am forced to be in. The winner of the game… becomes the new king of the mamodos."

Kotan took a few seconds to think about it. "So I'm apart of this battle now?"

"Yes," Zade said. "You can read my book, and only you can read my book. I've been hiding for a while. I didn't want anything to do with this battle. I wanted to be left alone. But on mamodo found me and he and his partner attacked me."

"Is that why you were beaten badly?" Kotan asked.

"Yes," Zade said in a frightened voice. "Let me tell you now that most mamodos would do anything to become king. I'm sorry; I dragged you in the middle of a life war." He hung his head in shame. Kotan looked at the book. His thoughts were of the battle and Zade himself.

"Zade," Kotan started.

Just then, there was a call of a man from out side. "Mamodo… come out and play." Zade and Kotan ran towards the window when they heard this. They peaked through the blinds. There was a punk like eight year old kid and a man in a blue suit was out side. The man carried a slate grey book.

Zade ran behind Kotan. "It's them," Zade said scared. "They're the ones that attacked me."

Kotan looked at them and Zade back and forward. _"Those monsters, how could they attack a defenseless kid? I can't believe they would just attack him when he doesn't even have a partner. I'll change that." _

"Zade," Kotan said. Zeke looked at him curiously. "I don't know about you, but I'm angry."

"About what," Zade asked.

"About the way they treated you," Kotan said. "What do you say we teach them a lesson?"

Zade shook his head violently. "I can't, they're too strong. I'm weak. I've been weak since I was in the mamodo. Every time I used my spells I would knock myself out. I'm so pathetic."

Kotan looked at him. "Yes you can," Kotan said. "You got a person to read your book, remember? And think about it for a moment, if you let them walk, who's to say they won't do it to another mamodo?" Zade thought for a moment. He looked at Kotan for a while.

"We know you're in there mamodo," the punk kid yelled from out side the house. "I can sense you."

"Let's just destroy the house Manic," the man told his mamodo.

"Let's Wallace," Manic said. "After all, it'll make them weaker."

"Fine then," the man named Wallace opened his book. The book started to glow a blue color. "Valique," he called.

Manic pointed his hands to the house. Out of his hands came a bunch of big spiked stones. The stones fired straight towards the house's front door. The door of the house opened

"Zaker," a voice called. Out of the opened door came a stream of lightning. The lightning engulfed the stones destroying them with ease. From out of the door came Kotan and Zade. Zade was tired out and Kotan stood there with the book opened.

"So," Manic said with a smirk. "You decided to show up. And look Wallace, it's the weakling we beaten this morning."

"So then this battle should be a synch." Wallace said also with a smirk.

"You two," Kotan growled angrily. "We aren't afraid of you guys."

"Oh really," Wallace asked. "I can change that," His book began to glow again. "Valicore," a really big stone shard was fired from Manic's hand. This one was about four feet long and sharp.

"Zaker," Kotan called. Zade's pupil's disappeared and lightning came out of his mouth. The bigger shard was destroyed easily.

"Valique," Wallace called out another spell. More stones were fired.

"Zaker," Kotan once more called. The lightning attack destroyed all of them easily. "Zaker," he called again.

"Zalicone," Wallace called. Manic let out a stone shield with spikes deflecting the lightning. "Valique," More big shards were fired out of Manic's hands.

"Zaker," Kotan called out. Zade's mouth opened, but no lightning came out. "What?" The stones were coming towards them. Zade and Kotan panicking moved quickly barley dodging the attacks and sweating like crazy. When the shards were done, the two were pretty much tired out.

"Looks like they're out of power," Wallace stated.

"What," Kotan asked.

"Each mamodo has a limit to the number of spells he can use in a row," Manic called smiling. "It looks like you reached yours. It's not like you even had a chance, a coward like your mamodo will never beat me."

"Stop calling me that,"Zade growled shaking. "I'm… not scared anymore."

"Please," Manic said. "You're shaking. You may as well run and hide again."

Zade's head hung. His fist quenched with anger. "No," Zade said with some tears trickling down his cheek. "I'm not running… not any more. I'm not going to back down." He looked up to Kotan. "Kotan, please help me." Kotan paid full attention to him. "I… I want to be the mamodo king… please help me accomplish that."

Kotan looked at him and nodded. "OK, I'll help you."

"Oh barf," Manic said making a throw up jester. "I hate to disappoint you, but I'm afraid in order for you to become king, you'll have to beat me first. And that will not happen."

"Let's end this with our most powerful spell," Wallace said making the book glow really bright. "Valicoroque- Koros." Manic's hands fired a spiky stone as big as six feet long out of his hands that spiraled like a drill.

Just then, Kotan's book started to glow a yellow color. Kotan noticing the light looked into the book. He was amazed with what he saw. "I can read it. Zade, I can read another spell."

"Then let's try it out." Zade called bravely.

"Ma- Rasheild.," Kotan called. Zade's pupils disappeared and out of think air came a round yellow disk. One side was electrified and full of yellow energy with the center having a lightning bolt. "A shield," Kotan thought. The stone impacted with the shield. In a few seconds, the rock was fired to the opposite direction covered in electricity. "The attack was repelled and charged with electricity."

"No," Wallace yelled. "It can't be. He shouldn't be able to use another spell."

The stone went on back towards Manic and Wallace. The two panicked in fear as their own attack was repelled right back at them. The stone impacted towards them and there was a great explosion of light. Kotan and Zade watched as the explosion filled the air. The light emitted from it almost blinded the two.

When the explosion was done, they saw Wallace and Manic laid on the ground. The two were on their backs and saw it. Their book was on fire.

"No… nooooo!" Manic yelled practically in tears. He crawled over to his book trying to put it out hitting it repeatedly. "It won't go out, nothing's putting it out." He kept on yelling. Just then, he started to become see through able.

"What's happening to him," Kotan asked Zade.

"His book was burnt." Zade said. "He's going back to the mamodo world.

"No, I was supposed to be the king… it was supposed to be me." Manic yelled as he finally completely disappeared. Wallace watched as his mamodo vanished completely. As soon as he realized he was defenseless, he got up and ran away in fear.

Zade and Kotan stood there amazed with what happened. "We did it," Zade said. The little mamodo amazed with the victory smiled and called out. "WE DID IT…" he was so happy he jumped up and down despite his wounds. Kotan for once smiled as well. He watched as Zade celebrated.

"Zade," Kotan said. Zade turned to Kotan curiously. "What do you say, partners?" he let his hand out. Zade put his hand out with joy and the two shook.

"Partners," Zade said happily.

It was dusk. Kotan's mother had just come back from the store. "I'm home," she said. She saw Kotan and Zade in the living room talking.

"Hello Mrs. Kimoro," Zade greeted happily.

"Well," she said. "You look a lot better then when I left you. And you even speak more"

"I had a good sitter," Zade said happily.

"That's good…," Mrs. Kimoro said not finishing the sentence. "I never caught your name."

"It's Zade," Zade answered. "Zade Belle."

"Nice to meet you Zade," Mrs. Kimoro greeted. "I suppose you should be getting back to your parents."

Zade looked at Kotan. "Just like I told you," Kotan whispered. Zade nodded.

Zade hung his head and had a saddened look on his face. "I'm an orphan." He said sadly.

"You are," Mrs. Kimoro asked apologetically. "I'm sorry,"

"It's OK," Zade said. "It's just that… I have no where else to go. I lived on the streets all my life. I never knew my parents. I was just raised by other poor people. But they all left me. I'm just a six year old boy with no place to go, and no home to call my own." He whimpered quietly.

Mrs. Kimoro was almost in tears. "That's really sad." She said crying.

"It's OK," Zade said. "I'll just be on my way." He got up from where he was sitting.

"No you won't," Mrs. Kimoro said still crying. "You will stay with us here."

"Really," Zade asked. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." She replied. "Stay as long as you want. You are our special guest. You don't mind do you Kotan?"

"No," Kotan said. "Not at all,"

"Then it's agreed," Mrs. Kimoro nodded. "You are our guest Zade."

"Thank you," Zade thanked. "I'm happy to be here." He let out a little smile and thought..._"I finally found a home,"_

"By the way boy," Mrs. Kimoro said. "What happened to the front yard, it's a mess."

The two looked at each other and sweat dropped. "So Zade, you want to stay in my room tonight," Kotan asked nervously changing the subject.

"Sure, I'll make up a bed." Zade replied as the two went back up stairs. Mrs. Kimoro watched them curiously.

To be continued…

* * *

Thankyou for reading. Please submit more mamodos and review my story. 


	3. School Trouble

**Important**

I have two things I want to say. One, no more fire or ice mamodos. I have plenty of those kinds I will use in the future. Another thing I want is for you to tell me what emotion powers up your mamodo. 1000 years prior, mamodo's books are powered by a book owner's emotions. For example.Zatch's book was powered by Kiyo's courage. Reycome's book was powered by Hosokowa's cruelty, and Brago's book was powered by Sherry's anger.

One more thing, I would like to get permision to alter some of your mamodos. Not the physicle appearance. I just want to alter some of the ages, and some spell usages if possible. Just tell me in your reviews. 

**

* * *

**

**School Trouble**

It was early the next morning. Zade woke up from his sleeping bag on the floor. He looked over at the desk that Kotan was working at. Getting up from the sleeping bag, he walked over to him.

"Good morning Kotan." Zade greeted.

Kotan turned towards him. "Hey there Zade," he greeted going back to his work.

"What are you doing," Zade asked.

Kotan picked up a little machine about the size of his hand. It was rectangular and grey. "I'm almost done. All I have to do is tighten its screws." Kotan took a small tool and tightened the screws of the robot. "Now, let's see how it works." He flipped a switch on the mechanism's side.

The little thing started to have mechanical arms and legs coming from the sides. It had pincher like hands, and eyes and a mouth that lit up. The robot stood on Kotan's legs and saluted Zade.

Zade's face lit up in joy. "Wow," he said excited. "What is it?"

"It's one of my inventions." Kotan explained. "I call it… The Vulcan 3000"

"Wow," Zade said amazed. "What dose it do?"

"It's a neat little trinket," Kotan said. "It keeps track of where you are, it records things, navigates, and plans schedules."

"Wow," Zade said excited. "I don't know what any of that stuff is, nut it sounds important." The little machine jumped in Zade's arms. "I really like this guy."

"You do," Kotan asked. "Well then, how about you play with it while I leave." He said getting up from the desk.

Zade looked at him curiously. "Where are you going?" he asked a little worried.

"To school," Kotan answered picking up a bag from the side of his bed. "I'm going to be there for a while, but Vulcan should keep you entertained for a while." He walked out of the door.

"Wait," Zade yelled holding on to his leg. "You can't leave. I need you here." He was practically in tears.

"Sorry Zade," Kotan said trying to walk with Zade clinging on. "I must go alone,"

"But we're partners. "What if a mamodo attacks while you're away? I'll be alone, and defenseless."

"Come on Zade," Kotan growled trying to pull him away. "I have to go alone."

"I'll help you go alone," Zade cried. "I just don't want to be alone."

They were at the front door. "I'll only be away for eight hours OK,"

"What am I supposed to do for eight hours?" Zade asked still crying.

"I don't know," Kotan said finally managing to break free of him. "Play with Vulcan." He walked to the street leaving Zade on his knees watching him go in tears. "By the way, mom managed to clean and fix your clothes." Was the last thing Kotan said before leaving.

Zade looked over at the living room table. There were his clothes from the mamodo world. It was his cloak like shirt, and his black pants and white shirt. He walked over to them and put them on replacing the pajamas her wore. He looked out the window sadly when he was changed. The little robot Vulcan 3000 stood next to him on the windowsill. It was then he decided.

"If he won't let me go with him," Zade said. "I'll follow him on my own. Come on Vulcan." The little robot jumped on his back clinging on and Zade ran out the door of the house putting on his shoes at the front door.

At Kotan's school, Kotan walked in the class room wearing his school uniform, a white shirt with blue long pants. There in the classroom, he sat down at his desk next to a window. The classroom was filled with students in the same uniform Kotan was in for the boys. The girls had white shirts with blue skirts. He sat alone watching all of the students socializing with each other. He disliked the other kids and their friendly ways, yet he kept on watching them talk to each other.

Just then, the bell rang saying that class has started. All the students took their seats. A robotic like voice made the morning announcements and class began. A robot man walked in the class room. "Good morning class," he greeted in a robotic voice.

"Good morning Mr.11," The class greeted.

"This morning we will cover the basics in chapter 14 of our text books." Mr. 11 said. "Take out your Laptops and prepare to take notes." Kotan raised his hand. "Yes Kotan," Mr. 11 asked.

"I already took those notes," Kotan said holding up a small disk.

"You did," Mr. 11 asked. "Well then, you can do the questions at the end of the chapter."

"Did that too," Kotan replied.

"All fifty five of them," Mr. 11 asked surprised.

"Over the weekend," Kotan explained. "I had a lot of time." He walked over to the robot teacher and gave him two disks. The teacher put the disks in the slot in his chest and analyzed them. After a few beeping sounds and flashes of the eyes, there was a small ding sound.

"Amazing," Mr. 11 said. "You got every question right. And your notes were 100 accurate."

"So what do I do next," Kotan asked.

The robot thought for a moment. "There appears to be nothing else until next period," Mr. 11 said. Out of another slot from his chest came a little plastic card. "You may go to the study hall since there is nothing more from the class."

"Thank you Mr. 11," Kotan thanked taking the hall pass. As he walked out the door, he noticed other students giving him a sour look. He didn't care though; he hated them like they hated him.

He entered study hall, a big room with desks, computers, and books all over. There was a robotic person behind a desk. It was Roxie, the study hall supervisor. "Greeting Kotan, back again?" She greeted in a robotic female voice.

"I had a lot of free time," Kotan said. "So I did weekend work. Anyone else here?" He asked wandering if there were any other students intelligent enough to come to study hall.

"Yes," Roxie said. "A young female and she's accompanied by a little girl I believe no more then two."

Kotan walked into the room. Looking behind the shelf, he saw a fourteen year old girl in a school uniform, red hair, and green eyes reading a book. On the floor next to her sucking her thumb is a small little girl wearing a green coat, green and white skirt, and green slipper shoes. Her hair was an unusual green color and looked like leaves. Kotan paid no mind to them and sat down at a desk and took out the spell book he kept in the bag, and looked into it.

Meanwhile from out side the school, Zade was following Kotan's scent to school. It took him a while, but he eventually found the big metal building. "So this is a school,"

Amazed at the building, he went towards the building. He saw at the entrances was two people standing in front of the school door. One was a small nine year old kid wearing brown gloves, boots, goggles, and belt. He had black hair, a white t- shirt, and blue jeans. The other person was a brown haired man with a brown leather coat, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a black leather gloves, and held an iron grey book.

"You sure you sense a mamodo in there Techno?" The man asked.

"You bet," the little boy said. "It's somewhere in there, I know it."

"Well then," The man said. "Looks like we found our first victim," The boy, with a surprised look on his face turned his head slightly. Zade ducked in the bushes near by before the kid Techno saw him. "What's up Techno?"

"I don't know," Techno said. "I thought I sensed another mamodo near by." He looked around for a moment, then he turned back looking at the building. "I guess it was nothing. Come on, let's go in." The two entered the building.

Zade came out of the bushes and thought fearfully. "I got to find Kotan."

Meanwhile in the building, Kotan looked into his book and thought. "This new spell Ma-Ra-Shield. If me and Zade keep on practicing, we will get new spells. What am I getting my self into?" He then felt something tug at his leg. He looked down and saw the two year old girl pulling at his pant leg. She had a goofy little smile on her face. "What," Kotan asked her. She made a small squealing sound and held up a small flower motioning at him to take it.

"Lilly," the red hair girl said walking over to her and picking her up.. "How many times have I told you about bothering people?" The girl named Lilly just smiled cutely. "I'm sorry she bothered you." The red head said.

"No problem," Kotan said. "She your sister," he asked.

"I guess you can call her that," She said. "I'm Flora, and this is Lilly."

"Hey," Kotan greeted. "My name's Kotan."

"Nice to meet you," Flora said she turned to Lilly. "Now Lilly, I know you like making new friends, but you really must not bother other people." Lilly still smiled cutely as if she didn't care. "You," Flora smiled.

Kotan closed the spell book and looked through his bag again. Lilly and Flora looked at the book. With eyes full of fear, she stepped back holding Lilly tightly. Kotan looked at them confused. "Something wrong," Kotan asked.

They did not reply, they just went over to they're books and bag and started packing up.

"What," Kotan asked. "Is it something I said?"

"N-No," Flora said nervously. She finished packing up. "I got to get back to class, goodbye." With Lilly on her back and her stuff in her arms, the two left study hall.

"What happened," Kotan asked himself. "Why did they leave?"

Out side of study hall, the two girls were practically running, but stopped when they realized they are away from the possible danger. Flora put Lilly down. Lilly had an even more fearful face.

"Don't worry Lilly," Flora comforted her. "I'm sure he didn't notice anything."

"Hello there," a sly kid voice said. The girls with a frightened look turned slowly. There, they saw Techno and his partner holding the iron grey spell book. Flora and Lilly backed up a bit.

"No," Flora said in a terrified voice. "Not here too." An image went through her mind briefly about a man and his raptor like mamodo attacking Flora and Lilly. It flashed before her eyes for only half a second. "No… no… why dose it have to happen here?" Lilly hid behind Flora.

Techno laughed for a few seconds. "You must be one of those teams that want to escape the battle. Well you can't. The battle won't end till one remains and becomes king. The battle will not end till one mamodo remains." He opened the pockets of the belt and took some little scraps of metal out. "Let's go."

The man read from the book, "Taichnose." The scraps in Techno's hand formed together to create a blaster gun. It fired a round of yellow energy.

Flora picked up Lilly and jumped out of the way. "No," Flora thought. "I can't loose you Lilly. I can't loose the only family I have." She reached in a bag and took out a Pink spell book. Opening it up, she was about to say a word. Lilly looked at her with eyes full of tears. "We must," Flora said with tears in her eyes as well. The book started to glow a pink color. "… Myaruk," Lilly's eyes began to glow a white color. She made a low growling sound and coldly glared at the opposing mamodo team.

An alarm went off followed by a voice. "Hello students. There has been an explosion in the west wing. For your own safety I asked all students to evacuate the building at once. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill."

Kotan heard this announcement. He packed all of his stuff including the spell book up and left. He saw other students walking off to the east wing. "Kotan," some one called. It was Zade zigzagging through all the students.

"Zade, what are you doing here," Kotan asked angrily.

"A… mamodo," Zade said out of breath.

Kotan had a surprised look on his face. "Is that what caused the explosion?"

"Yes," Zade said. "That's not all, I think there are two teams."

"Two," Kotan asked. He took out his book. "We better stop them before they do anything more destructive." They ran towards the west wing of the school. After cutting through a lot of students, they found the teams. Kotan and Zade had a shocked expression. There was one team lying on the ground. An iron grey book was burning. Techno, the mamodo boy was badly hurt and sobbing as he disappeared back into the mamodo world. His partner damaged and with a terrified look on his face ran away in fear.

The other team was another team Kotan recognized. Flora sat on the ground sobbing with a pink spell book in her hands. In front of her was a creature. It was completely green like a plant. In fact, it was a plant. It had sharp leaf hands. Around its head were petals like a flower. It had sharp teeth and glowing pink eyes. The eyes had a carnage blood lust look.

Kotan barley recognized it, but he knew who it was. "Lilly," Kotan said quietly. Remembering the cute little girl that offered him a flower, he thought this. "She's a mamodo. But… how did she change? Was this her spell?"

The plant mamodo growled at Zade and Kotan with a blood lust look, and ready to strike claws.

To be continued….

* * *

Please Review and keep sending your mamodos. 


	4. Vs The Flower Mamodo

I an not stress this enough. No more Fire and Ice mamodods. There are plenty of other spells out there. I do not want any more fire mamodos, I got enough of those all ready.**

* * *

**

**Vs. The Flower Mamodo**

As Techno, the mamodo who started it all disappeared back to the mamodo world because of his book burning, Zade and Kotan face off against Flora and her mamodo Lilly. After Flora said the Myaruk spell to protect them from Techno and his partner, Lilly turned into a flower beast, and was ready to attack the duo. They were facing off in the evacuated school.

"You," Flora yelled angrily at them. "I thought we could escape this battle, but it's obvious we can't." Lilly made a low pitch growl sound.

"Wait a minute," Kotan asked. "You mean you didn't want to battle?"

"No," Flora said crying. She remembered the day she first met Lilly. "I was lonely and without family. When my parents died I was devastated. Then one day, I was at the park sitting at a bench trying to get over my parent's death. Then Lilly came walked by me. She gave me a flower and just smiled innocently, knowing I was depressed. She really made my day." She sobbed even more. "Then it happened."

_Weeks earlier…_

"_Thank you," Flora thanked the little girl who gave her a flower. "Aren't you a little sweet heart?" The little girl smiled adorably. She wore mostly green and had a pack on her bag. The pack started to glow. The little girl pulled a pink book out of her pack. She looked at Flora with curiosity. "What do you got there?" she took the book from her hand and opened it. At first Lilly stared at her curiously. Just then, she squealed nervously as if she remembered something. It was too late. "The first spell, Myaruk," _

_Back in the present…_

"So many people were hurt that day." Flora said sadly. "She had little if no control over herself." Lilly still as a monster started to cry obviously sorry for what she did. "I wondered how a sweet little girl could become such a horrid creature."

Zade said sadly. "It must be an alter ego spell." Kotan looked at Zade curiously. "Those spells are given to mamodos who refuse to fight in the battle. It causes them to make them want to fight against their will."

"That's right," Flora said sadly. "I figured it out when they came along."

"They," Kotan asked.

_Weeks earlier…_

_Flora took an unconscious Lilly in her home. She both feared and pitied the two year old girl. She had figured out it was her saying the words in the book that caused it. What she couldn't figure out is how._

"_How did it happen," Flora asked looking at the book. "What is this sweet little girl?" She was in deep thought._

"_Pst," Flora heard something. "Over hear," she heard a low pitched almost creepy whisper like voice call. She turned. "Hello," She saw a big black and grey lizard standing through the opened window. It was about a yard or more tall. It looked a lot like a grey and blackraptor. On the back of his neck were a few silver hairs. Its eyes were yellow and at the cheek triangular lines came downward.It made something like a smile with razor sharp teeth as he looked at her with one eye and her head side ways. _

_Flora stepped back when she saw it. "My name is Rayo," the raptor said without moving its mouth. "I know who and what the little girl is." Flora looked at the room Lilly rested in. "The little girl is no little girl, at least not a human. She is like me. We are mamodos." _

_In the present…_

"Rayo told me about how all mamodos were forced to fight in this completion. Personally, it discussed me." Flora said angrily. "After he told me who Lilly was in the mamodo world, he left saying that they will meet again… we did."

_Back in the past…_

_Lilly stayed with Flora for a few days. They lived with Flora's foster family in peace, and happiness. Until one day, they walked through a field of flowers and encountered them. It was Rayo, the fourteen year old raptor mamodo, and his partner, a fifteen year old male with short dark brown hair, a grey t-shirt, baggy jeans, brown leather gloves, and goggles around his fore head. He held a dark brown spell book. _

"_So this is the team you told me about Rayo?" thefifteen year old asked. _

"_That's right Richard," Rayo said. "This here is my partner Richard, but I call him Rick." _

"_Look at these two," Rick said. "They have no business to be in this battle." He opened his book._

"_No," Flora said. "I don't want to fight you." Lilly hid behind Flora. _

"_You have no choice," Rayo said. "It's like I said, you can't escape the battle. You can't escape a tradition that has been of the mamodo world for years." _

"_Besides," Rick said. "Even if we let you go, there will still be ninety eight more coming after you." His book started to glow a red color. "Kiron," he yelled. _

_Rayo's claws slashed the ground and a light blue wave. The wave morphed into a Raptor's skeleton hand and it rocketed toward the two. Lilly and Flora jumped out of the way in time. The fossil claw made the ground split in four different directions. _

"_Looks like we have no choice Lilly," Flora said reading from the book. Lilly shook her head in tears begging her to reconsider. "Forgive me… Myaruk," _

"… _We lost that battle," _

_Lilly and Flora laid on the ground in pain while Ricky and Rayo didn't even have a scratch on them. They stood over the two triumphantly. _

"_I'm disappointed." Rayo said. "I thought you would at least put up a good defense. What do you say Rick?"_

"_They caught me in a good mood today, so let's spare their book… for now." Rick said with a grin. _

_Back to the present…_

"I now know it's hopeless." Flora said angrily. "Me and Lilly can never live in peace. Rayo was right, no matter what we do, no matter where we go the battle will follow us." Her spell book began to glow. "The only option we have is to fight."

"No you don't," Zade said. "I didn't want to be apart in this battle either, but I was sent here any way."

"He's right," Kotan said. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"It dose," Flora said lifting her book, "And it must… Zeruk," Lilly began to glow and was ready once again to fight. "Second spell, Myi," A blast of flowers was fired out of Lilly's hands. The flowers nearly impacted as Zade and Kotan dodged the attack. "Third spell, Quakar," Lilly stomped the ground causing a flowers to sprout all out the ground. Zade and Kotan tripped over the flowers sprouting out. "Myi," Lilly threw another blast of flowers. Unable to move in time, Zade and Kotan took the hit.

"Man," Zade said frustrated as he recovered. "They know three spells?"

"Zade," Kotan said. "They aren't giving us a choice, we must fight them."

"But Kotan," Zade tried to reason.

"I don't want to do it either," Kotan said book ready, "But we have no choice." His book glown a yellow color. "Zaker," Zade's pupils disappeared and launched a bolt of lightning from his mouth.

Lilly took the hit directly. She tears ran down her eyes as she fell to her knees. "Lilly," Flora called worried. Then the pink spell book began to glow. Flora looked in it surprised. "I can read another spell, hang in there Lilly, Myirak," Lilly lifted an arm and swiped it as if to slash something. A wave of razor sharp flower pedals was launched towards the Zade and Kotan.

"Watch out," Kotan read from the book, "Ma- Ra- Shield." Zade's pupils disappeared and a circular shield appeared. Lilly's attack impacted the shield, but the shield was sliced clean through in two. "Oh no," Kotan took Zade and jumped out of the way. The attack sliced clean through a school wall. "That attack sliced right through our shield. What do we do?" Zade noticed Flora and Lilly, both filled with tears in their eyes.

"Please stop this," Zade pleaded. "We all don't want to fight each other. Why do we have to? Why can't we be friends?"

"Rayo said," Flora started but was interrupted by Kotan.

"Stop thinking about what a talking raptor said." Kotan yelled. "Think about what Lilly wants."

Flora's eyes were then filled with thought. She looked at Lilly, and at the plant beast she had become just by saying one word. With all that went on, with all the hiding from the battle, she did not know what Lilly wanted. "Lilly," Flora said quietly. "I'm sorry. He's right; I don't want to fight any more. And you… you never wanted to fight… I forced you to." She hung her head in shame. "But there's no way to escape."

"B…B… Es," Flora heard. She looked at Lilly surprised.

"Lilly," Flora asked. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Lilly looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Bu… burn… escape," Lilly was confused at first. Then she understood. "Burn, escape" She repeated. She looked at Zade and Kotan. "It's time we burn your book like we did the last one… and we'll do it with our newest spell."

"Another new one," Kotan asked.

"Yes, Myirochue," Flora called. Lilly ran towards Zade and Kotan.

"Watch out Zade." Kotan called. "Zaker," Zade's pupils disappeared and lightning was fired out of his mouth.

Just then, Flora threw her book at Lilly. "Here," she called. Lilly grabbed the book.

"What," Kotan wondered. It took till the attack hit Lilly for him to figure it out. The words, burn, escape, and the plan. There never was a fifth spell. They were just faking Zade and Kotan out. Lilly and Flora found the way to escape the battle, by leaving it.

Lilly was blasted back to Flora, her pink book a blaze. Flora ran over to her crying. Zade and Kotan ran over to Lilly as well. The pink spell book was partly burned.

As Lilly started to disappear, her plant beast form faded, and she turned back into the sweet little two year old girl Kotan met in study hall.

"Lilly," Flora said. "Please Lilly, forgive me." She started to cry. Lilly looked at her puzzled, then she gave her famous sweet little smile and wiped the tears of her face. "Even if you know we will never see each other again, you still smile. My Lilly… my little sister." She gave her a big hug.

She was still fading, but was still solid. She then looked over at Kotan and Zade. Zade was practically in tears, and Kotan just looked away sadly.

"It didn't have to be like this," Zade said. "We could have been friends." Lilly walked over to the taller six years old. She took out two little flowers and offered them to Zade and Kotan. The two of them took the flowers respectfully. Lilly just smiled and nodded as if to say we are friends.

As Lilly's book was completely turned into ashes, she spoke more word. "Ba-bye," she said with her adorable smile. She finally faded back into the mamodo world leaving everyone in tears.

The next day… school was canceled for investigation due to the "explosion". Zade and Kotan were at the park. Zade was digging in the sand depressed, and Kotan sat on a bench thinking.

"Hey there," Kotan looked over his shoulder. There standing near the bench he was sitting on was Flora. She was wearing blue jeans, a Tie dye tank top with a blue jean jacket, and a crown of flowers over her read hair. "That was the bench I was sitting on when I met Lilly." She said sitting next to Kotan.

Kotan was silent for a while. Then he said, "Don't worry. I bet Lilly is happy to be home. She's no longer apart of this battle, and I bet her family is glad to have her home."

Flora silently said. "Yeah," Lilly smiled. "Her family,"

Back in the mamodo world, Lilly was playing in a field of flowers. She knelt down and picked a lot of flowers making a crown of flowers. She heard someone call her name. She turned and saw a mamodo lady walking over to her. It was the mother she had not seen for a while. Lilly got up and offered the crown of flowers to the lady.

"Wow Lilly. Her mother said. "You learned something new from the human world." She had. Lilly remembered learning to make a crown of flowers from Flora, her best friend, and sister.

To be continued…

* * *

I have suggestions for mamodo spells. Since I get to many fire mamodos, I will give you suggetion for other mamodos. 

Earth, Wood, Sand, Rainbow, Coin, Ghost, Heart, Hammer, Spike, Paint, Arrowect.

It's easy to come up with mamodos, just use your imagination.


	5. The Lonely Girl Zeffie

Here's another chapter. I still need some bad mamodos in my story. Just remember, no more fire or ice mamodos. There are plenty of examples of mamodos out there, just use your imagination.**

* * *

**

**The Lonely Girl Zeffie**

Kotan and Zade had a lot of spare time. With school canceled do to the "explosion" the two walked around the city looking for something to do. Kotan decided to show Zade the past of his world. He took Zade to a museum in the city. The museum was a huge building made of a very shine metal. Entering the building, Zade and Kotan saw a bunch of people in it. A lot of them were elementary school kids on a field trip, and old people.

After Kotan paid to enter and the two went in. They first went in to the prehistoric exhibit. There they saw fossilized skeletons of prehistoric beasts. There were also some models of what some of them would look like in the past.

"What are those things?" Zade asked.

"Those are called dinosaurs," Kotan replied. "They were what ruled the earth before humans did."

"They sure are big," Zade said amazed at the size of one with huge sharp teeth.

"They were," Kotan said. "But they're gone now. All of them are extinct."

"Extinct?" Zade asked.

"That mean's they're gone, and never coming back." Kotan explained.

"Where did they go?" Zade asked.

"Well," Kotan started, but stopped. He looked over at a model of a Raptor.

"What is it?" Zade asked turning to the raptor.

"Nothing," Kotan said. "I just thought I saw that model move.

"No, I asked what that thing is, not why did you stop talking." Zade said. Kotan put his hand on his fore head. "It's a raptor. It's a dinosaur that's like a wolf. They hunt in packs and eat other dinosaurs."

"Wow," Zade said. "I'm sure glad where ever they are, they'll stay there."

Kotan rolled his eyes. "Let's go," he instructed.

As Zade and Kotan left, there was a shine in the raptor model's eyes. A fifteen year old kid wearing goggles on his fore head walked up to the raptor model without making eye contact. "And I thought a day at the museum was going to be boring." The kid said. A low growl of joy was heard from the raptor.

Zade and Kotan were looking around in the museum. They were in the history section. Kotan pointed to an old New York City picture.

"This is what things were like in the year 2006," Kotan explained. "It was about one thousand years ago."

"Around the last mamodo battle," Zade said.

"That's right," Kotan said. "Back then they were a little more primitive. Like for example, they use wallets to carry bits of paper money." He pointed to a green rectangle with a man on it. "That's a dollar. It was used as money. But the money system has evolved since then. Today, we use these." Kotan took out a square rectangle electronic device. "It's an EDR. They are linked to our bank accounts so I can manage how many credits I have." He explained referring to dollars as credits. "Not only that, it only works for the owners vocal command. So even if a thief steals it, they will not be able to use it. It's a lot more advance then those wallets they carried around back in the old days."

"What else is there that changed?" Zade asked.

Kotan thought for a moment. "Well, our power has changed. Back then they used electricity." Kotan laughed at what he said. "Man, how did those people live?"

"Hey," Zade said complaining. "I use electric attacks."

"Sorry," Kotan apologized. The two of them left the area.

Next, found entered a dark place. It was a planetarium. There was a sign that said closed.

"Looks like we can't go in there," Kotan said. As the two turned around, Zade sensed something.

"Kotan," Zade said. "There's a mamodo in there."

"What," Kotan asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Zade said with a nod.

"You think it's friendly?" Kotan asked.

"I can't tell." Zade said. "Just remember, not all mamodos are like Lilly. This one could be another bad one."

"Your right," Kotan said. "Come on, let's go. We'll try to make peace with it is it's hostile, but if it wants to fight, we better be prepared." Zade nodded, and the two entered the closed planetarium.

It was pitch black inside. Zade got out a small flash light and lit it. "And you didn't want to buy this flashlight for me at the souvenir shop," Kotan ignored that and scanned the area.

In the middle of the planetarium was a little six year old girl. She had neck-length black hair with lime green tips, worn in high pigtails. She also had violet eyes, pale skin, wore a dark purple dress that reaches above her knees with a thin, lime green sweater over it, striped lime green and purple knee-high socks, and black shoes.

She was a cute little girl, but her eyes showed little if any emotions. She sat crossed legged in the planetarium. Her back was towards Zade and Kotan.

"Zade," Kotan said. "Is she the mamodo?"

"Yes," Zade said. They advance towards her cautiously. "Excuse me," Zade said. The mamodo girl ignored him. "Hello, I'm Zade, and this is my partner Kotan. What's your name?" She girl remained silent still. Zade walked over to her. He went in front of her and squatted down in front of her. Both their eyes met. "Can you hear me?" There was still nothing.

"Not very talkative is she," Kotan asked.

"Come on, please say something." Zade asked. She kept on saying nothing. She didn't even move. She just stared emotionlessly in his eyes. Zade stared back. The two looked at each other for a while. Zade growled angrily getting frustrated at something.

"What's going on?" Kotan asked.

"Staring contest," Zade said. Kotan fell back anime style.

"You," he growled picking Zade up by the caller.

"But I think I was winning." Zade complained.

"Zeffie," They heard a girl's voice call. "Zeffie, I'm back." A sixteen year old girl entered the planetarium. She was a blonde hair with a worn up in a ponytail. She had green eyes, and wore a long sleeved red shirt with a black t-shirt over it, dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

When she saw Kotan and Zade, she yelled. "Get away from Zeffie." She took out a violet spell book from a bag on her shoulder.

"It's her partner." Kotan stated taking out his red book.

"Now Zeffie," the book started to glow a dark blue color, "Sher…" She was interrupted.

"Stop," the little girl Zeffie interrupted with an emotionless voice. The sixteen year old did as instructed. "I am convinced they do not mean us harm Alexandria." The girl emotionlessly stated.

"Are you sure?" The girl Alexandria asked.

"Yes," Zeffie said still with little emotion.

Alexandria thought for a moment and then closed her book. "Fine, if Zeffie said you guys are OK, I'll have to take her word for it, but only if you put your book away," she referred to Kotan. Kotan did as instructed. "Good, my name's Alexandria Greenwood. You can call me Alex."

"Hi," Zade greeted. "I'm Zade Belle, and this is my partner Kotan."

"Hello," Kotan greeted.

"Anyway Zeffie," Alex said. "I want to tell you its lunch time. You guys can come along if you want."

They all went over to the lunch area of the museum. They sat at a circular table, Zade and Kotan at one side of the table, Alex on the other side, and Zeffie stood away from the group at a bench.

"Why doesn't she want to eat with us?" Zade asked.

"Don't be offended," Alex said. "She dose not want to eat near anyone, not even with me."

"Well, I'm going to go talk to her." Zade said going over to her.

"Poor girl," Alex said.

"Poor girl," Kotan repeated. "What's wrong with her?"

Alex was silent for a while. The she replied. "It has something to do with her older brother." She looked down. "When I met her, she was badly hurt. It turns out her brother was also in the battle to become king. She met him a while back before I met her. And this is a competition to become king so…"

Kotan had shock in his eyes. "He attacked his own sister?" Kotan asked practically yelling.

Alex nodded sadly. "She managed to escape. That was when I found her badly hurt outside the city. She was emotionless and silent. I'm not sure if it was because of her brother or if she was always like that. I became her partner a few minutes after I met her." Kotan was a bit silent. "She's a good kid, but she dose not like to socialize with anyone, not even me. She just sits in dark places and does nothing on our spare time. The only time we spend time with each other is when we're training."

"Man," Kotan said. "Zade was right; most mamodos would do anything to become king."

"Even betray their family." Alex said. "I just hope Zeffie lightens up a bit."

Zade stood next to Zeffie and tried to have a conversation started. "So Zeffie, what do you think about the battle?" She still did not respond. "Zeffie," Zade asked. "Why don't you say something?" She was staring at something. Zade looked in the direction she was looking at.

There were a bunch of men in dinosaur costumes. Some were in a blue Stegosaurus costume taking pitchers with the kids and families. Some were all sorts of other dinosaurs.

"You want to get a picture taken?" Zade asked.

Finally moving she pointed to one of the dinosaurs sitting at a table with a fifteen year old boy wearing goggles, a brown French cap, fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. The dinosaur was a grey and black raptor with some silver hairs at the back of his neck. The dinosaur was eating buckets of fried chicken with terrible table manners.

Kotan and Alex walked over to them. "What are you looking at?" Alex asked.

"She's pointing at the guy in the dinosaur costume at the table." Zade explained.

Kotan and Alex saw who she was pointing at. "That's a very realistic costume." Alex stated.

"A little too realistic," Kotan said suspiciously.

At the table, the two characters were eating buckets of fried chicken, the dinosaur guzzling them down, bones and everything. "You know Rayo, all you can eat dose not mean you can each them all." The kid said.

"Is there a law about it?" Rayo asked. Rayo continued eating but stopped when he noticed a dad and his daughter going near him.

"Look at the ugly lizard daddy." The girl said. Rayo growled.

"That is a very realistic costume." The man said admiring Rayo's scales.

Rayo was getting annoyed. "Go away," Rayo instructed.

The little girl poked at Rayo's leg. "You're a funny lizard man." She giggled. Rayo was practically furious.

"I still want to know how you made this so realistic." The man said. "Your teeth look the most realistic. They look like they could chew through anything. This costume looks and feels so real."

Rayo finally could stand no more. He grabbed the man by the caller, put him straight in his face and let out a great high pitched roar. The roar was loud enough to be heard through out the museum. The walls raddled and the trinkets in the souvenir shop shook of the shelves. The roar was so loud it made some cracks in the windows, and vibrations knocked down pictures and paintings.

After ten seconds, Rayo let go of the man's caller and stopped roaring. The entire room fell silent. All eyes were on Rayo. The only sound heard was Rick sipping his soda amused at what he was watching.

"By the way," Rick said with a smile. "If you haven't figured it out by now, that's no costume."

After a few more seconds of silence, all the people let out a big scream at once. These screams were louder then Rayo's roaring. This time, windows were broken. When the screaming all the sudden stopped as if on cue, the people ran like heck panicking to the nearest exit to escape Rayo. All the people knocked each other over trying to get out. The people in the fake dinosaur suits were having the more difficult time.

Within seconds, the entire museum was abandoned. Rayo and Rick sat at the table looking at the abandoned food court.

"Can I clear a room or what?" Rayo asked.

"Or what," Rick said with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" Rayo asked.

"There are still four people here." Rick pointed to Zade, Kotan, Zeffie, and Alex who stared at them from fifteen feet.

"Well," Rayo said getting up with Rick. "Looks like the six of us are finally alone."

"Yeah," Rick said. "We came here for a day off, but it looks like we found our selves two teams instead."

Something had then come to his attention. "Your Rayo and Rick aren't you?"

"That's us," Rick said. "How did you know?"

"We had a talk with Flora and her mamodo Lilly, a team you fought before, but didn't burn their book." Kotan said.

"Flora and Lilly," Rick thought for a moment. "Oh yes, they were the easiest to beat so far. Do you know where they are now?"

Zade answered. "Lilly's back in the mamodo world." He hesitated. "I sent her there."

"Good for you." Rayo said. "I was going to later, but it looks like you did me a favor."

Zeffie stepped forward one. "You are Rayo," she stated. "You're one of the Elite,"

"What," Zade asked panicky. "He's one of the Elite?"

"Who are the Elite?" Kotan asked.

"They are ten powerful mamodos." Zeffie stated. "The Elite are the top ten mamodos voted by mamodo elders as the ten most likely to become king. My brother is one of them."

Kotan became extremely nervous. "Are you saying he's one of the ten strongest mamodos in the battle?"

"She's right," Rayo said. "But unlike those other fools, I'm not in this battle to become king. I have no interest in being king; I just want to make my competition suffer. I'm in this battle to fight."

"Is that why you didn't burn Lilly's book when you had the chance?" Kotan asked.

"Right," Rayo said. "I wanted her to be stronger, so we may fight again. But looks like I was wrong, if she was defeated by a team like you, I guess she wasn't worth the time."

"Say," Rick said. "Since there's nobody here but three teams of mamodos, let's have some fun." He took out his Dark brown spell book and read some words as it started to glow. "Kiron."

Out of Rayo's hand came a light blue energy that morphed into a raptor hand. The hand went over to slash the other two teams. The four of them jumped out of the way just as four great claw marks slashed the ground.

"Looks like we got to fight Zade," Kotan stated. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Zade said getting ready to fight. Kotan took out his red spell book from his bag.

"Let's show them how we battle." Kotan stated his book starting to glow.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter, Zeffie and Zade fight Rayo. 


	6. A Little Girl’s Sadness

Here's another chapter. I'm still accepting fan mamodos. I still need some more mamodos in my story. Just no more fire mamodos. **

* * *

**

**A Little Girl's Sadness**

The battle was on. Zade and Kotan started the battle off with their signature spell.

"Zaker," Kotan red from his book. Zade's pupils disappeared and lightning was launched from his mouth towards Rayo and Rick.

"So you use lightning," Rick said as his book started to glow. "Well let me show you how fossil spells work. Kirontops,"

Rayo let out a roar. Out the ground in front of them came a skull of a Triceratops. The lightning attack impacted with the skull.

"It's a defense spell," Kotan stated.

"That's not all it is." Rick said. "It's like a say, the best offense is a great defense." The Triceratops skull's back part started to let out a flame like a rocket. It was aimed towards them.

Kotan reacted quickly reading, "Ma-Ra-Shield," Zade's pupils disappeared and a circular shield appeared in from of them. The Triceratops skull impacted with the shield. The horns managed to pierce the shield clean through, but it was holding. Both the shield and the skull were being electrified. Kotan grabbed Zade and they ran away from the shield. He made the right call. The shield and skull exploded with a great force.

Rayo and Rick were far enough away from the explosion for it to affect them and just suffered a medium sonic boom. Kotan and Zade however were closer and took a lot of damage. Zade and Kotan were laid on the ground in pain. Covered in suit, they sat up hurt.

"I'm impressed," Rayo said. "Usually that spell breaks all the way through. But I am also disappointed that's all it took to put you down."

"We're not down yet," Kotan said getting up slowly.

"Yeah, we aren't giving up without a fight." Zade said getting up as well. "Let's do it Kotan."

"Yeah," Kotan said reading from the book. "Zaker," Zade launched the lightning attack.

"That same spell," Rick asked reading, "Spino-Kironsen" Rayo roared and a large Spinosaurus skeleton came from the ground and the blade on its back began to spin like a saw. The blade was then launched towards Zade and Kotan. It cut straight through the Zaker attack, and continued towards Zade and Kotan.

"Let's try this again," Kotan said as he read. "Ma-Ra-Shield."

Zade's shield once again appeared. The saw impacted it. The shield was sliced through in a matter of seconds.

"Watch out Zade," Kotan instructed. They split up, and the saw went right between the two passing them barley.

"How sad," Rayo said. "How many spells do you have anyway?"

"Uh… two," Zade said nervously.

Rick and Rayo were silent for a moment. Then they looked at each other and laughed out loud. "Only two," Rick asked still laughing. "We already have four spells."

"Four," Kotan asked.

"Yeah," Rick said stop laughing. "Have you been using your book at all?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kotan asked.

"The spell book gets more powerful every time you use it." Rick said. "And with its power growing, you get more spells."

Kotan thought about this. It explained a lot that has happened, and he now knows more about the book. "So that's how it works." Kotan stated.

"That's right," Rick said. "Not that you'll be using it anymore," He read from his book. "Kirontops," Rayo let out the Triceratops skull once again to rocket towards Kotan and Zade.

"Let's try this again Zade," Kotan said. "Even if the spell doesn't work, I won't give up."

"Shourise," a girl's voice called out. A black sphere came from the sky and crashed onto the attack canceling them both out.

"What is this?" Rayo asked.

Everyone turned at the direction the sphere came from. Alex and Zeffie were standing there, Zeffie's right palm were pointed towards them.

"You know, I forgot you two were there." Rick said coy.

"Then it's time we reminded you." Alex said reading from her book. "Shourise," Zeffie's eyes started to glow a purple color. Over head was a black cloud that appeared. A single small black sphere came down with the striking force of a meteor.

As it was about to impact over Rayo and Rick, Rick said one of his spells for protection. "Korashi," an Ankylosaur skeleton appeared out of the ground and shielded the two, taking the impact easily. As the skeleton disappeared, Rayo and Rick prepared for another attack. "Kiron," Rick yelled. Rayo let out a slash of a skeleton hand.

"Watch out," Zade said getting in front of the two girls.

"Let's try this again," Kotan said reading from his book. "Ma-Ra-Shield," Zade's shield spell blocked the attack. The attack stayed in the shield for a while. Just then, the attack was repelled with electricity back towards Rayo and Rick. "Yes, it worked.

"Korashi," Rick panicked. The Ankylosaur skeleton came from the ground again and shielded them both.

"Looks like it's time for our second spell," Alex read. "Shour-Renn," Zeffie's eyes began to glow purple. A black cloud was formed and it rained down a dark violet liquid in rain drops. The skeleton dome started to sizzle.

"What sort of rain is this?" Rayo asked.

"It's acid rain." Rick said worried. "Move Rayo," The two jumped from the dome as the other attack came crashing through the protective dome now weakened by the acid rain. They had barley missed the attack.

"Wow Zeffie, you're very strong." Zade complimented. Zeffie did not reply back.

"You both are," Kotan said complimenting.

"Thanks," Alex thanked. "Our spells are mainly rain based. Her spells summon black clouds to rain things down depending on shat spell I call. The first spell shot a ball of concentrated dark energy down, and the second spell rains acid rain."

"Neat," Zade said.

"You think they're cool now, you should see them at night." Alex said.

"Why," Kotan asked.

"Zeffie's a Dark mamodo." Alex explained. "They're mamodos who survive best in the dark, and her spells are more powerful at night. In day light they only have about half the power."

"If that's half I would like to see full power," Zade said.

"Me too, I just hope the target isn't me when it happens." Kotan joked.

"Get on my good side and it may not be." Alex said with a wink.

From the other side of the museum's damaged food court, Rayo and Rick got up recovering. They were beat pretty badly, but they stood strong.

"Are you OK," Rayo asked his partner.

"Yes," Rick said. "I'm fine."

"I can't believe they keep fighting." Rick said. "They just won't give up."

"Well then, we won't give up." Rayo said.

Rick smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. Just then, his book started to glow. Rick looked inside the book. "It's the fifth spell. I can read the fifth spell."

When the others heard this, they began to worry. "Oh no," Kotan said. "There's no telling what this one will do. We got to take them down here and now."

"Your right," Alex said. She read from her book. "Shourise," Zeffie's eyes started to glow purple, and made a black cloud that released an orb of black energy.

"Zaker," Kotan read. Zade's pupils disappeared and lightning was shot from his mouth.

"Our turn," Rick read as his book started to glow very brightly it was almost blinding. "Gigano-Kironarex," Out of the ground came the skeleton of a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex emitting a blue light. The Tyrannosaurus skeleton ran towards them roaring. The Zaker and Shourise attack was negated as the attacks hit it. The skeleton kept on running towards them as if the attacks did nothing to it.

As the attack got closer, Zeffie's eyes showed fear. "No, not now" she thought. The image of her brother flashed before her eyes.

"_Weakling," a seventeen year old guy said. He had pale skin, long black hair, black eyes, and a gold nose ring. He was muscular and had an open black vest that revealed his buff chest, dark blue pants, heavy black boots, and black gloves. He had a punk look towards him. He stood over a badly hurt little girl. It was Zeffie. "You're pathetic little sister. You don't even have a partner; you deserve to go back to the mamodo world." Zeffie was laying face down crying. She slowly got up with her spell book in her hand "What are you going to do now little sister?" he asked with his hand pointing at her. Their location was on top of a very two story building. _

"_What do you say Vetrion," A man in his early thirties said. "Should we send the little girl back to preschool?" _

"_Let's" Vetrion said. Zeffie thinking quickly kicked him in the shin. "Ouch," he said holding his shin. Zeffie ran away from him as soon as she did that. "You little brat, say the spell," _

"_Reis," the man called out. A violet orb was fired from Vetrion's hand. The orb struck Zeffie on her back. Zeffie was blasted off the building. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a small dump truck with sand in the back. She fell into the truck landing on the sand. _

"_I will get stronger." She thought. "And I will send my brother back to the mamodo world." _

"I can't go back, not yet." Zeffie thought. "I haven't done it yet." The Tyrannosaurus skeleton ran closer.

"Don't worry, I got an idea," Kotan said reassuring. "We only got one shot at this, Zade look at the ground it's walking on." Zade did not ask why, just frightfully obeyed. "Zaker," Lightning was shot from Zade's mouth. The lightning struck the ground in from of the skeleton. With a great roar, the Tyrannosaurus skeleton fell through the collapsed ground were Zade's lightning attack struck. "Yeah, the basement is directly under us." After another roar, there was a great explosion under the ground.

Everything fell silent. Smoke covered most of the entire lunch area. Rick was on the ground breathing heavily. On the opposite field were Kotan breathing heavily and Zade, Zeffie, and Alex standing behind him.

"You are too tired to continue," Rayo told his partner. "I suggest we retreat,"

"You right," Rick said between breaths. "We'll finish this later," Rick called out to the other side. He climbed on Rayo's back with book in hand. He put his arm around Rayo's neck and Rayo made a great leap away from the scene out a big window broken from the battle.

"Wait," Kotan called trying to stop them.

"Let them go," Zeffie said calmly. "They will not bother us for now. Besides in your condition you would most likely fail to fight back." Kotan knew she was right, so he let the two escape for now.

Later on, the museum was closed do to an animal attack. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. The four had left the museum. They were walking in Kotan's neighborhood. They were all pretty much silent, until Alex broke the silence.

"Say guy," she said. Kotan and Zade looked at her. "I just want to say thanks."

"For what," Kotan asked.

"You saved our backs back their." Alex explained. "If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we would have been T-Rex Skeleton toothpicks."

"Maybe," Kotan said. "But you saved us first."

"No we didn't," Alex said. "That whole thing with the triceratops skull was nothing."

"Don't be all in denial," Zade said. "You and Zeffie are pretty strong."

"Thanks," Alex said with a smile. She looked at Zeffie. "Is there something you want to say Zeffie?" Zeffie was still silent. "I guess not." She said irritated.

"This is our house." Kotan said pointing to a house. "We better get inside and rest. We'll see you later OK,"

"Yeah," Alex said. "See you." Kotan and Zade walked towards the entrance of their house.

"Wait," Zeffie called. Kotan and Zade turned and looked at her wondering what she wanted. She walked over to Kotan and Zade, and gave them a hug, Kotan on his legs, and Zade around his neck.

They looked at her curiously, Zade was blushing. "I think she's thanking you." Alex stated with a smile. She let go and emotionlessly walked back over to Alex. "Well, goodbye for now." They walked off away from the house.

"Say Kotan," Zade said.

"What is it Zade," Kotan asked.

"When she hugged us, I think I saw her smile a little." Zade stated.

To be continued…

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Keep sending them in. 


	7. The Flying Fugative

Important. No more Gravity, Lightning, Fire, Ice, or Light Spells. Still need more animal mamodos, and some partners that are at least above nineteen. Keep sending them everyone.**

* * *

**

**The Flying Fugitive**

Kotan and Zade was at the house. It has been about two days since the incident at the museum. It was said to be a wild animal attack. It was night, and Zade and Kotan were watching a flat screen three dimensional TV. The news was on. A cyber lady was giving the news.

"Reports indicate that an escaped fugitive Carl Koza has escaped from prison." She stated. "He was arrested for armed robbery only months prior and is considered armed and extremely dangerous. All though police can not give details on how he escaped, it is believed he had assistance escaping. GGG is asking all citizens to stay in doors, and if they know anything useful, to contact them at once."

"Whoa," Zade stated. Then he asked. "Say what's GGG?"

"The Global- Governmental- Guardians," Kotan explained. "They are the main unit that protects citizens. Kind of like keepers of the peace."

"They sound neat," Zade said with a smile.

"They're supposed to be." Kotan said. "They are supposed to be the toughest organization around."

At that, Kotan's mother came into the room. "Boys, can you help me in the kitchen?" She asked cheerily.

"Sure Mom," Kotan replied. "TV off," Kotan said looking at the TV. The TV screen disappeared. Kotan and Zade got up and went into the kitchen.

Kotan's mother was washing dishes with a smile, and Kotan and Zade were helping to dry them. Kotan noticed his mother's unusual behavior. Ever since Kotan's father and her separated, she was very depressed. Around that time was about the same time Kotan became cold, and uncaring.

"Say mom," Kotan said. "Why are you so cheery?"

"What do you mean," she asked with a smile.

"Well, you've been washing that same dish four times all ready." Kotan stated.

"Oh," she said giving it to Kotan to dry.

"So what is it," Kotan asked.

His mother's face then dropped as she looked down. "Kotan, sweetie," She started. "You know it's been six years since your father and I separated."

Kotan said nothing recalling what happened six years ago. He was only eight when his parents told him. His father was going to move to America, and Kotan would stay with his mother in Japan.

His mother continued with what was on her mind. "Any ways, it's been a long time, and," she hesitated before saying. "I started dating again." Kotan dropped the dish he was drying on the floor when he heard this.

At that moment, there was a conversation happening at a GGG headquarters. In one office, a young man in his late twenties in a blue suit was arguing with a man in his late fifties sitting behind a desk.

"Chief, I must protest sending him to take on an assignment this important." The young man said. "He is not suitable for it at all."

"Rogers, I told you this before. He is completely suitable." The chief said.

"He is a fool." Rogers stated. "I did some research on him, and I found out about his history. He does not follow the book, and he acts like an utter fool, and to top it all off, that thing that follows him around. I called Texas in America, and they said that there is a thing he keeps close to him all the time, some sort of small elephant."

"You mean a pygmy elephant," The chief stated.

"I doubt it was a pygmy elephants," Rogers stated. "They say it is pink, and it stands on its hind legs, and honks like a horn. Most of his fellow workers aren't even sure it is an elephant. And to make things worst, he talks to it as if it were human. And it gets weirder, it acts human. It does everything he said like it understood."

"He said that he adopted it from a circus." The chief explained. "But at any rate, it doesn't matter what the elephant is. All I care about is tracking down Carl, and he appears to be the best tracker of them all, and you know how clever Carl is. He may be unorthodox, but he is still a great agent."

Roger could say nothing. Just then, a twenty eight year old man came walking in the office. He had shoulder length blond hair, and wore cowboy boots, black jeans, a black t-shirt under a silver coat, and on his head a silver cowboy hat. In his hand was a tan book.

"You called." The man asked with a little bit of a Texan accent.

"Otto Vincent," The chief stated getting up. "Glad you came, how was your trip from America?"

"All right," he said. "So, you want me to track down this Carl guy? Fine then, do you have all the stuff from his prison cell?"

"Yes," the chief said. He picked up a box from under his desk and walked over towards Otto with it. "Here they are, now as for leads to where he may be,"

"Don't need them," Otto said. "All I need is that stuff in the box." He took the box from him and opened it putting it on the ground. "Come on in Pachi,"

Just then, a small three foot tall pink elephant skipped in the room on its hind legs. It had round black eyes and a two fool long trunk, but no tusks. It walked towards the box and looked in.

"Here it is Pachi," Otto said. "Take a whiff bud." The elephant put its trunk in the box and sniffed all the things in it. He sniffed the bed sheets, the clothes, and a brush, all that was used or worn by Carl. Pachi lifted its head and nodded. "Gentle men, we're done. We'll have him caught in a week or less. Let's motor Pachi." Pachi nodded and honked.

As the two exited the room, the Chief and Rogers stared at them curiously. "You see," Rogers asked stating what they just saw.

It was the next morning. Kotan, Zade, and Mrs. Kimoro were having breakfast. Kotan was silent as he ate his bowl of cereal. He seemed angry at what he heard last night. Mrs. Kimoro looked at him concerned; Kotan did not seem to notice.

"Kotan," Mrs. Kimoro asked him. "Why don't you, go out, and do something?"

Kotan looked at her. "Why," he asked rather rudely. "Do you have plans or something?"

"No," she replied. "I just want you to go out, and maybe hang out with Zade for a while."

Kotan looked at her suspiciously, then got up and walked out of the kitchen calling. "Come on Zade, let's go,"

"But I'm not done with my cereal," Zade said.

"Yes you are," Kotan yelled without turning around. Zade fearfully got from the table and followed him.

They were out of the house and walking towards the city. They entered the city looking for something to do. Zade looked at Kotan curiously and decided to break the silence by getting a conversation started.

"So who was your dad, and why have I not seen him around" Zade asked.

Kotan looked at him still with an angry look in his eyes. "He's a scientist named Rolando Ozora. He was never around and my mom could not take it anymore, so they got a divorce years ago."

"What's a divorce," Zade asked never hearing the word.

"It's when a married couple separates and no longer is married." Kotan explained.

Zade thought about what he just said. He then thought about the person his mother was dating. "So if your mom marries this guy, he will become your dad?" Kotan looked at him angrily like an angry demon. "Never mind," Zade said shrinking.

At that moment, they heard a large ringing sound. It was coming from a large metal building, a bank. Out of it came a big bird carrying large sacks. The bird was a 3 foot brown falcon with round black eyes like most animals. The bird let out a great call as it flown over all of the people looking at it. The bird flew to the very top of a large sky scraper.

Kotan and Zade noticed this behavior. Zade's eyes opened in surprise. "Kotan, that's a mamodo," Zade said.

"A mamodo," Kotan repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Zade said. "I can sense it."

"If it is, then its partner must be on the top of that building." Kotan stated. "Let's go Zade." Zade agreeing with him followed him to the top of the building.

The two of them went on the elevator to the very top of the Building on the fiftieth floor on the roof. Walking onto the roof, they looked around. They noticed a bunch of opened boxes full of money, jewels, and valuable objects. In the center of it all was a man sitting on a gold throne. He was a skinny twenty eight year old man wearing a red robe, and a crown like a king. In his right hand was a scepter with the falcon on the top, and in his left hand was a Swamp Green book.

"Well, well," the man said. "Looks like you got followed Ace," The bird let out a loud caw. "Are you kids lost," he asked coyly.

"Carl Koza," Kotan stated. "I saw your picture on the news."

"I do so hope it isn't that one were I'm in those prison uniforms," Carl said with a grin. "That was the old me. You see kids, when I was a jail bird; Ace here was flying around with that book in its claws. When I read it, I busted out easily. Now not only do I have freedom, I got me the title as the king criminal. Pretty soon I'll be the richest man around."

"You're using a mamodo to steal for you?" Kotan asked angrily.

"Why not," Carl asked. "He gets his exercise to be king, and I get rich. I think it's a good trade off, too bad you kids know too much now," He said reading from his green book. "Get rid of them Ace, Firuk," One of the bird's wings opened, and he flapped it letting out five steel knife like feathers. They fired at Zade and Kotan.

"Watch out Zade," Kotan called reading from his red spell book. "Ma-Ra-Shield," Zade's pupils disappeared and a circular shield of lightning appeared. The feathers repelled back at Ace and his partner Carl on contact electrified. Carl jumped out of his throne in fear. His throne was impacted and utterly destroyed by the feathers.

He looked at the in fear. "Ace, that kid's a mamodo," he called to his mamodo. Ace flew over head cawing. Carl looked at them angrily. "Do you know how hard it was to get that throne? Now Ace will have to go get me another one," He read from his book. "Garuk," The Falcon flew over head the spins having a green light emit over his body. It dove straight at Zade and Kotan hitting Zade knocking him a few feet back.

"Zade, are you OK," Kotan asked worried.

"I'm fine," Zade assured. "They're fast," he stated getting up.

"You can say that again," Kotan agreed. "We better do something about them before it's too late." Kotan read from the book. "Zaker," Zade's pupils disappeared and from his mouth fired a stream of lightning at Carl.

"Garuk," Carl read. Ace spiraled once again and it sliced through the Zaker hitting Zade in the chest. Zade was once again knocked down.

"Man, his attack is a strong offense and defense," Kotan said complaining. "Get up Zade. We have to beat this guy."

"But how," Zade asked getting up.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way." Kotan assured looking at Ace flying once again over head circling the battle field.

Carl grinned as knowing he would win. "Sorry kids, but there's no way you can win. Just leave your book and we'll send you both on your way with little harm." He was savoring his victory. Just then, Carl felt something pulling at his robe. He looked down and below him was a little pink elephant tugging at his robe with its trunk. "What in the world," Carl asked his eyes practically out of his head.

The Elephant made a few honking horn sounds. Then it wave happily. Carl, Kotan, and Zade looked at it unknowingly. It then walked away from Carl and towards the elevator. It then made a sound out of its trunk like a trumpet making a call. The elevator door opened and out of it came Otto Vincent with the tan book in his hands. "Howdy."

"Who are you," Carl asked rudely.

"Me," asked Otto. "My name's Officer Otto Vincent of America's GGG. And you are Carl Koza, escaped from prison with a mamodo. Well sorry to disappoint you, but you're going back to jail."

"Over my dead body," Carl read. "Gino Firuk," Ace from the sky flapped both his wings letting out then knife like feathers.

Otto looked up and his book started to glow. Without opening it, he called out a spell. "Masaruk," The Pink elephant began to grow twice its size. It got on all fours and out of its mouth came two semi large tusks. On its head appeared a silver helmet that reached from the back of its head to the tip of its trunk. Around all four of the ankles were silver bracelets. The Elephant was now a fiercer looking critter.

"That elephant's a mamodo too," Kotan stated after watching the mamodo morph to a greater creature. Otto jumped on the Elephant's back and it jumped away from the feathers which hit the ground.

"Is that all you got," Otto asked. He read from his book once again. "Masasen," Out of the trunk of the elephant fired an orb of energy like a cannon ball. It was coming straight for Carl who jumped out of the way in time.

"You're going to pay for that," Carl growled. He read from his book once more. "Firuk, Gino Firuk, Garuk," Fifteen steel feathers were fired and Ace dived towards them. The Elephant mamodo used its trunk to hit away the feathers, but Ace managed to dodge the trunk and hit the elephant in the stomach. It fell to its side along with Otto.

"Pachi, you OK," Otto asked concerned for his mamodo. The Elephant got up wearily.

From the side lines, Kotan and Zade observed what was happening. "Kotan," Zade said. "We got to help him."

"I know," Kotan agreed. "But how," Just then, his book began to glow. Kotan noticing what was happened opened the book. "Zade, I can read another spell."

"All right, let's try it out." Zade said excited.

"OK, but be careful, who knows what this one will do," Kotan warned. His book began to glow as he read the spell. "Zarmonga," Zade's pupils disappeared and in his mouth began to emit an electrical energy taking the form of a sphere. The sphere formed to grow aboutone footin diameter. The sphere moved slowly out of Zade's mouth.

It floated slowly towards Carl whom watched the spell. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" he asked. It really wasn't all that frightening. It was a yellow electrical sphere floating towards Carl slow enough for him to walk away from it. "Please," Carl said taking a few steps slowly to the right as the sphere came within ten feet of him. It was then he noticed the sphere was moving the same way towards him. He moved a few feet to the left and the sphere moved to the left. "What," Carl asked now panicking. The sphere came closer to him and he practically jumped away from it. But then the sphere followed him still. "What's with this thing," Carl asked running from it. It just followed him slowly floating.

Otto and Pachi observed the new spell. "Interesting Spell," Otto stated. "It must be some sort of heat seeking spell. It looks like it could do some damage, but it moves so slow one would have to be practically standing still in order for it to do anything."

"Go away," he yelled at the electrical orb as he ran from it, and it slowly followed. "Ace, help me, Garuk," Ace from the sky dove at it and impacted it. The orb blasted Ace out of it and into a building ledge. The orb was still going, but it seemed to be growing.

"Did you see that," Zade asked.

"Yeah," Kotan said. "It must be the effect. It absorbed the energy of Ace's attack, and it grew. It must gain power from energy based attacks. So let's give it some power, Zaker." Nothing happened. Zade did not launch any attacks. "Oh no, we must be out of power."

"No worry," Otto interjected. "We got plenty of power." He read from his book. "Masasen," Pachi fired an orb of energy out of his trunk at the sphere of electricity. Like was predicted, it got bigger, and somewhat faster. Carl panicked and kept on running. "Masasen, Masasen, Masasen," Otto said it three times. Three orbs fired from Pachi at the electric orb. It was now bigger then Carl.

"Ah, no," Carl called running away from the orb. He ran over to Ace. "Ace, help," he called. The Falcon mamodo looked at the orb. He sweat dropped and squawked in fear. He then grabbed the book from the hands of his book owner with his beak and threw it at the electrical orb. The orb had simultaneously burned the book.

As Ace began to disappear back into the mamodo world, he squawked repeatedly. The translation was, _"You're on your own Mac," _

And he finally completely disappeared; Carl had a look of disbelief. "Oh no he did not just," He did not finish the sentence. The orb impacted Carl and there was a great explosion. A blast of lightning emitted from the area Carl was struck. When the blast was over, all that was there was an unconscious Carl laying on the ground, robe burned, and Mamodo gone.

Otto walked over to him. Pachi shrunk to his original size, and armor disappeared. "Carl Koza, I place you under arrest as a GGG officer."

Kotan and Zade watched as Otto put handcuffs on him. Kotan then fell to his knees and went unconscious. "Kotan," Zade called worried about his friend. He went to his side and shook him trying to wake him up. "Kotan, Kotan, are you OK? Kotan,"

To be continued…

* * *

Here's a list of the mamodos I put in the story. 

Zade. The main hero of the story. He uses Lightning based Spells. He hates fighting, but must in order to prevent a cruel mamodo to become king. He trys to get along with his partner, despite his constant questioning, and his curious nature.

Manic. The first mamodo Zade fouaght. He wants to be king, and does not care who he hurts to do it. Uses Rock Shard Spells. Book was burned by Zade's Ma- Ra- Sheild spell.

Techno. A bad little mamodo kid uses Robotic Spells. He wants to be king, and does not care for others but himself. Book burned by Lilly.

Lilly. An adorable little sweet two year old mamodo. She has an adorable smile, and is very kind to others and uses Flower Spells. Was given an alternate personality that turns her into an evil flower beast. Let Zade burn her book to prevent her from battleing anymore.

Rayo. A cruel raptor mamodo that uses Fossil Spells. He and his partner Rick have a brotherly relationship, and only wants to fight for the fun of it. Spared Lilly's Book from being burned and escaped from the batttle with Zade.

Vetrion. A bad mamodo uses Gravity Spells. Does not care who he has to hurt to be king, even his own sister. Little is known as of now.

Zeffie. An emotionless mamodo girl. Wants to be stronger to defeat her brother Vetrion. UsesCloud Spells, even more powerful at night.

Pachi. A fun little pink elephant mamodo. Uses Fortress Spells or spells that power it up like a fortress.

Ace. A falcon mamodo that steals for his book owner with his Feather Spells.Valintarily got his book burned by Zade's Zarmonga spell.

That's all of them soo far. keep sending them.


	8. The Warriors Rayo and Rick

Keep sending them. The mamodos are really great. Be creative when you submit your mamodos.**

* * *

**

**The Warriors Rayo and Rick**

It was a battle of two teams of mamodos. One team was Rayo the raptor mamodo and his partner Rick. The other team was a thirty year old red head man with a lime green book and his mamodo, a clock like mechanical mamodo kid with dynamite on his back, and lines coming down the sides of his face. The two teams were facing off.

"I will become king," the little clock robot mamodo called. "I will be king or my name is not Tyke."

Rayo and Rick looked at the mamodo and his partner. "You must be joking," Rayo stated. "Is this what our competition has been reduced too?"

"Be patient," Rick said. "It's still too early in the competition. Off course there will still be weak mamodos."

"But still," Rayo said disappointed. "All I wish for is for someone strong to fight, like the one we fought days ago."

Tyke was steaming at the fact he was being ignored. "Hey, stop ignoring me," he yelled. "Let's teach these want to bes some manners for the new king."

"Bomobbop," Tyke's book owner read. Tyke launched one of his arms at Rayo and Rick like a rocket. As it came towards them, Rayo and Rick dodged it easily. The arms then exploded on contact with the ground it hit. The arm had then pulled itself back together, reassembling on Tyke's arm.

"These guys are annoying." Rayo stated. "Let's end this quickly."

"Right," Rick agreed reading from the book, "Gigano…"

He was interrupted by Rayo. "What," he asked. "No, not the fifth spell."

"Why not," Rick asked.

"Because," Rayo said hesitating. "These fools are not worth using the Gigano-Kironarex spell on. The other four are good enough."

"Hey, are you insulting me again," Tyke asked angrily. "Show respect for the new King. Let's give it to them."

"Omulenka," the book owner read. Tyke launched half of his body from the torso up at them. He rocketed towards them with his arms opened.

"Kiron," Rick read from his book. Rayo slashed a fossilized raptor claw at the enemy slicing him in half. Both the halves exploded. The pieces left reassembled back at the bottom torso as if they did not explode at all.

"Give up," Tyke demanded. "My self-destruction spells cause me to explode and reassemble."

"Then let's make sure you don't get the chance to," Rayo said. "Use the book Rick,"

"Let's try this one, Kirontops," Rick read from the book. Rayo let from his palms a skull of a triceratops that rocketed toward Tyke.

Tyke and hiss book owner were in a panic. "Don't just stand there looking stupid, read the book." He yelled at his book owner.

"Omulenka," the book owner read. Tyke launched half his body from his torso. It impacted with the triceratops and self destructed. He reassembled back together. "Mettreki," the book owner read. Tyke's arms became grappling hook like and launched at Rayo. Rayo was dragged towards Tyke. Tyke also began flashing.

"Now I have you." Tyke said. "When I blow up, I'll take you with me,"

Rayo snickered evilly. "You arrogant fool."

"My thoughts exactly," Rick agreed. He read from his book once more, but not without saying something. "You know, you should not stand so close to your book owner,"

"Why," Tyke asked.

"Spino-Kironsen," Rick read. Out of the ground in front of Rayo came the skeletal structure of a Spinosaurus. The saw of the Spinosaurus spun and rolled towards Tyke who could not move because of his extended arms grabbing on to Rayo's shoulders. The saw slashed straight through Tyke. Tyke had once again self destructed. This time how ever he was near his book owner who fell backwards caught in the explosion.

Rayo was released from the grasp, and snickered watching the sight. Tyke's explosion caused him to set his own book on fire. Tyke called out crying no as he disappeared back into the mamodo world. His partner realizing he was defenseless got up from the spot he landed on and ran away.

The two partners Rayo and Rick sat on a hill. It was green scenery overlooking a town. The two of them were having a little conversation about their battle earlier.

"So Rayo, why did you not want me to use the fifth spell," Rick asked his partner.

Rayo looked at him with distaste. "Did I not make myself clear earlier, it was a waste of a spell. They were not worth using it on. Besides, if another enemy fought today, you would be too tired to fight back."

Rayo then thought back after the battle with Zade. He remembered after using the spell, he became too tired. He remembered he stayed in a motel that night. Rayo never left his side as he tried to rest and get better.

"So you were worried about me getting weak again," Rick asked.

"No," Rayo denied. "All I care about is you are healthy enough to battle for another day."

Rick knew it was a lie. He knew that Rayo cared about him, but tried to hide it, and does a good job doing it. He remembered back when they first met. It was a month ago. He was walking down the streets of his homeland in Rome. He had just lost his family, and is running away from child services. He would rather be an orphan on the streets then be in a foster family.

_Rick noticed a science center poster with an interesting title. A live Raptor was being held at a museum. He entered the museum paying five credits to be aloud in. There surrounded by people observing it was a black and grey raptor with a few silver hairs circling the cage he was being held in. On his side was a bag with a book in it. He growled as he looked at the people. Rick got a closer look at it. It was being held in a blue force field like cage. _

_A speaker beside the cage spoke out loud. "This raptor was discovered not too long ago. Its diet mainly consists of fish. Any further information on whether there are more of them is unknown. It is confirmed that this one is male. This particular one had a pouch with an unreadable book that it values greatly, and attacked most of the staff for taking it." _

_Rick was amazed to see an animal that was extinct for millions of years. The raptor stopped. The book in the pouch started to glow. It sat down and got the book from the pouch. It was indeed glowing. Opening the book it looked around at the audience observing what was happening. It then one by one it showed the book to every person around the cage disappointed when he could see no change of emotion in their eyes. Eventually, it got to Rick whom eyes lit up with surprise. _

"_I can read it," Rick said quietly as if he knew what the raptor was looking for. _

_The raptor's eyes lit up with joy. "You are the one," Rick heard a whisper scratchy voice said. Rick stared at the raptor in surprise. "The word in this book… what does it say?" _

_Rick read from the book with confusion and surprise. "Kiron," The raptor's hand started to glow. It then let out a slash causing a raptor hand fossil to slash through the force field making it disappear. _

_It jumped out of the now opened cage right in front of Rick. Most of the people panicked and ran off away from the raptor on the loose. Rick stayed behind as the shorter, but knowingly powerful raptor looked at him. For some reason, Rick was not afraid as it circled him. "Yes," the raptor said. "You will do nicely. You are young, and seem healthy enough. You will be a fine partner." _

"_For what," Rick asked. _

"_All in good time," the raptor explained. "What is your name?" _

"_Richard," Rick said. "But everyone calls me Rick. Do you have a name?" _

"_Yes," the raptor said. "My name is Rayo." _

_After, Rayo explained the mamodo battle; Rick had agreed to help him. The two began battling foes and training hard. For weeks they've trained, and even got to know each other. One day, Rick asked Rayo. "If you win the battle, what king do you want to be?"_

"_I have no desire to be king." Rayo said. "I'm in it for the thrill of the fight."_

"_But you're a powerful mamodo," Rick stated. "You have a good chance of being king." _

_Rayo was silent for a while. Then he said this. "I will think of a reason to be king." _

_They had learned three spells by the time they met an enemy. A team called Miko and Race. The mamodo was a kid with orange spiky hair, and lines going down the face, and Travis, a twenty year old black haired man. _

"_Shagai,"Race read from his orange-yellow book. The mamodo Miko put his lips together and blew letting out a stream of fire. _

"_Kirontops," Rick read from his dark brown book. A Skull of a Triceratops was fired out of the hands of Rayo and rocketed towards the enemies. It went through the fire and kept on going. The two jumped out of the way barley dodging the attack. _

_Miko then jumped into the air. "Shagaru,"Race read from the book. Miko puffed his cheeks and many small fire balls were fired out of his puckered lips. _

"_Korashi," Rick read. A skeletal Ankylosaur covered them and protected them from the attack. "Kiron," Rick read from the book. Rayo launched a Raptor claw that slashed at Miko and Race. The energy it let out has set the book a blaze. Within a few seconds, Miko's book was burned, and he disappeared back into the mamodo world.Race ran away realizing he was defenseless. "One down," Rick said with a grin. _

Snapping back to reality, Rick looked at Rayo who was looking out at the horizon. He was thinking about something.

"Is something on your mind?" Rick asked.

"Not really," Rayo lied. He was thinking about something and Rick knew it. He even knew what he was thinking.

"Is it about Sol," He asked. Rayo made a low pitch growl.

Sol was the only mamodo besides Zade who lasted long against Rayo. He remembered her being a thirteen year old girl. The only thing that looks human of her was her face. The rest of her body was made completely of stone. Her partner was a thirty-two year old man named Bill Donnirok. He was a tall fit man wearing a black jacket, brown pants, and had short brown hair and eyes.

Rayo growled remembering that they almost did not escape the battle against them. But that was not what made him angry. What made him angry was the last thing she said to him before he and Rick retreated from the battle.

"_A stupid beast like you will never be king," _

Not all mamodos got along, especially those who are of different species of mamodos. What made him angry was being called a beast. To the animal mamodos, beast was a great insult.

"Don't worry Rayo," Rick assured. "We will send her back to the mamodo world in tears."

Rayo looked at him with an approving grin. "We will," he repeated. Just then, he got up so quickly it startled Rick. He then made a loud growl, louder then before.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"Her," he growled. "I smell her,"

"What," Rick asked surprised. "What's she doing in Japan?" The last they saw her was in Switzerland. Rick could not understand why she was here. Rick got up taking out the dark brown spell book. "Round two," Rick asked.

"Final Round," Rayo corrected. The two of them got up from the hill they were sitting and looked onward. "Follow me," he demanded. Rick followed his mamodo to the smell of the mamodo Sol.

Meanwhile at Kotan's house, Kotan started to wake up. He was in his bed with Zade by his side. Zade was happy to see him awake.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Zade said relieved. "You've been asleep for hours."

"Zade," Kotan asked. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out when you used the third spell," Zade explained. "It took a lot after you. That GGG guy helped me get you here after he arrested that bad man."

"He did?" Kotan asked. "He had a mamodo and he didn't bother burning your book,"

"It's OK," Zade explained. "His name is Otto, and his mamodo is a friendly mamodo named Pachi. They only burn books of mamodos who disturb the peace. He left a few hours ago."

Kotan let the thought sink in. "So they're another team we can trust," he thought thinking about Alex and Zeffie as well as Otto and his pink Elephant mamodo Pachi.

"It's good you're awake too," Zade stated. "You're mother was worried when you were brought home by Otto."

"Where is she now," Kotan asked.

"She's making you some food for when you wake up," Zade said. Just then, he was silent as he looked down. "She has company. The guy who she's dating,"

Kotan became silent. He looked at him and asked. "What's his name?"

"His name," Zade repeated. "It's Bill Donnirok,"

To be continued…

* * *

I am so evil 

Mamodos introduced.

Tyke: An ver confident mamodo that uses self-destruction spells. Book was burned by Rayo's Spino-Kironsen spell.

Miko: A mamod that Rayo and Rick first battled. Uses Spit-Fire spells. Book was burned by Rayo's Kiron spell.


	9. The Tyrant Sol

Here's another chapter. This one maybe long. Kepp sending in mamodos. A new rule. Usually, one is not an adult until eighteen, and these are supposed to be children in the battle. But in this case I will make an exception. The age range can be 1- 19. 1 is the youngest, 19 is the oldest. **

* * *

**

**The Tyrant Sol**

It was six at night. Kotan, Mrs. Kimoro, and Zade were sitting in the living room. Mrs. Kimoro was about to leave with her date. Kotan was about to meet the mystery man. She was going with him to the opera. She did not want to leave, but Kotan insisted they do despite what happened that day.

"I hope you'll like him." Mrs. Kimoro said. "Just try and get to know him."

Kotan hesitated before answering. "Fine," he agreed knowing that it was her choice.

A man had walked into the room. He was a man about thirty two years old and had glasses and brown hair. "Hello there," he greeted politely. "You two must be Zade and Kotan. You're mother told me a lot about you two." Kotan looked at him coldly not responding. "So Delilah, are you ready to leave?" he asked Mrs. Kimoro.

"Delilah," Zade looked at her strangely.

"Almost, I have to get my purse. Just give me a moment." She left the room.

"Delilah," Zade repeated.

Bill had walked towards Kotan and sat beside him on a couch. "Now look, I know this may seem strange that another man is dating your mother but…"

"Save it," Kotan rudely cut him off. "The last thing I need is counseling. Mom can do what she wants."

Bill did not reply to this. Mrs. Kimoro came into the room with her purse. "I have it," she said. She turned to Kotan. "Are you sure you're well enough for me to leave you alone? I could just…"

"Don't cancel your plans on my behalf," Kotan cut her off. "I'm good enough."

She looked a little sad about leaving him and Zade, but she knew Kotan is less dependent on her despite his age. "OK, I'll be back by eleven. Pizza's on its way. Good bye you two,"

"See yah," Kotan said rather rudely.

Bill and Mrs. Kimoro went out the front door outside leaving Zade and Kotan alone. Zade spoke up again "Delilah,"

As the two went out the door, Bill looked at a bush and smiled. From the book, a pair of crimson eyes stared back.

In the city, Flora was walking around the mall, but did not buy anything. She had just come out of the store. Though she was still sad over the lost of her mamodo Lilly, she smiled on knowing she was back with her family.

As she left the building, she noticed four people near a corner. Two of them were carrying mamodo books. One was an eight year old kid that wore a blue Samurai Armor and had a small sword on his belt, and lines going down the sides of his face. His partner was a sixteen year old boy with a grey long sleeve shirt, and white pants, and had short blue hair. His spell book was Dark Blue.

The other was a small ten year old boy with long green sleeve shirt, jeans, reddish spiky hair, and lines going down the sides of his face. His partner was a twenty two year old man with a yellow long sleeve shirt, jeans, and short brown hair. His book was Amber.

"All right boys," The twenty two year old said. "It's time we go to work,"

"Right," his mamodo agreed. "Sol and Bill are expecting us to send as many mamodos we can back. So let's go get that mamodo."

"Patience Raytide," his partner told him. "We will have fun while Sol becomes Queen."

"I still say we should not make her queen." The Samaria said.

"That's your opinion Ryoji," Raytide said. "But Jake and I think its better this way. Ken agrees with us and he's your book owner."

"But still," Ryoji said.

"You've seen how strong she is," The blue hair boy Ken said. "What chance do we have against her?"

"Yeah besides," Raytide said. "She said if we help her become queen, she will give us rewards beyond our wildest dreams back in the mamodo world.

Ryoji thought for a moment then agreed. "So be it," he agreed. "Where is this mamodo we must fight?"

"Some place in Zowana Street." Ken said.

"Then let's get moving," Raytide said with an excited grin. The four left the area.

Flora listened to all of the conversation. She had a look of fear in her eyes as she realized something. Zowana Street was where Zade and Kotan lived. "I have to warn them." She knew a short cut to Zowana Street hoping to cut them off. Zowana Street was a long way from the city. She started running as quickly as possible.

Passing many buildings, she was running as fast as she could in an attempt to warn them. She had no other way of contacting them, so she knew she needed to hurry. The problem was finding a way for Zade and Kotan to take both teams on at once.

As she was a few blocks away, she stopped to catch her breath. She needed to find a way to get there quicker. With no car, no money for fare, she could only run. Looking up, Flora noticed a blond sixteen-year old girl walking hand to hand with a little black haired girl. In the hands of the taller girl was a spell book. Flora understood what she had to do. It was a gamble, but one she was willing to make.

"Wait," She yelled out of breath trying to catch up to them. The two girls turned and stared at her curiously. Flora stood a few feet in front of them breathing heavily. "I know you're a mamodo," she said between breaths. "And I need your help."

The taller girl stared at her surprised and the smaller one stared emotionlessly. "Do you have a mamodo," the taller girl asked.

"Used to," she said. "But that's beside the point. Please help me. My name is Flora, and I need your help. Two teams of mamodo are going to attack another team. That other ones are my friends. They live in Zowana Street."

The taller one's eyes became more surprised. "Zade and Kotan," she asked.

"Yes," Flora replied surprised they knew them.

"We're friends of theirs." She explained. "I'm Alex, and she's Zeffie." Zeffie did not reply. "You say two teams are after them?"

"Yes," Flora said. "They said they…" she was interrupted by the sounds of people screaming. They were running from the direction Flora was running.

Turning to see what was happening, they saw the mamodo team Rayo and Rick marching down the street, both with angered expressions.

"Them," Flora stated remembering the last time they met. Getting her book ready, Alex began to read, but was interrupted by Rayo.

"Out of our way," Rayo demanded angrily still marching forward. "We have no time for you."

"Kirontops," Rick called without even bothering to open his book. The book started to glow and Rayo launched a big triceratops skull that rocketed towards the girls. The three of them jumped out of the way of the rocketing skull, landing on their stomachs. The skull kept on going and crashed into a statue, blowing it up into smaller pieces.

The two of them kept on marching pass the girls they mercilessly attacked. They slowly got up and watched the two. It was then Flora noticed where they were going. "That's the direction to Kotan's house."

Alex and Zeffie got back to their feet. "Where are you going," Alex asked. "If you're going to get Zade and Kotan again, you'll have to go through me."

The two stopped and turned towards them. "It is not your concern," Rick said bitterly. "But if you must know we're tracking down a mamodo named Sol. That is all you need to know."

"Sol," Flora repeated quietly. Rayo and Rick started too walked again, but Flora called out. "Wait,"

They stopped once more and Rayo's Dark Brown Book began to glow. "Don't interfere, or else," Rick demanded.

"But that mamodo Sol," Flora said. "She hired two teams of mamodos to fight my friends Zade and Kotan."

The book stopped glowing. Taking in what she said, Rick stated out loud. "So, now she's hiring thugs to do her dirty work."

"Knowing her, she is nearby watching." Rayo stated. He then knelt over as Rick hopped on his back.

"Come on," Rick ordered bitterly referring to Alex.

"What," Alex asked.

"I'll give you a ride to your friend's place." Rick stated. "Rayo will smell them out. When we get there, those mamodos are your problem. The only one we want is the mamodo that hired them."

Alex looked at Zeffie as if to get an approval. Zeffie nodded emotionlessly as if to say they should. Walking over to Rayo, they did as instructed. Zeffie got on Rayo's neck while Alex sat behind Rick. "Flora, you call the authorities"

Flora agreed to this knowing she could not be much help without Lilly. Rayo squatted back and leaped forward. Rayo was in a high speed run despite his size and the passengers he has. Alex had to hold on to Rick's stomach to prevent from falling off. Rick looked onward angrily as if the high speed did not faze him, much like it did not faze Zeffie.

Back at the house, Kotan sat outside of the house with the book in his lap. Zade had followed him to try and get a conversation started. "So Kotan, are you really OK with your mom dating?" Kotan did not answer. "Come on, you can tell me anything. After all, that's what friends do."

Kotan still said nothing. At one point, Zade almost gave up, and then Kotan spoke. "My dad," he said. Zade had his full attention. "I suppose I was waiting for him to come back. But when mom said she was dating again, I suppose it was official, he's not coming back."

Zade got close to him and patted him on his back out of empathy. "Kotan," he said trying to comfort him. He sat next to him trying to think about what to say.

The night was young, and silent. That is until the car came driving in. Zade and Kotan saw a red hover car driving in front of their house. "Their back already," Zade asked.

Kotan took a closer look at the car. As his face dropped in surprised, he stated to Zade. "That's not mom's car,"

The car had parked in front of the house. Out of the driver's seat came a brown haired man, and from the other seat was a blue haired boy. Out of the back came two mamodos, one a red haired one, and the other a Samurai.

"Kotan, those are mamodos," Zade stated in fear.

"Two teams," Kotan asked getting on his feet. "This is bad." He took his book and got ready for battle.

"Hello there," the ten year old kid greeted manically. Now look, we have nothing against you, but we need your book to burn."

"Who are you," Kotan demanded.

"I am Ryoji," the Samurai mamodo introduced. "This is my partner Ken, and the other team is Raytide and his partner Jake."

"Now that introductions are done, let's fight." Raytide stated.

His partner Jake read from his book. "Flimero," Out of Raytide's index finger came red concentrated heat in the form of a skinny beam. The beam fired straight toward Zade and Kotan. Zade and Kotan jumped out of the way of the beam in time. The attack went through the front door of Kotan's house leaving a hole in the center of the door.

"That attacked looked small," Kotan thought. "But if it hit us we would have been hurt badly."

"Our turn," Ken said reading from his book. "Hadoken," Ryoji took out his sword and slashed it causing a wave of fire to slash towards them.

"Watch out," Kotan said. "He read from his read book. "Ma-Ra-Shield," Zade's pupils disappeared and eyes began to glow as a circular disk composed of electricity appeared in front of them. The slash impacted with the shield and was repelled back with electricity. Ryoji slashed his own attack to prevent it from hitting them.

"How dare you use my own attack against me," Ryoji said. "Now you will pay for this,"

"Tyroken," Ken read from his book. Ryoji's sword began to glow an orange color and it was set a blaze.

"Why should we let them have the fun," Jake asked. He read another spell from his book. "Flizmero," Raytide put his hands to the ground. The ground under Kotan and Zade began to glow an orange color.

"Hey, ah," Zade called. The ground was scorching hot; it was melting the bottom of their shoes. They jumped up and down trying to cool off. They jumped out of the hot area to a cooler part of the ground. Their shoes were still on them, but the bottoms were almost gone.

"That was a dangerous spell," Kotan stated lying on the ground.

"Not as dangerous as this one," Ryoji said running towards them with a flaming sword.

From a distance someone was watching. It was the mamodo Sol, sitting on the top of a house about a few meters from the fight. She grinned as she watched the mamodos do battle against one another. This mamodo had the face of a human, but the rest of her was made of clay like material. Her eyes were crimson, and she had a row of sharp teeth that formed a devious smile.

As the sword of fire came down at Zade, and his partner, there was a call from the right.

"Kirontops," A skull of a triceratops rocketed towards the mamodo. It took a direct hit and on the head of it was knocked ten yards away before the skull exploded.

"Ryoji," Ken call running to his mamodo. From the direction it came from came the raptor mamodo Rayo growling. The dark mamodo Zeffie jumped off his back. Alex fell off dizzy from the high speed. His partner Rick stayed on staring at them.

"Who are you," Raytide demanded.

"Figure it out on your own time," Rick said rather rudely. "Right now we got a bone to pick with the mamodo that hired you. Where is she Rayo?"

Rayo turned to the house Sol was sitting on. Sol angrily watched the turn of events. "That beast is back. He's bothered me for the last time." She got up and dove backwards off the house.

Rayo caught wind of this. "She is over there," He once again made a great leap towards that direction leaving the battle field.

Alex got up regaining her coordination, with a little help from Zeffie. Kotan and Zade ran over to them. "What are you guys doing here," Kotan asked. "And what were Rayo and Rick doing here with you?"

"We'll explain later," Alex said getting her book ready. "Let's take care of these clowns first."

Ryoji and Ken was back in the battle, Ryoji was hurt badly, but still able to battle. "Sol did not tell us there would be others." Ryoji stated.

"No matter," Raytide said. "I how many of them there are. They are going down. Let's take them down with our most powerful spell."

"Flamuzade," Jake called his book glowing a red color like crazy. Raytide put both his hands up and created a large ball of concentrated red heat.

Alex and Zeffie were unfazed by the attack. "You made a big mistake fighting us for two reasons." She explained. "One, you were fighting our friend, and two, it was at night." Her book began o glow even brighter then it did last time. She read from her book. "Shourise," Zeffie's eyes started to glow purple and a black cloud appeared over head. A black sphere fell from it. Unlike before, this one was blazing with a white aura. It was falling straight towards Raytide.

"Wow," Kotan thought amazed. "Alex was right. Her spells are more powerful at night."

"Kukku-ken," Ken read from his book. Ryoji put his sword in the ground, and erupting from it came a big blue shield of flames to block the attack. The attack impacted with the flames destroying it easily.

"Our spell," Alex called out.

Out from behind the shield, Raytide jumped from behind it and launched the giant orb at the opposing forces.

"This is bad; I doubt our Shield spell will repel a powerful spell like that." Kotan stated.

"Then maybe it needs to be weakened instead of repelled," Alex said reading from her book. "Shour-Renn," Zeffie's eyes began to glow purple and from the cloud came a heavy load of Acid Rain. The rain caused the orb to shrink at a rapid rate till it was no more. "Sorry boys, but our spells are too powerful in darkness."

Ryoji then had a sly grin on his face. "Then maybe, we should show you the light."

"Hydokenaru," Ken read from his book. Ryoji pointed his sword to the air and a great stream of flames fired out of the blade and up in the air. A great blazing sword about forty feet high appeared above him. The attack blaze with flame and was about to attack them.

"This may be a problem," Alex said a little nervous. Everyone looked at the large attack in fear. It was without a doubt too strong for the Shour-Renn spell to do anything.

"This is it," Ryoji stated. "Your last spell may weaken other spells, but this one is too powerful to be weakened. The flames surrounding it emit a powerful energy that serves as a barrier for my attack, so it will take a lot more then that spell to weaken it."

"Kotan, what do we do?" Zade asked worried.

Kotan thought very quickly about what to do. Then it came to him. "This may or may not work, but it's worth a shot. Alex, Try using the last spell again."

"What, OK," she agreed. "I hope you know what your doing, Shour-Renn," Zeffie's eyes started to glow purple and above the sky, a black cloud appeared and rained Acid Rain.

"You just don't know when to give up do you," Ryoji asked thrown down the sword about to slash at the enemies.

"Third Spell," Kotan called reading from his book. "Zarmonga," Zade's pupils disappeared, and his eyes began to glow. From his mouth came a three foot in diameter electrical orb that slowly floated.

The Fire Sword hit the orb. The burning energy surrounding the sword was being absorbed into the orb. The sword was getting smaller as both the energy surrounding it was being absorbed in the sword, and the Acid Rain was weakening it as well. As this happened, the Zarmonga spell was getting bigger, and stronger. Eventually, the sword completely disappeared.

Ryoji looked at the sword in his hand and saw the blade shatter to pieces. Ryoji sweat dropped nervously. "Not good," To make matters worst, the Zarmonga was floating towards the four of them at a quickened pace.

"This is not our day," Raytide stated. A large explosion of electricity electrocuted the opposing teams.

From across the street, a very old man in his pajamas opened his window and yelled. "Keep it down you crazy young people; I'm trying to get some sleep." He closed the window angrily.

Back to the battle, all that was to be seen was the two books of the opposing mamodos on fire, and both disappearing back into the mamodo world. Jake and Ken were both tied up.

Everyone was inside the house. Alex was explaining what happened that night. Kotan and Zade listened to what she had to say while Zeffie stood away from the group by herself. "Those mamodos were hired by a mamodo named Sol. Sol was a mamodo Rayo hates, and was tracking down for a while."

"Why," Zade asked.

"We're not sure," Alex said. "All I know was her name is Sol, and she's a ruthless mamodo that would do anything to be ruler of the mamodo world. And he mention her partner being a man named Bill Donnirok,"

Kotan's eyes were lit with fear, as was Zade's. "Did you say Bill Donnirok," Kotan asked.

"Yes," Alex replied curious why he asked that.

"That's the guy my Mom's dating," Kotan said worried.

Alex's eyes opened wide when she heard this. "This is not good," Alex said. "You should call your mother quickly,"

Kotan rushed over to a communicator device and pressed some buttons on it. Putting the communicator device to his ears, he waited for an answer. When he got one, it was not his mother.

"Hello there," the voice of a creepy girl said slyly. "Your mother is not in right now, can I leave a message?"

Kotan's face was filled with fear. "Sol," He stated surprised.

"The one and only soon to be mamodo queen." She said with a distasteful chuckle.

Kotan looked at the device angrily and yelled through it. "What did you do to her?" he yelled angrily.

"First tell me this, what happened to my mercenaries?" she asked still in her sly voice.

"They're gone," Kotan replied.

She sighed heavily. "That figures, never should have used those losers as my lackeys any ways,"

"Why did send those mamodos after me?" Kotan asked angrily.

"To burn your mamodo's book," Sol said through her device.

"The why was your book owner dating my mom?" Kotan asked even angrier then before.

"Let us say incase those loser failed." Sol explained. "You see, I need the strongest mamodos on my team, and if the strongest don't want to follow me, then people get hurt,"

Kotan was grinding his teeth together. "If you so much as scratched my mother, me and Zade will send you back into the mamodo world in ashes."

"I admire your rage," she said in her same sly tone. "But you're not in the position to make threats. I'll let you know when I may need you to do something for me, in the mean time; I think we'll keep your mother safe and sound."

She hung leaving Kotan with his thoughts. Kotan looked down enraged with what he heard. Behind him, Alex, Zade, and Zeffie heard every word of it. "What do we do?" Zade asked.

"What can we do," Kotan asked. "They have us beat. We're putty in their hands. They've got everything."

There was a long silence in the room. Alex could say nothing to cheer Kotan up. Even Zeffie appeared to show signs of empathy with a saddened face.

"There's one thing they don't have," a man's voice said. Startled, everyone turned and saw a Texan man.

"Otto," Zade stated surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Kotan asked.

"A girl named Flora contacted GGG about this little situation." He explained. "When I heard about it, me and Pachi came ahead of the others. Back up will be here in a few minutes."

"Who is this Kotan," Alex asked.

"This is Otto Vincent," Kotan introduced. "He's a GGG officer, and has a mamodo that helped us earlier today,"

"Ma'am," he tipped his hat in respect. "Anyways Kotan, I wouldn't give up anything if I were you."

"You were listening," Kotan asked.

"Yup," he said. "And let me tell you now boy, there is something we got that they don't,"

"What," Kotan curiously asked him.

"The element of surprise," Otto winked. His mamodo, a small pink elephant walked into the room with a red velvet scarf around his neck.

"Awe, how cute," Alex complimented adoring the small elephant.

"Meet my mamodo Pachi," Otto introduced the mamodo who honked in response. "And I take it that little missy is your mamodo," he referred to Zeffie who did not respond.

"That's Zeffie," Alex introduced a little embarrassed with Zeffie's rudeness.

"Nice to meet you," Otto greeted still not getting a response.

"So Otto, what do you mean by the element of surprise," Alex asked.

"Yeah, we don't even know where they are," Kotan explained.

"Not that mamodo or her partner," Otto explained. "But your mother how ever, Pachi can find." Pachi nodded agreeing.

"Say Kotan, isn't it that your mother's scarf?" Zade said noticing the scarf.

"Hey, that is," Kotan said agreeing with him. "Why is your mamodo wearing my mom's scarf?"

"For the scent," Otto explained. "If he has the scent, he can track her down even if she's a mile away. It's the same way we found Carl when you battled him and his mamodo."

"So if we know where they are, we'll be one step ahead of them and take them by surprise," Kotan stated excited. "How accurate is Pachi?"

"Totally," Otto said confidently.

"OK," let's do it," Kotan said confident. "You ready Zade,"

"Yeah," Zade said. "Let's go help Delilah,"

Everyone headed to the front door. Zeffie hesitated before following them. "Delilah," she asked out loud curiously.

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodos introduced.

Ryoji: A mamodo assassin hired by Sol. Despises weakness, and does not believe in honor. Uses fire sword spells.Book was burned by Zade's Zarmonga Spell.

Raytide. A bad mamodo that likes to torment his victims. Was hired by Sol as an assassin. Uses Heat Spells, Book was burned by Zade's Zarmonga Spell.


	10. In the Clock Tower

Here's another chapter. Keep sending those mamodos in. Also, review.**

* * *

**

**In the Clock Tower **

It was midnight. The three teams of mamodos had arrived at the foot of a very tall clock tower. It was a big grey building with a projection of the time at the very top, right below a metal spike.

Pachi sniffed the air and pointed up with his trunk. "No doubt about it," Otto assured. "Your mother's up there."

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure," Kotan said. "I guess we are got to find a way to sneak in undetected."

"But how," Zade asked.

Pachi looked around the building. Then he looked at Zade and Zeffie did an array of honks. "Where," Zade asked. Pachi pointed with his trunk to the side of the building. "Thanks Pachi," Zade thanked.

"You understood him," Kotan asked.

"We mamodos understand one another even if we speak differently." Zeffie explained in her usual emotionless voice.

"What did he say," Alex asked.

"There's a vent coming from the side of the building." Zade said. "He smells the dust coming from it."

They all went to the side of the building. There was indeed a vent that was big enough to crawl through. Pachi and Otto entered first, and then Zade and Kotan followed by Alex and Zeffie. They crawled along inside the vent in an attempt to hunt down Sol. They came to a two way vent. Pachi sniffed the air and pointed to the right direction.

They continued down the dark vent wary of their surroundings. "How much farther," Kotan asked.

Pachi honked quietly. "He said not too far," Zade translated. Pachi kept on sniffing. Eventually, he found what they were looking for. At the one cage of a vent, he stopped and looked through signaling the Kotan to look.

Kotan looked down and there under them was his mother lying unconscious on a mattress.

"There she is," Kotan stated. Zade put his fingers through it and pulled it off the cover of the vent. Kotan jumped through it and landed on his feet in front of the mattress his mother was lying on. He got up and went over to his unconscious mother. "Mom," he called to her quietly trying to wake her up. "She looks bad," he said worried. He took her off the mattress onto the floor on a blanket and put it under the vent opening. "Come on guys, jump on."

One by one, his friends jumped out and landed on the mattress that broke their fall. "So we got your mother, are we going after Sol," Otto asked.

"You bet we are," Kotan said angrily. "Alex, can you and Zeffie stay here and look after my mom?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Just be careful."

"Don't do anything reckless." Zeffie inquired emotionlessly.

"We won't," Zade assured. "Come on Zade," Zade and Kotan walked to the front door.

"Don't go anywhere without us," Otto said following them with Pachi.

"Your coming," Zade asked.

"As a GGG officer, it's my duty to arrest criminals, so of course we're going," Otto said. Pachi honked agreeing.

"OK," Kotan agreed. He put his arm on the door and opened it.

From the front of the building, Rayo and Rick were looking at the high clock tower. "She's at the top," Rayo stated sniffing the air.

"Then let's get on in." Rick said impatient. "We'll show her what happens when you mess with us." Rayo agreed to this. The two of them walked over to the front door and Rayo used his claw to slash the door apart. "Knock, knock," Rick stated.

A floor up, our four heroes were walking cautiously down a long hallway. It was a few seconds before they came across a fort in the hallway, two long hallways on each direction. "Do you think Pachi can sniff out Sol?" Kotan asked.

"He doesn't know what she smells like." Otto explained. "So it's no use sniffing her out." Pachi head his head shamefully.

"Oh well," Kotan said. "We still have time to track her down. After all, she still doesn't know we're here."

There were some noises coming from the right. A big metallic creature was stomping its way down the hall. It was a big robot. It was heavily equipped with artillery. It was nine feet tall and has two rocket launchers on his shoulders, and cannon hands. In the center of its eye was a red dot. It walked with two legs and stomped on the ground with authority.

The robot stopped walking. The four of them stared at the robot curiously as it pointed its cannons at them. Everyone sweat dropped as they realized what was going on.

"I think Sol was expecting us," Otto said a little frightened.

"Yeah me too," Kotan agreed just as nervous. The robot's weapons began to glow a most disturbing red color.

Meanwhile, Rick and Rayo were slowly walking down a hallway following Sol's scent. As they did so, from the direction they were walking towards there were some screams followed by blasts and flashes. Running down that hallway was Kotan and the others running and screaming from that direction. Random red blasts were fired at them as a big robot was firing at them.

"Looks like they've found their way," Rayo stated annoyed.

"Idiots," Rick stated. Without even bothering to open his book and look into it, he called out a spell as his book started to glow. "Spino-Kironsen," Rayo let out a roar as from the ground a skeleton of a Spinosaurus came from the ground. It bent over and the spine on his back began to spin like a saw. The saw cut through the floor and headed towards the robot. Kotan and Zade quickly jumped to the left of the attack while Otto and Pachi quickly jumped to the right of it. The attack sliced right through the robot cutting it in two halves. Both halves separated and blew up simultaneously in a small explosion.

Kotan and his friends watched this all take place as Rayo and Rick kept on walking in the direction as if nothing had happened.

Zade got up and ran over towards them. "Thanks for helping us out," Zade thanked. Neither of the two replied. They just kept on walking. "Wait, could you…" He was cut off by Rayo's low pitched growl.

"Leave this place immediately," Rayo demanded. "This is our battle. You will just get in our way,"

"Yeah, so be a good little boy and go home, you and your friends are burdens," Rick finished.

Kotan furiously got up along with Otto, and Pachi. "What did you say," Kotan angrily asked.

"Didn't I make myself clear," Rick asked. "We can handle this mamodo."

"No way you're taking Sol out by yourself." Kotan commanded. "If anyone's fighting Sol, it's me. She threatened my mom's life; I can't let her get away with it."

"Not my problem," Rick stated still walking off. "I've been looking for this mamodo for a while. Now if you excuse me I have a book to destroy." He hopped on Rayo's back and Rayo lent back and lunged towards the hall way passing what was left of the robot.

"Wait," Kotan called.

"Never mind trying to convince him," Otto interrupted. "Look, that mamodo must be able to smell that other one, so we should follow them. Let them lead us to her."

"Your right," Kotan agreed. "If anyone knows where Sol is, it's those two."

Meanwhile, Rayo was running at a high speed through hall way after hall way. One thing was on Rick's mind, beating Sol. Through many hallways were long corridors and doors, none of which as far as Rayo could tell Sol was in. He zipped through hall ways and jumped off of walls to turn corners.

Finally, there was a dead end with a large door in the center. Rayo stooped in front of it as Rick jumped off his back. Rick pushed the door opened and looked inside. There was a large room pass the door. Nothing was in that room but large boxes. It was most likely a storage room. Boxes were everywhere except for the center which was outlined in a circle.

Rayo and Rick entered one end of the circle and looked around. "It almost looks like a stadium," Rick stated.

"You're right." Rayo stated. "I think we were expected."

"You were," A girl's voice called. They looked at the other side of the circle. There emerging from the shadows of the boxes was Sol. Here body was human, but the rest of her was different. At one moment she looked human, but her body was changing. She morphed her body to become clay like. Her legs turned crab like and grew six more and her arms morphed into long worm like arms, and even her head changed. She kept her human face, but the rest of her head morphed into a demonic looking creature.

"You," Rayo growled.

"Yes," Sol said. "Me," From behind her came her book owner Bill holding a lime green book in his hands. "It's time we end this. I will rule the mamodo world and destroy anyone who gets in my way."

"There's a big problem with that," Rick stated. "You have to beat us first,"

"My thoughts exactly," She agreed. Her book began to glow as Bill read.

"Grandren," Sol's right arm morphed into cannon and fired from it was a large boulder that was blasted towards Rayo and Rick.

"Kironatops," Rick called not even bother to look into his book. From Rayo's hands came a large Triceratops skull rocketing towards Sol's attack. The attacks collided and shattered canceling each other out. "You'll have to do better then that, let's go Rayo," He hopped on Rayo's back and Rayo launched forward towards the enemies. "Let's hit them close and hard.

"You won't get that chance," Sol stated.

"Doru-Grankai," Bill read from his book. Out of the ground came a bunch of claw like hands launching towards Rayo and Rick. Rayo with Rick on his back jumped left to right dodging the spells. "Granden," Bill called as Sol put her hands to the ground and the ground around them shattered. Rayo tripped over the shattering ground Rick and him tumbling over. "Groundem," Bill called. Sol put her hands to the ground and her eyes began to glow. Two large platforms of earth folded over in an attempt to crush the two. Rayo and Rick quickly escaped from the great platforms before they were crushed.

"Spino-Kironsen," Rick quickly read as a counter attempt. Rayo let out a roar causing a Spinosaurus skeleton to come from the ground and launch its spine like a buzz saw at the enemies.

"We've seen that spell before," Sol stated with a grin.

"Grandsheild," Bill read. A Shield of dirt came out of the ground blocking the Spino-Kironsen spell. The spell was unable to cut through and shattered to pieces. "Granden," Bill quickly read. The ground once again shattered under them. They held their ground as best they could as they were being shaken by the ground underneath. The shaking and shattering of the ground was enough of a distraction to prevent Rick from reading his book. "Groundem," Bill quickly read again. Sol caused two other platforms to rise as an attempt to crush them. Rayo picked Rick up on his back and as best he could he jumped to the air. The platforms missed the two easily at they both slammed into each other.

"Rick, I don't know how much longer I can dodge these attacks," Rayo stated to his partner.

"Claydo," Bill read. Sol's eyes started to glow red. A muddy like substance came from the ground enwrapped Rayo and Rick still air bound. They were pulled down by the muddy substance on the ground.

Meanwhile, Kotan and Otto along with their mamodos were following the sound of the battle. In their way were three guard robots as same as the last one. More were on their way down surrounding hallways. Kotan and Zade managed to sneak past three of them while Pachi and Otto were boxed it.

"You guys go ahead," Otto called. "We'll take these guys on,"

"Are you sure you don't want us to help," Kotan asked back.

"Don't worry, we can handle them," Otto assured. His tan book began to glow as he read. "Masaruk," Pachi began to grow in size. He also gained a silver helmet, and bracelets around his ankles and wrists along with growing tusks. He let out a large elephant roar.

"Come on Zade," Kotan ordered. "Let's go battle that mamodo," Zade agreeing with him followed him to the direction of the battle.

Back at the battle, Rayo and Rick laid on their stomachs in pain. They were suffering a beat down by repeated spells caused by Sol and Bill. Their enemies stood their ground with not even a scratch on them watching their foes lying helpless on the ground.

"We have to do something Rayo," Rick stated. "This is no battle, its target practice,"

"And we're the targets," Rayo stated. "What can we do?"

"There's nothing you can do," Sol stated. "Only loose,"

"In this battle, all a mamodo can do is loose," Bill stated. "Only one will win, and that will be Sol."

Rick got up slowly, helping Rayo get up. "There's no way we will let a mamodo like you be king."

"You'll have no choice," Bill stated. The book began to glow. "It's time we end this. Duro-Grankai," Sol's hands were put to the ground and out of it came a bunch of small claws towards the two. They were unable to dodge the attack. Rick opened his book and attempted to read from it.

"Ma-Ra-Shield," someone called out. A circular disk of electricity appeared before Rick and Rayo. The Duro-Grankai spell impacted with the shield and was repelled back towards Sol and Bill.

Surprised with what happened, Bill quickly read from his book. "Grandshield," Sol caused a dirt like shield in front of them both. The repelled attack impacted with the shield.

Rayo and Rick wondered what had happened. It was then they realized the shield spell was one of Zade's spells. They looked behind them and there staring angrily at Sol and Bill was Zade and Kotan. They had determined looks in their eyes burning with power. Rayo noticed the looks and felt surprised that a team like them was able to stare at a powerful team like Sol and Bill and not be afraid.

"You two," Kotan stated angrily. "You kidnapped my mother and hired hit men to burn Zade's book."

"I don't mind you wanted to send a couple of thugs to fight me, but when you threatened my friend's mother, then you've gone too far. I'll send you back to the mamodo world."

Rayo and Rick stared at them admiring the two's courage. Sol and Bill stared at them angrily. "How dare you," Sol stated. "The only ones being sent back are you and that miserable raptor,"

"Claydo," Bill angrily read. Sol caused the ground around Zade and Kotan to become soft and reach up. Kotan and Zade were taken by surprise and were unable to respond in time. They were grabbed by the soft mud like substance and were lifted up. The two of them struggled to break free but to no success. "Like we said, you will be sent back. Crush them Sol."

"With pleasure," Sol stated causing the muddy substance to squeeze the two. Zade and Kotan were being crushed hard as if they were in an anaconda's coils. The more they tried to struggle loose, the tighter it got.

Rick watched as Zade and Kotan were being constricted by the living mud. He looked at his raptor mamodo who looked back. They did not need to communicate to know what the other was thinking. "Kiron," Rick read. Rayo slashed out a skeleton hand of a raptor. The hand slashed through the mud substance and it crumbled dissolving into the earth.

Zade and Kotan fell to the ground gasping for air. Rayo and Rick stood up staring at them. Zade and Kotan got up as well staring at the two still breathing heavily. Kotan then looked at Sol and Bill who both had angered looks.

Turning back to the others he spoke to them. "I have an idea. Now listen, I know you guys don't want our help, but it's obvious that you need it. You want her sent back as badly as we do, so let's just agree to disagree."

Rayo and Rick looked at each other unsure. Rick answered for the both of them. "We work together only this once."

"Agreed," Kotan agreed. "Now here's what we do,"

Sol and Bill stared at them conversing quietly. "They're planning something," Bill stated.

"Let them plan," said Sol confident. "We will win this battle no matter what they do, and I will be the ruler of the mamodo world."

"And let's not forget our agreement." Bill stated. "Our agreement of power,"

_He remembered the day they both met. He was a poor man laying in a dumpster, a homeless man unable to have a job. He was sleeping in a box when a strange looking thirteen year old girl woke him up. _

"_How would you like to have power," she asked. "How would you like to be rich, and have anything you want?" The man stared at her half asleep. She offered him a yellow green book. "If you can read the words in this book, I will make you rich." _

_Taking the book, he looked into the book and surprising enough, he could read it. She explained that she is a mamodo and if he helped her become queen of the mamodo world, she will give him power beyond his wildest dreams. She will make him a wealthy man. He greedily agreed to these terms._

Snapping back to reality, Bill looked at the two teams cooperate. "Now, let's do it," Kotan called. Kotan was at the right of Rayo and Rick was on Rayo's left. Zade hopped on Rayo's back.

"Give us your best shot," Rick commanded.

"You want my best," Sol asked. You got it.

"Groundem," Bill read. Two platforms rose and folded as an attempt to crush them. They reacted quickly. Rayo did a great leap above the two impacting platforms. Rick and Kotan ran toward the opposing team escaping being crushed. They kept on running towards the team. Rayo landed on the two slamming platforms and made a great leap towards Sol and her book owner with Zade latching on his tail.

The Sol and Bill looked at the three as they came closer to them. "What do we do," Sol asked. "Which ones do we attack?"

Bill quickly without thinking pointed to Zade and Rayo. "The mamodos, aim for them," He nervously but quickly read from his book. "Grandren," Sol mutated her arm to a canon and shot a great boulder at them. Before they impact, Rayo used his tail to fling Zade toward them. He zoomed past the boulder which struck Rayo down.

"Zaker," Kotan read still running towards them. Zade's eyes began to glow and out of his mouth came lightning. The lightning struck Sol that was blasted back a few feet back. Zade landed on his feet.

"Sol," Bill called out.

"You're next," Kotan called. He was close enough to punch him in the face. Bill was knocked on his back dropping his book. "That was for my mother." He grabbed his collar. "I promise you, if you hurt my mother in any way, I will…" he was interrupted by Sol. She quickly recovered and used one of her stone claws to hit Kotan away. He was hit ten feet back.

She gave her book to Bill. "Hold on to this book better, do you want me to be sent back?" She snapped at him.

Zade ran over to Kotan helping him up. Rick was at Rayo's side helping him up.

"Zade," Kotan growled. "Let's finish this."

"Yeah," Zade agreed.

"You pests," Sol growled angrily.

Bill got up by himself angrily. "I've had enough of you all."

"Yeah," Sol agreed. "I deserve to rule the mamodo world. I have a purpose. I don't think any of you even know why you want to be king, do you?"

There was a silence for a while. Zade spoke up first. "I want to be a king to prevent a mamodo like you to become king. I want to be a ruler that rules with kindness, not a bad person like you."

Rayo looked at him, admiring the fact he had a reason for battle. He put a lot of thought to why he wanted to be king, and it finally came to him.

"And you Rayo," Sol asked.

"Me," he asked. "I want to rule the mamodo world, and make it better for us animal mamodos." Zade looked at him curiously. "It's been too long human based mamodos have taken the crown. I think it's time for a new nonhuman like mamodo to take over. After all, think about it, me an animal based mamodo should be a better ruler then a human based, and especially better then a rock head like you."

Sol growled angrily among hearing this. "You beast," she growled. "I've had enough of you, Bill, use our most powerful spell."

"You got it," Bill agreed. His book started to glow brighter then before.

Just then, Kotan's book began to glow. He opened it up and looked into it. "Another spell," he said. "I can read the fourth spell."

"If so, then there's no better time to try it out," Rick stated. "Rayo, I'm using our most powerful spell,"

"Do as you must," Rayo nodded.

"It doesn't matter how powerful your spells are, they are nothing," Bill yelled. "Amu-Grandga," Sol slammed one of her claws to the ground. From the earth below came a giant hand made of stone. It was a right hand that was made of a brown clay and boulder material. It looked much like a mountain morphed into a fist. It curled into a fist and came down onto the four.

Rick read from his dark brown book. It started to glow as he read it. "Gigano-Kironarex," Rayo's eyes began to glow blue. He let out a great roar a from the ground emerged a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton glowing with a radiation of blue light letting out a huge roar.

"Our turn Zade," Kotan stated. "There's no telling what this spell will do, but here we go." His book began to glow a bright golden color. Kotan read from it calling out the spell's name. "Zauro-Zakerga," Zade's Eyes began to glow a bright yellow color as his pupils disappeared. Out of his mouth came a golden stream of lightning. The lightning began to take a circular shape. A golden ring of lightning about ten feet or more all around appeared before Zade and the others. Out of the rings came ten streams of lightning. The ten of those lightning streams blasted the stone hand. Shocked from the lightning, the stone hand shattered to pieces. Piece by piece from the fingers down, it fell apart. "That's spell's power." Kotan stared in amazement. "It's stronger then our Zarmonga spell."

"No," Bill called in fear. "Our most powerful attack, there's no way that it could fail."

"And the pains only started," Rick stated. "Our spell's turn," The Tyrannosaurus skeleton let out a roar and ran towards Sol and Bill.

Sol and Bill in fear turned around and ran a fast as they could, running from the spell. "The escape hole," Bill called. There was a hole in the wall in the very back of the building. Bill jumped through first sliding down it. Sol shortly followed. The spell let out a roar as it crashed through the was and let out a great explosion. The explosion was great enough to blow up a great portion of the wall.

Rayo and Rick walked over to the wall was it began to calm. "They escaped," Rayo stated. "They're still about, I smell Sol." He looked out in the city looking for them. Strangely enough, no one was there. Not a bystander or anything.

Sol and Bill were running through the city. The abandoned streets were cold and dark, but they did not care. All they cared about was escaping.

When they were away from danger, they stopped to catch their breath. "I still have your book Sol," Bill stated. "We'll get them back, I promise you." Sol looked onward into the distance. "What is it," Bill asked.

"Something's coming," she said. They both looked in the distance. There was a silence at first, but then a creepy creaking sound filled the air. Coming down the street was someone in a machine of some sort.

It was a young scary girl around eleven years old. She had pale skin and had a creepy smile. She wore a white shirt, a lavender skirt, and had long hair going down to her waist. Some of her hair was covering her eyes giving her a scarier appearance. She was riding in a wheel chair. In her arms was a black spell book.

"A disabled girl," Bill stated. "She has a spell book."

"But where's the mamodo?" Sol asked.

"Doesn't matter, she's an easy target," Bill stated. His book began to glow.

The girl looked at them. Her eyes were still hidden, but there seemed to be a white shine coming from them. A glimer of light could be seen. Her grin became maniacal and dark. A dark mist appeared behind her and from the mist fire in the form of a horrifying jack-o-lantern face appeared. Emitting from the mist was a horrible hand with razor like fingers.

"What is this," Sol asked horrified.

The little girl's book was closed, yet it started to glow a bright violet color. One word passed her lips. "Ryus,"

Back at the clock tower, Rayo had eyes full with fear. Rick noticed the behavior. "What is it Rayo," he asked.

"Sol's gone," he replied. "Some great power had sent her back to the mamodo world. I have no idea what it was, but it was greater then Sol's."

In the darkness of the city, Sol's book was being burned. Sol was fading away into the mamodo world. Bill was in a fetal position in fear of what ever spell attacked him. He was in tears and had a look like he just seen the most horrible monster ever imaginable.

The girl and her mamodo hidden in the mist both let out maniacal laughs. The mamodo's laugh was the same as a maniac from an old horror movie. The girl's was an evil laugh, almost as evil as her mamodo's. "How boring... let's leave Jack, I'm not amused," Zuma in her wheel chair rode off into the mist joining her unseen mamodo.

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodos intro 

Sol: An evil mamodo girl who wanted to be queen and does not care who she hurts to do so. Uses Earth Spell. Was defeated by Rayo and Zade, book burned by a mysterious mamodo named Jack.

Jack: A mamodo not seen yet. Spells unkown.


	11. Thirty Down

Here's a new chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**

**Thirty Down**

It was morning. Rick was in the middle of the city that was teaming with active people. He looked at the ground of a side walk where a rectangle of ashes was. He took a closer look at it and recognized it being a mamodo book's ashes. He put a finger in it and scrapped a small piece of it up. He put it to his face and looked at it. He snapped his fingers and looked up a Rayo in a brown rag like cape, and a big circular straw hat. It was a disguise to shield his body from unwanted eyes.

"You sure," Rick asked.

"Positive," Rayo nodded. "Sol's book was burned here. Another mamodo did it." He then jerked his head to the alley near by. "Bill. His stench emits from that alley."

Rick got up from where he was crouching and looked at the alley. He and Rayo walked over to the alley cautiously. It was a well lit alley with a dumpster, a bunch of metal boxes, and junk all over. Rayo lead Rick to a cardboard box. Rick opened it and looked inside. Bill was in the fetal position mumbling something. He was rocking back and forward.

"Looks like we found him," Rick stated.

Rayo reached to him with his head. He used his jaws to drag him out and he flung him to the ground. Bill was screaming repeatedly. Rick covered his mouth.

"Shut it you," Rayo hissed. "What is wrong with this man?" Rayo asked.

"He seems to be in shock," Rick stated. "What ever he saw last night frightened him that badly. It's next to being scared to death."

"What do we do with him," Rayo asked.

"I'll take it from here," a voice from behind said. The two of them turned around. Behind them was Otto and Pachi.

"You two again," Rick asked. "What do you want?"

"I'm placing him under arrest for kidnapping," Otto stated with a grin. Pachi honked and nodded. Otto walked over to the cowering Bill. "Whoa, what did that to him?"

"Another mamodo," Rick stated. He turned towards the exit to the alley. "It looks like you got things under control here, we'll be leaving."

"Wait," Otto stopped him. "I want to know something, where are you from?"

Rick hesitated before answering. "Rome,"

"And your fourteen right," Otto asked. When no answer came, he asked another question. "Are your parents worried about you?"

Rayo jumped close in front of Otto growling. "You will mind your business if you value your head," Rayo growled. Pachi honked and got in between the two. He and Rayo glared menacingly at each other. Pachi stared up at Rayo bravely despite his smaller size.

"That's enough Rayo," Rick interrupted. "Let's go." Rayo turned to Rick, back at Otto and Pachi, and then turned tail following Rick out the alley.

Otto watched them leave not stopping them. He looked at Pachi who looked back. "That kid seemed sad." Otto stated. Pachi looked like he had a little remorse for Rick. Otto looked at Bill, and then looked at his book. "So Pachi, how do you think other mamodos in this competition are doing?"

How are the other mamodos doing… let's find out.

In Russia, there is a battle going on. It was on a cold mountain top with one team against another. One team was a seven year old girl with long white hair, amber eyes, a white dress with blue sleeves, and orange shoes. Her partner was a tall fifteen year old girl with long light brown hair and wore a winter coat. Her book was Sea Blue.

They were in battle with another team. One was a ten year old girl with short blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a gold dress, and a pair of white boots. Her partner was a sixteen year old male with brown hair, and wore a long brown winter coat. Their book was peach colored.

The battle started with the two girls starting off. "Are you ready Hensey?" the older girl asked her partner.

"I am Destiny," the seven year old mamodo girl Hensey replied in a bit of an English accent.

"William, it's time we defeat these losers," the ten year old mamodo girl instructed.

"Right Hilary," William agreed with his mamodo.

In Great Britain, there was another battle going on. These ones were very young ones. One team was a four year old mamodo girl with short red hair, and wore a green dress. Her partner was an eight year old with short blond hair and wore a dark blue school uniform dress. Her book was Hazel Brown.

The opposing team was a five year old human girl with long brown hair down to her shoulders, with blue eyes, wore knee socks, and a blue dress. Her mamodo was asmall yellow ballwith bunny ears,and a red jewel in its forehead above two serious eyes that has lines going downward three inches.

"My name is Sophie," the brown haired girl introduced. "Let me and my mamodo Carbuncle burn your book, or there will be trouble."

"Never," the other girl replied. "Me and Kimo will win the battle," She took out a cream spell book.

"That's right Lucy," the mamodo said. "You tell them."

"Looks like we have to fight them Carbuncle," Sophie stated. The orb with eyes and a jewel on its forehead nodded to her. She took out a Zinnia Gold Spell book.

In an abandoned factory in America's Maryland, there was another battle going on. A mamodo with spiky blond hair, blue t-shirt, red shorts, and red eyes was doing battle against another team with his book owner Zack. Zack has a black shirt, blue jeans, and has short green hair and blue eyes.

The opponents they were facing were an eight year old boy with messy blond hair, and green eyes. He wore a baggy green t-shirt with a yellow dragon cartoon on the front, a pair of beige khakis, and blue and white running shoes. His mamodo was a nineteen year old female mamodo with long wavy black hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a long, silky turquoise dress with thin straps and a matching see-through shawl, and a pair of white elbow-length gloves. She also carries around a silver flute in her right hand. The boy carries a turquoise spell book.

"This battle will be over soon Sukino" Zack told his mamodo who responded with a nod.

"Sis, are you sure we can beat them," the boy asked his mamodo.

She looked at him smiling either because of the nick name given to her or to reassure victory. "This battle will be over in three minutes Dominick," She turned to her opponents. "Our names are Kumiko and Dominick; remember it as we win the battle."

There was one other battle going on in Hong Kong. A twenty eight year old man in expensive clothing was in a mansion sitting on a big chair. The chair was on top of a mountain of golden coins. He was watching a bunch of large guard robots fighting something. The robots were destroyed one by one by a mamodo team.

From the ruined robots came a team of great power. One was a nineteen year old boy. He was silent and emotionless. He had long silver hair going down to his waste. He wore a black jacket with a silver t-shirt under it. He also wore dark grey pants, and black boots. By him was a ten year old mamodo. He was in a black cloak wrapping around his body, and covered his mouth. He also had ear length black hair. His eyes were red and serious. On his right cheek was a black crescent moon. He wore heavy black boots to go with his attire. Like most male mamodos, he has line on his cheeks. His book owner held a dark grey spell book.

"You call that pathetic display power?" the mamodo asked in a cold, chilling, and almost seemed to echo as he spoke. "You may have money, but money can not buy you power. Now bring your mamodo out and let us fight."

"Fine," the man said. "I, Vale Bett will defeat you. Xavian," A mamodo came from behind the chair. He had a long sleeve blue sweater, red short s, and a yellow cap. He had short brown hair and lines on his cheeks like most male mamodos.

"Those robots I sent after you worn you down long enough." Vale said. "Now we can finish you off."

Going back to the battle in Russia, Hensey began the battle. Her partner Destiny read from her Blue book. "Gikor," Hensey put a hand at the side of her mouth and blew a chilling blizzard of snow with a large Ice shard following, right at the enemy. Hillary and William quickly jumped out of the way and countered with one of their own spells.

"Koron," William read. "From Hillary's palms came an orb of yellow energy. The energy aimed towards Hensey and Destiny.

"Gishield," Destiny read from the book. Hensey put her hands out and out of both came snow. The snow formed to become a big wall. Hillary's attack impacted with the wall of snow and exploded. Hensey and Destiny did not take any hits. "Hensey, let's get close and attack them,"

"You got it," Hensey agreed. She started to move quickly through the snow. It looked almost like she was skating through it.

"William, get me a spell to stop her." Hillary fearfully called out to her book owner.

"Koronga," William quickly called. Hillary let out multiple orbs of energy at Hensey from her palms. Hensey dodged every one of the orbs that blew up on the ground. Hensey was quick on her feet skating through the snow as if it were a concrete side walk. "Korongaburu," William called again in an attempt to stop her. Hilary put her hands in the air and above her formed a large sphere of energy forming from yellow particles.

"No you don't," Destiny called reading from her book. "Raja-Freezudo," Hensey was dangerously close. From her mouth came a huge blizzard of snow. It was large enough to be mistaken as an avalanche, and it was heading towards Hilary and William.

Back in Great Britain, Sophie and her mamodo started the battle off. "Shara," from Carbuncle's forehead came a ball of red light. The ball was heading for Kimo and Lucy.

"Moro," Lucy read from her book. Kimo put her hands up and a force field of light appeared before them and surrounded them as a cube. The ball crashed into the light and was neutralized.

"You'll have to do better then that," Kimo stated. "Cast as many spells as you want, they'll never get past our spells.

"Morosen," Lucy read from her book. Kimo put her hands in the air and four large cubes appeared and they fell towards Sophie and Carbuncle.

"Carbuncle," Sophie called. Carbuncle nodded and aimed. Sophie read from her book once more. "Sharaga," Carbuncle's forehead let out a laser like heat beam of red energy. Carbuncle's attack was long and slender much like a pole coming from its jewel and to the ground. It moved the beam towards the cubes destroying them and was continuing towards Kimo and Lucy.

"Lucy, the spell," Kimo called to her.

"Moro," Lucy read from her book. Kimo produced another cube of light surrounding them. The attack was negated by the defense.

"You won't be hiding behind your defenses for long." Sophie stated. She read from her book once again. "Sharuk," The jewel on Carbuncle's fore head started a very bright red color. Sophie once again read from her book. "Shara," From Carbuncle's head came once again a laser beam. This time it was bigger and more powerful then the first time.

"Moro," Lucy read from her book. Kimo caused another cube of light energy to appear around them. The attack impacted with the defense and shattered a hole through it. Surprised and unable to dodge, they were attacked directly.

"Got them," Sophie thought. "Carbuncle's Sharuk spell is my newest one. Carbuncle charges extra energy for his next spell powering it up. This spell is useful for shattering defenses, or when power's needed."

Another battle was going on in Maryland. Sukino and Zack began the battle off with one of their spells. "Doomas," Sukino pointed his palms towards Kumiko and Dominick. Out of them came four wooden spears with metal points. These spears were fired towards Kumiko and Dominick.

Kumiko picked Dominick up and jumped side ways missing the attacks easily. When they landed, Dominick read from his book. "Zeter," Kumiko put a flute to her lips and blew a tune. A big greenish yellow circle surrounded by some musical notes was fired out at the opposing mamodos.

"Dooma-Shield," Zack called out. Sukino put his hands to the ground and a wall of spears came from it blocking the attack. "You'll have to do better then that." Zack stated.

"You mean like this," Dominick asked reading from his book. "Zetsuei," Kumiko let go of Dominick and played her flute. A soft soothing lullaby was played. Emitting from her flute was a lovely pink energy of some sort with notes around it, floating toward Sukino. It floated all around Sukino who looked tired. Sukino drowsily fell to his knees and quickly fell asleep.

"Sukino," Zack called. "What's wrong, wake up."

"There's no use," Kumiko stated. "Once he's asleep, he'll stay asleep for a while. That's good for us, bad for you."

"Zetsuei-Reison," Dominick read from his turquoise book. Kumiko played a tune and a horrible screechy wave came from the float with musical notes firing out. The notes were fired at Zack and Sukino.

Joining our fourth battle, the rich man Vale started first. "Biet," his mamodo Xavian put out his palms and gold coins were fired out the opposing team Seth and Demos.

Seth with the dark grey spell book in his hands did not look in his book. All he did was utter the words. "Shidon," Demos's eyes were glowing black. The shadow under him started to move and it rose from the floor becoming three dimensional taking the form of a tentacle. The tentacle whipped the coins out of the way.

"What, no," Vale yelled. "You pests, I'm going to wipe you out personally. Ji-Biet," Xavior's eyes began to glow once again. From his palms came gold coins charged with electricity. They were fired at the two once more. They stood there unfazed by the attack.

"Shidoneruk," Seth called out calmly. Demos put a hand out and his shadow came out and formed a giant hand. The hand grabbed the assault of coins and flanged them back at the opposing forces. They were electrocuted by their own attacks as it impacted them. The two fell off the mountain of coins and onto the ground.

"Fool," Demos insulted. "The only reason you're rich was because of your mamodo's ability to produce gold coins to sell, and buy fancy, worthless materialistic items like those robots I destroyed earlier. You spent more time with your money then you do training with your mamodo, as a result, you are unprepared for a battle."

Vale stared at him angrily getting up. "You," he growled angrily. His book started to glow very brightly. Xavior put his hands to the air and his eyes started to glow. Vale read from his book as a slot machine twenty feet high rose from the ground. "Jaicka-Biet," Vale read from his book. The slot machine let out an avalanche of gold coins. "I'd like to see one of your Shadow Spells to block this."

Demos looked at the avalanche not phased like his partner. Seth called out calmly. "Shidona-Di-Shizeurk," Domes put his palm out and shadows from all around came together on his hand.

Going back to the battle in Russia, Hilary's book was in blaze. Hilary calls out no as she faded into the mamodo world. William realizing his position turned tail and ran away as quickly as possible.

Hensey and Destiny hugged each other happily celebrating their victory over another team calling out in joy, "We won,"

The battle in Great Britain had ended as well. Sophie and Carbuncle celebrated their victory, Sophie jumped up and down in joy and Carbuncle floated around her its serious looking eyes closed in joy.

Lucy squatted over what remains of her book crying. Her book was gone and Kimo was fading away. "I'm sorry Kimo," Lucy apologized.

"It's OK Lucy, you tried." Those were the last words Kimo said before fading away into the mamodo world.

The battle in Maryland also took its toll. Zack was still asleep as he faded away into the mamodo world. Zack stood over his mamodo head hung in sadness.

Behind him, Kumiko picked Dominick up in joy calling out they won as celebrated, Dominick as happy as she is. "You did it Sis," Dominick called happily.

"We did it," Kumiko corrected happily. She was proud of Dominick's bravery during the fight despite his young age.

Back at what was left at Vale's mansion; his mamodo was disappearing into the mamodo world quickly. "No, Xavian," His mamodo was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Your mamodo is gone you fool." Demos said to him coldly.

Vale growled angrily at his lost. Then he looked at the pile of gold coins. "No matter, I still have all the gold coins. I'm still rich."

"You'd like to think that would you," asked Demos curiously. Just then, the coins began to deteriorate before their eyes. Within a few seconds, they were reduced to ashes. Vale stared at the ashes wide eyed and mouth opened. "You fool," Demos explained. "When the mamodo disappears, then affects of a spell disappears with it. So unless those ashes are worth anything, you're poor again." Vale had not moved. He just stared at that pile of ashes. When there was no response, he turned to Seth. "Let's leave,"

Back in Japan, Kotan and Zade were in a hospital room were her mother was. His mother was doing a lot better since last night. She was drugged and was taken to the clock tower as a form of black mail. Sol's attempt of black mail failed when he rescued her.

Alex walked in the room with Zeffie following. "Hi Kotan," Alex greeted.

"Hi Alex," Kotan greeted. "Mom, they're Alex, and Zeffie, friends of ours."

"Hello there, nice to meet you," Mrs. Kimoro greeted. "It's nice to meet friends of Kotan's and Zade"s."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Alex greeted. "I hope you're feeling better,"

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Kimoro thanked her.

"So mom, do you remember what happened?" Kotan asked.

"No not really," Mrs. Kimoro said. "Last thing I remembered was Bill stopped by a coffee shop and that's it."

"That swine must have drugged her." Kotan thought. He then decided that she needed to be told something. He decided on the best excuse. "You must have had an allergic reaction to the coffee."

"I'll never go to that coffee shop again." Mrs. Kimoro stated. "By the way, where's Bill?"

Kotan thought about that one for a while now and told her the simplest excuse. "That Pig's married." He said angrily. Mrs. Kimoro had a shocked expression on his face. "When you were on your way to the hospital, his wife with his two kids showed up and schooled at him. We met downstairs and there was a lot of yelling. He's gone now."

"That pig," she angrily yelled. "Oh, if I ever see him again I'll," she had a throbbing pain in her head. She stopped her sentence to put a hand on it.

"Save your strength mom, you'll need it." Kotan told her. "Don't get all worked up. Besides, I never did like that guy any way."

She looked at him and smiled. "I figured that much."

"By the way Kotan, may I speak with you in private," Alex interrupted.

"OK," he agreed. He turned to Zade. "Can you keep Mom company for me," he asked.

"Sure," Zade agreed.

"Thanks," he thanked. He followed Alex outside the room. Zade and Zeffie stayed behind with Mrs. Kimoro.

Alex offered him a seat on a bench and Kotan took it. Alex started things off by telling her that Otto called and said a mamodo burned Sol's book, and it seemed to have made Bill into an emotional wreck.

Kotan took in what he just heard. "If a mamodo is as terrifying as all that, we are in trouble."

"I know," Alex said. Her hands were trembling. "It's just that, if we do go up against a mamodo that powerful, I don't think me and Zeffie will be ready. I don't want to loose Zeffie. She is like a sister to me."

Kotan looked at her concerned. "Don't you have any siblings," Kotan asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I have a younger brother, but he lives with my dad. My parents are divorced. I live my mother, and he lives with my father. I haven't seen him for six years. I don't even know what he looks like."

Kotan thought about it and sympathized with her. "My parents are divorced too." He said. "But there is something you should be glad of. At least you know what it's like to have a little brother."

She turned to him and smiled. "So do you," she said referring to Zade. Kotan smiled back at her.

Just then, both their books began to glow. They both looked at the final page of their books. A message was glowing in it.

_Hello mamodos, we of the mamodo world congratulate the mamodos still in the battle to become king. This message is to inform you all still in the battle that thirty mamodos have been eliminated so far. There are now seventy mamodos left in the competition. We ask you to keep up the good work and become stronger. The battles will be more difficult as you continue. The more mamodos eliminated the stronger other mamodos get. So to those seventy remaining mamodos, we wish you all good luck, and keep up the good work. _

Mamodos all over the world got this message. Hensey and Destiny proudly looked at the message happy with their progress. Sophie and Carbuncle proudly looked at the message also happy with the progress they made. Kumiko and Dominick proudly looked at their message and congratulated each other with making it this far.

Rayo and Rick proudly read from their book. They were out side the city and looked onward towards the horizon. "The battles will be stronger." Rayo stated. "It is time we train more, and become the strongest team out there."

"We are the strongest team out there," Rick said to him. "Pretty soon, you will be king,"

Demos and Seth looked into their book. Although they did not show it, they were glad for making it this far.

"Of course we made the top seventy." Demos said. "Every fool we fought was a weakling."

"Some mamodos ran away," Seth stated. "More mamodos ran from us then how many books we burned."

"They were smart to run," Demos said. "After all, every mamodo we came across made a big mistake making me an enemy."

Otto and Pachi got their message as well. Pachi hopped up and down in excitement. Otto patted Pachi on the head congratulatory. They were in front of an asylum as two robots were dragging him in it in a straight jacket.

"We did a good job so far Pachi." Otto said. "Pretty soon you will be king." Pachi honked in excitement.

Far away, another mamodo was celebrating his victory as well. It was a gothic looking seventeen year old mamodo Vetrion. He looked out at the distance of an ocean view. His partner, a man hidden in the shadows told him the news.

"Looks like we're doing well," Vetrion stated. "I wonder if that sister of mine made it this far." He thought for a moment. "No, Zeffie's probably sent back to the mamodo world along time ago."

In a dark motel in the city, a girl in a wheel chair with her mamodo got the message as well. Her eyes were covered by some of her lavender like hair giving here a creepier appearance. Her mamodo was in a large over coat covering his slender body, and had a large hat. He was sitting in a chair. The only part of his body visible was his hands. Both had razor like fingers and were green like a plant.

"There are four mamodos near by," Zuma said. "Do you want to make it sixty-six?"

Her mamodo Jack repeatedly tapped a table with his claws. "Not just yet," Jack said in a deep, demonic voice maniac voice. "Let's let the children be for a while. Right now, we have more… important things to attend to."

Back in Japan, Kotan was in deep thought. "Only seventy mamodos left," He thought. "And the battles will only get more difficult with every mamodo eliminated. Looks like we got our work cut out for us." He turned to Alex. "Alex," he said to her. Alex looked at him. "How many spells do you have?"

"I just learned our third spell last night," Alex told him.

"Well then," Kotan said. "You mind if me and Zade train with you sometime? Our battles will get more difficult, and so I think maybe we could help each other get stronger."

Alex smiled. "I'd like that. After all, me and Zeffie don't have very many mamodos to trust in this battle. Only you and Zade, along with Pachi and Otto. It would be nice to have some friends around to train with." They agreed to meet some days later to train together.

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodos introduced. 

Hansey- A girlmamodo that uses Snow Spell.

Hilary- A girl mamodo then that uses Sphere Spells that explose on contact. Book destroyed by Hensey.

Carbuncle- A genderless ball like mamodo with a mysterious nature. Uses Laser spell.

Kimo- A girl mamodo that uses Cube Spells. Book destroyed Carbuncle's laser spells.

Sukino- A mamodo that usesSpear Spells. Book destroyed by Kumiko

Kumiko- A kind mamodo who treats her book owner like a little brother hanse the nick name Sis. Uses Music Spells.

Xavior- A silent mamodo that was used to make his owner rich. Uses Coin Spells. Book destroyed by Demos.

Demos- A mysterious cold mamodo hiding his body in a cloak. Uses Shadow Spells.

Enjoy the battle.


	12. Tears and Greed

**Tears and Greed**

It had been a few days after the battle with Sol. Kotan's mother was out of the hospital and back at home. Zade and Kotan were out of the house in a green field outside the city. They were training by themselves outside the field casting spells on builder portending they're enemy mamodos.

Kotan said their spells from weakest to strongest. "Zarmonga," Zade's eyes started to glow and a ball of electricity came from, his mouth. "Zaker," Zade launched lightning from his mouth toward the electric ball. The electric ball had grown in size from absorbing the attack. The electrical ball impacted with the boulders shattering them in an electrical explosion. "That's good, a combo spell," Kotan stated glad for their strategy.

"And now," Kotan said reading his newest spell. "Zauro-Zakerga," Zade was ready for the spell to happen. There was a long silence. Nothing happened. "Zauro-Zakerga," Kotan repeated. Nothing ever happened. "Why isn't it working?"

"Did you read it right," Zade asked.

"Yes, just like last time," Kotan stated.

_He remembered last time he used it. "Zauro-Zakerga," Zade's eyes started to glow a bright yellow color. Out of Zade's mouth came a large halo like ring. The ring let out ten bolts of lightning striking at Sol's attack destroying it easily. _

"Why isn't it working now," Kotan asked.

"Maybe something has to happen," Zade said. "I wonder what has to happen,"

"Not sure," Kotan said. The thought was in the air for a while. After a lot of unsuccessful attempts on, they left their training area and decided to go home.

"I don't understand," Kotan stated. "If I say the spell it should work shouldn't it?"

"It should," Zade said. "I don't get it either."

After a few minutes of trying out the spell, they gave up and walked on heading home disappointed. They took a detour through a neighborhood. The neighborhood was a bit dirty a run down. Zade and Kotan looked around and noticed in front of most the houses were people packing things up.

They walked through the neighborhood and looked at the people packing up with saddened faces. In the middle was an old rundown playground. There weren't any kids there at all. Zade and Kotan looked around and noticed a line of bulldozers around the area.

Zade and Kotan walked over to a man in a hard hat. "Hey sir, what's going on?" Kotan asked.

"The entire neighborhood's being knocked down," The man said. "By orders of Mr. Kilo of Kilo's Construction Company. The entire place is being tore down and a great big Mall. Kilo Mall is what they're going to call it."

Kotan remembered all those people packing up. "What about all those people?" Kotan asked.

"Mr. Kilo doesn't care," the man explained. "He's giving them a few more hours to clear out of the land he bought. In the mean time we have orders to total the park."

One bulldozer was already tearing down some parts of the old rusty park. As he was doing so, something zoomed into the bulldozer which half of it blew up on contact. The driver was blown out twenty feet away.

Kotan and Zade had surprised expressions on their faces as they looked in the direction it came from. On top of a tall dead tree branch were two people. One was a small about three to four foot tall one wearing a green medieval shirt and tights and a green medieval cap. On his back was a bow. The back of his head had shoulder length orange hair coming down. Covering his face was a purple tiki style mask with yellow see through eyes with black circles around it and two lines coming down, and had a smile with rows of teeth showing like the Cheshire Cat.

The other figure was around a taller teenager. He wore a karasu tengu mask and over his shoulder covering most his body was a brown cloak. He also wore black boots, and he had very short length blond hair. In his hand was a dark green spell book.

"A mamodo," Kotan stated.

The kid pointed his bow and arrow at another bulldozer. The teen said to the crew. "Get out of this neighborhood. Your boss has no right to make all these people move away from their homes."

"It's him," the man stated. "Tengu and his little partner Mask- K."

"That's right," the kid referred to as Mask- K. "Mr. Kilo is a greedy man. He bought this land just to kick all those people out of their home for his own greedy purpose."

"And we are going to make sure he does not lay a finger on any of these houses," Tengu finished. "Now clear out."

The bulldozer crew in fear ran away leaving their bull dozers behind. The two kids jumped from the tree onto the ground. They stared at Kotan and Zade seriously.

"That kid's a mamodo," Mask- K said to his partner.

"Is that so," Tengu asked. He turned to Kotan. "If it's a battle you're looking for, not now, we're to busy."

"Hey now," Kotan said. "We didn't even know that a mamodo was around here."

"Well now you know," Tengu said. "Now beat it, we have to save our strength for Mr. Kilo."

"Mr. Kilo," Kotan repeated. "Isn't he the guy who bought the neighborhood?"

"Bought nothing," Tengu growled. "He's a lire and a thief. He's forcing all those people to move. Do you know about those people? Most of them are so poor they can't afford to move, but he doesn't care. As long as he gets money, he wouldn't mind running over every last one of those people."

Kotan and Zade took in what Tengu just said. "Does he really not care about all those people," Zade asked.

"No," Mask- K replied. "He's just a big hateful man. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, and he does not care who gets hurt to get what he wants."

"Hateful," Zade repeated. "The way you described him is just like a mamodo I once knew in the mamodo world."

_Zade remembered a mamodo that used to pick on him a lot. He wore black clothes, had pointed ears, blond hair, and blue eyes. "He bullied me all the time. And it wasn't just me; it was all sorts of mamodos. He didn't care about any one. He took what he can and didn't care less who got hurt. He especially bullied me all the time."_

He snapped back to reality. "That mamodo's name was Koul. His family was rich, and even though he was rich, he still wanted more. So he picked on other mamodos, and took what he could. If I know him, he's probably partnered with a person as greedy as he is."

Mask- K looked at Zade with a serious expression. "Koul… I know him. I've seen him around."

"You have," Zade asked.

"Yes," Mask- K said. "He is a strong mamodo. He still is in the battle."

"Well I can't wait to find him," Zade said angrily. "I'm going to make that greedy jerk pay for all the mamodos he hurt in the mamodo world."

Tengu listened fully to this conversation. "You don't want Koul to be king do you?"

"Him or any mamodo like him," Zade said. "That's why I want to be king, to stop mamodos like that from becoming king."

Mask- K and Tengu admired Zade's admiration silently. Kotan was especially moved by Zade's words with a smile.

"How touching," a kid's voice said. The shock from the voice caused the two teams to look around.

"I know that voice," Tengu said recalling it.

_There was a great party in the Hozowa Mansion, a rich and big place with a lot of rich people inside. It was formal wear with many rich people wearing expensive clothing. Mr. Hozowa who, wore a tuxedo, spoke with his guests. He was a man of his early thirties with a beautiful wife, and one child. _

_The ten year old child had brown hair, and was wearing a little blue uniform, and neat and clean clothes. The thing that stood next to him was a green mechanical parrot about his height. It had a cartoon like appearance and screws and bolts were all over its body. It had white gloves, and a black bow tie. _

"_What is that thing near your son," one of the guests asked Mr. Hozowa. _

"_That's one of his toys," Mr. Hozowa said a bit nervously with a smile. "I'm not sure where he got it from really. It came with a strange light yellow book; the one Damien has in his hands now. A robot butler walked to him with a plate of little foods. "I'll take one of those." He took one from the plate. "Ah Mr. Kilo," he referred to one of his guests. _

_A big fat man wearing rich clothes greeted him. "Hello my friend," Mr. Kilo said. _

"_How is your development company going?" Hozowa asked._

"_Greatly," Mr. Kilo said. "I found this one dump of a neighborhood to tear down and make a great big mall over it."_

"_Aren't there people living there?" Mr. Hozowa asked._

"_Just a bunch of pathetic poor people," He said. "I took control of it. I bought it, and charged those people to stay on the land. They're all forced to move out now, so I can flatten it and put a mall over it. My business will sky rocket." He laughed at his success. _

_Just then, there was a crash sound. It was the sound of a window broken. It indeed was that. As the guests turned towards a shattered window, there two figures jumped through and landed on a table. _

"_Security," Mr. Hozowa called to his guard robots. Two big robots with guns aiming at them appeared from the floor. It was Tengu standing behind Mask- K. _

_The two made a sly grin. He opened the book and it began to glow. The kid took the bow from his back and pointed it at the robots. He pulled back the string and the teen read. "Arup," The bow started to glow. The kid let go of the string of the book and a yellow bolt of energy was fired taking the form of an arrow. The arrow streamed towards one robot. One robot was fired into a robot, and out of it came an explosion that blasted the other robot apart. _

"_Sucker," the Mask-K snickered. He then made a great leap in front of Mr. Kilo pointing his bow and arrow at him. Mr. Kilo looked at the kid in fear. _

"_Listen old man," Tengu said. "You and your company have been making life difficult enough for the poor people living in that land you were planning on destroying. Those people were poor enough and you had the nerve to kick them out their homes. Well I got news for you. You are going to give the land back to them, no charge. In fact, you are going to give them each a very generous amount of money. Is that right?"_

_The kid pulled his bow back. "He asked you a question," the kid said. "Now answer it." _

"_Yes," Mr. Kilo said in fear remembering what he did to those robots. "I'll do as you say, just don't hurt me." _

"_Why not," the kid asked. "You found pleasure in hurting others, why shouldn't we hurt you?" _

"_Hey," a kid's voice called out. Tengu and Mask-K turned and saw Damien with his so called toy parrot. "You are ruining my father's party you poor filth," he boy insulted. He read from his book._

Tengu remembered the voice. Emerging from behind a tree was Damien, and on top of a tall tree sitting on a branch was his robotic parrot mamodo Paul. "Hello Tengu,"

"You," Tengu stated. "You're that rich kid we met last week. What are you doing here?" Kotan and Zade knew there was trouble.

"Mr. Kilo asked me to come here and… help him incase you came to interfere." Damien explained. "In return he will give me anything my heart desires. If I want more toys, I will get more toys, if I want my own personal amusement park, I will get it."

"You brat," Mask- K insulted.

Damien Hozowa is no brat," Damien said. "He is simply superior the all those other losers."

"Hozowa," Kotan repeated. "I heard about them. They are the richest people in Asia. They can buy practically anything. Why would you agree to that term if you can buy anything?"

"Because daddy won't buy me anything anymore," Damien said. "Ever since I got my mamodo, he's been causing trouble. He destroyed half my family's mansion. Now daddy won't buy me anything else for a long time. Because of this I had to do something I never done in a long time. And that is work. That brings me here. When Mr. Kilo saw what me and Paul can do, he hired me."

"You spoiled little brat," Zade said angrily. "You probably possess everything, no, half the things an average kid would like, but you still want more?"

"You make me sick," Tengu stated.

"Who cares what you have to say about me," Damien asked. "The world is mine to buy," Damien's book began to glow as he read from his book. "Crikor," Out of the mouth of Paul came a rocket like fire cracker. The fire cracker launched out at the twp teams who separated evading the attack. The rocket blew up and let out flashing fire cracker like lights.

Zade looked at the Paul and Damien angrily. "People like you," Zade thought. "I will not let those kind of people be king." He turned to Kotan. "Let's get them."

"You got it," Kotan agreed. Zade faced Paul. "Zaker," Kotan read from his book. This time when Zade launched the attack, his pupils did not vanish like they did before. He opened his mouth and launched a more powerful blast of lightning. The lightning was quick and struck Paul directly. The parrot comically took the hit from on the tree and fell to the ground.

"What," Damien asked. He looked angrily at Zade. "You pest," Paul got back up angrily.

Mask- K and Tengu looked at them with amazement at their power. "Zade is really powerful," Mask- K stated.

"Yeah," Tengu agreed. "Looks like you have real competition to be king."

Damien was not moved by their power. "Ganzu-Critor," Paul flapped his wings and his feathers launched out and headed for Zade and Kotan.

"Ma-Ra-Shield," Kotan read from his book. From electricity, Zade manifested a circular shield blocking the feathers. The feathers exploded on contact with the shield blowing up like fire crackers.

"Critorikor," Paul launched both his wings out rocketing the like fire crackers at Zade and Kotan. The attack busted through the shield. It barley missed the two who were knocked to the ground when the wings exploded like fire works.

Zade and Kotan quickly got up and were soon enough ready for another attack. "Zaker," Zade let out another lightning attack which Paul and Damien leapt away from.

"Lino-Crikor," Damien called. Paul's body began to flash the colors of a fire works display. Paul then started to twirl around at a fast rate as he flashed and sparked like a twirling firecracker. The twirling mamodo was twirling towards Zade.

"Zaker," Kotan read. Zade launched a stream of lightning from his mouth at the spinning Paul. This time however, the attack was ineffective. The lightning deflected off the spinning mamodo striking at random places on the ground. "It didn't work," Kotan thought. "And it's still coming towards us." The twirling mamodo was spinning towards the unsuspecting Zade. "Watch out Zade," Kotan called.

"Arup," Tengu read from his book. Mask- K used his bow to fire an arrow at the spinning mamodo. The arrow crashed with Paul and it exploded on contact. Paul was sent zooming backwards landing on his feet.

Mask- K had walked besides Zade who looked at him curiously. "Let's show these two what the strong mamodos are made of." He turned to Damien and Paul. "You may have beaten us last time, but now we have allies."

"It doesn't make a difference how many of you there are," Damien stated. "I will destroy you both," he read from the book. "Critorikor," Paul launched both his wings like firecrackers.

"Ganzu-Cliup," Tengu read from his book. Mask- K launched another arrow out to the sky. It blew up and from the sky fell a barrage of arrows. A lot of the arrows struck down from the sky towards the opposing team's spell was destroyed the spell, blowing them up, and the rest of the arrows was still on its way to them.

"Lino-Crikor," Damien read once again from his book. Paul's body once again flashed and spun like a spinning firecracker. The spell contacted with the arrows destroyed them easily. Paul, with his wings regenerated fell back to his book owner. "I've had enough of this. Let's use our most powerful spell to finish them off Paul," The parrot mamodo nodded slyly.

"Oh no," Tengu said in fear. "Not that spell. That's the same spell that beat us last time,"

"Is it really that dangerous," Zade asked.

"We don't have a spell that can beat it," Mask- K said remembering what happened last time. Tengu and Mask- K ran away barley escaping the fire works like blast.

"You don't have a spell to counter it," Kotan repeated.

"Now," Tengu admitted.

Kotan looked at his red book and looked back at Damien and Paul getting ready to attack. "You may not," Kotan stated. "But we do," Kotan said opening his book. "Get ready for the big spell Zade," Kotan said. Zade stared angrily at the opposing team now looking a bit nervous. "Zauro-Zakerga," Zade opened his mouth, but nothing came out. There was a long silence as nothing happened.

"Nothing happened," Mask- K stated.

"Was that a bluff," Tengu asked.

Kotan looked at the book angrily. "Why isn't this stupid book working," Kotan angrily hit the book. "If I read the spell, it should happen. What is with this book?"

"Awe, are you having difficulty with one of your spells," Damien taunted. "Oh well, good thing I don't," his book started to glow very bright, and Paul's body had compartments opening up and large fire cracker like rockets pointed out from under his skin.

"We can't beat them," Tengu said. "We have to retreat." Tengu stepped back a few feet.

"No," Mask-K called out. Tengu stopped himself from moving any further. "We must protect those people," Mask-K said. "You remember when we first met right?" Mask-K asked. "If you recall… I was as greedy and selfish as those spoiled rich people."

Zade was wide eyed. "You," he repeated.

"It's true," Mask-K said. "I was selfish and only cared for myself, but then I met Tengu, my book owner. He taught me about caring for others, and the golden rule, do to others what you want others to do to you. When this battle began, I wanted to be a king who commanded respect, but when I met Tengu, I changed my dream. I want to be a king who helps others more then myself. Tengu taught me to care for others. The least I could do… is protecting the home of his friends… even if that means being sent back to the mamodo world."

"Mask-K," Tengu said. He was proud of his mamodo that he came along way since when they first met. He put his hand on his mask and removed it.

"Tengu," Kotan asked.

"No," Tengu said. "If I'm going to finish this battle, I'm going to do it as the real me, Justin Kenjiru,"

Mask-K looked at him and behind his mask was an unseen smile. "Justin," Mask-K said. "Let's send them back to the mamodo world."

"We'll help you," Kotan said. "I'm not letting them get away with all the stuff they said."

"Me neither," Zade said.

"There's nothing any of you can do," Damien said. "We will win," His book started to glow as bright as it possibly could. "Dioga-Crikorga," The rocket launched from Paul's body out in the air. There, a large fireworks display was displayed for three seconds and colorful meteor like fire balls fell from the sky. There were a number of them, hundreds of them fell towards the battle field, each one a different color coming from all directions from the sky. Little area is safe from this spell.

Kotan and Zade looked up at the meteor like fireballs in a bit of fear, but also determination. "We won't let you win," Kotan called to them. Kotan called out his combo spells. "Zarmonga," Zade launched a small ball of electricity out of his mouth and it slowly floated in the air.

Paul and Damien laughed at the puny attack. "What good is that going to do?" Damien asked still laughing. "Have you seen my spell?"

Kotan and Zade let a sly grin slip their lips. "We aren't done yet," Zade said.

"Zaker," Kotan called out. Zade let a stream of lightning out of his mouth and hit the Zarmonga spell. The ball of lightning grew bigger in diameter. "Zaker," Kotan called out again. It grew even larger as the lightning was fired at the larger ball of lightning once again growing in size. Zaker, Zaker, Zaker," Kotan called out and the lightning ball for every lightning attack hitting it grew larger.

"A combination spell," Justin stated.

"You got that right," Kotan said. "We may not be able to use our most powerful spell, but this one is a good second," The large ball of electricity was now as big as a house garage, and giving off an electrical surface.

The Dioga-Crikorga spell was still falling from the sky and was close to contact. "Let's help them out," Justin told Mask-K. "Ganzu-Cliup," Mask-K strung the arrow, and let it loose in the air. It blew up and multiple arrows were fired up in the sky. The arrows contacted with some of the meteor like colorful fire balls destroying some, but not all of them. Only very little of them were destroyed but they kept on firing repeating the spell destroying as many as possible.

As they were doing so, the fire balls started to strike at random places. It destroyed some of the run down equipment of the playground, and his some random places on the dirty ground. A lot were either destroyed or absorbed by the Ganzu-Cliup, and Zarmonga spells.

What was not expected was a single green colored fire ball falling towards the unsuspecting Justin and Mask- K.

"Justin, Mask-K," Kotan called out trying to warn them. He was too late. The fireball contacted three feet behind them. They were knocked a number of feet forward landing on their stomachs.

"We got them," Damien happily called out. "Looks like, we are the strongest team. Face it; we are not to be messed with."

Kotan and Zade looked at him with great hate. By now, the fire balls had stopped falling. "You arrogant little brat," Kotan growled. "Have you forgotten already," he asked angrily pointing up.

The two looked up unknowingly and right above them was the ball of electricity, the size of a three story mansion. The electrical ball was heading towards them.

"Oh crud," Damien said looking up in fear, his mamodo looking more afraid. The ball fell upon them and exploded in a great big thunderous boom. Damien and Paul were both engulfed by this spell unable to escape. The boom was great enough to be heard from miles all around. A cloud of smoke erupted from the battle field going up to the sky.

Back to the battle field, Paul's book was a blaze. Paul was fading away into the mamodo world within a few short seconds. Damien lay unconscious on the ground with suit and burn marks all over his body.

Zade and Kotan went over to Mask-K and Justin to see if they were OK. The fire ball missed them, but barley, and as a result… Mask-K's book was blazing.

"No," Justin cried. "You can't go Mask-K. You…"

"Just," Mask-K interrupted. He was lying on his back. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. It's the rules. I'm just sorry I have to leave so soon." From the top of his mask, a crack was forming, going down the center of the face. He turned to Zade who looked at him regretfully. "You never told us your book keeper's name did you Zade?"

"What," Zade asked. "No, I didn't, he's Kotan and…" a thought had popped in his mind. "Wait, I never told you my name either,"

"That's because I know," Mask-K said. The crack going down his mask was at the bottom. The crack had split his mask in two. Each side fell to either side of Mask-K's sides.

The familiar face Zade saw filled him with shock. It was a mamodo boy with blond hair, mamodo lines on his cheeks, pointed ears, and blue eyes. "Koul," Zade said. "You're Mask-K?"

"Surprised," The mamodo boy Koul asked. "I did say I changed earlier."

_A memory of back in the mamodo world flashed before Zade's eyes within a second. Zade lay on the ground beaten and hurt, above him was Koul wearing black clothing taunting Zade. _

"_Why do you pick on me," Zade asked. "Why can't we be friends?"_

"_Because," Koul said with a bad grin. "I'm better then you. I don't need a pathetic mamodo like you as a friend, you or anyone else below me. I care for only myself," _

"Is this really the same mamodo that cared for nobody but himself," Zade thought. "But the way he acted earlier. He cared about others. Could it be… can mamodos change?"

Koul's book was completely covered in flames and was beginning to disintegrate. Koul started to fade looking at Zade. "Zade," he said. Zade had his full attention. "All the things I did to you in the mamodo world… I'm sorry."

Zade looked at him surprised with shock and regret for all the mean things he said earlier. Mamodos could change, even those who used to be bad. "I… forgive you," Zade managed to say.

Koul looked back at Justin. "Justin… thanks, for all you taught me about caring for others."

"Koul," Justin said without looking directly in his face. "I'm never going to find another friend like you anywhere." He turned to Koul tears running down his cheeks. "And I never will." He went closer giving his mamodo a hug. Koul hugged him back with even more tears in his eyes. Memories past through both their minds.

_The memory of the day Koul changed repeated through Justin's head. Koul was arguing with Justin in his house. "Why should we care what happens to a bunch of humans?" Koul yelled angrily. _

"_We can't just let that Mr. Kilo destroy that neighborhood and put all those people on the streets." Justin yelled. "I have friends who live there." _

"_Who cares," Koul asked. "My father said it's the Poor's fault they are poor." _

"_Their fault," Justin asked. "It's not their fault at all. You're only seven and your father's filling your head with all these selfish thoughts. Well I think it's time I show you something." _

_He grabbed Koul by his arm. "Where are we going," Koul asked being dragged. _

"_We're going to open your eyes," Justin stated. _

_He took him to the neighborhood. They stayed all day that day looking around. Koul had met some of Justin's friends and the life they lived. Their homes were dirty, and run down. They had very little furniture, and no appliances. They could not afford much, and lived on cheap food which did not taste very appealing. Their clothing was not comfortable, and the living conditions were unsanitary. The entire neighborhood was like this. It was a ghetto neighborhood of people either poorer than or just as poor as his friends. _

_Koul was surprised to see all these people, the very people he insulted all his life. The very people his parents told him were not important at all. Tears filled his eyes at the disgusting things he said. For the first time in his life, he was sorry for what he did and said to all the people he hurt in his life, or taunted._

"_I had no idea," Koul said. "All these people suffer every day, and all my life I did not know… no, I didn't want to know." He turned to Justin. "Justin… I will help you bring Mr. Kilo down. He is not going to destroy this neighborhood."_

_Justin smiled and patted his shoulder. "Thank you," he thanked. "I'm so glad you see it my way." He looked up at the sky. And I know how we're going to do it." _

_The two of them bought masks to conceal their faces and dubbed the names Tengu and Mask-K. They fought in mamodo battles to become stronger so that they would finally confront Mr. Kilo. They have an ambition, and they are not going to let anyone get in their way. They were going to save the homes of all those people. They were not prepared to have any of those people kicked to the streets. _

Justin and Koul both hugged with tears in their eyes. Kotan and Zade watched sadly as Koul said his final goodbye with a slight smile. "Good bye… Tengu,"

"Good bye… Mask-K," Justin said. The book was almost gone. As the final corner was burned, Koul had disappeared into the mamodo world. The only thing left was the mask broken in half. Justin cried openly. He knew he will never see his friend again. Drops of tears fell from his face and landed on one half of the broken mask.

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodos introduced. 

Paul: The parrot mamodo of a spoiled rich kid. Uses Friekracker Spells. Book destroyed by Zade's Zarmonga spell.

Koul: A once spoiled rich mamodo that learned to care for others. Once picked on Zade,now a friend of Zade's. Uses Arrow Spells. Alias Mask-K. Book destroyed by Paul's most powerful spell.


	13. Jack the Reaper

Sorry for not updating. I had some writter's block, but I'm back. Here it goes. **

* * *

**

**Jack the Reaper**

In Kilo Incorporation's building, Mr. Kilo was being arrested by GGG officials. Apparently there were legal issues that the company was hiding. He had bought a lot of the land they owned illegally, and was involved in a tax scandal.

As he was being hand cuffed by the officials, he asked them the question. "I was so careful, how did you find out?"

"An anonymous Email," the official said. "Not that it matters now, you're going away for a long time."

A some meters away was Zade, Kotan, and Justin watching everything satisfied. "I'm impressed you were able to hack in their computers and get that information," Justin said to Kotan.

"It pays to be as intelligent as I am," Kotan said bragging a bit.

"Well I appreciate it," Justin said.

"We're just glad that neighborhood is safe," Zade said with a smile.

"Thank you both," Justin thanked. "Koul would have been happy to see Mr. Kilo get what was coming to him."

"He would have," Zade said remembering his newly made friend.

"Well, we have to leave now," Kotan said. "You take care OK."

"You too," Justin nodded. "Go far in the battle, for Koul's sake."

"We will," Zade assured.

After they said their goodbyes, Zade and Kotan went their way. It was sunset, and they have not eaten all day. They agreed to go to an all you can eat buffet to fill their empty bellies. After Kotan paid the fee of fifteen credits, they entered and began to fill their plates with food.

When done filling their plates, they sat down at their table to eat. Zade was eating some fish like Pac-Man with triangle teeth. He was also gorging, and munching down on other kinds of food. Zade ate half the food in the buffet.

"All you can eat does not mean you can eat it all," Kotan scolded him.

"But it does mean all you can eat," Zade said still stuffing his face. "So why can't I eat it all?"

"Sheesh," Kotan said. "Do you mamodos always eat like this?"

"Yep," Zade said. "We have big appetites,"

"I've noticed," Kotan said irritated. He looked at the Red Spell book he carried with him. He looked inside and at his four spells. Zaker, Ma-Ra-Shield, Zarmonga, Jauro-Zakerga, all the spells he could read. What concerned him was Jauro-Zakerga. Last time when he was fighting against Damien and his mamodo, he could not get it to work. This spell book gets more confusing. Just when he though he's figured it out, it does something to surprise him more.

He looked back at Zade who seemed to stop eating. "Say Zade," Kotan said. Zade said nothing. He was just staring unblinking at something. "Zade," Kotan said. "What's wrong?"

"Look to your right," Zade said still staring at it. Kotan looked to his right. There was a twenty six year old woman with short black hair, wearing a grey restaurant uniform. It was a waitress. In her hands was a Pale Blue Spell Book.

"Oh no," Kotan said. "Not again, I'm still tired from the battle with Damien." The woman let a small grin loose staring at the two. "I know that smile," Kotan thought. "Looks like another battle."

Meanwhile, there was another battle going on. In the dark, there was a battle between two mamodos. One mamodo was a ten year old girl with chin-length light brown hair worn in a half side ponytail, and gold eyes. She wore an orange dress with a long-sleeved dark pink shirt underneath, and a dark pink belt with black jeans. The other was the mysterious mamodo Jack in a long brown overcoat covering his entire body.

Behind Jack was his book keeper Zuma in her wheel chair, and both her eyes covered by the front part of her lavender hair. She was in a white long sleeve shirt, and brown skirt. The other book keeper was a thirteen year old girl with a Tangerine colored book has shoulder-length brown hair kept back in a black headband, and light brown eyes. She wears a light blue shirt with the sleeves detached from the shoulders, a pair of blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"It's time we end this battle Angie," the girl said to her mamodo partner. Her book started to glow and she called out a spell. "Masaruk," The mamodo Angie started to glow and a light emitted from her body. The light took the form of another mamodo that looked like Angie. It was an identical clone. "Go get them Angie," the girl called. The two of them ran towards the opposing team.

"Scary," Zuma mocked with a maniacal grin. Her black spell book started to glow a purple color. "Ryus," Jack let out a small chuckle and he put his hand out in front of him. A black spiraling void appeared in front of it. The void was a portal like thing that let out some thing more. From the center of it leaked a white cloak that exposed a frightening black face that exposed a pair of terrible white eyes. It was a spirit taking the form of a grim reaper. The reaper let out a roar, and in a quick movement flew at the mamodos slashing them with its black claw like hand. The clone disappeared and Angie was knocked back into a tall tree. The mamodo's book keeper watched as her mamodo was knocked into the tree by a horrible spell. She looked back at the reaper that was circling above her.

"Leave your book, or suffer," Jack said in a cold voice. The girl knowing she was unable to do anything about the matter farsightedly turned tail and ran away leaving her book behind. The reaper like attack flew at the book, and entered it as if going through it. At that, the book burst into a white flame and incinerated. When the book was nothing more than a pile of ashes, the unconscious Angie fades away back to the mamodo world.

Zuma and Jack laughed manically at their victory. All the sudden, Jack stopped and looked to his right. Zuma stopped and looked at him. "What is it?"

"A battle," Jack said. "It's that way,"

"Well, well," Zuma said. She looked up at the moon shining in the sky. "Shall we? After all, the night is still young,"

"Let's," Jack said putting an arm out in that direction. Zuma used her wheel chair to ride in that direction. Jack followed in a sluggish motion.

Outside the restaurant where no people were to get hurt, Zade and Kotan prepared for battle. They had their red spell book out. The woman had her Pale Blue spell book out. She called out a name. "Alanor," from the side of the building came an eight year old mamodo kid in all red clothes, blue hair, and mamodo lines on his cheeks.

"So Islantia, we got more suckers?" the mamodo kid asked.

"Yep," Islantia said. "This team should be easy to beat."

"Don't think it's be easy," Kotan said. "You ready Zade," Kotan asked.

"Yeah," Zade said with a nod. "Let's show them what we're made of."

"Zaker," Kotan called out. Zade let out a stream of lightning from his mouth. The mamodo kid just stood there and took the hit. "They didn't use a spell," Kotan wondered why.

"I know," Zade said. "Something didn't seem right,"

"Well, let's just keep attacking," Kotan commanded. "Zaker," Zade let out a stream of lighting once again, and like before, Alanor took the attack without doing anything.

"I don't like this at all," Kotan said. Alanor stood there in pain, but still standing. "We better finish this quickly, Zarmonga," Zade let a small ball of electricity come from his mouth. "Zaker, Zaker, Zaker," Streams of lightning shot out and hit the ball. The ball was now larger and more powerful thanks to the power up, and slowly head towards the opposing team. Islantia ran out of the way, but Alanor stood put. The attack impacted with Alanor and exploded. There was a great flash of powerful electricity, and Alanor crashed into the wall of the restaurant wall. He was barely moving.

"Is it over," Zade asked.

"Far from it," Islantia said with a grin. Her book began to glow. "Jioruk," Just then, her unconscious mamodo began to glow, and become conscious once again. He stood up and all his wounds had healed. All his wounds had healed. Besides his burned and torn up clothes it looked like he was never even attacked.

"No way," Kotan said.

"Way," Alanor said. "Now, it's time we get the real battle started." He ran towards them once more at a fast pace.

"Zaker," Kotan called without thinking. Zade let out another powerful stream of lightning. The attack impacted with Alanor once again. "Zaker," Kotan called out once again. The attack once again impacted with the mamodo kid and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Jioruk," Islantia called out reading from her book. Once again, all of Alanor's wounds healed. His skin was not even damaged by the time the spell got through.

"No," Zade said irritated. "Every time we attack him, his wounds will heal.

Kotan looked at Alanor's book owner. "Zade attack, the book owner," Zade agreed looking at Islantia. "Zaker," Zade launched a powerful stream of lightning from his mouth at Islantia.

Alanor jumped in front of Islantia. "Jior-Shield," Alanor caused a blue shield to appear and the lightning impacted with it. With addition to that, Alanor seemed to be glowing.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zade said irritated. "How do we beat these guys?"

"That's just it," Alanor said. "You don't beat us, we beat you," He started running towards Zade and Kotan.

"Zaker," Kotan called out once again. Zade opened his mouth, but instead of a powerful stream of lightning, there was a small spark. "Oh no, not now," Kotan said concerned. At that point, Alanor was close to the smaller mamodo kid. He grabbed Zade's shoulders.

"Revavaruk," Islantia called out. A gold light was leaving Zade's shoulders and going to Alanor's hands. Zade confused was starting to feel faint. His eyes were half way closed, and he was wobbling.

"Zade," Kotan called. He punched Alanor in his face knocking him away. He went in front of Zade and shook him. "Are you OK? Say something," He looked at Alanor. "What did you do to him?"

"What did I do you asked," Alanor asked. He put up his hands that were glowing gold. "I took his energy. He won't be using it since he can't cast anymore spells, so I'll be using it to heal myself, or even attack you with."

Islantia read from her book once more. "Gigano-Revavolt," The gold energy in his hands was let out into one large beam.

Kotan grabbed Zade and jumped out of the way before being hit. The beam missed them, and it crashed into the ground they were standing on before. There was a small crater where the attack impacted. Kotan looked at the crater, and at Zade concerned.

"We can't in this battle," Kotan said to himself. Zade was in his arms dazed and confused like he had a high fever. "We have to retreat," He started to run away from the battle area.

"Get back here you coward," Alanor called. He started to run after them with Islantia behind him. Kotan ran into the woods hoping it and the darkness would be a good cover. They were playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Kotan was the mouse, and the two following him and Zade were the cats. Kotan did not know what o do. They were out of power to use their spells, and every time they hit that mamodo, he would just heal. All they could do was run.

Kotan found a big bush to hide in. He held Zade and the book close and ducked in the bushes. He peaked out through a small hole in the bushes and saw Alanor and his book owner looking around. All Kotan could do now was keep quiet.

"Where are they," Alanor asked. "Where can they be?"

"Be patient," Islantia said. "We'll get those weaklings sooner or later."

"I know we will," Alanor said. "They're both as good as gone when I get a hold of them."

Just then, there was a sound echoing through the forest. A black mist was slowly covering the area. "What's going on?" Islantia asked. "Where did this Mist come from?"

There were some snickers coming from the abyss. "Who's there?" Alanor asked. "Show your selves,"

"I guess it's true what they say," a girl's voice said from the safety of the mist. Out of the black abyss came a certain eleven year old girl in her wheel chair. Her eyes were covered by her long lavender hair. A most frightening smile covered he face. "If the food doesn't kill you, the service will," In her laps was her Black Spell Book. "But if the service doesn't, the costumers will."

"Great, another one," Alanor said. "I'll handle you and what ever pathetic mamodo you have later, right now, we got some other weakling to take care of."

"Is that so," a deep maniacal voice asked from the mist. Out of the black mist came her mamodo Jack in his over coat and brown hat covering his body. "You don't have time to play?"

"Of course they don't Jack," Zuma mocked with an inocent smile. "They should battle with their own weak kind. Let us leave and let them have their fun, it's not like they're on our level."

"Look who thinks they're Brago and Sherry," Alanor mocked with a snicker.

One of Jack's eyes appeared from under the over coat. The eye looked like fire staring at them angrily. "Brago," the mamodo asked. He took two steps forwards. "You're comparing me to one of the strongest mamodos from the last mamodo battle? Well let me tell you something about Brago," He started to yell. "Brago was a mere human compared to me, kind of like how you're a mere Kanchome compared to me."

"How dare you," Alanor growled.

"You're right, I'm just insulting Kanchome and humans," Jack said with some amusement.

"You're dead," Alanor yelled. "Islantia,"

"Gigano-Revavolt," Islantia read. Alanor let out a great blast of blue energy at the mamodo. Jack did not even bother moving. He just put his arms out as if inviting the attack to hit him. The attack struck directly. The beam of blue hit Jack in his stomach and pushed him back a few inches. Alanor was letting out more energy pushing Jack back further like a battering ram. The attack was continuous for a while pushing Jack back a few inches per five seconds. Kotan watched in amazement as Jack took the attack without showing any sign of pain.

Within a few minutes, the attack stopped, and Alanor stood up breathing heavily. Islantia was breathing as heavy as he is.

"Oh, getting tired already?" Zuma asked amused at the pathetic attempt.

Jack looked at the hole they made in his trench coat was a dark green color. "Oh, and this was my favorite coat, oh well," He dropped his coat taking it off. "And by the way, Jack is the name I use to travel around in this human world."

There, standing for all to see was Jack's true form. His feet exposed black heavy boots, and his pants were plant like and dark green. His shirt was around the torso area was dark green. He had no sleeves, instead his plant vine like dark green arms. His hands were plant like and each of them had large razor like fingers. The most terrifying part of him was his head. His head with the dark brown hat on it had a pumpkin on it. The pumpkin looked like a horrifying Jack-o-lantern with a morphing face, and out of the carved mouth and eyes, came a red fire. He stood there with an evil Jack-O-Lantern grin like an evil possessed scarecrow.

"My true name," the mamodo said. "Is Reaper,"

Alanor looked at the scarecrow mamodo in fear. He took a few steps back with his horrified eyes on the mamodo Jack, who's true name is Reaper. "The Reaper," Alanor said in fear. He knew the name. It was a name feared in the mamodo world.

"Oh Zuma," Reaper called to his partner.

"Gigano-Ryus," Zuma read from her book. Reaper put his arms down and his back up like a hunchback. He looked like he was being hung by his back. Out from his back camemany ghostly violet forms. They looked like tormented souls being released from the evil looking mamodo's body. The beings head towards the opposing team. The ghosts wrapped around Alanor.

"NOOO," Alanor screamed. "NOOOO, HAVE MERCY," he yelled. "HELP MEEEE! YAAAAAAHHHHHHH," They were covering his entire body so all he could see was darkness. One of the four ghosts went towards Islantia and grabbed the book. Alanor was let go from the ghosts. He was now on the ground in the fetal position crying. The ghosts then flew into the book and caused it to burst in a white flame. As it incinerated to ashes, Alanor quickly faded away into the mamodo world. Islantia defenseless turned tail and ran away in fear of what that mamodo would do to her.

Reaper and Zuma both let out their maniacal laughs. From the bushes Kotan watched in fear. He could not believe the power those two had. He looked at Zade concerned. Zade was still drowsy and so did not know what was going on. Kotan looked back at the scene. To his shock and horror, Zuma was the only one there. Reaper was nowhere to be seen.

Just then, Kotan had a chilling feeling fill his soul. His heart was racing. He knew something was behind him. "You're next," the whisper came from behind him. Kotan jumped from the bushes, and landed on his stomach. Zade and the Red Spell book were on the ground in front of him.

"Oh, poor baby," Zuma said in a fake sympathetic voice. "Did that hurt?"

Kotan looked at her in fear. Did they know they were hiding there all the time?"Who are you two?" There was a long silent pause.

Zuma grinned like a maniacle child. Her eyes hidden behind her hair appeared to glow in the moon light like a pair of turquoise glass circles. Her lips formed a maniacal grin "I am Zuma. And Reaper…"

Reaper appeared above Kotan with his razor claws pointing at him. Reaper finished her sentence. "… Is the soon to be King of the Mamodo World." The two let out their homicidal laughs, Zuma with the back of her right hand on her chin, and Ripper with his pumpkin head thrown back. There was a violet aura glowing around him.

Their laughter was cut short though. There was a shining light emitting from the trees. Reaper and Zuma stopped laughing and looked at the shining light. Their smiles turned into frowns of fear. There was a being floating towards them.

It was another mamodo. A female eighteen year old mamodo. She has a normal looking body, and everything else, except for the fact that she has a pair of white dove wings on her back. She has long brown hair that has chunky purple highlights. Her left eye is blue and her right eye is purple. She wears a white halter top, red boots, and blue jeans.

"Reaper," she said in a heavenly yet serious voice. "Leave these two as is," Reaper hissed at the mamodo girl like an angry cat. "You have caused a lot of pain and suffering back in the Mamodo world, and I will not let you cause any more trouble in this world. As long as I'm in this world, I will not let that happen anymore, and I will never allow you to become king."

Reaper's Jack-O-Lantern grin returned. "We'll see Mirage," Reaper said backing off into the black mist with Zuma doing the same in her wheel chair. "We'll just see,"

Kotan watched as the mamodo and his partner disappeared into the mist, the last thing he saw of them was the shine from Zuma's hidden eyes, and the face of the Jack-OLantern head from Reaper, grinning. Then he looked up at the Mamodo Mirage who looked back at him. "A powerful mamodo like him being afraid of her," he thought. "Is she a friend or foe?"

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodos introduced. 

Angie: A mamodo who uses Cloning Spells. Book Destroyed by Reaper's Garude.

Alanor: A Mamodo that uses Recovery Spells. Book destroyed by Reaper.

Mirage: A mysterious mamodo that Reaper seems to fear. Spells unkown for now. An Elite Mamodo.

Reaper: Takes the name Jack in the Human world. His name is feared and seems to have a reputation of being the most feared mamodo in the mamodo World. An Elite Mamodo. Uses Poltergeist Spells.

Please review.


	14. Look for You

Here is my newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It has some humor in it. Sorry if it was too random. **

* * *

**

**Look for You**

The Angel like mamodo flew down to Kotan and Zade. She looked seriously at them. Zade was still unconscious, and Kotan was staring at her wondering if she was friend or foe. She hovered down to them a few feet in front of them on the ground. Her body began to glow.

"What's going on," Kotan thought. "Is this a spell?" The white light emitting from her body shown all around the woods. A sphere of light was spreading all over Kotan and Zade. Kotan completely blacked out. His last thoughts were of Zade and what will become of him before he completely blacked out.

When Kotan woke up, he was in a familiar place. It was morning and he was in his room on his bed. Next to him was the Red Spell Book. He looked at the floor and saw Zade on the floor sleeping in his small mat bed.

"What happened last night," Kotan asked himself. He looked at the book and remembered. "That mamodo," he said. "Did she have something to do with this? Who was she?"

Meanwhile a few blocks away from Kotan's house, a kid was looking out in the horizon. He was on top a building with another person. The kid was a small ten year old with light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a gold colored short sleeve shirt, baggy white pants, and a short black cape. His cheeks had mamodo lines from his face to the bottom of his cheeks.

The other person was a sixteen year old, slightly muscular teen with black dread hair and tanned skin, wearing a green opened vest with a bare chest, blue jean shorts torn at the legs, sandals, and sunglasses. He seemed more laid back then the serious looking kid.

"There's a mamodo around here some where," the kid said. "Raymund, let's get going,"

"Now," Raymund asked. "Why should we now? We got all day dude. It's not like they'll like disappear."

"I wish you'd take me more seriously," the kid said.

"But you don't even know where they are," Raymund said to the kid.

"That may be, but once they use their spell book, I will." The kid explained. "Now shape up, we got a battle to win."

"Sanos, bro," Raymund said sitting up. "You are way too serious for your own good. You just got to chill."

"I swear Raymund," Sanos said. Just then, he lifted his head and turned his attention out ward. "They're close." He got on the edge of the building and looked down. At the ground of the abandoned street, there were two people walking onward. It was Kotan in his school uniform, and holding on the tail of his shirt being dragged was Zade crying.

"You can't leave me alone," Zade complained. "What if that scarecrow mamodo with the pumpkin head you told me about shows up again? I'll be defenseless."

"I doubt they'll try anything," Kotan said irritated. "That other mamodo I told you about probably scared them off. Now please let me go so I can go to school."

"But Kotan," Zade complained.

On the building, Sanos grinned. "This must be our lucky day. We didn't even have to look for them," Raymund looked over the edge. He hopped on the ledge. "Let's move Raymund," He jumped off the building.

On the ground. "No, no, and for the thirtieth time…" Kotan yelled, but was interrupted. From behind them they heard something land. They turned and saw Sanos, the mamodo kid land on his feet and stared at them cross armed.

"Sanos," Zade called getting behind Kotan's back.

"Who," Kotan asked. He looked at the kid and noticed the lines on his face. "Wait, is he a mamodo?" Kotan asked.

"Yeah, he's a bully from the mamodo world." Zade said. "He picked on me all the time."

"Zade," Sanos said with a grin. "You're still in this battle, I thought you would have been sent back a long time a…" he was interrupted by a thump behind him. He turned and saw Raymund lying face down on the ground.

"Ouch," Raymund said in pain. "Dude, not one of my brightest ideas," He got up on his feet slowly.

Sanos put his hand on his fore head. "Actually, this is very smart compared to the other stupid things you've done." Sanos said coldly.

Kotan was a little irritated. "I don't have time for this," Kotan said turning his back and walking away.

Sanos turned and noticed this. "Hey," he yelled angrily. "Don't you turn your back on us,"

Kotan turned towards them. "Look, I have school to go to, so can we do this some other time."

"No," Sanos yelled. "We must do this now," he turned to Raymund. "Let's go Raymund," He pointed his right hand at them.

Raymund got out a Pale Tan book. "Let's rock n roll," he called out excited. His book started to glow green and he read a spell. "Sanis,"

From Sanos's palm, particles began to collect. The particles collected together into a ball of sand. The sand ball was fired at them.

"Zade, watch out," Kotan said quickly getting the red book from his bag and reading the spell. "Zaker," Zade opened his mouth and let out a stream of lightning. It impacted with the sand and both attacks were destroyed.

Sanos was surprised at what he saw. "No way," Sanos said in disbelief. "He's gotten stronger."

"Let's end this quickly," Kotan said. He read from his book. "Zarmonga," Zade let out a ball of electricity from his mouth. "Zaker, Zaker, Zaker," Three streams of lightning came out of Zade's mouth and hit the little ball of electricity causing it to increase in size. The ball was now the size of a car and was hovering towards the opposing team.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sanos said irritated. He looked at his book owner. "What are you waiting for, the defense spell.

"Sorry bro," Raymund apologized reading from his book. "Sushield," Sanos put his hands in front of him and a large wall of hard sand came from his hands. The electrical ball impacted with the wall and it exploded on contact, shattering the wall. Sanos and Raymund were blown fifteen feet away on their backs. Recovering quickly, they looked up and saw dust all over the battle field being blown by the wind, and Zade and Kotan staring at them angrily on their feet.

"Crud," Sanos said angrily. "Let's get out of here," He and Raymund quickly got up and ran away as fast as they could.

"Wait," Zade started to chase them.

"Let them go," Kotan said stopping him. "We don't have time to deal with them. I have to go to school."

"Fine," Zade agreed. "You're right; we do have to go to school."

"What do you mean we?" Kotan asked angrily.

Sanos and Raymund were still running. They were not satisfied with stopping till they were sure they were not being followed. They stopped in front of a large statue in the middle of the city. They were breathing heavily catching their breaths.

Sanos used his fist to hit the ground hard. "I can't believe it," he said angrily. "Zade was a wimp back in the mamodo world, now look how strong he's gotten. How are we supposed to beat stronger with only the two spells we have if we can't even beat him?"

"Chill bro," Raymund tried to calm him down putting his hand on his mamodo's left shoulder. Sanos swatted it away with a twirl.

"Don't tell me to chill," he yelled angrily. "Do you remember when we first met?"

_It was on a Hawaiian beach. Raymund was on the beach wearing nothing but a pair of blue swimming shorts and his sunglasses. He was alone on the beach walking down it with his red surf board in his arm. He stopped and sat down in the sand looking at the waves pass by. The waves were large enough to ride, but for some reason, he felt depressed. He usually loved to serf, but today, he felt like surfing will not do._

"_What's wrong with me?" Raymund asked himself. "Killer looking riding waves are in front of me, but I don't want to ride them? Is something wrong with me? Am I... getting tired of surfing?" _

_Just then, the sand below him was starting to glow. He looked at the sand curiously, saw it move. It split apart to reveal a Pale Tan book with strange markings on it. "What the," Raymund asked. He took the book from the ground and opened it. He looked in side to see weird letters. "What's this stuff," he asked. He noticed one sentence he could read. "Hey, I can read this. The first Spell… Sanis," From behind him zooming past the right of him was a large ball of sand. He was shocked and amazed at the sand ball as it impacted with a large boulder about its size and surrounded it exploding as it was completely engulfed in sand. _

"_Do you want more excitement in your life?" Raymund heard a voice from behind him asked. He turned to see Sanos with his right palm out lowering it slowly. Sanos looked at him with an appreciative smile. _

"_Who are you," Raymund asked in shock. _

"_I am Sanos," he replied. "If you agree to take me seriously, you will have a more exciting life. Will you take me seriously?"_

Back in the present, Sanos glared at Raymund angrily. "You said you would, but the fact of the matter is you didn't, and you still don't. All the battle we fought we never destroyed anyone's book, and do you know why? They were all training and getting stronger. You're too lazy; we never destroyed an enemy's book because we always had to run away before they could destroy ours. Even that coward Zade got stronger. He probably knows more then two spells."

"Hey bro, don't blame me because you take things seriously." Raymund said. "You need to chill."

"Stop telling me that," Sanos growled angrily at him. "I swear, you are getting more hopeless by the days passing. I'm out of hear, I can't deal with you now." He crouched down and leaped in the air.

"Wait," Raymund tried to stop him. But it was too late. He was already gone. "Too serious," Raymund repeated quietly.

_Nine hours later…_

School was done, and Zade and Kotan was walking home. Zade had tears in his eyes. "Why did you make me wait in study hall with that robot lady?" Zade asked complaining. "I had nothing to do for hours."

"I had classes," Kotan said. "You are a distraction, do the math,"

"But I was soooooo, lonely," Zade complained more.

"Listen," Kotan started. He stopped when he saw someone ahead. There, a few yards ahead was Raymund.

"Yo, where are you?" he called. "Sanos… where are you bro? Come on, don't be like this,"

Zade and Kotan looked at him curiously. They cautiously walked over to him. "Excuse me," Zade said.

Raymund turned to them. "Oh hey it's you guys," he said waving all docile as if nothing happened. "Say, you haven't seen Sanos around have you?"

Kotan looked at him curiously. "Is he up to something," Kotan thought. "Not since you two attacked us," he replied.

"Oh sorry about that bros," Raymund apologized lazily. "Sanos can be so serious. He wants to be king so bad. I swear he needs to just chill, go with the flow, and make no commotion in the ocean."

"He seems laid back," Kotan thought irritated.

"Anyways, when we didn't beat you guys he got pissed and just took off, haven't seen him sense," Raymund finished. "Can you guys help me find him?"

"What," Kotan asked. "After you attacked us you expect us to help you?"

"Well now that you put it that way," Raymund had a puzzled look on his face looking away.

"I think we should help him," Zade said.

"What," Kotan looked at Zade as if he lost his mind. He crouched down to Zade's level. "Zade, he's the book owner of the guy who bullied you in the mamodo world. Are you going to trust an enemy?"

"What about Koul," Zade asked. Kotan remembered the mamodo who Zade said was a cruel greedy person, but changed for the better. He remembered as Koul disappeared back into the mamodo world protecting a run down neighborhood, giving up his only chance to become king. "Koul changed, maybe Sanos will change too. After all, look at who he was partnered with. He seems like a nice guy. I have a good feeling about him."

Kotan looked at Raymund. On the outside he seemed like a clueless laid back surfer, but he still did not trust him.

"Fine," Kotan agreed. He turned to Raymund. "We'll help you, but you better not try anything,"

"Course not bro, that's not how I role," Raymund assured.

Meanwhile out side of a restaurant, Otto and his mamodo elephant Pachi were having lunch outside. They had a large pile of fish sticks in front of them. The pile was about four feet tall sitting on a large plate on a metal table. Otto sat down on a chair while the pink elephant mamodo sat on the table.

"Ready," Otto asked. Pachi nodded. "Go," he called. They began to gorge at the large pile of fish sticks. They were shoving fish sticks in their mouths by the hand full. They were stuffing and over stuffing their cheeks with fish sticks and grabbed bottles of tarter sauce and squirting some tarter sauce in their mouths, then continuing the gorge. Many people around them were watching in disgusts, uneasiness, and confusion.

Otto was now over his limit of fish sticks he could eat, and he collapses on the table, his belly enlarged like a pregnant woman, and his mouth full of fish sticks. Pachi how ever was still going at it. He even put his trunk in front of the dish and started to suck up the rest of the fish sticks like a vacuum. With a big gulp, he swallowed them all.

Otto looked at him a bit sickened. "You win this round, but mark my words, I will out gorge you one day," Pachi honked as if to say "bring it on". Just then, Pachi's tan spell book began to glow from Otto's bag. Otto took out the book and looked inside it. "No way, Pachi, I can read the third spell." He read the spell out loud. "Baikal, that sounds like a cool…" he just realized what he just did. "Uh-Oh," He looked at Pachi who changed.

It was now sun set. Zade, Kotan, and Raymund were looking for Sanos. Zade and Raymund were calling out Sanos's name in an attempt to find him. They were on a street with no one around other then themselves.

"Where are you bro," Raymund called. "Hey bro,"

"Sanos," Zade called out as well.

Kotan was keeping his eyes on Raymund to make sure he does not pull anything. He seems to still not trust Raymund. "Do you know where he might go?" Kotan asked.

"No," Raymund said. "He's such a loner, going off by himself all the time. I hardly know the kid."

"You have no clue where he is," Zade asked.

"Nope, not a clue," Raymund said. "All I know is that he's serious to be king. I also know he thinks I'm an idiot… well I am an idiot so I suppose it all balances out."

"Help," someone called out. "Someone help,"

"Did you hear that?" Raymund asked.

"Yeah," Kotan said looking around. The three of them heard the scream coming from over a hill. Something was rising over the hill. Zade, Raymund, and Kotan watched as something floated over the hill. It was something big, something rubber, something… pink.

It was Pachi, only now he was the size of a large two story house, and was a sphere with four little marshmallow like arms and legs, and a pair of big black round eyes. The only things normal size was his ears, tails, and trunk. He was honking like crazy. Grabbing on his tail was Otto with his right hand, and the book still glowing in his left hand. Otto was begging dragged by the balloon like mamodo as it was floating over the hill.

Zade, Raymund, and Kotan stared in disbelief. "Dude, awesome," Raymund said with a smile.

"There's something you don't see every day," Kotan stated looking at the unusual sight.

Pachi was honking, probably asking for help. Otto was holding on to his mamodo trying to prevent him from floating away. "That's it, no more fatty food," Pachi was still honking, but stopped when they were at the very top of the hill. The wind blew by and his strong nose smelled something from a distance.

Kotan called out to the clueless GGG Officer. "Hey Otto,"

Otto turned to the three. "Oh hey there," he greeted still trying to keep his grip on Pachi's tail. "We learned the third spell, and well, this is what happened."

"He turned into a giant balloon," Zade said amazed. "I wonder what I would look like if I had that kind of spell."

"I really don't," Kotan said irritated. "Hey, did you try closing the book canceling the spell?"

"Oh yeah," Otto said. He closed the book in his left hand and it stopped glowing. Air began to seep out of Pachi's trunk and was deflated back to his original size and shape slowly as he hovered down to the ground. He was on his hind legs and sighed heavily when it was all over. Otto let go of the small mamodo's tail and sat on the ground. "I really got to be more careful when I use these new spells."

The other three walked over to him. "You OK," Zade asked.

"Yeah," Otto sighed. "Thanks for that, I forgot that…" Pachi interrupted with an array of honks. "What," Otto asked. Pachi honked a few time slower then before.

"What was that," Zade asked. Pachi honked a few more times and Zade translated a bit surprised. "He said he smelled two mamodo. One smells like sand, and the other smells like iron."

"Two mamodos," Kotan repeated.

"One smells like sand," Raymund said. It did not take long for it to sink in. It didn't take long for Kotan to figure it out.

"Pachi," Kotan crouched down. "Raymund here has a mamodo that uses Sand Spells. He was missing for a while; can you tell us which direction the scent came from?" Pachi looked at Raymund and back at Kotan using his trunk to point south west.

At Alex's house, Zeffie was looking outside the window of Alex's room. She felt an uneasy presence. The origin was unknown. What was going through her mind was concern and fear, though she did not show it.

Alex entered the room looking at Zeffie stare out the window. She walked over to her and crouched down next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Something's coming," Zeffie stated. "Something evil,"

"What do you mean," Alex asked.

"I don't know," Zeffie said. "I sense a tremendous power from a mamodo… a mamodo that is not supposed to be in this world." Alex looked at Zeffie with concern. She could feel the words Zeffie said coldly.

Outside of town, Raymund, Kotan, Zade, and Otto were following Pachi who was running on all fours tracking down the origin of the scents. They were in an area with a lot of trees and bushes. Pachi honked back at them.

Zade translated. "He said it's not much further. They are closer." All the sudden Pachi stopped. Everyone else stopped and looked at him. Pachi turned to the group and honked a few honks. Zade translated. What he said made the three humans shiver. "He smells blood,"

Raymund called out running ahead. "Sanos," Everyone else followed him quickly, trying desperately to not loose him. They ran through the bushes and around the trees getting closer to where Pachi was pointing at.

Eventually they reached their destination. They all stopped to witness something unforgettable. Sanos was on the ground in pain under the foot of a large wide mamodo wearing a heavy black armor. He looked like a night in a suit of armor, and had large heavy looking gloves. His partner was a twelve year old kid African kid with black air, brown eyes, and wears a light green long sleeve shirt, a black bandana, and black pants. His eyes appeared emotionless. In his hands was Light Turquoise book.

"Sanos," Raymund called worried for his mamodo's safety. Kotan and Otto got their books ready and glowing, and Pachi and Zade stood in front of them ready for a battle.

"Kell," the kid pointed emotionlessly at them. His mamodo raised his heavy boot off of the KO'd mamodo and turned his attention to the opposing team and growled. The kid looked at them with his taller larger mamodo next to him. "I am Anthony," the kid said in an emotionless voice. "My mission is to recruit mamodos to battle under the rule of my Master."

"What are you talking about," Kotan asked angrily.

"Join my master or perish," The kid named Anthony said once again emotionless.

Kotan looked at the damaged Sanos. "I don't care if this is the battle to decide king," Kotan thought. "To attack a mamodo that does not even has his book owner with him, that's low."

"Let's show them no mercy," Otto told his allies.

"We won't," Kotan assured.

"Your options chosen… perish," Anthony said emotionlessly opening his book. The mamodo Kell let out a large growl.

* * *

**Mamodos intro**

Sanos- A cold mamodo who takes things too seriously.Has little respect for his book owner.Uses Sand Spells.


	15. Sand Mamodo’s Ambition

Sorry I have not updated in a while. I also made some changes to names and spell. Ripper is now Reaper, and Jauro-Zakerga is now Zauro-Zakerga. Quagarude is now Garudon.**

* * *

**

**Sand Mamodo's Ambition**

The battle had begun, one side Zade and Pachi, and on the other side Kell. Kell's book owner started the battle off. Anthony read from his book a spell.

"Amuruk," Kell's right arm grew larger. It was now twice the size it was before. He jumped in the air to deliver a devastating punch.

"Zade," Kotan called. Zade looked up at the mamodo. "Zaker," Zade had launched a powerful stream of lightning from his mouth.

"Masasen," Otto read from his spell book. Pachi pointed his trunk at Kell and launched a powerful orange orb.

The two attacks impacted with the knight like mamodo's large fist. Both of them only made minor scratches to the enlarged fist, and Kell began to fall down towards them.

"Watch out Zade," Kotan called out to his mamodo. Zade and Pachi separated jumping opposite directions barley missing the fist impacting with the ground. The ground shook violently for a few seconds.

"Oh man, that was powerful," Kotan thought. "That would have done more damage if that was a direct hit." He noticed Zade and Pachi helping each other up steadily. They were both a bit dirty and damaged. "Our basic spells won't do much damage,"

Otto was thinking the same thing. "If we can't beat them how we are, then maybe we should power up." He read his assist spell. "Masaruk," Pachi grew his usual armor and growing in size. He grew small tusks, a silver helmet, and bracelets on his ankles and wrists. He stood on all fours prepared to fight.

Kell was not fazed by this. Anthony was not fazed either. He stood their emotionless and read from his book. "Emron," Kell's right fist formed small round spikes. His arm then stretched out and was aiming for Zade.

"No, Zade," Kotan called. He read the defense spell from his spell book. "Ma-Ra-Shield," Zade opened his mouth and caused a circular shield composed of electricity to appear. The fist impacted with the shield. After a few seconds, the shield started to weaken. Cracks could be seen being formed around the base. "This spell's not going to hold. Otto, strike the mamodo's book owner while their attention is on us."

"You got it," Otto agreed. "Get them Pachi." Pachi on all fours started around the battle field charging towards Anthony with his trunk pointing towards him. "Masasen," Pachi fired and orb of orange destructive energy.

"Zerusen," Kell recalled his stretching arm back into its original length. Then he pointed one fist at Zade, and the other at Pachi and fired both of them like rockets. One of them crashed through the shield and hit Zade directly, the other hit Pachi in his head on his helmet. The impact Pachi had do to his helmet was not major, but for Zade, he was knocked back into a tree. Both fists flew back to Kell reattaching to his arms.

"Zade, are you OK," Kotan asked his mamodo worried. Zade got up his back against the slightly damaged tree.

"I'm fine," Zade assured his partner.

"What is with this mamodo," Otto asked. "Our offense spells don't do anything, and he can go past defense spells."

"There's only one spell that can help us," Kotan thought. "The Jauro-Zakerga spell, but it won't work. Looks like we have to use the next best thing." He turned to Otto. "Distract that mamodo; we're going to use the Third Spell."

"You got it," Otto agreed. "Pachi, get close to that mamodo," Pachi nodded with a snort and charged at the knight mamodo.

"Amuruk," The fist of Kell grew larger and his arm stretched to attack the elephant mamodo. The fist impacted with Pachi's head. Pachi stood his ground taking the attack directly.

"Masaruk," Otto called out. Pachi started to glow for a brief moment, and he stood his ground with more strength then before.

"Keep on holding on," Kotan called out. He read form his spell book. "Zarmonga," Zade let a small ball of electricity come from his mouth. "Zaker, Zaker, Zaker," He read. Repeatedly, bolts of lightning emitted from his mouth striking the ball of electricity. The ball increase in size as it absorbed the electricity. He read from his book the spell two more times until the ball of electricity was large enough as Kotan saw fit.

The large ball composed of lightning floated towards Kell. Kell retracted his arm and took steps back. Otto was glad to see the powerful spell. He decided to increase its power more. "Masasen," He called out. Pachi used his trunk like a cannon and fired a powerful orange orb at the ball. Pachi repeated the spell four more times. The ball grew an even larger then before.

Kell growled at the large ball coming towards him and his book owner. Anthony was still unfazed by the large ball of electricity. He simply read from his book. "Raja-Zerusen," Kell's right fist grew twice as large as he is. The fist was fired at the large ball of electricity. The two spells impacted.

Outside the battle field, Raymund went over to his mamodo who lay on the ground in pain. He knelt down and gently got him to his feet. "Sanos, you OK dude?"

"Do I look OK to you?" Sanos asked angrily. "Those two, they wanted me to join up with their master and help him to become king. If anyone's going to be king, it's going to be me."

"So they beat you up when I ain't even here to fight with you," Raymund asked.

"It's not like you would have made a difference," Sanos said coldly. "All you ever did was mess things up for me."

"Hey bro, are you still bumming about that defeat?" Raymund asked.

"What do you expect?" Sanos asked. "I should just go back to the mamodo world now. There's no way I can become king if you're my partner."

"Sanos," Raymund said to the mamodo. His mamodo's harsh words hurt him greatly. He turned to look at the battle field. Zade and Kotan on one side and on the other side Kell and Anthony on the other. The two spells pushed each other in a stale mate. He saw that Kotan and Zade were not backing down from the battle, no matter how tough the mamodo was. It made him think about how Sanos treated him. It also made them rethink their so called partnership.

Raymund looked at his mamodo. "I'm not the only one to blame," Raymund said angrily. "Maybe if you were more of a supporter, and less of a degrader,"

"What," Sanos asked. He never saw his partner act this way before. This was the first time he was angry in front of Sanos.

"Look at Zade and Kotan, how they act like a team." Raymund said pointing to the battle. The Zarmonga and Raja-Zerusen spells were not backing down from the harsh game of push and pull. Sanos watched confused. "They are a team. They don't insult each other during a battle, they only support each other. I admit I am not doing mush of my part in battles but cast spells, but the fact is without support, we will fall. You don't support me; you only dis me, and make me look weak." He hung his head shamefully. Sanos looked at him. This was the very first time he saw his partner so serious.

"Bro," Raymund said. "Sorry I wasn't what you expected in a partner." He looked up at his mamodo with a smile. "But hey, you can't pick them all." The pale tan spell book began to glow. Raymund opened it. "Sanos, we learned the third spell."

"We did," Sanos asked surprised.

"Yeah," Raymund happily called. He looked at the battle zone then back at Sanos. "Hey Sanos, let's help them out."

"Help them, why?" Sanos asked.

"Because they helped me find you," Raymund explained. "If it weren't for them you'd be mud under that mamodo's shoes by the time I found you,"

Sanos looked at him cold, but agreed none the less. He owed Zade this much he assumed. "Fine,"

In the battle zone, they were still at their stale mate, but Zade and Kotan were weakening. Kotan was on his knees trying to keep the spell intact. "Got to hold on," Kotan said his book glowing bright as the minutes passed he kept the spell going. The large fist was ramming into the ball of concentrated electricity and not backing down.

"It's over," Anthony stated to his foes. "Kell, finish them," Kell growled as he commanded the rocketing fist to ram farther in.

"San-Spried," a spell was called. Everyone's attention went to the direction the spell. Sanos let both his hands out in front of him. Out of his palms came pounds of sand. The sand moved up and stampeded towards Kell and Anthony like a tidal wave. The sand covered their bodies wiping them both away Anthony in the tidal wave of sand covering his body dropped the book so the spell was canceled, and the fist disappeared. When the fist disappeared, the lightning orb was able to move towards Anthony and Kell.

Kell found his balance and stood his ground as the sand rushed by his feet. He grabbed his book owner as he was pushed by. Both of them noticed the orb of electricity coming towards them slowly. Both of them panicked. "The book," Anthony stated. As the sand began to disappear do to the cancellation of the spell, they looked frantically for the book.

The book was yards away from them to the south. Anthony ran towards the book. Kell was slow and could not run as fast as Anthony. The large orb of electricity was still slow, but quick enough to catch up to Kell. Kell faced the orb of electricity his arms crossed in front of him. The orb impacted with Kell and exploded in a great flash of electrical energy.

"We got him," Kotan stated. He was worn out but managed to smile. He stood weakly. He was holding the spell for the longest time. Zade looked at him with concern. "Are you OK Kotan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kotan said breathing hard. "What we should be concerned with now is if it's over or not." Zade and Kotan looked at the direction of Kell. Kell lay on the ground hurt and electrocuted.

Anthony picked the book up and looked angrily at the opposing mamodos. "Kell, get up," he demanded. Kell did so getting up slowly. Kell growled angrily at his enemies. Zade and Kotan advanced towards him with Otto and Pachi by their side. Yards away, Sanos and Raymund advanced as well. Kell backed away slowly.

Now near Anthony, Kell looked at him as if to ask what they were going to do now. "We'll wipe them out. Let's give them another Raja-Zerusen spell, and this time let's not be so nice," Kell pointed his fist towards them ready to attack.

"Oh no," Kotan thought. "I won't be able to last another round with that spell with Zarmonga alone." He turned the page to the fourth spell. "Come on fourth spell, work." He thought. It never did work again after the battle with Sol. Because the spell didn't work, a mamodo he and Zade made friends with was sent back to the mamodo world. He did not want that to happen again.

"Zade, we're going to try the fourth spell, OK," Kotan said to Zade.

Zade looked at him with concern. He knew that spell did not work in the past, but when it did, the spell drained a lot of Kotan's energy. "Are you sure you want to risk it?" Zade asked.

"I do," Kotan said. The book began to glow. "Let's just cross our fingers, and hope it works." He read the fourth spell. Zade regretfully faced Kell and Anthony.

_Zauro- Zakerga…_

Zade's eyes began to glow a golden color. From his mouth emitted a large ring of golden lightning. The ring shot out ten beams of concentrated lightning. The beams were firing at the opposing team.

Kell looked at the spell in fear. Anthony seemed to show more concern now. Just then, something zoomed from the sky and lifted the two up just in time. The Zauro-Zakerga spell impacted with the empty ground and blasted it leaving a lot of major damage to trees, and the earth.

Everyone looked up at the sky to see what picked them up. Up in the sky was a large black creature with the body of a bat, the tail of a black serpent, and a long neck with a reptilian heat with no eyes, and a row of sharp yellow teeth. It was carrying Anthony and Kell with its talon like legs. It flew in the air letting out a high pitched roar as it flew. The roar was like a high pitch scream of a banshee.

On its neck rode a person in brown clothing. The person was in a big long over coat, had on a brown scarf around the face, and wore brown gloves and boots, and pants. No part of the person's body was shown. It was all covered by the long clothing. Even the eyes were covered by large dark goggles with dark blue eye parts covering the eyes. In the person's hands was a Bluish-Green spell book.

"Another mamodo," Otto stated. "By the looks of it they're allies of those two, other wise they wouldn't have rescued them," The mamodo flew off into the distance leaving the battle site, and the three teams behind.

Fatigue over came Kotan. He fell to his knees dropping the red spell book. "Kotan," Zade called. He went over to his book owner to see if he was OK.

"I'm fine, but the spell took a lot out of me," Kotan said. "I just need to rest for a few seconds.

Pachi's new armor from the Masaruk spell disappeared, and he returned to his normal form. He looked into the distance at the flying mamodo and honked at it. An image went through his mind. He saw that mamodo before. He remembered it from the mamodo world. One name passed through his mind… Hizoro.

Otto looked at his mamodo with concern. "What's wrong Pachi," he asked. Pachi looked at him and pointing in the direction the mamodo went, he made several array of honks. Otto nodded for every few honks he made. When Pachi was done, Otto smiled and said. "I haven't the slightest idea what you just said." Pachi hung his head in irritation.

The large bat snake like mamodo stopped at a location in the mountains. It dropped Kell and Anthony and its book owner hopped off and landed in front of them. "I hope you two don't make any mistakes like that anymore." The person said in a disguised mechanical voice. "Master will not be happy if you lose your mamodo so early. He needs to build his army if he is going to be king."

"Orion," Anthony started.

"Say nothing," the person Orion interrupted. "Listen to me. As you know mamodo are attracted to one another. A lot of mamodo will be coming here to Japan. We need to get as many of them as possible to join Master's army." Orion turned to the mamodo and mounted on its back. "Hizoro, let's leave for now." Hizoro let out a large roar and flew off leaving the other two alone.

Back in the city, the three teams congratulated each other on a job well done. Raymund shook Kotan hand. "Thanks for your help today bros," Raymund thanked. He looked at Sanos who had his arms crossed and an angered expression on his face. "Sanos," he said to his mamodo.

Sanos gave him a cold stare. Without looking at Zade, he put his right hand out and Zade took his right hand and shook it. "Thanks, Zade" Sanos coldly said. "For rescuing me earlier."

"You were in trouble," Zade stated. "Besides the one you should thank is Raymund. He asked for our help. You know, you're lucky to have a partner that cares about you so much." Sanos took back his hand and grunted turning his back towards Zade trying to ignore what he just said.

"We still have some problems to work out," Raymund said. "But I think we'll get along eventually." He stretched out and turned his back. "Well, I think we should be going. See you guys around."

Raymund and Sanos started to walk, but Kotan called out to them. "Sanos, Raymund," The two stopped and turned to him. "Try and stay alive guys," Kotan said to them.

"And Sanos," Zade said. "Does this mean we're friends now?" Sanos did not answer. All he did was grunt and kept on walking.

"You coming Raymund," Sanos asked.

"Hold it bro," Raymund said keeping up with his mamodo.

Zade smiled watching Sanos walk away. "You can't fool me," Zade thought. "As much as you hide your emotions, I know what your thinking friend."

Kotan watched the two walk off for a few seconds until he turned to Otto. "So Otto, what are you going to do?"

"Pachi and I are going to track them down." Otto said. "It will take a while, but I think we will find them. In the mean time, follow your own advice and stay alive."

"Got it," Kotan agreed. Pachi shook Zade's hand with his trunk and nodded with a honk. Pachi and Otto left the scene walking away to their hotel.

Kotan and Zade were walking home. It was late at night; they were tired and needed rest desperately. As they walked home, Zade spoke to Kotan about the fourth spell.

"I think I figured something out about the fourth spell," he said. Kotan listened to every word. "I think it was meant to be a last resort spell. As we use our spells, our book stores energy, and that energy can be released into our most powerful spell."

"That does make sense," Kotan agreed. "It must be why it didn't work any time yesterday." He looked at the red spell book. It made him think about all the battles they went through. Their battles will only get tougher. He had to learn more about the spell book. He and Zade had to train harder and work as a team. There will be times where their friends won't be there to help them in battles. They had to both work hard.

One other thing worried him. Anthony mentioned something about a master, and who was that other team that flew away with Anthony and Kell. It was all new reasons for them to get stronger.

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodo introduced. 

Kell: A large Knigh like mamodo that serves a mysterious Master. Uses Fist Spells.

Hizoro:A mamodo that's Kell's ally, Pachi seems to know it from the mamodo world. Little information.


	16. The Defense Mamodo

Here's another little chapter introducing a critical character. It's also a mamodo I made. It was originaly going to use mirror spells, but I decided to change them. **

* * *

**

**The Defense Mamodo**

It was three days later since the events involving Kell and Anthony took place. In the city, two figures were walking down the street. One was a man with a grey long sleeve sparkling shirt, and sparkling black pants. He also had blond hair, blue eyes, and a really annoying smile. In his hands was an Indigo Mamodo book.

Next to the man was a small seven year old boy. He wore black jogging pants with overalls, a black French hat, cartoon like gloves, a striped red and white long sleeve shirt, shoulder length black hair, and white rouge all over his face. Under his eyes were lines going down his cheeks.

"So Rusty, you sense any mamodo around here," the man asked the kid in an Italian accent. The kid nodded without saying anything. "Well that's no good; I was hoping we'd test the sixth spell out." Rusty nodded and put his hands behind his head relaxing them. He looked at his partner and shrugged as if to say no rush. "That's right, just stick with your old friend Geo Braconii, you'll be king very soon." Rusty nodded happily. "In the mean time, let's find some sucker, to fall for our old tricks," Rusty nodded with a wider grin.

They walked along the streets, outside the city and to a house. Geo took a brown top hat out of a bag he carried around and on his head. Rusty adjusted the hat on his head. With bag in hand, Geo marched up to the house with Rusty following. Geo knocked on the door. A man in his late thirties opened the door.

"Hello there sir, may we come in, splendid," Geo said so quickly the man did not even have time to answer. Geo went pass the man with Rusty next to him. Geo and Rusty turned to face him. "What we have to sell you sir are things that are needed for a hard working man like yourself, Back Scratchers," He took out a stick. There was nothing special about it. It was just a stick from a tree. "These Back Scratchers are used for none other then scratching your back, but there are other uses for them. At the end of the handle is a small brush. You can use that brush to brush your back, your hair, and your teeth.

The brush on the end of the handle was nothing more then a tooth brush with tape wrapped around the end. "Now," Geo continued, "We usually sell these for three credits each, but we'll sell this to you for a discount of five credits each."

"How is," the man asked, but was interrupted by Geo.

"I must say you are doing a good thing, buying twenty of our Back Scratchers,"

"But I," the man interrupted, then was interrupted again.

Geo patted the man on your back. "Your children will love you for this, and your wife will to." He pointed to Rusty who made a gesture looking like he was happy and excited. "That's the look on your children's face when you give them the thirty Back Scratchers,"

"But," The man said, but was once again interrupted.

"What, you want fifty? Splendid, the more the merrier," Geo took out a piece of paper. "That will be 250 credits."

After a few minutes, Geo and Rusty merrily left the house 250 credits richer. "Sucker," Geo thought. Rusty made a snickering gesture.

The man looked at all the "Back Scratchers" he bought. "I don't have kids, I'm not even married, why did I buy all these?" he wondered.

Rusty and his partner walked down the street of the neighborhood. Rusty stopped and looked at something. He sensed a mamodo near by.

Meanwhile, Kotan and Zade were at the park. Zade was playing in the sand box making a sand castle, and Kotan was sitting on the park bench thinking about the events that took place the past week. Two things worried him. One was the mamodo Reaper, the mamodo that can summon ghosts to fight. The other was Kell and Anthony. Anthony looked like he had no emotions what so ever. It made him wonder if mamodo had the ability to control humans. Kell did say he was recruiting mamodo to join his master. What he needed to know is who the master is.

Kotan thoughts were interrupted by Zade's voice. "Kotan," Kotan looked at Zade. "Look," he pointed. Kotan looked at the direction he was pointing. Standing before them was the mamodo Rusty, and his book owner Geo.

"Hello there," Geo greeted raising his hat. Rusty did it at the exact same time he did. "May we interest you in this Back Scratcher that doubles as a brush?" Geo asked showing his "merchandise".

"It does," Zade asked. "That sounds neat,"

Kotan looked at Zade as if to ask if he was kidding. "Zade, that's a stick with a toothbrush taped to the end."

Geo and Rusty made an over exaggerated shocked expression. "Are you implying sir that our merchandise is phony?"

"I'm implying only an idiot would believe that's a Back Scratcher," Kotan said.

"It's not," Zade asked confused. Kotan put his hand on his own fore head in disbelief.

He took out another small item. "Well then may I interest you in a Boomerang?"

"That's hockey stick blade," Kotan said irritated.

Geo took out another item from his bag. "How about a large Frisbee," Geo asked nervously.

"That's a spray painted garbage can lid," Kotan corrected.

"A fur coat," Geo asked more nervous pulling a coat out of his bad.

"That's a rain coat with cotton balls glued on," Kotan corrected.

Geo was more nervous then before. He took out a handkerchief and whipped the sweat from his head. "OK then," Geo said nervously. He took something else from his bag. "Then may I interest you in… A mamodo battle?" he pulled out the Indigo Spell Book.

Kotan and Zade stared surprised at the spell book. "Another mamodo," Kotan said surprised. He got up from where he was sitting and backed up with Zade taking out the Red Spell Book. Kotan looked around. The park was surprisingly empty. "Good nobody's around," he thought.

On the other side of the area, Rusty, and Geo were ready for battle. "So, you ready to start," Geo asked.

"First tell me who you two are," Kotan commanded.

"I am the master con artist Geo Braconii, and this is my mamodo Rusty," Geo introduced. Rusty took his hat off and tipped it.

"Man," Kotan thought. "Just when I thought we would be rid of the battle to become king for the rest of the week."

"That's no good," Geo explained. "The battle's always on," His Indigo Spell book began to glow blue. He read the first spell. "Saisu," Rusty's right hand became engulfed in a dark blue energy, and he let it loose into a boomerang like slash of energy. The slash of dark blue energy went flying towards Zade and Kotan.

"Kotan, our defense spells," Zade said.

"Got it," Kotan agreed. He read the second spell. "Ma-Ra-Shield," Zade's eyes started to glow and a circular shield composed of electricity appeared in front of the. The attack impacted with the shield and repelled it back at the enemies.

"Our turn," Geo said reading a spell. "Seoshi," Rusty put his hands in front of him and created an almost invisible colorless dome around him and Geo. The deflected attack impacted with the shield, and broke apart. The dome disappeared as the attack did.

"They have a defense spell too," Kotan read from his book an offense spell before they could read from their book again. "Zaker," From Zade's mouth came a powerful stream of gold lightning.

"Mi-Seshield," A circular shield appeared in front of Rusty that emitted a dark blue energy, and in the center the symbol of an indigo circle with bat wings. The Zaker spell impacted with the shield and the spell disintegrated into nothingness.

"Another defense spell," Kotan asked.

"Yep," Geo explained. "Rusty's offense spells are nothing serious, but he has powerful defense spells. But we do lack offense spells, so, we improvise," Rusty put his foot to the back of the shield he created and kicked it. The shield quickly rocketed towards Zade and Kotan.

"He can push it at us too," Kotan stated reading another spell. "Ma-Ra-Shield," Zade caused the circular defense spell to appear in front of him again. The two shields impacted and the Ma-Ra-Shield spell was the only one to break apart on impact. The Mi-Seshield spell continued to rocket at Zade and Kotan.

"It broke through," Zade stated surprised.

"Watch out," Kotan said jumping to the right Zade following. The spell zoomed past them barley missing them. Zade and Kotan both landed on their sides as the shield impacted with trees breaking them into pieces. "I don't believe it," Kotan thought. "They can use a defense spell as an offense spell as well."

"See, this," Geo said proud. "You can not beat our defense spells that easily. Now, the fourth spell," His book started to glow extra bright. "Gigano-Saisu," Rusty put both his hands in front of him himself and an Indigo orb about half his size appeared in front of him. The orb produced from its both sides dark grey bat like wings that hardened to look like blades. The spell then rocketed towards Kotan and Zade.

"Kotan," Zade said surprised.

"I'm on it," Kotan said reading from the spell book. "Ma-Ra-Shield," Once again the shield of electricity appeared before them. The Spell impacted with the shield. After a few seconds of Kotan trying to hold the spell, the Gigano-Saisu was repelled.

"I don't think so," Geo said reading the fifth spell. "Giga-La-Seoshi," Rusty's palms started to glow turquoise. A dome similar to Seoshi appears around Zade and Kotan.

"What, why would they," Kotan started to wonder why give them a defense spell, but was interrupted. The Gigano-Saisu spell was inside with them. It impacted with the dome, and all the sudden repelled back to Kotan and Zade. It broke through the shield causing a massive explosion. The dome disappeared as Zade and Kotan flew out and back a number of yards away.

They were on their backs lifting themselves up slowly. Rusty clapped his hands representing his joy while Geo laughed out loud. "You can't get by our defense spells, and we can use your own spells against you. How do you plan to beat us?"

"Kotan," Zade said afraid. "What do we do? How can we beat them?"

"I'm not sure," Kotan admitted. "Their spells are so strong,"

"So then," Zade said getting to his knees. "There's no way we can we? Is this our final battle? Will I have to disappear?"

"Zade," Kotan looked at his mamodo with concern. It made him think about the other two mamodos they made friends but were sent back. Lilly, the sweet little mamodo forced to fight against her will, and Koul, the mamodo who changed for the better. Will Zade become like them? Only one answer came to his mind. No.

Kotan looked at his mamodo angrily and yelled. "Get up Zade," Zade looked at him with surprise. "We aren't going to loose to these clowns. We're a lot stronger then that and you know it. We can't loose to them, especially with what I have planned."

Zade looked at him and nodded agreeing with him. They can't loose to them. Zade got up and went over to him listening to what he has to say. Kotan whispered something in his ears.

From the other side of the battle field, Rusty and Geo wondered what they were saying. Zade nodded then looked at his opponents seriously. "Go get them Zade," Kotan commanded. Zade started to ran at his opponents like a mad man.

"What's he doing," Geo said nervously. Rusty waved his arms as a signal to cast a spell. Geo got the message and read from his spell book. "Saisu, Saisu, Gigano-Saisu," Rusty slashed two blades of energy from each and composed the Gigano-Saisu spell out of energy. Gigano-Saisu rocketed towards Zade with the Saisu spells one on each side.

"Now, Ma-Ra-Shield," Zade composed the defense spell once again. The attacks impacted, then after a few seconds, repelled them.

"That again," Geo asked. He read another spell. "Giga-La-Seoshi," The dome surrounded the defense spell and repelled spells. The spells impacted and repelled back at the shield causing an explosion. "Ha, we beat him."

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you," Kotan asked with a grin. Geo and Rusty wondered what he meant. Then they noticed someone yelling. They turned to their right and saw Zade running straight towards Rusty. He stopped right in front of the slightly taller mamodo and grabbed his shoulders. "Now, Zade," his book started to glow bright. "Zaker," Zade let a powerful stream of lightning out of his mouth. Rusty took the attack directly, and being right in front of Zade, he could do nothing.

"Rusty," Geo called to his mamodo. "When the spell was over with, Rusty fell on his back. His clothes and skin were burned. Geo dropped the spell book and lifted his mamodo's upper body.

"We got them now. Let's finish them off," Kotan yelled.

"Wait," Zade stopped him.

Geo looked at his mamodo with concern. "Are you OK Rusty?" Geo asked. Rusty nodded getting back on his feet. He made a gesture showing he still wants to fight. "But Rusty, you're hurt. You still want to fight?" Rusty nodded with a grin. "You're still determined. "You want to be king so badly?" Geo said with admiration. Rusty nodded with confidence. "I know you want to be king to get respect. You want friends, and make those bullies pay for what they did to you back in the mamodo world?" Rusty nodded his fist clench.

_He remembered he had no friends in the mamodo world. He was an outcast in the mamodo world. Everyone ignored him and neglected him. Every adult mamodo forbade their children to play with or even talk to the boy mamodo and he didn't even know why. All he knew what he found was it had something to do with a descendent of his, though it never made sense to him. All he knew was it was a mamodo that was in the last battle to decide king. Because of that mamodo he was outcast. He was like a street urchin who nobody wanted to even look at. The only ones who acknowledged him was his parents, and of course… his cousin._

He snapped back to reality and gestured his book owner to not worry about him. It was then he noticed Zade staring at him with curiosity.

"Excuse me, but I have the strangest feeling that I've seen you somewhere before," Zade stated. Rusty nodded in denial making a gesture saying I've never seen you before in my life. "But I think I know you," Rusty denied it even more. The rouge covering his face and his hair had been died black. No mamodo that knew him from the mamodo world knows who he is with this new look.

Kotan ran over to Zade ready to help him win the battle. "OK Zade, can we continue?"

"Uh, sure," Zade agreed taking a few steps back.

Geo got up on his feet book glowing. He and Rusty ran back a few yards. "You beat us once, but you won't beat our strongest spell." The Indigo book started to glow brightest.

_Dioga-Saifodon_

Rusty put both his hands in front of him. Out his palms came dark blue energy. A large spear twice his size appeared in front of him. Three pairs of bat like wings appeared on the sides making a large dark blue sphere with six bat wing shaped blade. In front was the circle with bat wings.

"Our turn," Kotan said reading their strongest spell.

_Zauro-Zakerga_

From Zade's mouth came a ring that grew to a great size then fired ten beams of lightning at the enemy. The two spells impacted. There was a power struggle between the two powerful spells as Rusty's spell was rocketing towards Zade and Zade's spell held against the spell with the ten beams of lightning.

"This spell is not going to hold," Geo stated. "Let's leave before we get caught in the blast." Rusty agreed, and while still holding the spell, the backed away quickly. After a few minutes, the two spells explode with a great force. Zade and Kotan hold their ground. Rusty and Geo ran away from the blast as quickly as they can.

When the blast settled, Zade and Kotan were the only ones on the field. "They ran away," Zade stated.

Geo and Rusty were still running down the street. "Don't worry Rusty, I still got your book, we're not done yet," Rusty was glad to hear that. Another thing he had on his mind was Zade. He never expected to see him last this long.

Back at Kotan's house, Kotan was in his room on the computer. Zade was sitting on the floor playing with the little rectangle robot Kotan created, Vulcan 3000. "Say Kotan," Zade said. "That mamodo, I know him from some where, but I don't know where. Do you think we'll see those two again?"

"I don't know," Kotan admitted. "But the way we scared them off, I don't think we'll see them for a long time,"

"Kotan," his mother called. "Could you come here for a minute?"

Kotan got up from his desk and left the room walking down stairs with Zade following. He was down stairs in the living room where his mom was.

"What do you think of this darling fur coat these two nice door to door sales men were going to sell to me?" She was holding a rain coat with cotton glued to it on a hanger. In the door way stood Rusty and Geo with his suit case smiling. When they saw Kotan and Zade, their smiles became frowns.

"You two," Kotan growled angrily.

In a few seconds, the two con artists ran out of the house as fast as they could down the street. "That's it, I pick the next house," Geo said to Rusty still running.

Kotan stood out the door pointing at them yelling. "You two get back here," He was still angry at them for starting that mamodo battle, and now they were going to con his mom.

"Wow," Zade said amazed. "They sure can run,"

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodo introduction... 

Rusty: A mime like mamodo that was an outcast in the mamodo world. He works with his partner as a conartist. Somewhat of a comical relief. Uses Defense Spells.

Please Review.


	17. The Fifth Spell

Sorry for not updating for a LOOOONNNGGGG time. I had alot of stuff to do, even during summer. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. For the owner of the new mamodo in the chapter, I'm sorry if I made him to... weird. But hey, I saw this mamodo you submitted, and I thought one thing, I so had to make him like this. Please don't hate me. **

* * *

**

**The Fifth Spell**

"Zaker," Kotan read from his red spell book. Zade launched a powerful stream of lightning from his mouth.

"Juron," a male's voice called. From the ground came wood roots that impacted with the lightning and were both destroyed on contact with each other.

Zade and Kotan were in another battle. They were in a battle with a large thirty five year old large muscular man wearing red, and a bandana on his head. On his right was a jar with a three foot tall Venus flytrap like mamodo. They battled outside a gym.

"Took, let's strike them while their weak," the man said to the plant on his back. The mamodo laughed agreeing with him. "You hear that kids? That's the sound of the soon to be mamodo king, or my name's not Zuka."

"Over my burned book," Zade said angrily at him. "After what you did to those people… I won't allow it,"

"Those pests were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Zuka said with a grin. "After all Took, what is needed to accomplish a goal?"

The Venus flytrap turned to him. "Why ask a question I already know?" it asked. "It's sacrifice."

"So you're willing to sacrifice innocent people to do so you scum?" Kotan asked. "Someone like you can't ever become king." Kotan read from the spell book which was now glowing brighter then before. "Let's go Zade, I'm using our ultimate spell," Zade nodded agreeing and stared at his opponents.

"Bring it," Zuka yelled. "We can counter any spell you throw at us,"

_Zauro-Zakerga…_

From Zade's mouth came a large ring of lightning that let out ten beams of lightning firing towards their enemies.

Took and Zuka watched in horror as it came towards them. "Except that one," Zuka said horrified his eyes almost popping out his head.

"Run Zuka," Took called. Zuka picked up Took in his pot and started running away like a mad man running for his life.

"Juron," Zuka yelled. Took manipulated roots to come from the ground, pick them up, and toss them far away from the attack.

Kotan caused the Zauro-Zakerga spell to disappear so he doesn't cause any more damage. "They got away," Kotan said breathing heavily.

"Don't worry," Zade said rather timidly. "I'm sure we'll get him next time."

"Yeah," Kotan agreed. He fell to his knees and wiped the sweat off his fore head. "Man, that spell takes a lot out of me. But not as much as it use to."

"Maybe it means we're getting stronger," Zade said.

"It must," Kotan agreed. "But for now, we have to get all those people in the gym help."

"Your right," Zade said agreeing. Just then, he noticed the book glowing for just a brief second. "What was that?"

"What," Kotan asked.

"Nothing," Zade said pretending he did not see anything. Kotan already had enough on his mind without him worrying about the book.

Meanwhile, Took and Zuka fell from the sky and in the woods. They fell on top of a tall tree and were caught by branched. Took in his pot was safely in a tree branch. Zuka was tangled by a big mess of tree branches.

"What now Took?" Zuka asked. "How are we supposed to beat that lightning kid? We don't have a spell powerful enough to beat something like that."

"Patience," Took said. "There's only one spell I need if we have a chance. If I'm correct, it's our next spell. All we have to do is be patient and wait."

"Patience is not something I'm good at," Zuka growled angrily. "I hate those kids," he said angrily tangling himself out of the branches. "The next time I see those brats I'm going to…" just then, the book began to glow bright. "What's this," he asked. He opened the book. "The next spell," he said. "I can read the next spell."

"Excellent," the Venus flytrap mamodo said with a grin. "Your anger is powering up the book, now, it's time."

Meanwhile, Zade and Kotan stopped by the hospital. They wanted to check on the people that were hurt at the gym. They called the hospital an hour ago, and minutes later, they came and picked all the hurt people up. The two entered the hospital and looked around.

"I wonder if they're doing well," Zade said.

"Let's hope they do," Kotan said with a nod. "I still can't believe what those two, attacking innocent people." Kotan remembered what happened. He and Zade were training at the gym lifting weights, and working out so they would stay in shape and be stronger, and prepared for future battles. Then those two entered looking for a fight. There were some people in the way of them, but they didn't care. They cast a spell, and even though they were all in the way, they did it without hesitation.

"They better pray another mamodo gets to their book before we do," Kotan thought.

Snapping back to reality, Kotan saw a person, a foot smaller then Kotan, with short orange hair in a woman's nurse outfit, a pink skirt, white shirt, and a white apron. The person's back was towards them.

"Excuse me miss, could you tell us where the new patients are?" Kotan asked the nurse.

"No," the nurse said in a high somewhat masculine feminine voice. The person turned and smiled. It was a boy no more then fourteen. "Sorry, I don't work here."

Kotan's over exaggeratedly eyes popped out of his head as he saw it was a boy. "You're a boy," Kotan stated.

"Yes I am," the boy said. "Do you like my clothes, they look much better on me?"

Kotan was a little freaked out by him, a male wearing a dress. It seemed unnatural. It was then he noticed under his eyes. They were line coming down his cheeks. He knew those lines well. Most male mamodos had line like those. Zade had them, Rusty had them, even Rayo had sort of triangle like lines from his eyes down.

"A mamodo," Kotan thought stepping back a few feet.

"Zoki," Zade said getting closer to the mamodo.

The mamodo in a dress looked down, and then smiled. "Little Zade," he said with a big grin. He picked up the mamodo kid and lifted him high. "It's you Zade," he said happily. Zade seemed just as happy to see him.

"It's been a long time," Zade said happily. "I missed your stories a lot."

"Zade," Kotan asked. "Is he a friend of yours?"

The mamodo Zade called Zoki put him down. "This is Zoki," Zade said. "In the mamodo world, he told a lot of stories. They were really funny stories; you should hear some of them sometime."

Kotan sighed in relief. "It's safe to assume he's good," Kotan asked.

"If you mean if I won't destroy your book," Zoki said with a shrug. "No, I'm not, at least not yet." Kotan and Zade looked at him. Zoki turned his back on them. "I want to be king as much as the next mamodo, but for now, I just want to have a little fun. After all, we'll only be in this world for so long, we may as well make the better of it, and take our sweet time and..." He was interrupted by movement of the ground. Someone was running down the halls of the hospital at a fast pace.

"Zoki," someone yelled. Within a few seconds, Zade was hit by a hospital cart. Zade was knocked away from the vicinity, and into a wall pinned to it by the cart. The person pushing the cart was a very pretty nurse around her mid twenties with long blond hair, blue eyes, and in a nurse outfit. She took a clipboard on the cart and began repeated hitting, slapping, and pounding Zade with it in his head. "Leave Zoki, alone, you bad mamodo you,"

"What would be my book owner," Zoki said with a sweat drop.

"Friendly isn't she," Kotan asked a little scared by her aggressive ferocity.

"Now Zoki, get him," the nurse said taking out a Magnolia Spell Book. It began to glow.

"Mina wait," Zoki said trying to stop her from reading the spell.

"Jukir," Mina read. Zoki panicking pointed his palms at a different direction so no one could get hurt. Zoki shot a few dozen small metal Needles out of his palm and into a wall, where the needles penetrated all the way through with the ends sticking out. It all disappeared as the spell was canceled.

"Why didn't you hit the mamodo," Mina asked.

"He's not a bad mamodo," Zoki said trying to talk sense into her. "He's a friend of my."

"He is," Mina asked. She looked at the mamodo she beaten half unconscious with numerous bumps on his head, and his nose bleeding. "Oops," the nurse Mina said a little embarrassed.

A few blacks away, the team Zade and Kotan fought earlier were on their way to the hospital, Zuka walking down the road carrying Took in his jar.

"Are you sure they're going to be at the hospital," Zuka asked.

"Of course," said the plant mamodo. "They did say they were worried about all those people. So naturally they'll want to check on them at the hospital."

"And when we show them your new spell," Zuka said. "They'll be among those patients."

Back at the hospital, Nurse Mina was treating the wounds she inflicted on Zade, putting bandages on his face. "I'm so sorry about that." Mina said. "I never would have attacked you if I knew you were Zoki's friend.

"It's OK," Zade said with part of a smile. "I understand how some mamodo are."

"So you're Zoki's book owner?" Kotan asked.

"Yep," Mina said. "My name is Mina. I work here at the hospital."

"I'm back," Zoki said walking in the room. He was wearing black pants and boots, white shirt, and a long sleeve long blue coat going down to the ankles with white fur sleeves, and neck. "Thanks for letting me borrow your uniform." Zoki thanked Mina with a smile.

"Why is it you were wearing a dress?" Kotan asked.

"I don't know," Zoki admitted. "For some reason I like to try on different clothes, that means dresses, uniforms, polyester, cotton, silk, you name it, I'll try it. I like wearing Nurse outfits the most."

"I don't even want to know," Kotan thought with the weird out look in his eyes.

"Zoki," Zade said. "I really missed your stories. Do you think you can tell us one right now?"

"Oh no," Mina said out lout looking irritated.

"Well sure," Zoki said with a smile. Kotan watched Zoki. He was curious about the stories himself. "Let me tell you about the time I encountered a big bully."

_I was in a dark alley; there was nothing but trash cans and graffiti on the walls, and me in the same outfit I am wearing now, but with a lovely hat made of flowers. This really big ugly muscular mamodo, about two feet taller then myself was also with me. He was going to beat me up, and take my money that I was saving to buy my younger twin sisters a birthday present. _

"_So you little sissy," the large mamodo said. "Are you going to give me your money, or will I have to beat it out of you, not that I will promise anything of course." He finished with a chuckle. _

"_I suggest you don't touch me," I said with a deep voice, and then I told him his story. "For you see, I am wearing my hat of roses. Let me tell you the power of the roses." I took my hat off and pointed the top of it towards him. "You see, I am apart of this family of Magicians, who can call upon the true power of roses to destroy their enemies. It started centuries ago when my ancestor came across a lake of shining crystal clear water; he spoke the magic words he learned from a mystical talking toadstool, DEBANGA-MOON, and all the sudden a brilliant light of jade and gold came from the river, and took the form of a giant flower goddess named Jaga-Deban. (At this point the bully looked at him uneasily) When Jaga blew a kiss to him, roses gathered around his feet, and started to sing to him, the awesome power they wish to bestow on him, and all the decedents he will have in the future. When they were done, the roses lost their peddles and all the pedals flew around him, as such all his hair fell off, and was shortly replaced by more beautiful silver hair sprouting out of his head, and growing all the way down to his waist. It as then that…" _

_I was however interrupted by the bully. "I just remembered, I have… piano lesson… see you…" _

_I however stopped him by grabbing his arm. The bully looked at him by the corner of his eyes sweating bullets. "But I still have so much more to tell you about the power of roses."_

"_That's OK," the bully said panicking. "I believe in the power of roses, and you know what, keep your money, just please let me go." _

"And that's how I convinced the bully to let me go," Zoki said with a smile. Mina and Kotan looked at him both with irritated looks.

"Wow," Zade said amazed. "You're a magician?"

"He was lying," Kotan said calmly but irritated, you could see an anger mark next to his fore head.

"Just imagine what stories he told those poor children." Mina said.

"Well now, I aspect a little appreciation for my…" he stopped and turned his attention in a different direction.

"What's wrong," Mina asked concerned.

"A mamodo," Zoki said.

"Oh no," Zade said. "I think I know who it is,"

"We fought a team earlier, they used plant spells, and attacked people in their way just to get to us," Kotan explained. "They sent a lot of people here today."

"Oh no," Mina said concerned.

"Don't worry," Kotan said. "We'll lead them away from the hospital so no one will get hurt. Come on Zade."

"But Kotan," Zade said. "We just battled them, are you sure you're up to it."

"But we can't let those two get to all those hurt people." Kotan said. "This hospital is full of them. The two of them could hurt them more, or worst."

"I understand," Zade agreed.

"Then we'll help," Mina said getting her Magnolia Book out. She read from it. "This will hurt for only a second." It began to glow. "Rekona," From Zoki's palms appeared a large Hypodermic Needle, as large as two meters with a red liquid in the syringe.

"What," Kotan asked. "What are you…?" He did not finish. He was struck in the stomach by the needle. Kotan cried out in pain as it struck him.

"Kotan," Zade called worried. The Syringe of the needle then started to push in the red liquid inside.

In the lobby of the hospital, people were screaming, and clearing out, either in the hospital, or out of it. "Juron," Zuka read from his Pine Green Spell book. Took caused plant vines to appear out of the ground and attack random people. He was either wiping them out of the way, or picking them up and tossing them. "Where are those cowards? I'm getting tire of waiting for them."

"You really are impatient," Took said. "If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, a patient is virtue."

"And I suppose hurting others is a virtue as well?" they heard someone ask. They turned and saw Kotan and Zade standing over to the entrance of the hospital. They had angry looks on their faces as they stared at their enemies.

"Look who decided to show up," Zuka said with a smirk. "Now we can finish what we started."

"Not hear," Kotan said. "Let's go some place where is doesn't have so many people to hurt."

"The people in this hospital are already hurt," Zuka explained. "So what if people in the wrong place in the wrong time get hurt even more?"

"You two," Kotan growled. "This is your last chance. If any more innocent bystanders get hurt because of you two, we will not show any mercy."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Took said in a taunting fake scared voice. "You have a lot of gall saying that to us. Just think about it, we battled only about an hour ago. You two were the ones who used the big spell. It should take an entire day for someone who cast a big spell to fully get their energy back, which of course you don't have. With the time that's past you should be able to only cast like three or four small lightning attacks. Zuka and I however, still have plenty of energy to go around."

Zuka read again from the spell book. "Jugaro," from the Venus fly trap's mouth came a large bullet like seed firing at Zade and Kotan at a fast pace.

"Zaker," Kotan read. From Zade's mouth came a large stream of lightning, the destroyed the large seed bullet on impact, and continued towards Took and Zuka.

"What the," Took said surprised.

"Juruk," Zuka quickly read. Took caused a foliage of trees and plants come from the ground and form a kind of shield that that blocked Zade' attack, but destroying itself in the process.

"That can't be," Took thought. "How can they have the power to cast a spell with that much strength?" He looked at Zuka and spoke to him. "They seemed to recover quickly,"

"You think," Zuka asked. He read another spell. "Jugarosen," from Zuka's leaves, he fired multiple sharp kunai leaves at them.

"Ma-Ra-Shield," Kotan read. Zade caused a circular shield composed of electricity to appear in front of them. The kunai impacted with the shield, and were repelled with an electrical charge added.

"You got to be kidding me," Zuka said angrily. "Juruk," Took once again caused a wall of foliage to appear before them with the kunai impacting with it all. The foliage disappeared and Took and Zuka looked at them angrily.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this to you," Kotan said. "Leave this hospital now."

"You punk," Zuka said angrily. "Now I'm ticked off. Took, I'm going to read the new spell."

"I agree," Took said. "Those pests are beginning to annoy me any way."

"A new spell," Zade asked.

"Here it comes," Zuka said, the spell book glowing brighter then before.

_Photo-Juruk…_

All the sudden, the pot Took was being carried in started to crack. It cracked from one side, and to the other. The crack eventually turned to a wide spread breaking, and the pot shattered. From the pot, came large green roots that buried in the ground. Took himself began to laugh, as he began to glow. His size and appearance was changing. Zade and Kotan watched in horror as the small plant became three four times its size, a big twelve foot tall plant, with ferocious leaves, long vines and roots, nasty thorns, and a huge mouth with a fierce row of teeth.

"This can't be good," Kotan said. He read from his spell book. "Zaker," Zade launched a stream of lighting out of his mouth towards Took. Took just uses a root to hit it, and swat it away, destroying it easily. Then Took just laughed. "It didn't work," Kotan stated. "That spell must multiply his power."

"That's right boy," Took said with a nod. "This is my most powerful spell, and my power, and spell multiplies four times."

"Jugarosen," Zuka read from his spell book. Took let loose large blade like leaves from his leaves. They were bigger, and deadlier then the earlier ones.

"He's right, they are stronger," Kotan thought. He opened to his defense spell. "Ma-Ra-Shield," The blades impacted with the spell. Kotan forced the shield to hold with all his might. Instead of being deflected, the shield, along with the leaves disappeared. "This is bad."

"For you that is," Took said mockingly. "For us, it's a different story."

"You can use that big spell again, if you want to risk it," Zuka said with a smirk.

"He's right," Kotan thought. "Zauro-Zakerga's too powerful to use in this hospital. I could do more damage then those two caused. Then what to do? Zaker won't do any good, Ma-Ra-Shield won't hold, Zarmonga? No that spell's just as bad as Zauro-Zakerga if I risk giving it too much power. I don't know what I can do." He looked through his book to see what spell he could use. It was at that moment, he turned to a new page. Some new letters shown to be the same colors as the first four spells. Kotan's eyes lit up in surprise.

"What is it Kotan?" Zade asked.

"It's the Fifth Spell," Kotan said shocked. "I can read the fifth spell."

"Really," Zade asked.

"So you learned a new spell," Zuka said with a shrug. "It makes no Difference," he read another spell. "Jugaro," From Took's mouth came a larger seed then the last, as big as a large one tone boulder.

"There's no telling what this new spell will do," Kotan thought. "Please fifth spell, be useful for something…"

_Teozaker…_

From Zade's mouth came a thunder bolt, smaller then Zaker, it moved quickly on the ground, bouncing off it like a ball would, over and over, side to side like the movement of a snake at a pace faster then Zaker. Not only that, Kotan noticed something more about it. The bolt impacted with the boulder, and destroyed it easily.

"Amazing," Kotan thought.

"What is it," Zade asked.

"It's just like a smaller Zaker," Kotan said breathing heavily. "But despite being smaller, it's faster, moves in a snake like pattern bouncing off the ground, and a lot more powerful. And not only that, I noticed every time it got closer to those two, it spread out farther."

"So what does that mean," Zade asked.

"It means the farther we are from them, the wide, and stronger the fifth spell gets." Kotan said. "Much like Zarmonga, only it doesn't follow the enemy around, and it doesn't get extra power from other spells."

"So you got a stronger spell, big deal," Took said. "You forget, all we got to do is keep on casting spells, and we'll block your own spells."

"Jukir," they heard someone call. From behind Zade and Kotan, and past them, came a few dozen small metal needles that attacked Took and Zuka.

Zuka reacted quickly. "Juron," Took caused two roots with thorns on them to hit away the needles away. "What was that?" Zuka asked.

"Me," they heard a woman's voice said. Everyone looked behind Zade and Kotan. There behind them were Mina and Zoki with the spell book, ready for battle. "Thanks for holding out." Mina thanked.

"How are all those people?" Kotan asked breathing heavily.

"The hospital moved all the seriously hurt, and those who are in the rooms near this area to the other side of the hospital." Zoki said. "They should be fine."

"You seem out of breath," Mina said. "Let us use treat you." She read from her book. "Rekona," Mina caused the Hypodermic needle from before to appear again. She stuck Kotan with the needle. Kotan let out a small cry of pain.

"What's this," Zuka asked. "Another team huh, looks like they're taking care of those pests for us."

"No wait," Took said observing. The Syringe of the needle began to inject a red liquid in Kotan's body. Kotan himself began to glow red. After a few seconds, the needle disappeared, and Kotan sighed with relief.

"I fell better now, thanks guys." Kotan thanked.

"No problem."

"That spell," Zuka said in disbelief. "Did it heal him?"

"It appears so," Took said. "That's how he was able to heal quickly. Those two teams must be allies."

"It doesn't matter to me one bit," Zuka said reading another spell. "Jugarosen," Took launched large numerous razor sharp leaves out.

"Rekoshield," Mina read. "Zoki caused a white diamond shaped shield with a red cross to appear. The leaves impacted with the shield and disappeared with it.

"Kotan, Zade, leave these two to us." Zoki said. "We'll get them to stand still so you can attack. Use the fifth spell Mina,"

Mina's book began to glow a red color. "Remidio," From Zoki's palms fired a large red cross that fired at the opposing team.

"That won't stop us," Took said raising his vines to whip them away.

"Juron," Zuka called. The roots and vines impacted with the cross, and once so the cross burst like a water balloon. The cross let red liquid all over the opposing team. "What is this stuff," Zuka asked. The liquid was all over Zuka and Took's body. He tried wiping it off, but it was sticky. In fact, it was very sticky, very tough, rubbery glue.

"I can't get it off me," Took said panicking.

"You little brats," Zuka said trying to get the liquid off. "I'll make you pay for this,"

"Remidio," Mina read again. Zoki let out another red cross. The cross impacted with Took and Zuka once again covering them in an extra layer, before Zuka had time to react with a counter.

"I'm going to get you, for this," Zuka said angrily struggling through that red glue. "Juron," Took tried to make roots come from the ground. The roots however were covered in that liquid, and were stuck to the ground. "Jugaro," Zuka attempted. However, the seed could not pass out of his mouth. Took's mouth was shut tight by the liquid. "No, Took,"

"It's up to you two now," Mina said. "Make those two pay for endangering every person in this hospital."

"We will," Kotan said reading the spell. "Teozaker," from Zade's mouth fired the same stream of lightning bouncing off the ground, and widening every time it got closer to its target. "And this is Checkmate." The attack was successful. The attack impacted with both Took and Zuka, destroying the glue, and blasting them both out of the hospital, shattering the front door of the hospital, and out on the street.

Zade, Kotan, Mina, and Zoki ran outside to see if the attack did serious damage to the two. It was getting late, the sun was setting, and darkness was coming. When they got outside, they saw the Pine Green Spell Book set on blaze, and Took disappearing back into the mamodo world.

"No, Took, Took," Zuka said his hand towards him as is he was reaching for him to pull him in from a hole. Within seconds, Took had disappeared back to the mamodo world.

"It's no use," Zoki said. "You're mamodo is gone."

Zuka looked up at his enemies in fear. "Now make like your mamodo and disappear." Mina said angrily. Zuka did not argue. He got up from where he laid and ran away as fast as he could, not bothering to look back.

From the distance, two people were watching. Hidden in the shadows was none other then the Reaper in his large overcoat, and next to him was his book owner, Zuma, her hair covering her eyes, and smile on her face as she sat in her wheel chair with the black spell book in her laps.

"Hmm," Reaper thought. With his eyes fixed on Zade and Kotan. "Some what impressive,"

"Let's play with them," Zuma said keeping her smile. "We can have lots of fun together. All the games I could play with them, I can't wait… to hear the screaming."

"When the time is ripe," Reaper agreed. "Their ever echoing screams of pain will be heard. We will taste the sweet nectar of their fear, feeding the chaos within our souls, and make us more powerful."

"They are all like that," Zuma said. "They act so brave, and then we play all sorts of fun games with them. I love the games we play, but they don't. Reaper, why don't the friends we make want to play with us anymore? We play with them once, and after that, they run away crying."

"Some mamodo and humans are sore losers," Reaper said adding a small chuckle. He observed Zade and his friends happily celebrating their victory over the two they just fought. "After all… every time the two of us play games…" A black mist covered the two of them. "…we always win." The two disappeared into the shadows with small chuckles from both of them.

Back with Zade and the others. "This reminds me of a story," Zoki said. "Would you like me to tell it to all you?"

"No," Mina and Kotan said together angrily.

To be continued…

_Next time on Zatch Bell 3000, Zade comes across a cute little black cat. Something seems odd about this cat. It seems to have a tails with two orange ends, and not only that, a Cherry Red Spell Book. Next Time…_

_Partnerless

* * *

The mamodos introduced... _

Zoki: A fearless, some what flamboyant mamodo who is very outward with expressing his emotions, and not afraid to say what's on his mind.He also seems to enjoy wearing a nurse uniform.Uses Needle Spells.

Took: A Venus fly trap mamodo that does not care about who he hurts, as long as another mamodo book is burned. Uses Plant Spells. Book Burned by Zade's Teozaker.


	18. Partnerless

**Partnerless**

It was night time. Running down the lonely streets of the big city was a small cat. The cat was black, and at the end of its tail were two ends. The cat was about one foot tall. On its back was a bag with something rectangle in it. It was running from something. It ducked under a dumpster in an attempt to hide.

"Here kitty, kitty," it heard a girl say. The cat remained silent. "Where is it," the girl's voice asked.

"How am I supposed to know," the cat heard a man's voice say. "It probably ran off some where else."

"That stupid cat," It heard the girl growl. "It must be hiding somewhere." The cat saw their feet walk pass the dumpsters it was hiding under. When they were far enough away, and backs towards it, the cat quickly and quietly got up from where it was hiding, and ran out of the alley.

"There it is," the girl said turning around. "The spell, quickly, it's getting way." There was a shine from a bronze colored spell book.

_Garon…_

A Large metal spiked battering ram fired towards the cat.

It was the afternoon the next day. Kotan was at school today at the start of his last period class. Eighth Period Biology was about to begin, and students began walking in the class room. Dressed in his school uniform, he sat in his desk reorganized his desk so that all his school supplies were easier to find. He had just learned the fifth spell, and made friends with a new mamodo team. Right now, he was concerned with the people that got hurt because of these battles. He and Zade will have to be more aware of their surroundings. They can't let innocent people get involved in these battles.

He looked inside the book at all five spells he and Zade knew. "I wonder," Kotan thought. "How can Zade and I fight our battles without getting innocent people hurt?"

"Watch out," Kotan heard someone yell. He quickly looked up and saw a large box flying over head. The box flew pass Kotan, and crashed through the school window.

Kotan had a freaked look on his face. "What was that? Was that a mamodo? Did another Team find me?" He looked at the direction the box came from. His eyes turned to that deep orange eye irritated look he usually has when he notice's something strange, or annoying. "Oh, it's only her,"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," a girl said. It was Niki, a very clumsy girl in Kotan's class. She had shoulder length Dusty Blond hair, and blue eyes, about Kotan's age. She's a very clumsy girl. She had little if no friends, and messed up more times then she succeeds. She also is known for apologizing all the time.

"You clumsy oaf," a female student angrily yelled. "That was our project."

"Why were we put in the same group as you?" A male student said angrily.

"I'm so sorry," Niki said with tears pouring out like white water falls.

"Man, I'm glad I wasn't put in the same group with her," Kotan exclaimed in his mind.

"Kotan," he heard someone say. He turned to the direction the voice came from and saw his partner of the project they working on, London. London had long, messy orange hair, and wore thick glasses over her brown eyes. She carried a box in her arms.

"Hello London," Kotan greeted a little unhappy to see her. She was rather unpopular, and Kotan found her a bit annoying. "You took care of our project right?"

"Yes," London said. "But Kotan, I have some concerns."

"What concerns?" Kotan asked. "I build the entire project myself, there are no mistakes. I made sure."

"That's the problem," London said. "I felt like I didn't do anything but take care of the project."

"What's to complain about," Kotan asked. "You're getting an easy grade, so deal with it."

"That's no way to talk to a friend," Kotan heard a familiar voice say. It was also followed by a honking noise.

Kotan's eyes became that irritated orange look once again. "There's a blond boy and a small pink elephant behind me isn't there?" Kotan asked London. London nodded. Kotan turned around irritated. Behind him, on an empty desk were Zade and Pachi. Zade waved nervously, and Pachi honked. Kotan's eyes became white with anger. "Why are you two here?" he yelled angrily at the two. He remembered this morning.

"_Please let me go to school with you," Zade begged in tears. "I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you at all, and I'll be quiet like a mouse."_

"_No, no, and for the last time no," Kotan yelled angrily._

"_But I'm going to be lonely all day," Zade exclaimed trying to convince him. "There's no one for me to play with."_

"_If it makes you fell better, I'll call someone to play with you," Kotan said calmly, but angrily. He picked up a communication device, a small palm size machine. "Otto is on vacation today, and Alex is at her all girls' private school, so I'll call them, and ask Pachi and Zeffie to come over. You can play with them all day, and leave me alone for the next eight hours." _

"So what part of leave me alone for the next eight hours don't you understand," Kotan angrily yelled at them. "I arranged this play date so you don't follow me to school."

"But we have something really important to show you," Zade said eagerly. "It's really important."

"I'm about to begin my final period," Kotan said calmly, but with an anger mark on his head. "I'm sure what ever it is; it could wait another ninety minutes." It took him a few seconds to notice someone missing. "Where's Zeffie?"

"That's what we want to talk to you about," Zade said eagerly. "We found a cat; it looked pretty hurt like someone was beating it up."

"What," Kotan asked. "Where is it?"

"Zeffie's with it," Zade said. "We found a cat lying on the street with a bag strapped to its body. They're outside this room." Kotan got up from his desk and walked out of the class room with Zade and Pachi following, passing some students who looked at him leave.

Out side the class room, next to the door, Zeffie sat with a black cat on her laps lying unconscious. The cat strangely had two ends to its tail, but Kotan did not notice that until later. He squat down to Zeffie and the cat. Pachi and Zade looked concerned; Kotan looked as concerned, as was Zeffie, though she did not show it. The cat was covered in cuts, and bruises, most of them were fresh.

Kotan examined the cat's wounds. "It looks badly hurt." Kotan stated worried. "We better take it to the school nurse. She's no vet, but it's the best I can think of at the moment." He then noticed the gray bag next to Zeffie. "Is that the bag the cat came with?" Kotan asked.

"Yes," Zeffie said. "It was in a tight knot, so I did not look inside."

"Maybe there's a clue about who this cat belongs to," Kotan said. He took the bag, and within a few seconds, untied the knot. He reached in the bag, and pulled something out. It was a Cherry Red colored Spell Book. Kotan and the three mamodos eyes lit up with surprise. "This cat," Kotan thought. "Is it a mamodo?" Students from the class room and in the hallway gathered around to see what was going around. Among them, London observed seriously, the reflection of the spell book shone on her glasses.

Meanwhile, two individuals were looking for something. The individuals were revealed as such. One was a nine girl with black hair and copper eyes. She wore a sleeveless baby blue T-shirt with white stripes and a dark gray skirt, black expensive looking shoes, and a silver bracelet on her right arm. The other was a thirty five year old man with light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a gray business suit and a dark orange tie. In his right hand was a Bronze colored Spell book.

"Are you sure Orion wanted to meet us here Mara?" the man asked.

"Sure I'm sure Leo," the girl named Mara said. "You know the kind of person Orion is, strict, and stern. He wouldn't want us to make a mistake." She sighed heavily. "Why must I take orders from a big bully like him? Why is it I was forced to join him, and his so called Master? I never wanted all this, but if it means he will notice me…" she blushed embarrassed. "Then so be it… I will get my love to notice me yet."

"Oh spare me," Leonardo said putting his hand on his forehead. "I really don't want to hear anymore about this crush of yours today."

"Crush," she asked in a somewhat shocked expression. She waved her finger at him. "Little pre-schoolers get crushes; I however, am in love. And someday, he will show his true emotions. He may not have noticed me in the mamodo world, but when I'm done helping this Master become king, I will be friends with royalty. That means respect, which means respect from all, including my soon to be husband."

"And why can't we just make you ruler of the mamodo world?" Leonardo asked.

"Because Leo," Mara said. "If we don't get on his good side, then he'll burn my book, and send me back with nothing."

"Oh yes," Leo said with a nod. "That mamodo is a lot more powerful then us in every way shape and form… and those other seven followers of his… they're all dangerous."

"That's why we're called the Deadly Eight after all," Mara stated. "And furthermore…" she was interrupted. They heard something flying overhead. "About time…" Mara stated looking up.

Back at the school, class had ended. Kotan and his partner London got an A plus on their project presentation, but Kotan was not thinking about it at the moment. When the dismissal Bell rang, he along with all the other students left the class room. Unlike all the other students however, he was walking to the Nurse's office. In his bag were three things, his school supplies, Zade's Spell Book, and the Spell book the cat had.

On his way he encountered London. "Kotan," she said with the project in her hands. "Here's our project, would you like to have it?"

"No," Kotan said. "Keep it. I have something to do now, I'll see you around." He kept on walking.

London looked at him walk away. She put the box in a purse she carried with her. She heard a very familiar sound coming towards the school. She looked up and sighed. "Not again," she said with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

As Kotan walked off towards the Nurse's office, he couldn't help but feel there was something off about the hallway he was walking down. He stopped and looked around. Nothing seemed odd about the hallway, but he still had the feeling that something was off. That's when it happened.

"Look out," a familiar voice called. Kotan turned, and before he knew it, there was a big heavy metal object coming towards him. Kotan was hit by a runaway overhead projector. He was knocked over exaggeratedly, a long distance, and crashed into a wall.

"I… know… that voice…" Kotan said still ticking to the wall. He peeled off, and landed on his back. "Ouch…"

"I'm sorry," he heard the same voice. "I'm so sorry," Standing above him was none other then Niki. "I was supposed to take that Overhead projector to the other room, but I lost control of it."

"Only that klutz can cause this kind of pain," Kotan thought. "Good thing I was going to go to the nurse anyway."

"I'm so sorry Kotan," Niki once again apologized.

"Stop apologizing all the time," Kotan said lifting his upper body up. "I'm fine." He slowly got up on his feet.

"It was my fault for knocking you down," Niki said once again apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy."

"Well I'd love to hear you apologize all day," Kotan interrupted sarcastically. "But I have to get to the nurse's office."

"Oh no, I hurt you that badly?" Niki said frantically. "I'm really sorry; I'll escort you to the nurse's office."

"No its not," Kotan tried to explain.

"It was my fault," Niki interrupted. "I'm going with you to make sure you get the best of care." She took him by the arm, and began walking, almost dragging Kotan.

"Why me," Kotan thought irritated.

In the nurse's office, the three mamodo friends looked after the cat from the other side of the room. The cat was now awake, and in bandages, covering its bruises. The mamodo cat had been wrapped in its stomach, its right front leg, and on the top of its head. It lay curled up and staring at the three with its red eyes. It was in its own thoughts.

Kotan walked in the room with Niki behind. "Hey guys," Kotan greeted. "How is it?"

"It's still hurt," Zade said concerned. "It just woke up, and ever since, it's been in a foul mood."

"Where's the nurse?" Kotan asked.

"The emergency room," Zeffie said.

"Wow, it must be in a foul mood," Kotan said nervously. "But I wouldn't be surprised." He thought. "A mamodo must have done that to it. It must not be friendly after what just happen. But why did it have a spell book, and no human to read it? Could it be it has no human partner?"

"Hello there," Kotan heard Niki say. He almost forgot she was with him. She went over to Zade and the others. "My name's Niki."

"Hi Niki, nice to meet you," Zade said greeting her. "My name's Zade and these two are my friends, Zeffie and Pachi. Are you a friend of Kotan's?"

"Not directly," Niki said. "We're in the same class, but we barley speak." She noticed the cat lying on the bed of the nurse's office. She walked over to it. "Hello there," Niki greeted it.

"No wait Niki don't go near it," Zade called trying to stop her. Niki did not hear him. She put her hand near it attempting to pet it. The cat got from its position and lashed at her hand, biting it when the hand was close enough. Niki flinched with the pain, letting out a small cry.

"Niki," Kotan exclaimed with concerned. "Guys, help her out." Kotan ordered. Zade and Pachi got up where they sat, and tried to rush over to get the hat off her hand.

"Wait," Niki said without hesitation. Zade and Pachi stopped, just feet away from her. Niki turned, and appeared to be smiling. "It's OK, this barley hurts. I usually hurt myself worst then this on a regular occasion." She chuckled. Her attention turned back to the cat still holding onto her hand with its teeth. "I don't know if you understand me, but I understand you. I bet you've been alone for a long time. It's sad when you have no one to be with, no one to talk to, or hang out with or no one to be your friend. I had no one to be with all my life because the fact is, I'm a klutz. My own family is afraid to be around me. I guess that's who I am, just a clumsy little girl who can't catch a break." The cat listened to every word. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. Like I said before, I don't think you understand. But if you do, then maybe the two of us can be friends? You could be my best friend." When Niki was finished, she saw that the cat had tears coming down the side of its face. The cat let go of her. It was clearly crying.

It looked away, then despite its wounds, jumped off the bed, and ran out, passing Kotan and the other three mamodos at a fast speed. "Wait," Zade called trying to stop it. Before anyone could stop it, it already ran out of the office.

"It's gone," Kotan said in surprise. "Its wounds haven't healed yet. If that cat pushes its self to hard, they'll open up again."

"We have to go after it," Zade said concerned for its safety.

"Pachi, use your sense of smell to track it down," Kotan ordered. Pachi honked and nodded. He, followed by Zade went on after the cat. Kotan turned and saw Niki using her free hand to hold her hurt hand, and looking at the office door, where the cat left. "You OK Niki," Kotan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Niki assured. "It's that cat I'm concerned about. Please find it." Niki looked sad. Kotan had not seen this side of Niki. He had always thought of her as a clueless klutz, and never thinking about her other human qualities. He felt really bad about all those things he thought about her.

"I will," Kotan assured her. He walked out the nurse office to go after Zade and Pachi. Zeffie whom was still in the room, took a quick glance at Niki, and then followed Kotan.

"Kotan," Zeffie said to him when they left the room. They were both walking down the hall. "That mamodo, it still hasn't found a partner yet has it?"

"I doubt it," Kotan exclaimed. "It's probably the only mamodo in this battle that has not found one yet."

"Which means it is the loneliest of us all," Zeffie stated in her usual emotionless voice. "All us mamodo that enter this battle are children. As such, we experience loneliness when we enter a world we don't even know. I was lonely, Zade and Pachi were most likely lonely, but that mamodo…"

"It's the loneliest Mamodo in the Battle," Kotan finished. "It must have survived this long by running away, and hiding.

"It's a miracle that mamodo has survived this long without a human to read its book." Zeffie stated.

"Its book," Kotan stated. It was then he remembered that he still had it. He reached in his bag and took out the cat's spell book, a darker red then Zade's book. "I wonder," Kotan thought. "What is going on inside that mamodo's head?"

By now, the cat was not inside the school. It made it to the roof of the school, where a fence surrounded the ends, and a bench next to the end. The cat lay on the bench, removing the bandages, and thinking about what its life was like back in the mamodo world.

"_Why have you come," a large old black cat like mamodo asked. It looked much like a large black male wild cat with an orange main, orange fur around its ankles, and four tails, with orange ends. It had crimson eyes which stared at the small cat mamodo who looked up at the elder cat. They spoke on a large boulder in the middle of a savannah of the mamodo world._

"_Larude," The old cat said. "I hear you've been chosen to be apart of the up coming battle?" The small cat pushed its book in front of the old cat. "It's an honor to be chosen as a candidate," the cat stated. "Your parents must be proud." The cat meowed a few times in a way of communication. "You wish to possess knowledge of how to last long in the battle? I suppose I could give my granddaughter some advice." He lay down on his belly and the smaller cat got closer. "First off, do not trust anyone in this battle but your human. Every mamodo will be after your book. You must train vigorously, and keep yourself strong. Only one mamodo will become king, and most mamodos will slit their old friend's throats for it." The small cat listened to every word of this elder mamodo. "Remember, even if they turn out nice, they will betray you later. Trust no one, but your self, and your book owner." _

The cat Larude thought about the words her grandfather said carefully. The only person she could trust is herself, and… her book owner. She traveled all over the world to look for her book owner, but to no avail. She even had to find out there were thirty mamodo sent from a team she encountered and ran from. She spent all this time alone. She was the only one she could trust.

Just then, her ears twitched. She heard something familiar. She looked up at the sky and saw a large black winged eyeless serpent. It let out a high pitched ear piercing screams. The screams could be heard from inside the building, Zade and the others looked up at the ceiling.

"Did you hear that?" Zade asked worried.

"Yeah," Kotan with wonder. "That screech, I've heard that somewhere before." It took him a short while. Then he figured it out. "It couldn't be…" he thought with shock and fear.

It flew around the sky in the circle once and flew down at the building, landing on the roof. It was the mamodo Hizoro. On its back were his book owner Orion, and Mara and her book owner. The other team hopped off the mamodo's back, and glared at the cat mamodo that angrily glared at them, spat and hissed.

"We've been looking for you," Mara said to the cat like mamodo.

Hizoro let out a series of small high pitch screams. The cat let out a series of meows and hisses.

"What are they saying?" Leonardo asked.

"Hizoro is giving it one last chance to join us," Orion translated in its disguised mechanical voice. After a few minutes of talking in their own language, Hizoro turned it head towards his book owner on his back. It let a short screech out. "It refused," Orion stated. "It still refuses…? So be it…" he stated. He took out from a dark brown pack an Alice Blue Spell Book.

_Raruk…_

Hizoro fold its wings across his chest and let them spread out. The air began to move around at if near a large gas fire. The moving air spread all over Larude, without her even knowing. All the sudden, she felt a great pain in her head. She felt her entire body go numb as she fell to her knees. It was like a gravitational pressure crushing her body.

"What happened," Leo asked. "I didn't see any spell hit it."

"It's Hizoro's first spell." Orion explained. "Hizoro uses Sound Spells, this spell enters the ears, and begins damage from the inside, disrupting its mind causing damage to the ears, and the muscle tissue, paralyzing the opponent. This spell is extremely deadly if used right. This spell can't be blocked, dodged, or detected."

"Which means its easy pickings," Mara stated. She snapped her fingers. "Do it…" Leonardo opened his book and read from it.

_Garon…_

From Mara's palms came a large metal battering ram with spikes. The ram jettisoned towards the cat. Larude was unable to dodge the attack due to its paralysis. "Hizoro may be able to damage enemies inside," Mara thought. "But with myIron Spells can do more damage on the outside."

From inside the building, the group heard crashes, and destruction. They were almost to the roof. All they had to do was passing as door to the roof. Kotan quickly opened the door with the three mamodo following. They passed through the door.

As they entered the roof, they saw two teams of mamodo. One was Mara and her book owner, mounting on Hizoro's back. On the back, Larude was being held by Hizoro's book owner Orion, unconscious.

"No, stop," Zade called. They did not hear him. Hizoro took off before the enemy even knew they were there. Hizoro flew off in the sky, leaving the four behind. Unable to catch them, Zade and the group could only watch as Larude disappeared from their site. "No," Zade with remorse in his voice. One last screech from Hizoro could be heard from the distance.

To be continued…

* * *

Mamaodos introduced... 

Mara: A spoiled nine year old mamodo girl, has a crush on an unamed mamodo. Uses Iron Spells.

Larude: A partnerless mamodo, as stated by Zeffie and Kotan."It's the Lonliest of the Mamodo in the Battle".

Hizoro: Uses Sound Spells.


	19. The Deadly Eight

**The Deadly Eight**

"_Hey there, my name's the beautiful Mara, and this is my point of view. I am a part of a group called the Deadly Eight. We are the eight that serve the Master. I really am not that much thrilled to work with this Master, but hey, I'll do anything for the mamodo I love. My partner Leo has his own free will. I will explain later."_

Hizoro flew over the mountains outside of the city. It landed with a screech on the hard rock ground. Getting off his back was Orion, carrying Larude, and Mara with her book owner Leonardo. Hizoro let out a small screech.

"_That's Hizoro. He's such a pain. He has an annoying, and loud screech. The only thing he's good for is transportation. And he's blind, I mean no eyes? What's up with that?" _

"Let's go," Orion said in his mechanical disguised voice. "The others are waiting for us." Orion walked off followed by Mara and Leo. Hizoro followed with its wings folded, and head down. Orion with Larude unconscious in his arms led the way to a large, yet hidden cave.

At the entrance was another team. One was a thirteen year old mamodo with blue hair shaped like a star and green eyes with mamodo lines. He wore dark blue and black body armor that covers all over his body accept his head, and has a gold star on the chest plate of his body armor. His partner had short brown hair, and blue eyes. He had on a blue shirt, and dark green pants. In his hands was a yellow spell book.

"Al," Mara said surprised. "It's rare to see you at our base." The mamodo said nothing. He just turned to the cave and snapped his fingers, is book owner walked in with him. "That jerk," Mara said angrily. "Why can't he be more polite to his own team mates?" She and the rest of them followed him in the cave.

"_That's Al. He's a cold mamodo. I hate him. Every time I try to be friendly with him, he pushes me away, and everyone else. I so want to destroy his book. If only he wasn't stronger then me." _

They entered a long dark cave, lined with torches. Al and his book owner were followed by the others. The others followed closely behind. "So I hear you got beaten by two mamodo in Turkey," Mara said. Al said nothing, but silently grunted with irritation. "Don't worry about it; after all, Kell got beaten by three mamodos. It's not like you're inferior or anything." She said mockingly. "It's not like you're one of the weak…" she was interrupted by Al turning around and pointing his palm at her.

"You annoy me," Al said in a serious irritated voice. "If you don't shut up right now, then Natashi and I will destroy you here, and now."

"You," Mara growled angrily. The two of them stared at each other angrily for a long time. The others did not bother to interfere. They knew well that something like this happens all the time.

"Are you two at each others throats again?" they heard someone ask. They all turned and saw a sixteen year old boy, with an oversized dark blue hood jacket with a hood over his head, and a grey baseball cap, along with yellow pants, and white and black shoes. In his arms was a Lavender Spell Book. On his back was a black back pack.

Behind him were two other mamodo teams. One was a nine year old with a dark blue long sleeve jacket, black pants, black boots, and a blue helm on his head. On his back is an axe blade hanging down like a cape. Has short green hair, and mamodo lines. His book owner was a twenty five year old man, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes, wearing an office shirt, pants, and glasses. He had a Chartreuce Spell Book in his hands. The other team was Kell and Anthony.

"I swear," the sixteen year old said. "You two have to learn to get along, like my mamodos." From the backpack on his back, he took out a candle, and a match. Then he read from his spell book.

_Baris…_

He threw the match and candle in the air, then they puffed in smoke, and the two transformed. One was a large three to four foot tall white candle mamodo. It had a golden stand with three legs, and for arms, it had hands and arms made of wax. Near the top of the candle was a mouth, and yellow eyes. The string on top was unlit. The other was a long match the same height as the candle. It had black skinny arms and legs, white glove, yellow shoes, and unlike the other one, had no face.

"Wax," said the candle mamodo. "Burn," said the match mamodo. "Reporting for duty," The two said united putting their arms around each other's shoulders.

"_Wax N Burn… he's one mamodos, but separates into two. Wax the Candle, and Burn the Match. He's the most annoying mamodo I ever met, and his partner Kid isn't any better. His Book owner Kid, along with my book owner is also the only human that is… immune. I'll explain what it means later." _

The kid put his hands on both their shoulders and smiled looking at the two he spoke to earlier. "See how well they get along? Why don't you two get along like Wax N Burn?"

"Shut it Kid," Mara yelled irritated at Kid. "Man," she thought. "Those three annoy me."

Al put his hand down. "You weren't worth the trouble any way," he said coldly which caused Mara to stare at him angrily with a growl. "So Zeber, what are you and Vigor doing here? Weren't you two in America?"

"_Zeber, he's worst then Al. I hate him even more. He also has a very annoying voice. I can't stand him at all." _

"We came back yesterday," the mamodo kid Zeber said with a cold voice. "We came across only one enemy… but he was stronger then expected, and we had to retreat."

"So mamodo all around the world are getting stronger…" Al said coldly. "This will present a problem, unless we find allies quickly. Other wise, we will have to destroy them all one by one." Kell growled and slammed his fists together with excitement. "Of course this excites you Kell,"

"_Kell, like Hizoro he doesn't talk much, but that doesn't mean he's not annoying like the rest. He's also the perfect example of the metaphor all brawn, and no brain." _

"So you all arrived already," they all heard a girl's voice asked. They turned to see a thirteen year old mamodo girl. She had crimson red hair and amber eyes. She wore a dark green hooded cloak with a brown t-shirt, and black skirt and boots. Behind her was a twenty three year old woman. She had curly amber hair and expressionless hazel eyes. She wore a black tube top and shorts with black leather boots and a magenta cloak with a hood. In her arms was a Cerulean Spell Book.

"Tajina and Robin," Mara said with a sly grin. "What a surprise? Always keeping close to him huh?"

"If you mean the Master, then yes," Tajina said. "Someone has to stay by his side and be his personal body guard."

"_Personal Body guard… right…. That's Tajina, the Master's "body guard". Personally I think she's got some feelings for him. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not saying I like her. She annoys me just like everyone else. And look at her, she's the oldest, she's the smartest, she's the most full of herself. Me on the other hand…" _

"Master is waiting for us," Tajina said turning her back on them. They all agreed to follow her down the tunnel.

Within minutes, they reached the end of the tunnel. There was a large open area around. A claustrophobic person would not feel bad about this place, it was so big. At the end of the large area was a large door like stone blocking the entrance to another cave. In front of that door were orbs, each a different color. They looked like glass spheres, each the size of a beach ball.

"Isn't someone missing?" Wax asked.

"If you mean that thing, then yes," Mara answered rudely.

"Am I the thing you're talking about?" they all heard the sound of a frightening child's voice. The voice was silent, and cold, like death was trying to speak to them. It sounded like an evil whispering echo in the darkness of a horrible dream. They turned, and saw him. It was Demos, and his emotionless Book owner Seth. Hidden in his black cloak, he peered all around the room with his menacing glare.

"_Demos… he's just plain scary. He's the strongest of the eight of us, and to top it all off, the one of the ten Elite mamodo. He's the last person I want to challenge to a battle. I'd even challenge the Master to a battle before I would challenge him. Of all of them, I hate him the most. He's also the most distant from us all." _

"The thing you referred to earlier," Demos said with his cold haunting voice. "It is not missing." Demos with Seth silently walked on towards the area. As he got closer to them, everyone shuttered, and stepped out of his way. Even Hizoro showed signs he feared Demos. None of them were safe around either Demos, or his book owner. Demos did not even bother looking at them.

"I'm glad you could make it Demos," Tajina said. "Now that we're all here, we could tell of our travels to the Master. Demos, you will speak first of your travels, and then…"

"Shut up," Demos said even colder then before. Everyone looked at him to see what he was going to do next. "Don't tell me what I am to do." Demos ordered.

"But Demos," Tajina said a bit nervous.

"I said Shut up," Demos started. "Losers aren't aloud to tell me what to do. Do not cross me."

At this, Tajina was angered. She reached to the shorter mamodo and grabbed him by his color. "Listen you," she said angrily. "I am your superior officer. Sometimes you have to listen to me."

"Superior," Demos asked. "There is not one of you in this cave that is superior to me. I'll crush anyone who says other wise." There was a silence in the room. Kell and Hizoro expressed fear for the small, but fearsome mamodo. Zeber, Al, and Mara could feel a cold presence in that mamodo. Wax N Burn could feel nothing but fear, hiding behind their book owner. Their book owners were emotionless, except for Leonardo and Kid who had as much fear as their mamodos.

Demos whacked Tajina's hand off of him. "The only thing keeping me from crushing a worm like you now, is the fact that you are simply not worth my time you weakling." Demos said coldly. He walked away from the group with Seth following.

"_Oh yeah… I really hate him…"_

"What are you losers waiting for?" Demos asked. "Let's go…"

"Right," Tajina said. "Everyone, take your positions."

Each mamodo took a position in front of the eight orbs. Then each stood three yards away from their orb. "I can't believe we have to go through all this." Demos thought. Each of their book owners got their books out and read from their books.

_Raruk…_

Hizoro flapped his wings and let out a sound wave that crashed on the red orb.

_Garon…_

From Mara's palms came a large metal battering ram with spikes. It hit the orange orb.

_Amuruk…_

From Kell's arm extended and with his fist, hit the yellow orb.

_Faruga…_

From Al's chest, he fired a star shaped beam at the green orb.

_Gazuron…_

Zeber launched a large axe with a chain from his cape, and hit the blue orb.

_Furadosen… Poreidoruk…_

Burn launched small burning fire balls from his head. Wax launched small balls of acidic wax from his mouth. Both attacks hit the Indigo Orb.

_Ruzor…_

Tajina launched from her palms a whirl wind of rose pedals that hit the violet orb.

_Shidon…_

Demos's eyes started to glow a dark purple. He manipulated the shadow around him to rise from the floor, and strike the white orb like scorpion tails.

When it was done, all eight orbs started to glow, and there was a rumbling in the ground. The large door stone began to slowly move.

"_What we just did was a small ritual. The large stone was a door to a hidden room. Believe it or not, it is actually a chamber with a larger opening. That's where the Master hides and gets stronger. I don't know much about it though." _

As the door opened, someone came through it. Still hidden in the shadows, he stopped. The only part of him that shows is his red eyes, with yellow slits.

"So all of my subordinates has arrived." He said in a soothing, but chilling deep voice. "Usually I see only one or two of you at a time." He took his look at all eight of his subordinates. All his mamodos bowed, and stared at him waiting for hat he would say next… all except for Demos who did not even bother. "I'm actually glad you're all here. There are a number of things I want you all to do. But first let me know how things are in the outside world." He turned to Mara. "Mara, did you locate the cat mamodo?"

"Orion has it knocked out," Mara said.

"It is here," Orion said with the Larude in her arm unconscious. "It was put in a deep coma."

"Where is its book," the Master asked.

"We couldn't find it," Orion explained. "When we found this cat, its book was not with it."

The master was silent for a few seconds. "This could mean two things. One, the book is hidden, or two, the cat found its book owner."

"If that is true then what do you want us to do?" Tajina asked with respect.

The Master's eyes began to glow. Something began to come out of the darkness. It was a sheet of paper, a list with writing on it, floating towards Tajina. After that, he answered. "You will be put in two teams." The Master explained. "One team will be a team of four. Those four will find, and destroy the books of the mamodo in Japan, and also find this cat mamodo's book owner. Then there will be a team of another four. The other four will travel the world and search for certain items I require. The items are on that sheet of paper. Decide amongst your selves which team will be which. I will take my leave now." The eyes disappeared as the large door made of stone began to shut the entrance completely.

"I'll destroy some mamodo books," Zeber said with excitement," Kell growled agreeing with him.

"I will be on the team to search for required items." Tajina said. "Hizoro, we will be doing traveling. It makes sense for you to come with us. We need transportation." Hizoro growled angrily at Tajina.

"What are you angry about," Mara asked. "The only thing you're good for any ways is to be a pack mule." Hizoro hissed at Mara.

"And what about you," Al asked Mara. "I think you should go with Zeber and Kell."

"I'm not getting myself dirty destroying other mamodo books," Mara said angrily. "I'm going on the easy team. You can go destroy as many books as you want. And take Wax N Burn with you."

"Why us," Wax asked with some feeling of rejection.

"There's no way I would be on the same team with you two." Mara yelled angrily.

"That's just mean," Burn said sadly. "You need muscle on your team. We are strong as an ox, smart as a fox…"

"More annoying then a parasite," Mara interrupted irritated.

"The only annoying one around here is you," Zeber interrupted.

"Why don't you stay out of this you axe headed freak," Mara yelled at Zeber angrily.

"Don't insult me because you got issues with everyone here," Zeber said with a grin. As the argument continued, Demos was the only one of them not arguing, though he was getting irritated.

"That's enough you two," Tajina tried to stop the argument.

"Who asked you to interrupt you dumb broad?" Zeber asked rudely. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I am ordering you to stop this," Tajina said angrily.

"You can't order any of us around you," Mara said coldly.

"Mara please," Leo said trying to stop her. "Let's not start here."

"What do you care?" Mara asked. "This is my fight, not…"

"Enough," they heard a loud yell come from Demos. His eyes began to glow a dark red color.

"Shidona-Sorudo," Seth read from his dark grey spell book. A hand rose from Demos's cloak, and a massive sword composed of shadows with an evil looking violet eye in the blade came out. It struck the ground in the center of the group, causing the ground to shake, and break apart. As the sword disappeared, everyone looked at Demos with fear. There is not one of them who didn't fear him at this moment.

"Morons," Demos stated with anger in his voice. "Can't any of you come up with a decision without arguing?" He pointed to some mamodo. "Mara, Hizoro, Tajina, Wax N Burn, you will be the team to search. Kell, Zeber, Al, you will be the other team."

"Wait a minute," Al called outraged by Demos. Demos stared at him with cold eyes. Demos was daring him to defy him with his stare like a predator about to kill his prey. Al stared back angrily at him. "All right, this time," Al said having no choice. "But when the time comes…" Al said in his mind. "…I'll destroy you too."

"And what team will you be on?" Tajina asked with some uneasiness in her voice.

"I need no team," Demos said with his usual could voice. "I am an Elite mamodo. I am also a member of one of the strongest families in the mamodo world. I neither need, nor want help from any of you. I will destroy the books of mamodos myself." He turned and began to walk away from the group. Seth emotionlessly followed him out of the cave.

"We have our teams," Tajina said. "Let's go." They all agreed with her, none of them daring to go against Demos.

Within a few minutes, they all were outside the cave. All on the search team mounted on Hizoro's back. The other team composing of Kell, Al, and Zeber along with their book owners stood opposite of them. Demos and his book owner Seth were already gone. Al's book owner Natashi was carrying a small kennel with Larude inside. Hizoro within a few seconds flew off in the air leaving the three teams on the ground.

"Let's go hunting," Al said with a serious look.

"I hear there's a number of mamodo around here," Zeber said with a grin. "Let's just pick them all off, one by one.

To be continued…

_Next time… with the help of Pachi, Zeffie, and their book owners, Zade and Kotan find their friend in the clutched of three members of the deadly eight. They prove to be stronger then they could handle, and it takes the full team to fight them out, and things go from bad to worst when Niki shows up. Will the three teams be victorious? _

_

* * *

_

Mamodos introduced... 

Zeber: A bad mamodo who seems to enjoy tormenting his foes. Apart of the deadly eight. Uses Axe Spells.

Tajina: A teenage mamodo, oldest of the deadly eight and in command of them all, loyal to the Master. Uses Rose Spells.

Al: A Serious mamodo kid working for the Master. Uses Star Spells.

Wax N Burn: A mamodo that is really one seperated. Usually plays the fool of the deadly eight. Uses Candle spells.


	20. A New Pact

**A New Pact**

It was sunset, a few hours after Larude was kidnapped by the two mamodo teams. Pachi sniffed the air trying to pick up the scent of the cat mamodo. He was on the head of a statue in the school yard with his trunk held high. On the ground, Kotan, Zade, and Zeffie wait patiently for him to find something.

While Pachi was searching for the scent, a blue car pulled up next to the school. Out of the driver's side came Otto, and out of the passenger's side came Alex in a dark blue school uniform, with a red patterned skirt.

"Good, they got my message," Kotan thought. He called them a while ago so they could help them find Larude.

They both ran over to them with Zeffie's Violet Book, and Pachi's Tan book. "We came as quickly as possible when we got your message." Otto stated. "You find anything yet?"

"No, Pachi's still trying to get the scent," Kotan explained. Kotan took out Larude's book. "He got the scent from the mamodo's book, but he can't catch it. How far can Pachi smell?"

"He can smell miles away," Otto explained. "As long as there's even a slight scent there's a possibility of finding that mamodo."

"But I don't understand," Alex said. "If you have that mamodo's spell book, why would they want the mamodo, wouldn't they try and look for the book rather then kidnap it?"

"I don't understand it either," Kotan admitted. "But we won't know unless we find them for ourselves."

Just then, Pachi began repeated several honking noises signaling everyone else on the ground.

"He caught the scent," Otto stated. "Pachi, which way is it?" Pachi used his trunk to point to the direction of the scent. "We'll take my car," Otto said. "Let's get going,"

From inside the school, Niki walked out with her hand bandaged up. As she walked out of the building, she noticed Kotan getting in the car of another person, and driving downtown. She was curious about where he was going.

It took the group a while to reach their destination. Pachi pointed with his trunk the streets to turn, and where go. Otto drove the car; Pachi was next to him in the passenger seat. In the back seats was Alex with Zeffie on her lap, next to her Zade, and next to him Kotan.

Eventually, they reached a dirty looking neighborhood with rundown buildings, and graffiti on the walls. Zade and Kotan recognized the neighborhood well.

"This place," Zade stated. "We've been here before."

"Of course," Kotan said. "This is the same neighborhood we battled a mamodo team." It was the same place they battled Paul and his book owner Damien, and lost a friend Koul.

"What would they be doing here?" Zade asked.

"I'm not sure," Kotan said. "But I don't like it." He had a saddened look on his face.

Alex noticed this. "Is something wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

"Nothing," Kotan said trying to assure her he is OK. "I'm fine," he was lying. He could not get Niki's sad face out of his mind. She was very concerned with the cat mamodo, and he promised her the cat would be fine. Zeffie stared at Kotan with some concerned. She was there when Kotan made that promise to Niki. She knew he did not want to talk about it either, so she remained quiet.

Pachi made a long honk signaling Otto to stop. "We're here," Otto stated. Otto parked the car near the fence. Everyone exited the car.

Pachi then honked, and made a jester with his trunk signaling everyone to follow him. They all did so, following him to an abandoned building. The building was a large and grimy, with a large fence around it, and a sign that said abandoned, no trespassing.

"The Cat's inside," Otto stated. Pachi honked three times. "Three teams of mamodos are inside as well."

"Three against three," Zeffie started. "Our teams may be even, but we can not risk getting over confident."

"Let's sneak in quietly," Kotan said. "To arouse being detected we should find a back way." Everyone agreed.

Inside the building, the three teams were none other then Zeber, Al, and Kell. They were inside the factory, where old outdated, out of order machines lay in dust and grime. Their book owners emotionlessly stood away from them. Kell sat on the ground looking inside the small kennel Larude was held in. Zeber was next to him looking inside it, and Al was away from the two with his arms crossed.

Meters away from them, the group was hiding behind machines. They snuck in the back way, and are now spying on the three.

"That's Kell," Kotan stated recognizing the large knight mamodo. "The other two must be allies." Kotan gathered everyone around. "Here's the plan," he whispered. "Zade will be get close to them, and strike them when they least suspect it. Zade will at least do some damage. When they are distracted, Pachi will attack them later if they are still manage to fight. When Pachi and Zade get their attention away from them, Zeffie will sneak in and get the Cat away from them. After that, we will either run or fight depending on the situation. It is vital that ma, Alex, and Otto remain hidden temporarily to confuse them. They may be strong, but we have the element of surprise on our side."

"Excuse me," they all heard a familiar voice say. They all looked at the mamodos and saw Niki was there with them. "Can you tell me where my friends are? I've seen six of my friends enter this building."

"Niki," Kotan thought. "What in the world is she doing here?"

"My friends entered this building," She explained to the mamodos who stared at her with sweat drops. "They have books like your friends there." At that, the three looked around with caution.

"That stupid girl," Kotan said in his mind with waterfall tears in his eyes. "She ruined my plan. Now they know we're here."

"So much for the element of surprise," Alex said hanging her head.

"Who ever is hiding, come out of hiding, or your friend gets it," Al yelled looking around.

"Now we got two hostages," Otto said in disbelief. Pachi honked with as much disappointment as everyone else.

"We may as well," Kotan said with a shrug. Everyone agreed. They all got up from their hiding place and calmly, but disappointedly walked on out of their hiding place, and towards the enemy. They stopped some yards away from them.

Kell growled and grunted recognizing four of them. Zeber translated what Kell said. "That blond kid is the one that beat you before?"

"Is that so," Al asked.

"Hi Kotan, hi Zade," Niki greeted. "What were you guys doing hiding?"

"Niki," Kotan growled angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you with my Scooter when you left the school," Niki said explaining herself. "I assumed you were looking for that kitty, so I thought I could help."

"At this point," Kotan thought. "My own mother would have been more helpful then her in this situation."

"What do you want?" Al asked interrupting the conversation.

"We want that cat mamodo back," Kotan yelled angrily at them.

"What would you want with it?" Zeber asked.

"Two of your friends attacked it without remorse," Zade said angrily. "It had no partner. It was completely defenseless, and they just attacked it like it could put up a fight." Niki looked at the three mamodo with some fear, and puzzlement.

"Really Zeber asked. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?" Zade asked angrily.

"Where's your sense of honor in battle," Zeffie asked with some signs of anger. "What cowards attack a defenseless mamodo when it can't even fight back?"

"Why should we care," Al asked in a serious and cold tone. "The weak will fall, the strongest will survive." He opened his arms wide. "That is what this battle is all about,"

Natashi read from the yellow spell book. "Farus," Al composed from above some small stars that fired small lasers at them.

"Watch out," Kotan called.

"I'll stop it," Alex said reading from the purple spell book. "Shourisarune," Zeffie's eyes started to glow violet. She caused a clear violet dome to appear around them. The beams impacted, then repelled off the dome, firing them back at the stars, destroying them easily. The dome started to fade away.

"So that was one of Alex's new spells," Kotan thought amazed. "It repelled the attack like my defense spell. That could be useful for later."

"I'll crush these weaklings," Zeber said with a grin. "Vigor, the spell,"

"Gou-Gazuruk," Vigor read from his spell book. On Vigor's hands appeared two axe blades. He charged towards the three at a high speed. Before any of them knew it, he was already in front of Zeffie. He quickly slashed at her with one of the blades. Zeffie barley dodged it, moving to the left of the taller mamodo. The next hit, Zeber hit her with the flat part of the blade directly smacking her out of the area, to another part of the factory, hitting an old machine hard. Everyone watched at Zeffie crashed inside a large old machine. Kotan's group with horror of the fact she could be seriously hurt. Niki covered her mouth with her hands concerned.

"Zeffie," Alex called running towards her.

"Vigor, let's go," Zeber called to his book owner disappearing at a high speed. Vigor ran towards the new battle location.

"We got to help Zeffie," Zade called.

"Amuruk," Anthony read from Kell's spell book. Kell's arm extended as his fish grew to strike them.

"No you don't," Otto said reading from his spell book. "Baikal," Pachi started to inflate like a big pink balloon. He blocked the attack, but was hit up bouncing off the walls like a large ball. He honked as bounced from wall to wall. He eventually bounced in Kell's direction taking him with him to another part of the factory. Anthony ran after them.

"Hold on Pachi," Otto called running after him.

Zade and Kotan were alone with Al, and his book owner Natashi, Niki, and Larude in the kennel.

"So, it's just you and me," Al said. "You beat Kell, this should be interesting."

At one part of the factory, Alex was helping Zeffie out of the large machine she crashed in. Zeffie has some bruises and scratches, but that was all. If she was human, it would have done more damage to her body.

"I'm telling you, I am fine," Zeffie said emotionlessly trying to keep her pride.

"I don't care if you are a mamodo, that attack must have hurt you." Alex said worried. "You're too damaged to fight."

"Just how I like my girls," they heard Zeber's voice. They looked up and saw Zeber on top of a very large machine with a maniacal grin. "Helpless…" Vigor appeared from behind a half broken machine with the spell book in hand, his glasses shining with the reflection of the light.

"Barudo-Gazuron," from Zeber's cape came four massive double headed Axe blades from his cape. The axes were large enough to tear apart half a football field. They slashed through the area tearing apart the machines and the ground around Zeffie and Alex. The two barley dodged the giant axes that destructively tore a large hole open through a side of the factory.

Zeffie and Alex suffered from that attack. Though not directly hit, they still suffered great damage. They were now outside, in a dirt dry field. Zeber and Vigor ran outside and stared at their opponents who slowly got up on their feet. The sun was close to setting.

"Pathetic," Zeber said with a chuckle. "I battled stronger opponents then you. You should give up now. I have never lost a battle… well, except for one against an elite mamodo that controls Gravity."

"An elite mamodo," Zeffie said. For once she showed signs of surprise. Alex has never seen her like this. "Controls Gravity…" she turned to Zeber. "Vetrion…"

"Vetrion," Zeber asked.

"Was that, or was that his name," Zeffie asked anxiously. "Tell me,"

"Why do you…" Zeber asked, and then he stopped noticing something. He noticed the eyes, the similarities between the two. He smiled noticing the similarities. "I get it. Those eyes are similar. Are you two related?" For once Alex saw Zeffie made a face. She had never seen her make this face. Zeffie was angry. Her usual emotionless look was replaced by anger, her teeth showing as she growled with a furious anger. A violet aura began to appear around her.

Alex had never seen this side of Zeffie. She always knew she felt strongly about her brother, but she never knew it hurt her this much.

Zeber had a bigger grin on his face. "He attacked you," Zeber said chuckling. "He was your own flesh and blood and he attacked you. I wouldn't be surprised though, the way he battled me. He was merciless. I almost didn't escape with my life. You however are weak. I'm surprised you lasted this long. But I'll put an end to that very soon." The book in Vigor's hands began to glow.

"Gigano-Gazuron," Vigor read. From the cape came a large spinning top like axe attached to a chain spinning towards the two opponents.

"This is bad," Alex thought. "I have to read a spell," She read the third spell. "Shourisaruk," Zeffie's eyes began to glow violet as from above, a dark rain cloud appeared above them. It made rumbling thunderous noises, and then it started to rain a deadly bluish violet liquid. The liquid was a deadly acid rain. This rain unlike Shour-Renn which weakens spells is deadlier and can harm a person's body. The rain began to melt away the attack. "Shourise," Alex read from her book. From the cloud above, a black ball with a white aura surrounding it fell down and struck the attack, causing it to disappear.

As the rain vanished, Zeber looked seriously at the two opponents. "Looks like I underestimated you," Zeber stated. "You're stronger then I thought."

"Underestimating me is the greatest mistake you could ever make," Zeffie said in a scary angry voice that frightened Alex.

Back inside the factory, Pachi and Kell faced off against each other. One side was Pachi on all fours, and on the other side was Kell staring at him angrily. Behind each of them were their own book owners.

"Let's go Pachi," Otto ordered. He read the first spell. "Masaruk," Pachi grew three times his size. Then he gained silver bracelets around his ankles, and a silver helmet. He charged at the larger mamodo directly. The two impacted, and then they began to push and pull each other away in a very dangerous sumo wrestling competition. Pachi hit him with his trunk repeatedly as Kell whacked him with his hands.

"Gou-Amuruk," Kell's fist became large like a wrecking ball and whacked him into the wall. "Raja-Zerusen," Kell fired his enlarged fist at the fallen mamodo like a rocket.

"Baikal," Otto read. Pachi began to once again inflate to a large size like a balloon. The attack impacted, and then bounced off his rubber body. He deflated as the attack was canceled. The large fist returned to Kell.

"We aren't doing much damage," Otto thought. "All we can do is defend against their attacks." Pachi stood strong as he stared angrily at his enemies.

Back to Zade and Kotan, they began their battle with Al. Kotan and Zade started things off. "Zaker," Zade launched a stream of lightning from his mouth.

"Nior-Faruga," Natashi read. Al created two large stars from his palms. He threw them both at the lightning. The two spells impacted and were canceled. As the lightning disappeared, the two stars returned to him.

"Zarmonga," Kotan read the third spell. Zade launched a small ball of electricity from his mouth.

"Faruga," Natashi read. Al launched a star shaped beam from his chest. As the beam impacted with the orb, the orb grew larger.

"Thanks," Kotan thanked with a sly grin. "It needed a power boost." He read another spell. "Teozaker," Zade launched from his mouth a stream of lightning moving in a snake like pattern, bouncing off the ground and hitting the orb, causing it to grow larger.

"I see," Al said with a serious tone. "The more I attack it with energy based spells, the larger it gets. Not a bad spell. But it will not be enough."

"Nior-Faruga," Al once again created two large stars. He threw them once again like a couple of boomerangs and the attacks slashed the orb, causing it to break apart and disappear.

"No," Kotan said angrily.

"Kotan, he's smart, very smart," Zade said a little worried.

"That I am," Al agreed as his stars returned to him. He grabbed them and put them away. "It will take more then that to take me down."

"Then try this," Kotan yelled. "Zade looked at his right arm." Zade did as instructed. "Teozaker," Zade launched a stream of lightning from his mouth that bounced off the floor and at Al.

"Please," Al thought, and stepped to the left dodging it easily. Just then, the Teozaker hit a large machine that collapsed do to the power of the spell, and other parts and pieces of metal and derby began to fell upon Al. He looked up in shock. "He wasn't trying to hit me with that lightning attack. He was using my own surroundings against me."

"Fashield," Natashi read from the yellow spell book. Al created a pyramid shaped dome to surround him and Natashi defending them from the falling rubble as it all came down on them.

At this, Al turned and saw Zade; running towards the Kennel Larude was being kept in. He picked it up and started to run away from the falling rubble. "So that was it," Al thought still holding the barrier. "They were really trying to distract us so they could get that cat back. This team is unlike any I battled before. They are organized and know just what they are doing." When the rubble stopped falling, the dome was canceled.

Zade opened the kennel and carefully let Larude out of it. Kotan bent down to check on it. "Is it OK?" Zade asked concerned.

"It's hurt, badly," Kotan stated looking at the broses on its body. It was in an even worst condition then when it was first found. It barley breathed, but it was awake, and shaking. Niki from the side lines walked over to Larude and looked down at her. She looked at it with a saddened look.

At that moment, Pachi in his upgraded form came crashing through, sliding on his side, crashing into machines, assembly lines, and desks all through the factory, and then stopped just a few meters away from Zade and the others who were in shock of seeing their friend badly hurt. Otto ran after Pachi from the direction he was thrown. Pachi had then transformed back to his original size and form.

"Pachi, speak to me, are you OK?" Otto asked holding his mamodo in his arms. Pachi made a faint honking noise.

Kell marched on in angrily, and his armor badly dented, and damaged with Anthony following. "So glad you could join us," Al said without even bothering looking at him.

Niki looked at Al and Natashi who aloud them to have their moment for the time being as he stared at them, observing what they would do. Then she looked at Pachi and Otto, then back at the cat mamodo.

"I messed up," Niki said saddened. She had figured it all out. "You had a plan and I messed it up, didn't you?" Kotan did not reply. Tears began to fill her eyes. "I'm such a screw up. I couldn't help anyone. I couldn't help this kitty, and because of that, it got kidnapped, and hurt worst. I couldn't help you guys, and I made things worst." She began to cry. "Every time I help someone, I make things worst. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry."

"Stop talking like that," Zade yelled at her angrily. She and Kotan looked at Zade amazed he raised his voice like that. He is usually timid and soft spoken. "Quite thinking so poorly of yourself. You're a good person. I saw how you tried to comfort this cat when it was in pain. I also saw how you tried to help us despite putting yourself in danger. Sure things don't go the way you hope for. But you never give up. You keep on trying, and never give up."

The words never give up really got to Larude. She weakly stared at Zade whose words really touched her. Despite making mistakes that girl continued and strived on. It's like her, despite not having a partner, she continues, and moves on, never giving up.

Zade holding Larude gently offered Niki to take her. Niki put out her arms and gentle took her out of Zade's arms with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized once again. "Maybe, if you still want to, you can be my best friend." The cat did not say anything. Instead, she licked her hand and purred. Niki looked down at her and smiled, still teary eyed, but with tears of joy.

Just then, Kotan's backpack started to glow. Kotan noticed this and reached inside taking something out. It was the Cherry Red Spell Book. Larude's Spell Book was glowing. "Could this mean," Kotan thought. Everyone stared at the book with amazement. Kotan handed the book to Niki. "Niki," he said with anxiety. "See if you can read the words in this book." Despite not understanding, she gently set Larude on her laps, and took the book, looking inside it.

"I can read three words in this book," Niki said amazed.

"Three words," Zade asked amazed. Larude could not believe her ears. She actually found her book owner.

"The First Spell…" Niki read.

_Shudoruk…_

Just then, smoke started to emerge from Larude's skin. She meowed a long meow as the first spell started to take affect. The broses all over her body were slowly fading away.

"Its wounds are healing," Kotan stated amazed. The cat then hopped of Niki's lap and stared angrily at her foes. She hissed, and then, Larude started to shine as beautiful silver armor covered her body. A silver Helm covered her head, and silver boots on all four legs. On her back appeared lovely silver armor with three triangular spikes. She hissed at the enemies. This cat was ready for battle.

Kell growing impatient was also ready for battle. He stepped forward ready to crush the small cat mamodo. Larude was not afraid. She knew she was going to win.

_To be continued…_

Next time, Larude vs. Kell, and the battle between Zeffie and Zeber.

* * *

Larude's Book owner is Niki. Uses Fire Armor Spells 


	21. Anger and Rage

**Anger and Rage**

Larude stared angrily at her opponent. In her newly grown armor, she prepared for the attack, standing her ground and hissing at his enemies.

"Amuruk," Anthony read. Kell's right arm extended as his fist grew larger and attempted to strike Larude. Larude jumped high and as the large fist crashed on the ground, she landed on the fist, and began to run at a high speed on the fist and arm going on to his face, and hit Kell in his face. Kell cried out as he fell on his back do to the impact. Larude hopped off Kell and landed on the ground next to him.

"That was powerful," Kotan stated amazed.

"Did I do that?" Niki asked amazed of the transformation of the cat.

"Yeah," Kotan said amazed. "Niki, you said you could read three words, read another one."

"OK," Niki agreed. She opened the book and read the second spell. "Shudorsen," A fire ball appear on Larude's tail, and from that flame, she fired multiple small triangles made of an orange heat at Kell. Kell sat up from his back, and before he knew it, Kell was hit by the multiple triangular of fire in his face, arms, and body. He fell to the side of his right.

"That cat is very powerful," Otto stated as amazed as everyone else. Pachi honked agreeing with him.

"I can't believe its holding its own like that." Zade said with disbelief.

Kell got up from where he lay and back on his feet angrily. He could not believe a mamodo smaller then his own fist could knock him down that easily. He roared with so much anger, the earth practically shook. He was surrounded by a blue aura, and charged ready to strike.

"He's about to attack," Otto stated concerned. "Niki read that first spell again,"

"What, Ok," Niki agreed and read the first spell. "Shudoruk," Larude was charged with more power as her armor shone for a half a second. She quickly charged. As Kell repeatedly jabbed, punched, and attacked with his large fists, Niki dodged every blow easily. Larude jumped all over Kell's body, striking him in his stomach, his arms, his head, and his left leg. Kell was too slow to catch Larude. Larude was battling like a fierce wild cat, slashing, bashing, and striking all over Kell's armor, despite Kell's strong blows that kept on missing.

On the sidelines, Al observed with a serious expression. "That cat is battling mercilessly," He thought. "It must be because it was alone all this time. All it did was run and hide. Lasting this long without of partner must have pushed its body to get stronger. And with being attacked all the time during this battle, it must have been filled with so much rage. It is taking its anger out on Kell."

"Chainsen," Anthony read from his book. From Kell's fist came many chains attempting to entangle Kell. Larude dodge the attacks with high speed and struck Kell with a head but uppercut knocking him on his chin causing him to tilt backward.

"Niki, use the second spell again," Kotan called.

"Uh, Shudorsen," From Larude's tail once again came multiple triangles of flames that struck Kell hard in his face. Kell cried out in pain as he fell hard on his back. He held his face in pain as he curled up on his side. Larude landed two yards away from him on all four feet staring angrily at him.

Kell removed his hands from his face with more rage then before. He got up quickly and angrily, and roared louder then before. "Raja-Zerusen," Anthony read. Kell began to launch a large fist growing three times its size at Larude. It rocketed at Larude who did not move. Instead she turned to Niki and meowed.

"What does that mean," Niki thought. She looked at the book. She turned a page to the third spell. "Should I read it?" she thought. She turned her attention to Larude who nodded then looked back at the fist. "She knew what to do.

_Gigano-Shudoruk…_

A bright golden light enveloped around Larude. The armor, and Larude's fur was now covered in a beautiful golden light. Everyone was impressed by the display.

Larude leaned back and leaped forward straight at the large fist, crashing right through it, shattering it to pieces. Not only that, she kept on going, rocketing at a surprised Kell. She impacted right into Kell's stomach. Kell was knocked right into a large machine causing a great explosion. Anthony was caught in it and he was blown back on the ground.

Out of the derby came Larude who leaped out and landed on his feet in a relaxed pose. As she stood in that pose, her armor vanished and the shining dulled back into her regular black fur.

In the rubble of the machine, Kell slowly rose, and then looked at Anthony. Anthony lay unconscious. Next to Anthony was Kell's Spell Book set in a blazing fire. Within a few seconds, Kell had forcibly vanished back to the mamodo world.

Everyone watched as Kell vanished to the mamodo world. Niki was confused and scared with what her saw. Zade Kotan, Otto and Pachi watched in amazement with how easily Larude defeated Kell. It took three of them to beat him the first time. Whether it was the fact Pachi wore him out first, or Larude was a very powerful mamodo, Larude proved herself to be a powerful foe.

"So Kell lost," Al said without a slight bit of remorse for his fallen comrade. "Oh well, after all he was the weakest of the Deadly Eight." He looked at the direction Zeber was. He ordered Natashi to follow him. The two exited from the factory towards the battle.

"Wait," Kotan called to him. He and Zade, and Otto carrying Pachi and his spell book went after the two as they exited the factory.

Niki and Larude remained inside of the building. Niki ran over to the cat mamodo and knelt down to her. Larude looked up at her with curiosity.

"You were so great," Niki said amazed. "The way you beat that big bully up, I never knew one cat could be so great." Larude tilted her head with curiosity. She looked back at the rectangular pile of ashes that Kell's book once was. Then she looked at her own book and back at Larude. "I see," she said sadly. "If this book is gone, then you'll disappear just like that other mamodo."

Larude observed the girl's sad expression. She could not bear seeing her like this. She and those other mamodo and humans risked their safety to rescue her, and at first they met, she did not trust them. Maybe some of her grandfather's advice was not true. Maybe there are others he can trust.

She got up on her hind legs and leaned on Niki. She got her face close to Niki's and licked her right cheek. Niki was surprised to see the aggressive mamodo she met hours ago be friendly. Despite her surprise, she smiled and wrapped her arms around her giving her a big hug.

Out side the building, the battle between Zeffie and Zeber continued. Zeffie was battling with more anger then Kell. The once emotionless girl showed that she can battle at her fiercest when she has too. The battle was taken a far distance away from the factory. They took it outside the broken gate and in the middle of a dry dirt area, with dead trees, and shrubs. It was almost Dusk.

Zeber breathed heavily irritated with the power of his opponent. Zeffie stared with an angry serious look in her eyes. Her eyes almost frightened Zeber.

"I can't believe it," Zeber thought. "Why am I having such a hard time beating this brat? Every spell I launch out, she counters it. With that acid rain, I can't get a break."

"Zeber," he heard someone call. He turned and saw Al staring at him with a serious look. "Are these foes too strong for you? Would you like my help?"

"Shut up," Zeber yelled angrily. "I got this. I can beat this twerp."

"Really," Al asked. "It seems to me that you're having a difficult time. You may want to reconsider my help, or you'll end up like Kell."

"What," Zeber asked surprised. "Kell's book was burned?"

"I'm afraid so," Al repeated. "The difference is it took two mamodo to defeat him. Will it take only one to defeat you?"

Alex heard this and was relieved. "So they managed to defeat one," She thought. "That's good."

Zeber growled angrily. "I will win this, and without your help,"

"Fine then," Al said turning his head. "Since you have everything under control, then I'll take my leave. If you're still in this world, meet me back at the location. You know what time, you know where." He grabbed his book owner, and then in a small flash of light, vanished.

"That punk," Zeber growled. "I'll show him,"

From out of the building came Zade and Kotan, along with Otto carrying Pachi. They saw that the battle was taken some distance away from them. They could barley see them from their distant but they could make out the attacks they were using.

"How did they get all the way over there?" Zade asked.

Kotan observed the battle field. They ground and object in there was all torn apart and broken. "Looks like they were doing fierce battling," Kotan stated. "I just hope Zeffie and Alex are still able to fight." He turned to Otto and Pachi. "Otto, go to look after Niki. We're going to help Zeffie and Alex."

"Got it," Otto agreed. Pachi honked agreeing with them. They entered the building to get Niki and Larude.

"Let's go Zade," Kotan said.

"Right," Zade agreed. The two started to run towards the battle field.

On the battle field, Zeber and Vigor let loose another spell. "Barudo-Gazuron," Vigor read. Zeber launched again four large two headed axe blades attached to chains at his enemies.

"Shourisaruk," Alex read from her spell book. Zeffie once again caused the dark clouds above to rain a heavy deadly acid rain. The rain covered the large axes and they began to dissolve away. "Shourisearune," Alex read the defense spell. Zeffie materialized a violet dome around her and Alex. The large axes impacted with the shield and broke apart do to the weakness of the attack.

"I'm not done," Zeffie said angrily. The rain still came down. She redirected the cloud to poor over Zeber and Vigor. Zeber cried out a scream of pain. The acid was beginning to dissolve his clothes, and was doing a lot of damage to his skin.

"Zeffie, stop," Alex called. She closed the book canceling the acid rain. Zeber breathed heavily repeatedly relived that the rain stopped. Some parts of his cloak and shirt were burned off. Vigor was no better. Pieces of his office shirt, and some patches of his pants were also burned.

"Why did you stop it," Zeffie yelled angrily at her. "That attack could have finished them." Alex was now even more afraid of Zeffie them before. The two of them never used their acid rain attacks for anything but to destroy other enemy attacks. The both of them did not have the heart to use them for anything else but that. The acid rain was deadly on skin, almost torture. But this Zeffie, the side Alex had never seen before, it was like Zeber had offended her by mentioning her brother, releasing this other half. This Zeffie was like all the other merciless bad mamodos they fought in the past.

"That brat," Zeber thought trying to over some the pain. "I hit her with every spell I got except…" he paused. He remembered that he had two spells left. One spell he especially remembered. He grinned as he turned to his book owner. "Vigor, the sixth spell,"

"Orujim-Gazun," Vigor read adjusting his glasses. Zeber raised an axe blade high in the air.

"I don't like this," Alex stated. She was afraid of using the Shour-Renn spell, but she had no choice. "Shour-Renn," Zeffie once again from the dark clouds above cause an acid rain, not as strong as the last spell, to fall down ready to dissolve any attack coming.

"Fools," Zeber called. He spun the axe blade around causing a twister to appear. The twister blew the right through the rain and right at Alex. "Wind's not solid. Her rain can't dissolve what it can't touch." It was heading towards Alex. She was unable to respond with the defense spell in time.

"Alex," Zeffie called pushing her out of the way. The wind impacted with its new target Zeffie. Zeffie took the attack directly as she let out a cry of pain.

"Zeffie," Alex called in fear of her mamodo. Within a few seconds the wind stopped, and Zeffie fell to her knees. Alex held her mamodo careful trying to see if she is alright.

"Zeffie, Alex," Alex heard someone call. In the distance, she saw Zade and Kotan running towards them.

"Zade, Kotan," she called. They caught up to them to see how they were doing.

Kotan knelt down to Zeffie and Zade stood next to her, seeing how they were. "What happened?" Kotan asked.

"She was hit by a wind attack," Alex said concerned.

"Zeffie," Kotan said. "Are you hurt?"

"It was not very strong," Zeffie stated. "I can still fight," She got up to her feet slowly.

"Stop it," Zade called. "You did enough for now. Let me and Kotan handle him."

"No," Zeffie said angrily. She took a few steps away from the three. She advanced towards the other team slowly. When she almost fell over, Zade grabbed her by the arm and held her up. Zeffie looked at her enemies coldly. "That mamodo Vetrion, where did you last meet him?" she yelled the question at them.

"You really want to know?" Zeber asked with a grin. "After you doused me in acid you expect me to tell you?"

"I promise you if you do not tell, then I will destroy you," Zeffie harshly yelled. The tone in her voice once again scared Alex, also scaring Zade and Kotan.

"What a temper," Zeber said with his sly grin. "If you must know then fine. I met him in Turkey in one of his cities Istanbul. There are you happy now? It doesn't matter what I tell you now. You're going back to the mamodo world today. It's time for the fifth spell. Vigor, our most powerful spell, let's destroy them." Vigor read from the spell book the fifth spell.

_Dioga-Gazuron…_

From Zeber's cape came multiple chains that manipulated a massive size large top like apparatus with razor sharp giant axe blades. It began to spin like crazy tearing the ground as it got closer to its target.

"No," Zeffie said angrily. "I refuse to loose here."

"We got to strike now and hard," Kotan said getting the Red Spell Book out.

"Get ready," Alex called. Both their books began to glow brightly. Zade raised his head high, as Zeffie's eyes began to glow a violet color. At this point the sun was now completely set. This meant one thing. It was night, and Zeffie's spells are strongest at night.

_Shourisaruk… Zarou-Zakerga…_

The dark cloud above started to roar a loud thunderous roar. Out of Zade's mouth came a ring of lightning.

"Zade," Kotan called still holding the spell. "Launch that ring at the cloud." The ring was launched into the large dark cloud. The cloud began to shine from the impact. "If I'm correct," Kotan thought. "Then if lightning attack is combined with the lightning storm, will power up my lightning spells two fold. Any way you look at it, its checkmate."

Large stream of electrical violet thunder bolts came from the clouds. The lightning bolts were firing straight downward. Five of those bolts destroyed Zeber's large destructive spell sparing everyone from the impact. The other five went on to attack Zeber. "No, this can't be," Zeber called. "I can't loose to these punks. I can't loose!" He was truck directly by the large bolts. There was a great explosion as Vigor was knocked away from the battle field, with the book knocked out of his hands and set in blazes, turning to ashes within seconds. One last cry could be heard from Zeber as he vanished back into the mamodo world.

A blinding light from the attack covered the entire field. As Zeffie watched it, one thing was on her mind. "Vetrion," she thought. "I will find you. I will never let you become king." At that moment, she fell to her knees, the on her stomach loosing consciousness.

"Zeffie," was the last thing she heard from Zade's voice.

* * *

It was morning the next day. The whole group was at the hospital. Zade and Kotan sat in a waiting room with Alex and Otto in the seats across from them. They were waiting for someone. 

"They're back," they heard a familiar voice say. They turned and saw them. Mina and Zoki were standing before them, Zeffie being carried in Mina's arms; Zoki carried Larude in his arms, and Pachi stood next to Mina honking with excitement. He ran over to his book owner.

"Pachi, you're all better," Otto said with excitement. His mamodo hopped up into his arms and honked with joy. "You're all better, and not a scratch on you."

"Here you go dear," Mina said putting Zeffie in Alex's laps. "She was hurt badly, but we healed her. Besides her clothes being torn up she was good as new."

"Thank you," Alex thanked.

"Thanks Mina," Kotan thanked.

"Where's this one's partner?" Zoki asked. At that, they heard someone enter the waiting room.

"I'm sorry," they heard a girl say. They knew that apology. It was Niki. She entered the room sweat dropping.

"Meow," Larude called. She leaped out of Zoki's arms and ran over to Niki.

"You're all better," Niki exclaimed happily. Larude hopped in her arms, and she caught her happily. "You're all better,"

"We healed all the wounds that didn't heal properly," Zoki explained. She's at full health now."

"This cat's a she," Niki asked surprised.

"Yep," Zoki said. "I asked her to meow once if she was a boy, twice if she was a girl. She meowed twice."

"So now I know what kind of name I should give you," Niki said with a smile. "I'll have to come up with a good girl's name for you." Larude sighed when it realized there was no way for her to tell them her real name. No one but Pachi could understand her.

"By the way," Mina asked. "What were you apologizing about?"

They heard all heard a loud scream of pain from the room Niki came out of. "Don't worry Mr. Oldo, we'll help you." They heard a man, most likely a doctor say. "Get this man to the operation room pronto." They all heard the commotion go else where.

"I rather not talk about it," Niki said with an awkward smile. Everyone sweat dropped, not even bothering to ask what happened.

Pachi honked a few times to Larude saying how he feels sorry for her because she may be in even more danger with Niki as a partner, then when she was alone. She sadly agreed with him replying with some meows.

"So Mina," Kotan said changing the subject. "Those two from yesterday, how are they?"

"The boy was badly hurt, but he's OK," Mina assured. "The other man was in a very horrible condition. Zoki and I had to heal him with our spells in order for him to pull through."

Alex looked at Zeffie. Her usual emotionless look was back. She did not have that frightening angry murderous look anymore. The problem was she looked even sadder then usual.

Otto got up from where he was sitting. "I reckon I should go talk to the two now, if that's OK,"

"I guess it's OK," Mina said. "Just try not to startle them."

"I want to go with you," Kotan said. "I want to know for myself why all those mamodo are working together."

"OK," Otto agreed. "Let's go then,"

"Zade, stay here," Kotan ordered. "OK," Zade agreed.

With Zade and the others staying behind, Kotan and Otto entered a hospital room. Anthony was away, and lay in bed, his wounds healed up. In the bed next to him was Vigor, who was also healing up nicely. Something seemed different about them this time. They both seemed to show confusion and unsure emotions. Their eyes had emotion, and they looked around dazed and confused.

"Hello there," Otto greeted. "My name is Otto from GGG."

"Where am I," Anthony asked.

"You're in Japan," Otto said.

"Japan," Anthony asked surprised. "How did I get here? I live in America."

"And I live in China," Vigor said in disbelief. "How did I get this far away from home?"

"They don't remember," Kotan wondered. He thought about how before they had emotionless looks on their faces. When they launched their spells, they didn't even flinch, like emotionless robots. Now they actually looked like human beings, showing emotions."

"I want to know about what happened to you two." Otto said trying to comfort their confusion. "Do you remember Kell and Zeber?"

"Kell," Anthony asked. "That name sounds familiar. No, I can't put my finger on it, but I know that name. I heard it somewhere before."

"And that name Zeber," Vigor said confused. "It sounded so familiar, but I can't seem to remember where I heard it."

"Any other names that come to mind," Otto asked.

"There is one," Vigor said. "This name… It scares me for some reason… it was… Zarin."

"That's the same name I was thinking," Anthony said with a look of fear on his face.

"Zarin," Kotan thought. "Is that another mamodo? This whole thing… exactly what is going on? Could it be that they were being… controlled?" He left the room and let Otto continue the interview. He was deep in thought. "I have this feeling that everyone will be in more danger then before." He walked back into the waiting room.

Meanwhile in another town, a museum was being robbed. Inside of the museum, the guards were constrained by hardened wax, unable to escape. Next to them was Wax N Burn watching over them. Mara broke apart cases and tried on a number of lovely golden jewelry, gems, and stones. She admired herself in a small gold mirror.

"So beautiful," Mara said admiring her self proclaimed beauty. "I just love it when we get assigned to rob places like these museums. They have the loveliest treasures to take. The look, the joy, the value…"

Tajina was not paying any attention to the other treasures. She was busy with another treasure. "Some of these are valuable." Tajina agreed. She punched the glass of a very large, very wide case and the glass shattered with ease. She observed what the case held. It was a large stone tablet. "Some treasures are more valuable then others."

* * *

Next time... 

Who is Zarin. There is someone who does knows who and what Zarin is. There is someone who wants to battle you. Will you accept the invitation, to your defeat? Will you seal your final fate? Will you fight... against the Reaper?


	22. Will you Walk into my Parlor

A little note, I'm getting too many good mamodos. Please send in more bad mamodos.**

* * *

**

**Will you Walk into my Parlor**

Everyone waited in the waiting room for Otto's interrogation to be over with. Kotan had explained to everyone what he found out from the two.

"Do any of you know any mamodo that can control another's mind?" Kotan asked.

"I never heard of one," Zoki nodded.

"Me neither," Zade said unsure.

"It sounds familiar," Zeffie said. "But I never saw one." Pachi unable to communicate just shook his head.

"Well it seems to me like there's someone who can control others minds," Kotan said. "Before those two were emotionless, hollow shells. Now after their books were destroyed, they began to show emotion. They also don't seem to remember what went on."

"Did they mention a name," Mina asked.

"They did," Kotan said. "The name was Zarin. Does that name sound familiar?" None of the mamodos had heard of that name before, and shook their heads. Kotan looked around. He noticed someone missing. "Where's Niki?"

"She went to the vending machine to get some snacks." Zoki answered.

Kotan stared at everyone in fear. "You let her, the clumsiest girl in school, go to get some snacks from a vending machine in a place where a lot of people are hurt to begin with all by herself?"

"So what's your point?" Zoki asked.

"I'll go check on her," Kotan said hanging his head. "Are you coming Zade?"

"OK," Zade said getting up from his seat. Kotan began to walk out with Zade following. Zade stopped and noticed Zeffie. She sat alone in the end of the row. Alex was sitting one seat away from her. She wanted to get closer, but Zeffie did not want her to come closer to her. Zeffie did not want to look at her. Zade wanted to know what was going on, but he figured he should ask later, and went on to follow Kotan.

Zade and Kotan walked down the long hallway of the hospital. Patients, doctors, and nurses were along the side of the hospital. Among those people, he saw Niki with Larude on her shoulders.

She began to insert change in the vending machine. A coin fell to the ground, and she knelt down to pick it up. As she did so, a doctor in a hurry ran down the hallway, and tripped over Niki's arm, causing him to fall to the ground face first.

"Oops," Niki said embarrassed. "Sorry,"

"I knew something like this would happen," Kotan said shaking his head. He walked over to her as the doctor lay unconscious on the ground.

"Hi Kotan," Niki greeted. "Are all those people alright?"

"They are," Kotan assured. "They weren't hurt that badly." Larude hopped off Niki's shoulder and onto the ground.

"Hey there," Zade greeted the small gat. "We haven't been introduced properly. I'm Zade Belle, and this is my partner Kotan."

"That reminds me," Kotan said just thinking about it. "What's her name?"

"I don't know," Niki said thinking. "I guess we have to give her a name." She knelt down to her. "I think that I should call you…" Larude braced herself for what ever name she would be given. She remembered the conversation she had with Pachi.

"_How did they know your name was Pachi," Larude asked in her own language._

"_Pachi's not my real name," Pachi said in his honking language. "Otto gave it to me because he couldn't understand me when I told it to him. I don't mind though." _

"_So what's your real name?" Larude asked. _

_Pachi told her. "My real name is…" _

I know," Larude heard Niki's voice that interrupted the flashback. Niki smiled at her mamodo. "How about… Fluffy?" Larude fainted with embarrassment. She would rather be beaten by the deadly eight then ever be called that. She angrily bit Niki in her right. Niki let out a small cry of pain. "OK, I get it, you don't like that name." She said with a smile and a waterfall of tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I don't blame her," Kotan thought with the irritated eye look on his face.

"OK, how about… Pooki Puss?" Niki suggested. Larude bit deeper into her hand. Niki let out another small scream of pain.

"What in the world made you think that name's any better?" Kotan asked in disbelief that she would even suggest a name like that.

"But it's cute," Niki said with a large smile. Larude irritated bit deeper. "Ouch," Niki said in more pain.

"I don't think she wants cute," Kotan stated. "Why not give her a cool name?"

"A cool name," Niki thought. She remembered the flame that appeared on Larude's tail when she cast a spell. "I know, how about Flame? It's cute, and cool." Larude thought for a few seconds, then she let go of Niki's hand. "Thank you," Niki thanked rubbing her hand.

"So then her name is Flame," Kotan said.

"Nice to meet you Flame," Zade said happily. "I'm sure we're going to be great friends." Larude, now named Flame looked at Zade for a few seconds. She still barley trusted Zade, but it seems like her book owner made it clear that she will not let anything happen to her. For now, she had to believe Zade's words.

"Oh, I just remembered," Niki said getting up. "A friend of yours was here,"

"A friend," Kotan asked.

"She wanted me to give you this note," she said. She handed Kotan a small black envelope.

Kotan opened it and took out a small sheet of paper. He read it.

"_Will you walk into my parlor? Said the Spider to the Fly, Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy."_

_If it is information you want, then come to the old Harrison House alone tonight at six. I hope you'll be here, in fact, I know you'll be here._

"_The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den. For well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again. So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly. Then set his table ready, to dine upon the Fly."_

_I can tell you anything you want. Now come to me little flies, come… with your book on the line, come and get your information. Just… don't get cocky._

"_Thinking only of her crested head -- poor foolish thing! At last…up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast. He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den. Within his little parlor, but she ne'er came out again!"_

"What is this," Kotan thought reading the paper. He was almost terrified by the letter, making it seem like he was a fly falling into a spider web. He continued reading

"_Unto an evil counselor, close heart and ear and eye, and take a lesson from this tale, of the Spider and the Fly."_

_I'll see you soon little fly. Just remember, bring no one but your little friend. Take nothing but your book. Accept your fate, and face the Reaper. _

Kotan knew the name. It was the pumpkin headed mamodo he and Zade encountered a while ago. He remembered the frightening experience well, how he easily took out a mamodo that over powered Zade and him before. This mamodo was no push over. Both he and his partner Zuma were no pushovers. They would have been beaten if that other mamodo Reaper called Mirage had not shown up.

"What's wrong," Niki asked concerned.

"Nothing," Kotan lied. "The person who delivered this, who was it?"

"It was a little girl in a wheel chair," Niki said. Flame began to shake as if she was shivering. "What's wrong Flame," Niki asked picking her up and held her close. "It's OK, stop shaking, I'm here."

"What's wrong," Kotan asked.

"She shook like this when that girl arrived," Niki explained. "I think that girl scared for some reason."

"There's no doubt about it," Kotan thought. "…Zuma." He turned his back on the three. "Come on; let's get back to the waiting room." We began to walk. Everyone without questioning followed him. "Watch out for the unconscious doctor," he warned.

They all had arrived back at the waiting room. Otto was still asking questions to Anthony and Vigor, so it was just Zeffie, Pachi, Zoki, Mina, and Alex in the room.

"You're back," Zoki exclaimed. "She didn't break anything did she?"

"No, just caused a doctor to trip and fell on the floor face first," Kotan said with a shrug. Niki gave an awkward smile. "No problem, after all we are in a hospital."

Mina noticed Niki's hand had bite marks on it. "What happened to you," Mina asked.

"Her mamodo bit her when she suggested names," Zade explained.

"What kind of names," Alex asked.

"Fluffy, and Pooki-Puss," Zade repeated. Flame hissed with embarrassment at the suggested names.

"I would have bit her too," Zoki said shivering when he heard them.

"Come on; let me bandage those for you," Mina said.

"You don't have to trouble yourself," Niki said. "She bit this hand yesterday too. I'll just bandage these when I get home."

"But this is a hospital," Mina said not giving her a choice. "And we don't just let hurt patients walk out of here without healing them." She led Niki to another room to get the wound bandaged up.

Kotan thought this would be a good time to know who he was dealing with. He thought it best to ask Zoki. He did not want to get directly to ask about Reaper, but he felt that he needed to get close enough.

"Say Zoki," Kotan asked. "I was wondering. Do you know who all the Elite mamodo are?"

"The Elite," Zoki asked. "The ten top mamodo that most likely to win the battle?"

"Yeah, do you know who they are in case me and Zade run into them," Kotan asked.

"As a matter of fact yes I do," Zoki said nodding. "I'm one of them,"

"You're one of them?" Kotan asked surprised. "You're one of the ten top mamodo that have the best chance of winning the battle to decide the kind of the mamodo world?"

"That's right," Zoki said with a nod and smiled.

After a few seconds, Kotan stared at him irritated. "You're lying again are you?"

"Yep, sorry," Zoki shrugged with a smile.

"Can you please take me seriously," Kotan said irritated.

"OK," Zoki said with a sigh. "The ten are the following. One is named Fawkes. He's from a family that uses Wind Spells. Another is Jiro, a fierce mamodo that uses Snake Spells. Then there's a merciless mamodo named Rayo,"

"Rayo," Zade said. "We met him a long time ago. He was very strong,"

"And you survived against him," Zoki asked amazed.

"We had some help from Zeffie and Alex." Zade explained. "But it was still a tough battle. We settled for a tie."

"So who are the others?" Kotan asked.

"One is called Haruka," Zoki continued. "Her family since the last battle to decide king has been training using a technique from the human world called Kong-Fu. Because of this Kung-Fu, her family has been apart of the royal guard, teaching this technique to others for the defense of the mamodo world."

"So mamodos learn something from these battles," Kotan said amazed.

"Yep," Zoki said. "It was thanks to her descendent, a mamodo that did not become king, but spread his knowledge to help make the mamodo world safer." He continued with the topic on hand. "How many was that?"

"Four," Alex answered.

"OK," Zoki said. "Another one I believe is Mitch of the Hearts. I don't know much about him, but I think he's a good person. There are two others who names I recall but don't know much about. One is a mamodo called Demos, and the other is a mamodo called Vetrion,"

Alex turned to Zeffie seeing what hearing her brother's name would do. Zeffie said nothing. She once again kept her emotions to herself.

"The other three are very powerful mamodos," Zoki said. "One is a girl called Mirage Angel,"

"Mirage," Kotan said trying not to sound surprised. That was the mamodo that saved him and Zade the first time. Zade was unconscious at the time, so he never seen her.

"Yeah," Zoki nodded with a serious look on his face. "She's… she's…"

"She's powerful," Kotan asked. He wanted to know why Reaper was afraid of her.

"That…" Zoki said. "… and…" he paused. "… She's…" he paused again. Just then, Pachi made a honk that sounded like a he was whistling to a beautiful girl. "That's right Pachi, she's a real babe," Zoki called excitedly then winked. Pachi honked with excitement agreeing with him.

"How hot is she," Zade asked with a big smile.

"Picture the hottest girl you ever seen and multiply her hotness by two," Zoki said with a big smile. Pachi honked agreeing.

"But I haven't seen that many hot girls," Zade said disappointed. Behind Zade, Alex and Zeffie with irritated looks tried their best to ignore that comment.

"Can you just tell me who the other two are," Kotan yelled angrily.

Zoki once again had a serious look on his face. Then he smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I completely forgot,"

"Why give me the thumbs up for that?" Kotan yelled irritated. Kotan hung his head with irritation. "I give up; he just won't take me seriously." Kotan said irritated.

"I can tell you who the other two are," Zeffie said. "One of them is a mamodo called Tyrant. Tyrant is a mamodo from a family of mamodo that have evil powers."

"What kind of powers?" Kotan asked.

"They are said to have powers of true demons." Zeffie said. "They possess horrible abilities to resurrect, and call forth evil creatures. Of course those are all rumors. Whether or not they are true depends on when and if we encountered him."

"He sounds like a very bad mamodo," Kotan said nervously.

"Yeah he's a real bad one," Zoki said in a lazy laid back tone.

"And the last one," Kotan asked.

Zeffie paused for a moment. "The last one…" it took her a few seconds to answer. "We all call him… the Reaper,"

Zoki, Zade, and Pachi stared at Zeffie with surprise and fear. Kotan noticed this behavior, and dubbed that it was not a good sign.

"So Reaper is an Elite," Kotan thought. "They all know something. I better not try and act like I know what their talking about, or I won't get the information I need." He began to speak to them. "What's wrong," Kotan asked trying to act ignorant.

"Reaper," Zoki asked. "He really is in this battle?"

"Who would put someone like him in this battle?" Zade asked with fear.

"Zade," Kotan asked. "Do you know him?"

"Not directly," Zade said. "But I'm glad I don't,"

"So who is the Reaper?" Kotan asked. He was concerned with the way they reacted when Zeffie said the Reaper was in the battle. Tyrant sounded scary, and Zoki didn't even flinch. But when Reaper's name was mentioned, Zoki expressed some fear.

"Reaper is the one mamodo you don't want to meet in the battle," Zoki said in a serious tone. "I really don't want to say anything about him."

"None of us do," Zeffie said. "He truly is the most horrible mamodo you could meet in this battle." Pachi honked agreeing with him.

Kotan took this in mind. Now he was even more afraid to go. He decided now was the perfect time to tell Zade. "Zade," he said. "I have to talk to you in private." Zade wondered what was up.

The two left the waiting room and entered a secluded part of the hospital where they were alone. It was then and there Kotan told Zade everything. He told him what happened that night against the one mamodo they were unable to defeat, how Reaper came and defeated him with ease, and how they were rescued by Mirage. He also told him about the letter he received, and what he was planning to do.

"I know it's dangerous," Kotan explained. "But this could be our chance to find out who Zarin is and what he's planning. All we have to do… is battle Reaper."

When Kotan was done, he looked down at his mamodo. Zade's eyes were full of a deep fear. He was shaking with the fear that he and Zade have to battle a mamodo rumored to have been the strongest mamodo in the battle in order to get the information they needed to win against Zarin.

"We have to fight one bad mamodo to defeat another," Kotan said with doubt in his voice. "I wanted to know if it was all right with you. Right now I'm having doubts."

Zade was silent besides his constant whimpering of fear. He looked up at his doubtful book owner, and thought it would be too dangerous. Then he remembered what Kotan said about the other mamodo's book owners being controlled. It was then he made a decision.

"Let's go get Reaper," he said still with some fear.

"What," Kotan asked in surprise.

"All my life I've been the little coward Zade Belle. Now I think it's time for change," Zade said still shaking. "Those book owners are being controlled. They are being forced to fight, and it's most likely against their will." He remembered how Lilly, that sweet little mamodo girl was being forced to fight against her will. He did not want it to happen to those people. "I want to help everyone," Zade explained. "And if it means battling an Elite mamodo, then so be it."

Kotan looked at his mamodo with bewilderment. It was difficult to believe that this was the same timid mamodo he met for the first time walking down the street of a park, hurt, bruised, and traumatized.

"But Zade," Kotan said a little worried. "Going up against him alone? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm not going to fight him alone," Zade said. He smiled as her looked up at his partner. "I have you." Kotan was deeply touched that Zade had fate in him. He gave a glad but somewhat embarrassed smile. "I know we'll win this. I have faith in you Kotan."

* * *

It was hours later. Zade and Kotan found themselves at the Harrison house. It was a large old rundown modern version of a mansion, condemned years ago. It had its own private property miles outside the city and any neighborhoods. The gate surrounding the house was wide opened as if someone was being expected. Zade and Kotan cautiously walked in the creepy property. The grass was dry and long, the three story rundown mansion, damp, and full of mildew, and grime. It looked much like a haunted house, the perfect setting to fight a frightening mamodo. 

"This is our last chance Zade," Kotan said. "Once we enter that house, there's no turning back. Are you sure you want this?"

Zade gulped one. "I do," she he said with a nod. He did not feel any if so little doubt.

"OK," Kotan said getting out the red spell book. "Let's go," The two walked up to the mansion. When to the door, they opened it and peered inside.

The inside was no better then the outside. There was no furniture anywhere. It just had a grimy old wooden floor, two large stair cases, and on the side, a digital clock on the wall. It read five fifty nine. The two of them cautiously walked to the center of the large area.

Just then, the clock turned six. It let out a large ringing tone that echoed through out the house. Zade and Kotan prepared for the worst.

At that moment, between the large stair cases came a black mist. Kotan knew that black mist well. It was the same mist they disappeared, and reappeared through. He was right. Out of the mist came someone in a wheel chair. It was Zuma, Reaper's book owner. The eleven year old wore a white shirt, a black skirt, and had long waist length lavender hair, her front hair long enough to cover her eyes. She had a smile on her face. It was a creepy smile that seemed innocent enough, and her innocent yet creepy demeanor made the two frightened of her. In her laps was a Black Spell Book.

The two stared with caution at her. Then they looked up at the top of the stairs hearing a noise. From the very top of the stairs stood him. He wore a large oversize over coat covering his entire body, and on his head a dirty brown hat. The only part of him truly visible was his eyes. The eyes composed of fire.

Zade stared at him with raw fear. He had hard the stories about how frightening Reaper truly was. Now he is in front of him, face to face, staring him in the eye.

Reaper began to walk down the stairs one step per second, very slowly, one foot at a time, all the while keeping his gaze on his guests. When he reached the floor, he walked slowly over to his book owner Zuma.

"He's trying to intimidate us," Kotan thought. "And the worst part about it is I think its working. Zade's shaking all over, and me…."

They heard a small evil maniacal chuckle come from the mamodo hidden in the coat. Then, he took the coat off. The coat dropped to the ground revealing his true form. He wore black heavy boots, and pants that plant like and dark green. His shirt was around the torso area was dark green. He had no sleeves, instead his plant vine like dark green arms. His hands were plant like and each of them had large razor like fingers. On his head he wore a dark brown hat on the horrifying Jack-o-lantern head with a morphing face, and out of the carved mouth and eyes, came a red fire. He stood there with an evil Jack-O-Lantern grin like an evil possessed scarecrow.

"Welcome to my parlor little flies," He greeted in a devious chilling voice. He once again chuckled. Zade and Kotan watched their soon to be foe from the long distance away from them. They could not help but express nothing but fear. Kotan wondered what he and got them selves into.

To be continued…


	23. Welcome to my Hell

**Welcome to my Hell**

Zade and Kotan stared at the opposing team wondering what they would do next. The Reaper did nothing, but stands there with a sly grin on his jack-o-lantern head. Zuma just sat in her wheel chair smiling as if there was no care in the world.

Kotan worked up the courage to ask them a question. "Your note said you have information on Zarin," Kotan stated. "What do you know about Zarin?"

Reaper chuckled with amusement. "If I tell you now, you may not want to play," Reaper explained. "I'll tell you after our little game." He took two steps forward leaving Zuma two steps behind him. "But since you want to know badly, then fine…" He pointed to the clock that read six o' five. "This battle will last until six thirty. If you survive for twenty five minutes, I will spare your book, and tell you some information you may find useful." He lowered his am. "Since you are so curious, I'll tell you some information now." The next thing he said surprised both Kotan and Zade. "Zarin… is the one hundred and first mamodo."

Zade and Kotan's eyes widened with surprise. They both know that there are only one hundred mamodo to be chosen to decide the mamodo king. To hear Zarin is the one hundred and first, they were both not sure whether to believe him.

"How do we know you're telling the truth," Kotan asked angrily. "For all I know all of the information you know is lies."

"If you doubt my knowledge then fine," Reaper said with a shrug still keeping his sly frightening demeanor. "Then run away. If you have any other leads, go to them." That was the problem. They had no other leads. "If not, then let us begin… with our books on the line."

"Looks like he's ready to battle," Kotan said to Zade. "Get ready Zade, there's no turning back now." He opened his and read the first spell. "Zaker," Out of Zade's mouth fired a powerful stream of lightning. The lightning was firing straight at Reaper. When the lightning was close enough, Reaper just backhand slapped the end of the lightning, deflecting it to the right of him, making it pass and caused it to miss completely, hitting a stair case. . "Impossible," Kotan thought. He just whacked Zaker away light it was nothing."

"Kotan," Zade said frightened with what he saw.

"I know," Kotan stated. "If we're going to beat him, we need to get close to him.

"Right," Zade agreed. He began to run towards Reaper in an attempt to get close to him.

Zuma read from her Black Spell Book.

_Ryusu…_

From Reaper's palm fired a white cloaked ghost that let out an inhuman wail. It fired straight at Zade at a high speed. Zade was unable to dodge in time and was hit directly by the ghost in his chest. There was a minor explosion on contact with it, and Zade was knocked backwards landing on his stomach.

"Zade," Kotan called worried. Zade was on his belly trying to get up. He tried to lift himself up by his arms. From the distance, Reaper watched with his Jack-o-lantern grin. In blinding, almost teleportation like speed, he appeared right in front of the smaller mamodo still on the ground. Zade looked up at the frightening mamodo, standing taller then Kotan, and scarier then any opponent he ever faced.

"Gigano-Ryusu," Zuma read. Reaper raised his hand high and a purple energy like aura appeared on it. He slammed it down on the ground in front of Zade and an explosion of violet ghostly figures blasted out from it. Zade was knocked all the way back in front of Kotan.

"Zade," Kotan said kneeling down to his mamodo. He lifted his upper body up to see if he was alright. "Zade… are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Zade said trying to get to his feet. "I just need to find a way to get close to him. I can do this."

Reaper once again chuckled with amusement. "Zuma," he called to his Book Owner. "I want to beat these little flies by myself. So please don't tell me any plans they may have. I want to be surprised. Also, I think I'll give them a handicap."

"OK," Zuma agreed. She closed the Spell Book and put it in her lap.

"He's giving us a handicap," Kotan thought. "He must be sure he's going to win. And what did he mean when he told his book owner not to tell us their plan?" He did not dwell on the thought though. Right now, he had to come up to beat Reaper.

"Looks like the only way we can come up with something is to keep battling," Kotan said. He read the fifth spell. "Teozaker," from Zade's mouth, a stream of lightning was let out. The lightning spread out further as it came closer to Reaper. "There's no way he can dodge or deflect this attack." Reaper made a quick leap backwards. "What's he doing," Kotan thought. The farther away he is the wider Teozaker spreads." Reaper was right in front of his book owner, and he blocked his face with his arms, and took the attack directly. Reaper grunted with some pain as he took the attack. The lightning spread all over, destroying both stair cases, and some parts of the wall. It hit every where except Zuma. "He's protecting his book," Kotan thought.

When the lightning end, Reaper chuckled letting down his arms. He looked at his opponents with a demonic grin. "Not bad," he said slyly. "That one actually damaged me."

"No way," Kotan thought. "He took the attack directly and yet he's still standing. He is going to be tough to beat. The only way we can get him is if we catch him off guard, but how?" He figured there was one way. "We need to find a way to get close to him without him seeing us." He looked around and saw there was nothing to hide behind. There's no furniture, and no obstacles of any kind. He must have wanted to keep the battle field even.

It was then; he came up with an idea. "I got it, Zade," he called. He knelt down and whispered in Zade's ear. When he was done he got up and pointed at Reaper. "Quickly, like we said."

"OK," Zade nodded agreeing with him. He did as instructed running in a zigzag pattern, side to side in the movement of a snake.

Kotan read the spell book. "Zarmonga," Zade launched a ball of slow moving electricity. "Zarmonga, Zarmonga," Kotan read again twice. "Zarmonga," Kotan kept on reading five more times. There were now nine balls of electricity slowly going towards Reaper. Now, Teozaker," Zade launched the stream of wide spread lightning out striking the nine balls making them bigger, and stronger.

Zuma giggled when she saw the nine destructive balls of electricity. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell?" Zuma asked.

"Why would I," Reaper asked. "This looks fun. Let's just see what they were planning." Zuma giggled seeing this as fun of some sort.

Reaper stepped forward, and slashed at one of the electric balls with his razor sharp fingers destroying it without causing an explosion. "One," he said with a chuckle. He slashed at another. "Two," he said when it was destroyed. He slashed at another coming towards him, destroying that one as well. "This is just too easy," Reaper stated confidently. "There's no way and easy attack like this could defeat me."

He slashed at the fourth orb, and as it disappeared, Zade ran right out from behind it. "What," Reaper called, his usually sly looking jack-o-lantern smile morphed to a surprised look. Zade hopped up, and put one hand on each of Reaper's shoulders holding on to each one tight.

"We got him now," Kotan said reading from the spell book. "Zaker," Kotan read. Zade launched a powerful stream of lightning from his mouth. The lightning spread all over Reaper's upper half. He was unable to do anything but take the direct attack and scream with pain. "It worked," Kotan thought.

"_The reason we put up so many Zarmonga Spells was to distract Reaper. When he was distracted, Zade hid behind a Zarmonga spell. I knew Reaper would just destroy them with his bare hands. What he didn't expect was that Zade was hiding behind one of them. When he destroyed that one, Zade hopped out and grabbed him while I cast Zaker. Reaper was caught completely off guard and he couldn't block or dodge it. But we aren't done yet. _

"Now Zade, let him go," Zade let go of his shoulders, and bounced off Reaper's chest, causing him to move back. What Reaper had not counted on was another Zarmonga spell behind him. He impacted with it, and it blew up causing him to move forwards. "Got him," Kotan thought. "Now, time for the Second spell," He read the second spell. "Ma-Ra-Shield," Zade composed a disk shield of electricity in front of him. Zade then pushed the shield so that Reaper crashed into it, repelling him back once again, but composed of electricity. He fell on the ground paralyzed do to the electricity. "And now for the final blow," Kotan yelled. Zade jumped high in the air. "Teozaker," Kotan read. A wide spread of lightning came out of his mouth and impacted with the remaining four the remaining four Zarmonga Spells. All four of them grew in strength and size. As they slowly came towards Reaper they went closer to each other. Each one fused together, and took the form of a dangerously large Zarmonga spell. It was now large enough. It was almost half the size of the room they battled in. It came down on the paralyzed Reaper. Within the house, a large explosion of light and electricity erupted. From outside, of could see the display of power through the window, that broke apart, shattering from the blast. There was no way any mamodo could have lasted against a blast like that.

From inside, a smoke covered the room. Zade had joined Kotan who was now breathing heavily on his knees. What he just did took a lot out of him. It was probably the most complex, and riskiest plan he ever same up with. He looked at the battle field proud of his plan. Smoke covered the entire room. On the other side, Zuma observed, her mouth not smiling. When the smoke cleared, a large dark hole was revealed in the middle of the room.

"We did it," Zade said amazed. "We actually defeated Reaper," He exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either," Kotan said amazed. Just then he breathed heavily, and almost fell over.

"Kotan, are you OK," Zade asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Kotan assured. "Just a little tired. Casting all those spells in a row like that really took a lot out of me,"

On the other side of the hole, Zuma's mouth became a grin once again. She snickered, and then she began to laugh loud and hard. Zade and Kotan stared at her curiously wondering what she had to laugh about.

It was then they heard a second laugh coming from the hole. They saw a hand come out and grab one end of the large hole. Kotan and Zade observed in horror.

"It can't be," Kotan said loudly in fear. "There's no way… it… it just can't be."

Lifting himself out of the hole, Reaper rose to his feet. His plant like skin, his clothes, and some parts of his hat were horribly burned, yet he laughed. He stared at Zade and Kotan with jack-o-lantern eyes letting out a red flame. He grinned greatly and seemed to found amusement in being attacked like he just did.

Kotan stared with fear at the tall frightening mamodo just meters away from them. "There's no way he could still be conscious after being attacked like that." Kotan thought. "How can he still be physically capable of fighting, and why is it he's laughing? Did our attack not hurt him? He looked down. Zade was just as afraid as he was, if not more. He just stood there shaking when he saw that Reaper rose despite the bruises they inflicted.

"That was impressive," Reaper stated stop laughing. He raised his arms and spread them out. "Look at the wounds you gave me. I congratulate you Zade Belle. You are the first mamodo that damaged me this much. I also congratulate you Kotan Kimoro. That plan was brilliant. Using my overconfidence and one of your own spells as a cover to get close to me. If I was any other mamodo, I would have been in trouble." He turned to his book owner. "I think we use our spells again."

"Okay," Zuma said with a smile on her face. Zuma opened the black spell book. It began to glow. "Ryuz-Yoyo," Reaper's hands started to glow. Just then, they began to take the form of disk like thick yoyos with blades. Then, he threw his arms out. They began to stretch towards Zade and Kotan.

"Kotan," Zade said, pushing him out of the way before the yoyos could strike either of them.

Reaper's arms went back to their normal length, and his hands turned back to regular claws. "He helped his book owner dodge my attack, how cute," Reaper said mockingly. "It kind of gives you that… warm fuzzy feeling."

"Elm-Ryuga," Zuma read. From Reaper's mouth came a stream of red fire. The stream burned the ground starting left, and going in front, and to the right of Zade and Kotan. They were surrounded in a ring of red flames.

Zade and Kotan in the center of the red flames could do nothing but sit and wait. "This is not good," Kotan thought. Think of something Kotan. We have to smother this fire with something. But with what?" He looked around until he looked up. He got an idea. "Zade look up," he called. Zade without hesitation looked up. "I hope I have the energy to do this again… Teozaker," Zade launched a wide spread stream of lightning from his mouth to the ceiling. The ceiling crumbled as the lightning attacked. The ceiling broke apart as the rubble came down on the flame. The flame disappeared as the rubble smothered. The problem was that the rubble was coming down on everyone else too.

Reaper leaped back to his book owner and raised his hand up. "Ryushield," Out of his palm appeared a large violet triangle shield with evil red eyes. The shield took the rubble like an umbrella can take the rain, shielding both of them.

"Ma-Ra-Shield," Kotan read. Zade once again, composed a circular disk shield above them. The rubble was blocked by their shield. From outside, you could see the roof of Harrison House crumbling into the mansion until it stopped.

From the rubble emerged Zade and Kotan, their shield holding out against the falling debris. They climbed out exhausted, and weak.

"Did we win," Zade asked weakly.

"I doubt it," Kotan said exhausted. "If we survived, then there's a good chance they did too."

"You are smart," they heard someone say. The wreckage where Zuma and Reaper were blew up in a dusty explosion. Dust flew all over the area. When the dust was cleared, Reaper stood before them three meters away, with Zuma in her wheel chair to his right, both grinning.

"Look at them," Zade said frightened. "They barley even have dirt on them."

"This is bad," Kotan thought. He started to breath heavily again. "I'm running out of power. Pretty soon I can't cast anymore spells."

Both Zuma and Reaper chuckled with amusement. "I must say, this is the most amusing battle I ever fought," Reaper said manically. "And now I will honor you with my sixth spell,"

"Yay," Zuma squealed like a delighted little girl. "We get to play in the Dark Place,"

"The Dark Place," Zade repeated with fear.

"I don't like the sound of that," Kotan said not sure what is coming. He noticed the black spell book glowing brighter then usual. "What's coming?" He asked in his mind.

"Brace your selves," Reaper said. "You're about to see why I am feared by all. Cast the spell." Zuma read the sixth spell.

_Dogama-Ryuzeldo…_

Reaper let out a large roar. The clouds above began to turn black as a dark energy was released from Reaper's body.

"What's going on," Zade asked in fear.

The energy was black, and was fired into the air. When it extended higher then the large mansion, it began to spread out. The black energy spread out all around the mansion, and came down to the ground. It looked like a black dome surrounding the mansion. The dome could be seen from the outside as black.

Inside the dome, it was even more frightening. It was dark, cold, and along the walls of the dome, intimidating eyes peered at them. On the floor, black mist crawled along giving an unearthly appearance.

Kotan and Zade were greatly intimidated by the eerie setting. "Kotan," Zade said shivering. "I don't like this place. It's cold and scary." Kotan looked down at his mamodo. Zade rubbed his upper arms either by fear, or to keep himself warm. Kotan noticed something more. He saw tears coming out of his eyes, and dripping down his cheeks.

It was then, the two heard two sets of laughs, one Reaper's, the other's Zuma's. "Welcome my little flies to the spider's parlor." They heard Reaper say. "Welcome… to my Hell." From the darkness, they heard the two laughs again.

"Zade," Kotan said in his mind. "What did I drag you into?" They stood in the middle of the dome, confused, cold, and frightened. They don't know how mush more, but their situation got a whole lot worst.

To be continued…


	24. This is my Curse

**This is my Curse**

Zade and Kotan were in the middle of the frightening scene. Neither of them liked what they saw. The eyes lining the dome was frightening enough, but the black mist on the ground made thing creepier. Neither Zuma nor Reaper was anywhere to be found.

Zade was on his knees tears coming out of his eyes. The dome was frightening him. Kotan fell to his knees and put a hand on his back. Zade turned to him curious.

"Don't worry Zade," Kotan assured. "Like I said before, I will find a way for us to win. Just have faith in me."

Zade was silent for a few seconds before he replied. "You're right," He agreed. "We've been in more difficult situations. There was…" he paused for a few seconds. "OK, we haven't been in more difficult. But we did get out of them."

"That's right," Kotan said confidently. But in his mind, he couldn't be any less confident in himself. "The problem is I don't know how we can get out of this one. I don't even know what this place is." He decided that first they needed to know where Zuma and Reaper are first.

"Reaper," Kotan yelled. "What is this place? What is this place supposed to be?"

They once again heard Reaper chuckle. "This place is known as the Dark Place." Reaper explained. "Here, I have the advantage. I control everything in this area. I control what you see and hear. Much like this."

They all heard something from above. Above a dark cloud appeared above them. Out of the dark cloud, the upper half of Reaper's body was manifested. With the lower half being the clouds, he looked down at the smaller enemies.

Zade and Kotan stared at him with horror. "What is this," Kotan asked. The claw of the horrid image came closer to Zade and Kotan. His palms facing them "Get away…" Kotan said reading the spell book. "Zaker…" nothing happened. No lightning came out of Zade's mouth. "No, not now…" Kotan said in disbelief.

"Awe, out of power," the giant Reaper asked. "That's too bad. Out of Reaper's palm came a black energy covering the two.

_Within the energy, Kotan could feel pain surging through his body. He let out a cry of pain. He looked down at his body, and dagger driving them selves into his body, two daggers into his gut, four in his legs, three in both arms, and four in his chest. Next to him Zade was suffering the same fate, as daggers drove into him as well. Just then, an unseen force grabbed their arms and legs and pulled them back until they hit a wall of some kind. _

"_My body…" Kotan thought in horror. "This pain… are we dying?" Just then, arms came out of the wall as if the wall was water and held them to the wall. Kotan and Zade saw their bodies fuse to the wall. "What's going on?" Kotan asked. "My body, I can't move." _

_Just then, out of the wall came someone. Zade and Kotan turned to the right, and their on Kotan's right was Zuma's upper half body coming out of the wall and staring at them smiling. She giggled at the two's suffering. _

_They again heard Reaper's maniacal laugh. Appearing in teleporting speed in front of them one by one was an army of Reapers. They all laughed maniacally as they ran towards them each with a hand out and ready to slash at them. _

"_Bye-bye," Zuma said giggling like a little girl. _

"_No," Kotan called in fear. The army of Reapers began slashing at the two helpless heroes "ZAAAAAAAADE," Kotan helplessly called to his mamodo. _

The black energy surrounding them disappeared. Both Kotan and Zade were on their knees in fear. Their bodies had absolutely no fresh wounds that would have been if they were hit by the number of attacks they were hit in the black energy.

"That attack," Kotan thought. "It must have been an illusion… but it felt so real. I could feel those mamodo slash at me, and those daggers driving into my body. Was it because Zade and I made it all real?" He turned to his mamodo. Zade was on his knees and his hands on the ground. Out of Zade's eyes came tears. His face was away from Kotan and he made no sounds, but Kotan knew he was crying. "Zade's in an even worst condition then me."

The two once again heard the chuckling. Out of the mist meters away from them rose the real Reaper. "What's wrong? You look scared to death." Reaper said with a shrug. Out of the mist Reaper rose from appeared Zuma.

"That game was fun," Zuma said with a smile. "Let's play another game."

"Let's," Reaper said. He began to walk forwards slowly.

Zade fell to his back frightened. Kotan went over to him and held him trying to lift him to his feet. "Get up Zade," Kotan said. "We have to fight back."

"But Kotan," Zade said with tears. "I'm scared. I don't want to fight him any more."

"I am too," Kotan said. "But we can't loose here. If we do, then he may become king. Do you really want to be ruled by him?" Zade was silent. "Do you want to be ruled by him?" Kotan repeated.

"N-No," Zade said nervously.

"Then get up, we have to win this." Kotan ordered. Zade slowly got up. "No matter what it takes, remember what I said? You can count on me." The Red Spell book began to glow.

_Zauro-Zakerga…_

From Zade's mouth he launched a ring of lightning. The ring launched ten bolts of lightning. The ten of them were aiming towards Reaper.

Reaper did not appear to be frightened by the display of power. "Zuma," he called. Zuma read another spell.

_Dioga-Ryusdon…_

From Reaper's palms a black energy was let out and took the form of a giant ball of gruesome apparitions that impacted with the lightning bolts. After a few seconds of holding out, the attacks destroyed each other in small explosion. Kotan and Zade watched in disbelief as their most powerful spell disappeared.

"The Zauro-Zakerga," Kotan said. "It failed."

"This can't be," Zade said in as much disbelief.

"So that was your most powerful spell," Reaper asked with a chuckle. "Disappointing, I've heard rumors of your power. I wanted to see for myself how strong you are. But it looks like you are just like all the others that fell before. In the end, they all get sent back. I haven't even used my strongest spell yet. Zade Belle, today, you go back to the mamodo world."

"No," Zade said in fear. He turned to Kotan. "Kotan, what do we do?"

Kotan looked at the small mamodo's frightened face. He suffered a lot during this battle. Of all the plans Kotan thought of, despite the strength he had. Kotan for once, could not come up with anything. He hung his head in shame "Zade, forgive me," Kotan said with regret. "I dragged you into this battle. We should have never come here."

Zade looked at him with surprise. "Kotan, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… I don't have a plan," Kotan admitted. "I'm sorry… we can't win."

Zade could not believe what he just heard. This was the first time, he heard his book owner say something like this.

"You know it's the truth," Reaper intervened. "All the battles you went through, every victory you had, it was all just so I may defeat you later. Blame fate for your loss." Reaper said pointing his hand at them. "You were just not meant to be king."

"Ryus," Zuma read from the Black Spell Book. A white cloaked apparition came from Reaper's hand and flew on toward the opposing team.

Zade could do nothing. They couldn't cast any more spells, and Kotan was full of doubt. He hung his head with tears coming out of his eyes. The deadly ghost came closer to finish them off once and for all. Suddenly, something came over Zade. He did not know what, but something was pulling him in.

The next thing he knew he was in a dark area alone. It was not the same dark area, but something different. He could see nothing but blackness. Nobody was around. Not Kotan, Reaper, no one.

Just then, he got the feeling of someone behind him. He turned around and saw someone coming towards him. He could not make out the face, but he noticed something about him. He wore the same clothes as Zade only different colors. The toque hat on his head, the shirt, and the shoes were not dark blue, but light turquoise. His cloak and shorts were not black, but white. The small bell on his color was not gold, but silver.

The figure eventually got close enough to Zade to get a good look at him. What he saw shocked him. The figure stopped a few feet in front of him and starred. The figure had his face, the same mamodo lines on the cheeks, the same nose, same mouth, but different eyes. His eyes were a violet color, and his hair was silver. He was the same height and age as Zade.

"Who are you," Zade asked confused.

The other boy was silent for a few seconds. Then he answered in a voice similar to Zade's. "So I was right," the boy said. "At first I thought you were being selfish, now I see. That battle with that mamodo Manic. You got hurt so badly, you forgot about me. You forgot about us. You forgot about our curse… little brother."

"Brother," Zade asked surprised. "I don't remember having a brother."

"It can't be helped now can it," the other boy said with a shrug. "Looks like you're in trouble. Heh, I give you my spells, and you can't even win with them, you're pathetic. As usual, I have to bale you out you little weakling. Just know this, when this is over with, I'm taking my spells back. You can use your own. Be grateful to me that I'm apart of you. Be grateful of our curse."

Back in reality, the ghost was getting closer, and closer to Zade. "Zade, watch out," Kotan called trying to get his mamodo to dodge it. When the ghost was close enough… Zade uppercut punched the ghost. Everyone stared in shock at what he just did.

"What's this," Reaper asked in surprised. Just then, a silver aura began to appear around Zade.

"Zade," Kotan said in confusion. "What's going on?" The red spell book started to shine a silver color as well. Kotan did not know what was going on. In a few moments, the shine dulled on both Zade and the spell book. Kotan looked at the spell book and was shocked to discover the spell book was a different color. The once Red Spell Book was now Cyan. "The Spell Book, what happened to it?" He looked at Zade. He was shocked to find his clothes were different colors as well. "Zade,"

Zade turned his head towards Kotan. Something seemed different about him. His usually kind timid orange eyes were now violet and cold looking. He walked over to Kotan and made a jester telling him to kneel down to his level. Kotan did as instructed. Then he put a hand on his chest, and a blue light emitted from it for half a second. He put his hand down after that.

After that display he said as coldly as the stare in his eyes. "Sit down, rest up a bit human. I'll crush these fools myself."

"You crush us," Reaper asked curious. He began to laugh again. "Where did that come from? You were balling like a baby just a few seconds ago. Zuma, show this fool my power."

"Ryuz-Yoyo," Reaper's hands morphed to yoyo blades and his arms stretched to attack. The yoyos were about to hit this new Zade. Before the attacks could hit though, the new Zade back hand smacked one away and stepped to his left dodging the other. Then he grabbed the extended arm of Reaper, and yanked it pulling Reaper towards him. Reaper was pulled straight across the battle field without even being dragged on the ground. He was just yanked and he flew over. When Reaper was close enough, the kid uppercut punched Reaper causing him to be knocked high. Then in almost teleportation like speed, he hopped into the air, right above him, and twirl kicked him back to the other side. Reaper crashed into the floor skidding across it, disappearing into the mist.

The kid landed on the ground in front of a shocked Kotan. Kotan stared at his mamodo with nothing but surprise and shock. "Is this really Zade?" he asked himself. "Is this really that same timid mamodo I met a long time ago?"

"Pathetic creature," the kid said. "It's hard to believe that you are Elite. You are a joke."

Reaper got up slowly. "Interesting…" Reaper began to laugh manically. He began to glow with a violet aura. At high speed, he appeared before Zade, and attempted to stab him with his claws. However, this new Zade dodged at high speed, and appeared right in front of Reaper's face and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall back. However, he kept his balance, and pointed his palm at Zade's face. "Very interesting Zade Belle,"

"Gigano-Ryusu," Zuma quickly read. Out of Reaper's palm fired multiple ghosts that streamed outward. The problem was they missed the target. The new Zade quickly ducked and head but Reaper on his chin and Reaper fell on his back.

The kid jumped backward back to Kotan. Kotan still could not believe the amazing feats he saw. "He's so fast, and strong. I can't believe it. What did that silver light do to him? He doesn't act anything like Zade."

"And you're supposed to be an Elite Mamodo?," the kid asked. He turned to Kotan. "Hey human, make yourself use and cast a spell."

"But I can't," Kotan protested. "We used our last bit of energy casting Zauro-Zakerga,"

"What do you think I did a few minutes ago?" the new Zade asked. "I gave you some of my energy. You can cast a few spells now."

Kotan took a few seconds to let it sink in. Then he looked at the spell book and decided to give it a shot. "Ok," he agreed reading a spell.

_Zaker…_

The kid pointed his palms at Reaper. Out of his palms came a stream of silver lightning.

"Ryushield," Zuma read. Reaper let out a triangular shield with evil looking red eyes. The lightning impacted with the shield causing a great flash explosion. Reaper was pushed back a few inches.

"The Zaker was different," Kotan thought. "It was stronger and quicker."

"So this is you're true power," Reaper stated. "Zuma, the Dioga Spell,"

"Are you sure," Zuma asked puzzled. "Do you want to risk it?"

"Yes I do," Reaper said chuckling. "I want to see their full potential… do it…"

"Okay," she giggled.

"No, not again," Kotan thought. It doesn't matter how much stronger Zade is, there's no way for him to stop that spell." Just then, the Cyan spell book began to glow. He looked into it.

"Hey human, what's going on?" the new Zade asked.

"It's the sixth spell," Kotan explained. "I can read it,"

"The sixth spell," Zade asked. He grinned a sly grin. "Read it. If that's spell is what I think it is, then it's our key to winning this battle."

Kotan was unsure what he meant. But seeing how Zade battled, and his knowledge, he seemed to have no choice but to trust him.

"Let's end this battle," Reaper yelled. "Zuma read the spell."

_Dioga-Ryusudon..._

Once again, Reaper caused a massive violet orb of ghostly figures to appear before him.

"Do it human," the new Zade called. Kotan reluctantly called the sixth spell.

_Zeo-Zakerga…_

"Disappear," the kid called out with a maniacal grin. Out f his palms fired lighting. The lightning took a large form. It was a massive serpent like silver dragon. It had crimson eyes and a row of sharp teeth, two long saber teeth, and a pair of arms that held lightning bolt like symbols in its claws. The large dragon let out a powerful deathly roar. It flew right at the massive orb opening its mouth ready to crunch it with its massive fangs.

There was an explosion coming from inside the dome. The dome started to break apart and shattered do to the force of the explosion causing it to disappear. Besides the sound of the explosion, the only thing heard was Reaper and his massive unearthly scream of pain.

When everything subsided, nothing was left of the Harrison House. It was sunset. In the middle of the wreckage, Zade and Kotan stood victoriously over the two fallen foes. Zade walked over to his defeated enemies with a cold look. He peered down and saw Reaper unconscious. Zuma still in her wheel chair sat there in disbelief that they lost.

"We won," Kotan said breathing heavily, holding his side. "Now tell us what we need to know."

"And afterwards, give us that black spell book," the colder Zade demanded.

Zuma's surprised look turned into a grin. "I never thought you'd win," Zuma said. "But we do keep our word." She reached into her seat and got out a small computer memory chip. "This has all the information you need," Zuma said. "And you want our book? OK, here," She held the book out.

"Heh, you're very smart," the kid mamodo said reaching for it. When he touched it, it did something unexpected. It turned into a dirt like substance and crumble apart. "What," he asked surprised. Zuma giggle with humor as she too turned into a dirt like substance and crumbled. Kotan and the new Zade turned and saw Reaper did the same.

"What's going on," Kotan asked.

The new Zade grabbed a sample of the dirt and observed it. He then growled with anger and threw the dirt he carried on the ground. "They weren't real; we've been fighting doppelgangers,"

"Doppelgangers," Kotan asked. "Then where are the real ones?"

"You mean us," they heard Reaper's voice. They looked behind them. There before them were the real Reaper and Zuma. Reaper and Zuma both grinning their maniacal grins. Kotan and Zade stared at them with disbelief. "I must say, you both surprised both of us, and we don't get surprised easily. We thought you were too weak for us, so we sent those doppelgangers to battle for us. We had no idea you'd last this long. In the middle of the battle, Zuma and I argued that that doppelganger was too strong. After all, it was only possessed one third of my strength."

"One third," Kotan asked shocked. "You mean to tell me you're three times stronger then what we just fought?"

"That's correct," Zuma said in a happy taunting voice. "You went way past our expectations."

"How dare you insult my strength by sending a copy to battle me," Zade growled angrily. At a high teleportation like speed, he appeared in front of Reaper. He attempted a twirling kick, only to be stopped by Reaper's right index finger blocking the kick. "No way," Zade thought in surprise. Then, Reaper backhand slapped the small mamodo back in front of Kotan.

Zade," Kotan called out. He knelt down to check if he was hurt badly.

"Silly child," Reaper said with a chuckle. "Just because you defeated something one third of my strength, does not mean you are ready to defeat one hundred percent. You came here for information on Zarin, and you got it. What makes me curious is the fact that your spell book changed color, and the mamodo changed personality."

Just then, the Cyan spell book flew out of Kotan's hands. "The book," Kotan called. To his shock and horror, the book was floating in mid air, and started to float in front of Reaper.

"You wanted a closer look didn't you," Zuma asked playfully.

"Zuma," Reaper said in a sarcastically disappointed voice as he gently strokes the side of the book with the side of his claw. "Give it back to them, play time's over."

"Oh," she said disappointed. "But we will play again with them soon right?"

"That depends on how long they survive," Reaper said with a shrug. "If they survive long enough, I'm sure we will see them again."

"You," Zade growled. Just then, he grunted as his hand covered his right eye. "No, not now…" A gold aura began to cover his body. The same thing happened to the spell book.

"This again," Kotan thought. "Does this mean…" Kotan was right. Zade's clothes from his shoes to his toque hat began to change to their original color. His silver hair turned gold, and his violet eyes became orange. The book also turned back to its red color. When the aura subsided, Zade fell back unconscious grabbed by Kotan. "He's back," Kotan thought.

"Looks like your mamodo is back to normal," Reaper stated. "I wonder… Zuma, the book,"

"Okay," Zuma said. The book began to float back to Kotan, and landed on the ground next to him.

"Be happy I'm a mamodo of my word," Reaper said slyly. "Try to survive long enough for us to meet again." A black mist began to surround the two. The last thing heard from them was Zuma giggling. The mist vanished along with the two.

Kotan did not bother trying to stop them. He just looked at Zade and the spell book. "What just happened? Who or what did Zade become a few minutes ago?" He set Zade down gently and opened the spell book, now red. He looked inside. Bewilderment was shown on his face. "The second spell, the third, the fourth, fifth sixth... I can't read them."

To be continued…


	25. The Spell Book Reborn

**The Spell Book Reborn**

It was morning. Kotan woke up wide awake. He tiredly looked down at Zade in his sleeping bag on the floor. He was still exhausted from the battle with that Reaper doppelganger. He got up from his bed and quietly walked over to the red spell book on his desk. He looked inside. The result was same as last time. All the spells except the first spell was unreadable.

"How could this happen," Kotan thought. "All our spells except Zaker are gone. And that other Zade…" He could not forget that other kid Zade turned into. That kid seemed colder, and full of more hate then Zade. He was also stronger and faster then Zade.

Another thing that concerned him was Reaper. The fact that he was three times stronger then that doppelganger worried him, and his partner. That girl Zuma appeared to move the book in midair. Is she is what he thinks she is, then Zade and him were in more trouble then normal.

He needed to figure all this out soon. But right now he had to get the information he had to everyone else. But how is he going to explain all this?

"I guess I have to tell them the truth," Kotan thought. "But who am I kidding, like they will believe us." He looked at his calendar." It's a good thing it's a school holiday for two weeks." For two weeks Kotan was on holiday due to an event that happened in the year two thousand eight hundred ninety one. He had to use this week for serious planning.

"Kotan," he heard Zade's voice. Kotan turned around and saw Zade sitting up awake. "That boy… he took over my body…"

"So I was right," Kotan thought. "It was somebody different." He decided it best to ask. "Do you know him?"

"I do now," Zade said. "His name is Zyris… he's my brother. I don't know the details, but we are cursed. We were born separate, but bad mamodo put a curse on us. I don't know who or why, is he's a part of a really bad family. What I heard from my mother was the words he said before disappearing was this…"

"_When the time is right, just wait…"_

"So we were cursed," Zade continued. "He wanted us both of us fused together to become one mamodo. Instead, he fused his soul into my mind. We became two minds in the same body, each with separate personalities, one given an all good and timid personality, and the other an all mean and reckless personality. Most the time, I am out, but when I'm under a lot of stress, or in any danger he comes out and battles for me. I barley ever see him. During this entire battle, he lends me his spells, but he took them back."

"His spells," Kotan asked. "So the second through sixth spells?"

"They all belonged to him," Zade explained. "Each of us was given our own separate lightning spells."

"But why tell me this now?" Kotan asked.

"I forgot he existed," Zade said. "I had a concussion when I was alone and got in that fight with Manic. I lost my memory of him. But now I remember him now that he explained it all to me. He's mean, and he enjoys seeing others in pain. He doesn't care for anyone else but himself… he even hates me… especially me… every chance he gets he brings me down."

"Will he talk to you often?" Kotan asked.

"No, it's a rare chance he will." Zade explained. "Like I said, when I'm in mortal danger, or under a lot of stress, he'll appear in my mind." Zade was silent for a while. "And take over my body."

"Zyris," Kotan thought. "If he is what Zade said he is, then there could be trouble for our friends. What is the next time he gets out, he attacks them?"

"Kotan…," Zade said. "I want you do promise me something…"

Meanwhile, there was trouble brewing in the distance. A man in a sombrero, and white clothes came walking down the street. Around his waist was a green sash with zigzag red patterns. The man smiled as he passed down the street. In his hands was a Gamboges Spell Book.

"So Boris, what do you want to do now?" the man asked. "Tell me and good old Jose will provide." He turned to his right. There was a fish monger to his right. "I see," the spell book began to glow. Before he could do anything, he looked down. "What? You want me to pay for it? Don't make me laugh. Knowing how much you eat. Besides, I prefer free." He read the spell.

_Salruk…_

It was noon back at Kotan's house. Zade and Kotan were on the computer attempting to get information off the memory chip. They were at Kotan's computer getting the information together. There were three files explaining what Zarin is planning.

"Let's open this file first," Kotan said. He clicked on the file that said what Zarin is.

_Zarin is a mamodo capable of controlling the human heart. He can change a human so that one who does not have he will to fight are capable of fighting. He can turn a human into the ultimate fighting machine. _

"That's horrible," Zade said. "Having one fight against their will, and controlling them like puppets while he hides away safe and sound. That's too cruel."

"There's still more," Kotan said. He opened the second file.

_Zarin has a group of followers called the deadly eight. They are Kell who uses fist spells, Zeber who uses axes, Mara that uses Medieval weaponry, Hizoro using sound, Al using stars, Wax N Burn using candles, Tajina using roses, and an Elite mamodo Demos. In addition he has two followers that remain secretive and are to be called upon when need._

"We defeated two of them already," Kotan stated. "So there are still eight more to beat, plus Zarin himself." He opened the third file.

_His plan is unknown, his location is known. He is hiding in the Mountains east of the city. How you get to him is enter a cave, go to the end where eight balls of different colors are lined in a platform. You must have eight mamodo to do this. Each one attacks an orb in the order of the colors of the rainbow. He is past that point. Beware, there are two guards waiting to destroy any intruders that wander in. _

"This is some vital information." Kotan said. Then he noticed something more. It was another file. "What's this," he asked. He opened it.

_There are two other syndicates of mamodo. One is a syndicated ruled by the mamodo Tyrant, the other is ruled by the mamodo Jiro. _

"Two more," Kotan thought. "These "We better make a copy of this," He got out another memory chip and within a few minutes made a copy of the information. Now come on," Kotan said. "Let's go,"

"Where are we going?" Zade asked.

"We got to tell everyone about his," Kotan said. He got up from his seat. "Let's go,"

It was noon. Zade and Kotan were walking down the busy city street, on the way to meet with the others. He called Alex and Otto and asked them to meet him at the city recreation center. Mina and Zoki couldn't make it, and he did not want to drag Niki and Flame into something dangerous.

"Zade, how are we going to explain all this to everyone else?" Zade asked.

"I've been thinking about that," Kotan said. "I guess we have to tell them the truth. But they are not going to believe this." Zade stopped all the sudden. "What's wrong," Kotan asked.

"There's a mamodo near by," Zade said. "I just sensed it use a spell book."

"A mamodo," Kotan asked. "No not now, this is probably the worst possible time for a mamodo to appear."

"Salruk…" they heard someone say. The two saw something fly through the air. It was some large pieces of wood that crashed into a building.

"I don't like the looks of this," Zade said. "We have to do something."

"But we only know one spell," Kotan said. "We haven't one any battle with Zaker alone. And besides our wounds from yesterday's battle haven't healed yet."

"Even so," Zade said trying to talk sense into him. "We have to try. Or a lot of people will get hurt." Kotan had a lot of doubt. When Zyris took back his spells, he knew they would be in trouble. He looked down at Zade's determined face. "Please Kotan…"

"But Zade," Kotan doubtfully said. "Yesterday I failed you… I…"

"No," Zade said cutting him off. "Yesterday… I failed you. I felt weak when Zyris stepped in the battle. I don't want to be that weak anymore. Please Kotan… I don't care if we don't have any spells… I still believe in you."

"Zade," Kotan said staring at him mamodo, letting his words sink in. It took him a few seconds to think, and then he heard the sound of people screaming, which made his decision final. "OK… let's go…"

At the location of the chaos, Jose had cleaned out the fish monger's stand. There were no fishes anywhere to be found. The fish monger looked in horror at Jose. "So nice of you to give us all that fish for free," Jose said slyly. "Now go get lost," The fish monger started to run away. "That was fun Boris, let's play some more."

At that moment, something hit him in his head. When such happened, he fell down, flat on his face. When he got up two seconds later, he heard giggling. "Shut up Boris," Jose growled at his mamodo. Jose rubbed the back of his throbbing head. "Who threw that?" Jose yelled. He looked around for a few seconds.

"Hey," Kotan yelled. Jose turned to see Kotan and Zade standing four meters behind him. Kotan and Zade began to run off when he saw them.

"A mamodo," Jose said. "Let's go Boris." He began to run after them.

Zade and Kotan's plan was working. They were leading the two to an isolated place where no people could get hurt. They found an old alley between two buildings. The alley was small, but long. They reached the end of the alley with a wooden fence at the end. They turned to face their opponents. Jose stood meters away from them.

"Here's the deal," Jose yelled angrily. "Leave the book behind, and I'll forgive you for throwing that rock at me, and I'll only break one of your legs."

"No way," Kotan yelled angrily. "The one who deserves to have his legs broken is you."

"Yeah," Zade agreed. "Why did you attack that man?"

"Why," Jose asked. "Because Boris was hungry,"

"Boris," Kotan asked. "Is that your mamodo?"

"Where is he," Zade asked confused. He did not see any mamodo near him.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen it either," Kotan said confused.

"Oh how rude of me," Jose said with a grin. The book began to glow. "Let me introduce you," he read the book. "Salruk," at that, the sash around his waist started to move. In a snake like pattern one end began to extend and attack Zade and Kotan.

"Watch out," Kotan called. The two separated and the sash went past them, and crashed into the fence, breaking a big whole in it. The Sash began to coil back into its original size. "That sash is his mamodo," Kotan thought. He looked at the whole. It was two feet in diameter. "And it lets out a nasty punch. We better stay on our toes for this one." He looked at Zade. "It's time to fight Zade. I want you to get close to him."

"Got it," Zade agreed as he began to run towards him. He started to run towards them.

"No you don't," Jose said. He read the spell book again. "Ganzu-Salruk," Boris began to break apart as it extended to attack Zade in six separate parts.

"Zaker," Kotan read. Zade launched a stream of lightning to attack the six separate sashes. One Sash whipped the Zaker Spell on impact destroying it easily as the other five continued forward. The five attacked Zade multiple wiping him in most of his body repeatedly. Zade let out a cry of pain as he was repeatedly hit.

"Zade," Kotan called. He tried grabbing two of them and fend them off, but to no prevail. He was whipped away, back into one side of the narrow alley and into a wall as Zade was continually hit by the merciless sashes. "This is not good," Kotan thought. "I need to cast a Zaker spell immediately." He read the spell. "Zaker," Zade launched a stream of lightning destroying four sashes. One sash shrank back to Jose.

"Looks like this battle will be quicker then I thought," Jose said confidently. "I warned you to hand over the book." He read another spell. "Salkinoruk," Boris then extended, and became metallic taking the form of a large machete. It went towards Zade in an attempt to slash him.

Kotan grabbed Zade and ducked barley missing the attack. Kotan's should was nipped by the attack.

"How do you like this," Jose asked reading another spell. "Doruk," The Sash went back to its original size, and turned into a large stone fist and extended to attack.

"Zade, look up," Kotan ordered. Zade looked at the stone fist coming towards them. "Zaker," Zade launched a stream of lightning to attack. The two attacks impacted destroying each other.

"Kotan, what do we do?" Zade asked afraid. "All we know is one Spell, how can we beat him with it?"

Kotan got up from where he laid, helping Zade up. "Don't worry Zade," Kotan assured. "We will beat them. All we need is to find a plan."

Jose over heard what Zade just said. When he did, he chuckled, and then laughed out loud. "Are you serious," he asked. "You two only know one spell? How pathetic. Everyone knows that it's the number of spells that determine the mamodo king. The more spells you have, the greater the chance of victory. If all you know is one spell then I'm surprised that you lasted this long."

"Shut up," Kotan ordered. Both Jose and Zade looked at him with surprise. "At least our spell is impressive unlike the spells you shown."

"What did you say," Jose asked.

Zade looked at him with confusion. He looked in his eyes, Kotan stared back and winked. Zade smiled when he figured it out. Kotan had a plan. "Yeah," Zade said looking at Jose. "Your spells are so unimpressive."

"That's right," Kotan said with a sly grin. "Not one of your spells was more impressive then our one. Especially that one Spell Salkinoruk. That spell was lame. It was probably the lamest one of them all."

"Why you," Jose growled angrily. The sash around Jose's waist began to move, and hissed at the two like a snake or an angry cat. "Boris, let's make them eat those words." He read the third spell. "Salkinoruk," Boris once again became metallic and sharp like a machete and attacked.

"Zade, dodge, but look at the attack when you do," Kotan ordered. Zade did as instructed. The two separated and the attack went past them. As Zade looked at the attack, Kotan cast the spell. "Zaker," Zade launched a stream of lightning at the attack. The lightning traveled all the way through the attack, and Shocked both Jose, and Boris. "Got him," Kotan thought. "When he cast that spell, that scarf became metallic. Electricity can travel through metal, and since the book owner had his mamodo around his body, electricity can travel through anything conductible like water, and since the human body is sixty percent water, he got shocked too."

The shock stunned Jose and he landed on his back in pain. Boris morphed back to his original form. "Those little pests," Jose said. "I'm going to so destroy them." He sat up ready to attack again. Before he could, the sight of Zade two feet in front of him stopped him. "Oh no," he said panicking.

"Oh yes," Kotan said with the book glowing. "It's not the number of spells you have, it's how you use them. Remember it." He cast the spell. "Zaker," Zade launched a stream of lightning from his mouth that covered both Jose and Boris. Boris let out a cry of pain as he was blown back, out of the alley, into the empty street. When Zade's attack was finished, Kotan closed the book. "And that's check mate."

Out of the alley, Boris's Spell book was set in a blazing fire. Jose lay on the ground unconscious. The sash Boris spread across Jose's body. It lifted itself up.

Zade and Kotan walked over to it cautiously. "We did it," Zade yelled with excitement.

"We sure did," Kotan agreed proudly.

Both Zade and Kotan looked at the sash. Boris lifted one end of itself up, most likely his head. Zade walked over to the sash and looked at it.

"Boris is it," Zade asked. "You were a really good fighter. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Your spells are really great ones." Zade frowned and lowered his head. "I have this ability, to sense when a mamodo is sad. You did not like the way Boris was treating you did you?" Boris went up to Zade's eye level when he said this. "He treated you like weapon, and made you to do bad things despite you not wanting to do it, didn't he?" Boris did not move. As his book began to completely burn away, he started to vanish was little orange star like lights appeared around him. "You have no face, I can't see your expression, but I know what I'm saying is true." He put his hand out in front of him. "When we meet again in the mamodo world, I hope we can be friends." Boris hesitated for a while. The other end went on to Zade's hand, wrapping around Zade's hand and shook it.

Much to Zade's surprise, he heard a boy's voice coming from him. "May the next time we meet, we are friends."

"Yeah," Zade agreed with a smile when he over came his surprise. "Friends," As Boris's book burned to ashes, Boris vanished. When Zade looked at his hand, he saw a small bundle of thread in his palm. "He wasn't really bad," Zade said looking at the thread sadly. "He just had a bad partner."

At that, the Red Spell Book began to glow. Kotan noticing it looked inside. He was amazed to discover new spells. "Zade, the second and third spells," Kotan said smiling. "They both appeared."

"They did," Zade asked with joy.

"Yeah," Kotan said with a nod. "They aren't Ma-Ra-Shield, and Zarmonga, they're different. Our new spells."

"Do you think we can make them work," Zade asked.

"You bet we can," Kotan said with a nod. "After this battle, we can handle anything."

Zade looked at the bundle of thread in his hand. "Boris," Zade said with a kind of joyful sadness. "He helped restore my confidence."

"Mine too," Kotan said with a nod. "Mine too,"

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodo Introduced... 

Boris: A mamodo based of the Yokai Ittan-Momen. Feels guilty for all the bad his book owner made him do. Uses Cloth Spells. Book destroyed by Zade.


	26. Collecting Allies

**Important...**

I officially have enough mamodo to make a story. Some mamodo will not make it in my story, some will. I am giving everyone however one more chance to submit any last minute mamodo. I will not accept anymore mamodos after the following date. **August 24 2006. **Any other mamodo submitted after that date will not be added in my story, no exceptions. That should give everyone who has a last minute mamodo plenty of time to submit at least one. Remember, the due date is **August 24 2006**

**

* * *

**

**Collecting Allies**

"I don't believe it," Otto yelled surprised. Zade and Kotan arrived at the recreation center. They were in the corner away from the public. They were in a pool room, with civilians playing pool behind them, but not paying them any attention. They were too far away to. The closest was a man in a long jacket playing pool by himself, one pool table away.

"Believe it," Kotan said holding his injured shoulder.

"You actually beat one of the strongest Elite," Alex asked shocked.

"Not exactly," Kotan said. "It was just a doppelganger. It was only one third as strong as the original. But it was still strong enough."

"And this other half of Zade," Alex asked. "It will only come out when Zade is under too much pressure?"

"That's right," Kotan agreed. "He gets so much power, but he does not become himself. Everything Zade is, Zyris is not."

"You mean he becomes like all those other mamodo we fought?" Zeffie asked.

"No," Kotan nodded. "He becomes worst." Everyone was silent. They all looked over at their mamodo playing pool. Zeffie sat with them observing them.

Pachi and Zade sat on the table trying to figure out how to work the long pool stick that was longer then them. Pachi held the stick with his trunk trying to figure out how it works.

"Maybe it's like this one game I saw on TV," Zade exclaimed. "It's called bowling."

"Do not be ridiculous," Zeffie said in her emotionless tone. "There are no pins. There are balls, holes, and sticks. This is miniature golf."

"Oh, I see it now," he said with a nod. He picked the stick up and with a great force hit the cue ball as hard as he can. "Fore," Zade yelled. The cue ball was hit through the air and hit Otto in the back of his head. Otto fell forward on his face. "Sorry," Zade apologized.

Kotan walked over to them. "Maybe you should go play a game which you actually know the name."

OK," Zade said jumping off the pool table with Pachi and Zeffie following.

"Don't go too far," Kotan warned.

"OK," Zade said. "We'll be close by." He and Zeffie started to walk off. Pachi stayed behind. Pachi went over to Otto to see if he was OK.

Kotan turned to Otto and walked over to him, helping him up. "I guess mamodos don't play pool," Otto stated rubbing the back of his head. Pachi nodded saying no.

"Anyways Kotan, what were those two new spells you got today?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. We didn't try them out yet." Kotan explained. "But that's the least of our worries right now. There is one other concern. We need eight mamodo to open the door. With the six of us, we are three. Maybe Zoki and Mimi will join us. Then there's Niki and Flame, do you think they'll be strong enough to join?"

"Flame took out Kell and made it look easy," Otto explained. "Pachi and I could barley scratch them. I think it would be best if they do."

"So that's five already," Alex said. "And what about Rayo,"

"And Sanos," Otto added.

"I considered them, but I don't know where they are." Kotan explained. "We're still down three, but even if we had eight, we'd still be outnumbered by one including the Master. And you saw how strong the others are. I think it's best if we bring at least ten of us, so we could have a chance."

"That does make sense," Otto stated with a nod. "But where are we going to find five more mamodo to help us?"

"Yeah," Alex said. "Most mamodo in this battle aren't even friends. It's a rare chance we'll find any to help us."

"Um excuse me," they heard someone say. They looked down and saw her. She was a small six years old girl with teal hair in a ponytail and sea green eyes stood next to Kotan. She wore a coral colored blouse and skirt. The little girl looked frail and shy.

"Yes, little girl," Kotan asked. "Did you want something?"

"I," she said quietly, and rather shyly. She looked very timid and sensitive. "Um… well… um…"

"Speak up, I can't hear you," Kotan said kneeling down to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Um… I…" She continued. She seemed unable to say what she wanted to say.

"How many times must I tell you Lita," they heard a Spanish voice say. "You must show confidence in yourself if you want to be ruler of the mamodo world." They all turned to where the voice came from. It came from the man one pool table away playing pool hidden in a long jacket.

The man put down the pool stick he carried and casually walked over to the group. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said removing the coat. "Greeting," he greeted with a big smile in a Spanish accent. He was a fifty three year old Spanish man with white hair, cobalt blue eyes and a mustache. He wore a tan suit and underneath the jacket, black shoes, a black dress shirt and a yellow tie.

"I am Ferdinand Picaru. But you may call me Professor," Everyone stared at the strange man curiously. "And this child is Lita. The poor chica is timid, but kind. But that doesn't mean she's weak. But that does not matter at the moment." He took from behind his back a Peach Spell Book. "What matters is I can help you,"

Everyone stared in shock. They did not expect another mamodo at the center.

"We…" the girl Lita said nervously. "We were watching you for sometime."

"We were impressed with what we saw," Ferdinand said. "All those battle you fought, including the one Zade and Kotan fought this morning."

"You saw that," Kotan asked.

"Correct," the man replied. "And I may as well tell you, it just so happens we are after the same goal,"

"Wait a minute," Otto stopped. "Your name is Ferdinand Picaru? The Ferdinand Picaru, one of GGG's best known retired operatives?"

"I see my reputation precedes me," the Professor said. "I went by the name Professor back in the old days. But now I am retired, working as a private investigator."

"But your supposed to be in Spain," Otto explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know about the museum that was robbed," the Professor asked.

"I heard of it," Otto stated. "The security guards were beaten so badly, they were hospitalized. The security system was shutdown; we still don't know who robbed it."

"You may not, but I do," the Professor stated. "They stole a lot from that museum, but there was one item that was worth more then all of them put together. A stone tablet that was stolen from the museum. A stone tablet that Zarin was after."

"What," Kotan asked surprised. "You mean Zarin had his followers rob a museum?"

"That's right my boy," Professor said with a nod. He looked down at Lita. "Why don't introduce yourself to this young mamodo Lita?"

"O-OK," Lita said stuttering. Pachi went over to her and sniffed her with his trunk. Lita got frightened and hid behind Professor's leg. "Hello," she said a little afraid.

"Never fear," Professor assured. "I don't think he wants to hurt you. I think he was just curious about you." Lita got from behind him and cautiously went over to Pachi. Pachi honked greeting her.

"What's a frail little thing like that doing in this battle," Kotan thought. "She looks like the type that would run away from a battle."

"Do not underestimate Lita," Professor said reading the expression on Kotan's face. "She's just very shy. She's more powerful then she looks. In fact, opponents made the mistake of underestimating her. That's how they lost. But enough of that." he went back on topic. "I'm forming a team of mamodo to combat him. Like you said earlier Kotan, you need about ten allies. I happen to know where find such allies. I'm one, I have another two mamodo teams working under me, and you three would make five. I also over heard you mention two more mamodo making eight. The team is almost complete now."

"But why help us," Kotan asked confused.

"Because," he said. "Zarin is a major threat to everyone in the human world. He would destroy an entire city if it means he would become king. I know… because I saw him myself." Everyone was in shock of what they heard. "My home town was destroyed by him. I will never forget that day. When it was all over all he did was laugh and disappeared as my home town was set on fire."

"That's horrible," Alex stated. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"To increase his own power," He explained. "He wanted more spells, and wanted to gain more and more power."

"What kind of excuse is that?" Kotan asked angrily.

"Some mamodo have no excuse," Professor explained. "But enough of old wounds. I want to know, are you all willing to put your lives on the line to make sure you will not back down. I have two mamodo working under me that wish to challenge Zeffie and Pachi."

"What," Alex and Otto asked.

"Think of it as a practice," Professor said. "Kotan and Zade proved themselves by accepting the challenge against Reaper despite the odds. And now I must see if you two are up to the challenge." He turned. "Lita," Lita held up a card that Kotan took. "Meet me at that location. Adios," he began to walk away with Lita following shortly behind.

"Two other mamodo," Kotan thought. "How strong could they be?"

Zeffie and Zade wandered around in the Recreation Center. They looked around for what they could do.

"Do you want to go to the arcade," Zade asked.

"No thank you," Zeffie said in an emotionless tone.

"What about the playground," Zade asked again.

"No thank you," Zeffie said again.

"What do you want to do," Zade asked.

"Nothing," Zeffie replied.

"But we're supposed to have fun at a Recreation Center," Zade explained. He tried to get her to play some games of some kind for a while.

This kept up until he noticed someone. He saw a familiar person who stared back at him. It was London, Kotan's school mate standing meters away from them.

"London," Zade called greeting her. London did not answer. Instead, she turned around and walked away disappearing.

"She didn't say anything," Zade pointed out. "Did she hear me?"

"Strange," Zeffie pointed out. "It looked like she was staring right at us."

Meanwhile, there was a conference on a large grassy hill. It was the deadly eight now down to six. Demos and Hizoro were the only one not there.

"So Kell and Zeber were sent back," Tajina said. "This presents a minor annoyance."

"Even so, Master Zarin will not be happy with this," Wax explained.

"It matters not," Al said. "We still have the other two. And when I find the two that ran away, we'll have ten."

"So what now," Mara asked. "Where's the other two?"

"Who knows," Burn asked. "Both tend to appear and disappear. They both creep me out, especially Hizoro."

Just then, there was a loud screech from above. Everyone looked up and saw Hizoro flying high.

"Speak of the devil," Mara stated.

"Good timing," Al stated. He yelled at Hizoro. "Get down here, I need your help." Hizoro did as instructed, landing on the ground gently with some dust flying up. "I'm close to finding the two abandoners." Al explained. "I have reason to believe they are near by. I need you to fly around with me and find them." Hizoro hissed when he heard this, but agreed with a nod a few seconds later. He went on Hizoro's back with Natashi, joining Orion.

"What of the rest of the items the Master requires," Tajina asked.

"You can collect them without Hizoro," Al instructed. "We have more important things to do. Hizoro, let's fly." Hizoro flew up and rocket high into the air leaving the others behind.

It was sunset. The location was on top of a large building. It was a skyscraper. Lead by Kotan and Zade, the group exist the elevator and looked around. The wind was blowing strong; the sun was close to setting. They were on a very spacious roof of the skyscraper. It was wide enough for two battles to take place with a fence surrounding the edges. They walked into the middle of the skyscraper roof. They looked around and saw there was nothing there.

"Is this the right building," Zeffie asked.

"It is," Kotan said reading the paper. "But where…" he was interrupted by the feel of the wind. The wind was getting stronger by the second. Everyone looked onward and saw a Sky Copter, a flying machine that replaced helicopters. The Sky Copter flew over the group, and passes them stopping above an area meters away from them, eight feet high. The door to the Copter opened. Out of it came four figures, which landed on their feet.

One was a six year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and an innocent look on his face. He wore jean shorts made from ripped up jeans, and a big white shirt. He had mamodo lines coming down his face. Next to him was a sixteen year old boy with black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a gangster jacket, a black shirt underneath, and jeans. In his hands was a Wheat Spell Book.

The other was a young adorable white tiger cub. He has green eyes, and black striped, including two thick ones going through the eyes looking like mamodo lines. It had three tails. Next to it was a twelve year old girl dark blue hair and purple eyes. She wears 2 small silver necklaces around her neck, a light blue skirt, and turquoise colored shirt that exposes her stomach. Her spell book was Sky Blue.

"They're our opponents," Zeffie asked.

"Looks that way," Otto stated. He got out the Tan Spell Book, and Alex got out her Purple Spell Book.

"You're the losers Professor recommended?" the tall teen asked in a gangster scent. "Pathetic. We'll crush these guys right Morty," he asked his mamodo.

"Do we have to fight them Edward," Morty asked concerned.

"Afraid so," Edward replied. "We'll crush these guys easily. They look weak."

"You should know better then underestimating your opponents," a voice was heard coming from the Tiger cub despite its lips not moving.

"Excuse me," Alex interrupted. "Are you our opponents," she asked.

"Yes," the Tiger cub replied. "I am Rafur, and this is my book owner Mimi. The other two are Morty and his book owner Edward."

"We heard how strong you are," Mimi explained. "We would like to battle you to test your power."

"So be it," Zeffie said. "We will battle. Zade Kotan, stay on the side lines."

"OK," they agreed. They were too exhausted from the earlier battle to do much any way. They walked over to the side of the skyscraper.

"Let's battle the elephant," Rafur suggested Mimi. "Morty, you can fight the girl."

"OK," Morty reluctantly said.

The two teams walked over at separate areas of the building. Zeffie and Alex faced Morty and Edward on one side. On the other side were Rafur and Mimi facing Otto and Pachi.

"Are you sure we can't settle this another way," Morty asked. "Why this test,"

"To see if they're really up to this battle." Edward said. "And if we are up to it." The book began to glow. "Here we go." He read the spell.

_Biraistu…_

From Morty's hand came a long straight laser beam of blue light. The light was quick and hit Zeffie directly. Zeffie was knocked back meters away.

"Zeffie," Alex called running over to her.

In Otto and Pachi's battle, they began their fight.

"Masasen," Otto read. From the trunk of Pachi came n orange orb fired like a cannon ball.

"Midoruk," Mimi read. Rafur had begun to change. He became twice as large, and gained a bright cyan armor around his body. Most noticeable was the two crescent moon shaped blade on its back. The Blades moved in front of him creating a moon like shield. The Masasen attack impacted and was neutralized.

"That's a tough defense," Otto stated.

"Now," Mimi called. She jumped on Rafur's back and the two leaped high in the air. Mimi read another spell.

_Okeru…_

A long ring shaped blast emitted from Rafur's mouth as he let out a great powerful roar. The rings went and impacted with Pachi. It covered his entire body, and he let out a call of pain.

"Pachi," Otto called.

From the side lines, Zade and Kotan watched with amazement. "Morty's spell traveled fast, so fast I barley saw it. And Rafur's… despite being so high up, it traveled a very long distance. Not to mention that tough armor spell.

Zeffie slowly got up, barley recovering from her injury. "They are quick," she stated. "We have to be quicker."

"You got it," Alex agreed reading a spell. "Shourise," Zeffie's eyes began to glow violet. A black cloud loomed over head. The cloud emitted a black energy ball that fell down in an attempt to attack.

"Bireirudo," Edward read. Morty made a large halo like ring composed of a light blue light appear on his hand. He used it to hit away the ball, and threw it at Zeffie.

"Shour-Renn," Alex quickly read to stop the attack. Then she read another spell. "Shourisaruk," It began to rain a heavy acid rain. The Halo began to dissolve away as it impacted with the defense spell, breaking apart. "Are you ready for the next spell," Alex asked. There was no reply. "Zeffie," she asked again.

Alex looked at Zeffie. Zeffie somehow seemed sadder then before. Zeffie looked down and seemed depressed about something. "What's wrong," Alex asked concerned.

Zeffie had something on her mind, remembering the last battle she used acid rain with. She hurt Zeber's book owner badly, giving him third degree burns. When she was angry she felt like she became another person, a person who hates, and attacks cruelly. When she was that person, it even made Alex fear her. She did not want that.

"Are you two going to battle, or stand there," Edward asked in a tough guy tone. He read another spell. "Ganzu-Biraitsu," from his hands came many arrow shaped beams fired at Zeffie and Alex.

"Shourisaruk," Alex read again. They created a violet dome around them. The arrow bounced right off, deflecting them in many directions.

Back at Otto's fight, Otto was checking up on his mamodo. "Looks like we got our work cut out for this one," Otto stated helping Pachi up. He read another spell. "Masaruk," Pachi grew twice his size and gained his armor.

Mimi read another Spell as Rafur landed on the ground. "Sedoruk," Rafur's armor changed into an orange and red armor, the blades on its back became suns. The two opposing mamodos charged at each other. They were the same size, and apparently the same strength. Rafur had his claws all over Pachi, and Pachi used his trunk to push back.

"Stale mate," Otto asked. He took a closer look. "Something's wrong. Pachi's stronger then this when he has his armor on. It's like he's not putting his heart in the battle."

"There's no way you can beat us like that," Mimi stated. "We'll break this stale mate."

"Oh yeah," Otto asked reading another Spell. "Baikal," Pachi began to inflate like a balloon to a great size. As Rafur pressed on against him, he was eventually repelled back do to the bouncing rubber body of the great balloon elephant. He landed on his feet as he impacted with the ground.

"Looks like they're stronger then I thought." Rafur said in a more matured voice do to the power of the spell. "We got to get more serious."

Otto looked at Pachi with surprise. "What's wrong Pachi," he asked. "I know how strong you are. I know you could have knocked him away." Pachi looked at the ground depressed. He remembered the battle with Kell and how he lost. He was unable to protect Otto and as result he was hurt badly. He was very good at hiding his emotions with goofy behavior. Though he looked like it did not bother him when Otto asked him earlier, he blamed himself for what happened.

On the side lines, Kotan and Zade watched with amazement. "Looks like they're all evenly matched," Zade stated. "But something seems off."

"Zeffie and Pachi have to get back on the offense if they wish to win this," Kotan explained. "I doubt that Rafur and Morty used their strongest spells yet this early in the battle."

"I don't think that getting on the offense is the problem," Zade said. "Neither Pachi or Zeffie are giving it their all. It's like they have their minds on something else."

"Shourise," Alex read from the spell book. Zeffie caused another orb of energy to fall from the cloud.

"Gou-Seshield," Edward read. Morty produced a diamond shaped shield in front of him and Morty protecting them from the attack. "Gigano-Bireido," From Morty's hands fired a large blast of yellow heat. The blast was aiming towards Zeffie and Alex.

"It's too big to stop with one spell," Alex stated. "Shour-Renn," Alex quickly read to stop the attack. Then she read another spell. "Shourisaruk," It began to rain a heavy acid rain. The large beam impacted with the shield. Despite being weakened by the acid rain, the shield was shattered and busted through. A shocked Zeffie and Alex quickly moved, barley missing the attack's explosion.

"Zeffie," Alex," Kotan called worried.

In the other battle, the two armored mamodo were hitting and attacking physically striking down at each other with claws and a trunk with great strength and power.

"Masasen," Otto read again. Pachi launched another orb at its foe.

"Midoruk," Mimi read. Rafur's armor began to change once again. It was now black with little stars around the belly, legs, and on its head. Its blades were now large stars. Rafur now ran at a high speed dodging the attack easily. It appeared at teleporting speed in front of a shocked Pachi, and hit him with his claw back at Otto. Pachi hit Otto and the two were knocked into the fence of the skyscraper in pain.

"We have them now," Rafur said. "Do it Mimi,"

"Okeru," Mimi read. From Rafur's mouth came the destructive ring blast attack. It covered both Pachi and Otto as they let out a cry of pain.

"Otto, Pachi," Zade called worried.

"This is not good," Kotan stated. "What are they going to do?"

Zeffie and Alex lay on the ground in pain from the attack. On the other battle field, Otto and Pachi leaned on the fence hurt, Pachi's armor disappearing, and he shrinking back to his original size.

Both Edward and Mimi closed their books. "Our battle's over," Mimi called.

"Ours too," Edward called back. "Let's get out of here," He started to walk off.

Morty called to Zeffie and Alex. "I'm sorry," He followed Edward. Mimi and Rafur began to walk away as well.

"It looks like neither of you can help our cause," Rafur said changing back to his original size and his voice changing to its original tone. "You will only get in our way."

From the side lines, Zade and Kotan watched with amazement as their own friends were defeated.

Alex and Otto slowly got up on their knees and looked at their beat mamodos. They were unconscious.

Zeffie," Alex said with sadness.

"Pachi," Otto said with as much sadness.

"Poor Zeffie, poor Pachi," Zade said shaking, on the side lines.

"Come on," Kotan ordered, ""Let's," the order was unfinished. Kotan was interrupted by a high pitched screech. Kotan and everyone else looked up. Flying above them was Hizoro.

In its screech, it landed on the roof between the areas separating each of the two battles. Hopping off its back was Al and Natashi. Staying on Hizoro's back was Orion.

Al stared at Rafur with an emotionless anger, then turned and stared at Morty. "I finally found you." He said coldly. Morty stepped back with fear, and Edward did the same only angry. Hizoro screeched with a horrible high pitched screech as he turned to Rafur.

From the side lines, Kotan and Zade watched with fear as the two unexpected foes appeared. "No," Kotan thought. "What are they doing here? How did they know we were here?"

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodos introduced...

Rafur: A Tiger cub mamodo with the ability to speak. Uses Solar Armor Spells.

Morty: A kindly mamodo kid that has a disliking of violence. Uses Beam Spells.

**Remember the due date. August 24 2006.**


	27. I Have no Doubt

Just a reminder. As of ** August 24 2006, **I will accept no more fan mamodos. Submit any last minute mamodos. I will accept no more mamodos after that date.

**

* * *

**

**I have no Doubt**

Al stared at Morty with anger from his side of the wide skyscraper. Hizoro stared at Rafur on the other side. All enemies glared ready to attack if provoked. Alex with Zeffie unconscious was near Edward and Morty, while Otto with Pachi unconscious was near Mimi and Rafur.

"It's about time," Al said to Morty. "I was looking for you for some time you traitor."

"Traitor," Kotan repeated. He and Zade still stayed on the side lines as they watched what took place.

Al saw the two from the corner of his eyes. "I see, so you two are here as well, and most of your friends. Save me the time and trouble of tracking you all down." He turned his attention back to Morty. "Why did you abandon the Master Morty," he asked. "I thought all the power he offered you made you happy. Did you not want to have power?"

"Not if it meant hurting people," Morty explained angrily. "The things Zarin did are unforgivable. He made so many people cry, hurt others. I refuse to be apart of any of it any more."

"How sad," Al said disappointed. "I still remember you leaving us."

"Wait," Kotan interrupted. "Morty used to be one of you guys?"

"He used to be a member of the Deadly Eight." Al explained. "Since he left however he was replaced by Kell, who didn't last very long."

"I did not want to be apart of any more violence," Morty said. "I never even wanted to be apart of this battle. It's not fair how I was chosen to be apart of this battle."

"Nothing is fair in life," Al explained coldly. "Blame your own fate for being chosen. Personally, I would like to know why such weaklings were chosen to participate myself." Hizoro screeched a horrible sound. It was trying to communicate.

"What do you mean," Rafur asked it. Rafur understood its language. Hizoro turned and said something else in its own screeching language. Rafur translated. "You believe it is to be target practice for stronger mamodo? That they are meant for sacrifices to appeal he who is destined to be king?" Rafur glared angrily at Hizoro. "You disgust me. Where is your honor on the battle field?"

"There is no honor in this battle," Al interrupted coldly. "There is only one path for weaklings, destruction. It's the motto of the mamodo."

"What kind of motto is that," Alex asked.

"Yeah, you talk about your own kind so poorly," Otto said angrily. "You act like all a mamodo knows how to do is battle."

"It is the fate of all of us," Al said. "Right now I will give you all a chance to change your fate. Join the Master, and you will be spared. And when you return to the mamodo world, you will be rewarded greatly. Will you join us and help the Master become king?"

"Never again," Morty called without hesitation.

"You tell them Morty," Edward cheered. "We aren't joining anyone like this so called Master."

"And what of the rest of you," Al asked. "What of you young cub? And what of you lighting child, and your friends?"

"We will never join the likes of you," Rafur growled and spat, Mimi agreeing.

"Us neither," Zade called angrily.

"I'd sooner eat my own weight in glass," Otto called angrily.

"Forget it," Alex angrily yelled.

"We won't let your Master become king," Kotan stated. "No matter what it takes we will stop him."

Al was silent for a while. Then he replied coldly, and with much anger. "So be it. Hizoro, we will take one of them by force." Hizoro growled agreeing he glared at Zade with his eyeless face.

Little did they all know, they were being watched. Within a dark area, Zarin watched the event take place. His yellow eyes viewed a clear pool of water that showed the images of Al and everyone else. He was scrying the battle.

"Al, how disappointed I am you did not follow my orders," he said in his chilling voice.

"But don't you think it's a good idea," he heard a girl's voice ask. "We get to see our enemies' power first hand. We get to see why Kell and Zeber lost."

Zarin took the voice he knew well's words to heart. It took him a few seconds until he replied. "You may be right. I am interested in their power, especially the power of one of them." His eyes fixed on Zade. "The boy who's cursed with two minds."

On the skyscraper, Al gave Hizoro an order. "Take that one away," He pointed at Zade.

Hizoro charged at Zade with a ferocious fury. Its horrible teeth showed ready to snap at the young mamodo boy.

"Watch out Zade," Kotan ordered getting the book ready. "We're still tired from the earlier battle, but I think we can handle it." He read the spell. "Zaker," Zade launched a stream of lightning from his mouth. The attack hit Hizoro directly causing him to stumble back a bit.

"He is not your opponent," Rafur growled. "Leave him out of this."

"Sedoruk," Mimi read. Rafur grew twice his size and gained his sun based armor, increasing his strength. Rafur pounced at Hizoro knocking the winged serpent off his feet, and on his side, his book owner Orion still trying to keep balance.

Hizoro got up and glared angrily at its foe. It turned to its book owner now standing on the ground and hissed. A spell was read from the book he held.

"Raruk," Orion read from the Alice Blue Spell Book. Hizoro flapped its wing and a blast of sound emitted from it. The sound covered Rafur's body. Rafur let out a cry of pain as such happened. He felt numb as he fell onto his own stomach.

"Rafur, what's wrong," Mimi asked concerned.

"Its sound," Rafur said with pain. "That mamodo is paralyzing me with sound,"

"Now we will crush you," Orion stated in his disguised mechanical voice. Hizoro went and grabbed Rafur with his talons and flew high into the air.

"Rafur," Mimi called worried.

"No," Kotan said worried. "He wouldn't," though he knew he would. Hizoro was going to drop Rafur off the tall sky scrapper. They were already high up, on top of a thirty floor skyscraper. There is no way even a mamodo could survive a fall like that.

"Rafur," Morty called watching in horror at the fate of his friend. He knew very well what was going on. He also knew there was no way to save him, unless they used… that spell. He turned to Edward. "Edward, we have to use the first spell,"

"What," Edward asked surprised. He knew what the first spell was, and the risks of using it. He knew it could doom everyone, or save Rafur.

"Trust me," Morty said. "I'm stronger then before. I can control it. It's the only hope for Rafur,"

Edward hesitated until he looked up. Hizoro was up high in the air, almost to the clouds above. Hizoro let out a screech when they reached high enough.

"Edward," Morty called. From the skies above, everyone watched in horror as Rafur was let go, and began to plummet from the high area. Rafur fell head first to what maybe his demised.

That was the last straw. Edward's book started to shine, and he read the First Spell.

_Naruk…_

Morty's eyes began to glow bright red. He held his head as he had a horrible migraine. He began to screech as he started to change. His hands became ling and talon like. His hair began to point straight up, and he began to grow horrible fangs, and two horns on each side of his fore head. On his back, grew a long straight arrangement of spikes, a very long spiked tail, and two long bat like wings erupting out of his shirt.

To those who had not seen this form before they expressed great fear for it. That included Kotan and Zade who stared with horror. They both knew this kind of spell.

"Could this be," Kotan asked.

"It is," Zade said. He remembered Lilly and how she was given an alternate personality. This spell was similar. It appeared to have changed Morty giving him not only a horrible fearful appearance, but most likely a new personality. It would explain why they were so afraid of it. No one truly knows how it will affect Morty.

Alex and Otto expressed as much if not more fear then Zade and Kotan upon seeing this. Mimi and Edward seeing this before flinched at the site in fear. They knew what Morty was capable of when like this.

Al also knew what this form was capable of. He observed interested. "So it's come to this," Al thought. "Let's see how well you can control this form."

The new more demonic looking Morty began to flap his wings and jump high into the air. With high speed, Morty flew over to the falling ally, and snatched him from the air with his broad, strong arms. When caught, he let out a screech like a harpy and flew back to the top of the skyscraper.

Morty let out a screeching roar almost as horrible as Hizoro's as he landed on the top of the skyscraper and let Rafur down gently. When it happened, Rafur changed back to his original size and shape.

Mimi ran over to her fallen mamodo. "Rafur, are you OK," she asked.

"I'm still numb," Rafur said aching. "It will be a while before I can move again. What of Morty?"

Morty had walked away from the two holding his head and wailing as if in some sort of pain. He was trying his hardest to control this form.

Al observed with some interest. "He has learned to control that form well," he thought. "But he still has little control over it."

Morty looked at the sky and gave a great leap up high to attack Hizoro once again in a blind fury.

"Don't worry Morty," Edward called. "I got your back," he read a spell. "Gigano-Bireido," Morty let out a huge burst of energy from his palms to attack Hizoro. Hizoro used an air maneuver to fly to the left and dodge the attack.

"This is not over," Orion called. Hizoro fell down towards him, and grabbed his book owner lifting him to the sky with him. Little did Orion know, he dropped something. It was something Zade saw.

Orion climbed on Hizoro's back and read a spell to attack. "Raruk," Hizoro let out another blast of sound. Morty was unable to dodge the sound wave. He was hit and hit hard. He began to fell down towards the ground.

"Naruk," Edward read again. Morty was hit with a blast of energy and once again flew high to the sky with a new found strength. He was ready for another round. He flew on close to Hizoro and gave him a quick slash with his claws. Hizoro let out a screech of pain from the attack.

Zade walked over to the item and picked it up. "Kotan," Zade said. He went over to his book owner with the item in hand and showed it to him. "I think Orion dropped this," he said. Kotan took the item and looked at it curiously. "This…" he knew what it was. He recognized it. His eyes widened with surprise. "It can't be," he said in disbelief. He looked up at the sky. The two air bound mamodo were still going at each other fiercely.

"I grow tired of this," Orion said irritated. He read another spell. The spell book stated to glow brighter then before. From all over Hizoro's body, little mouths began to appear. It was a gruesome sight to behold, and an even grizzlier to hear.

_Rarud…_

Hizoro let out an ear piercing roar. From each of the mouths, a louder roar was emitted. The affect of the roar was devastating. Around Hizoro and Morty appeared a large round sphere barrier. It was a barrier composed of sound. From inside, Morty was being affected in a very negative way. It was a lot worst then the first spell. Nothing could save him from the spell, not even his own spell. He plummeted downward.

"Morty," Edward called. He read the spell. "Naruk," nothing happened. He fell out of the barrier of sound and kept on falling to the skyscraper. "Naruk," Edward read again. Nothing happened. "It's not working." He said in disbelief. Morty was unable to move or do anything. He fell from the sky and into the hard floor of the skyscraper roof top.

Morty ran over to his mamodo with concern. The mamodo lay in a crater unconscious. He also began to change back to his original form. Edward knelt down to his mamodo and tried to get him to respond. He was unconscious, and could not respond to anything.

Kotan and Zade watched with horror as both Rafur and Morty were defeated. He looked up and saw Hizoro landing on the roof top with a snarling angry growl.

Kotan looked angrily at the serpent, and then at Hizoro's book owner Orion. He held up the item Zade found. "Hey Orion, you dropped this… or maybe…" Orion turned and saw the item. It was a pair of thick glasses. Kotan knew who those glasses belonged to. "… maybe I should call you… London."

Orion stared at him for a long time. Zade stared at Kotan too. "London," Zade asked with shock. "Orion is… London?"

Orion finally replied, but without the mechanical voice. "Very clever Kotan Kimoro. I guess I can't be surprised. You are the smartest kid in the school." Orion removed the leather mask covering the head. It was indeed London's face who was behind the mask.

Zade and Kotan stared at her with surprise and anger. "Kotan," Alex asked confused. "Do you know her?"

"She's a classmate of mine," Kotan said angrily. "Now that I think about it, it does make sense. Back in the school, how they knew Flame was at the school."

"And at the Recreation center," Zade said in disbelief. "She was there too."

"She must have followed us here." Kotan said. "Watching us from a distance,"

Al heard every word of this, and found it all interesting. "So that's how the human found that cat." Al said. "And how she found all of you, though finding Morty and Rafur was a surprise, I really was expecting to find you Zade."

Something came to Zade's mind when Al said that. "Is she being controlled by Zarin?"

Al stared at him coldly. "So, you know the Master's name. And you know he controls the humans of our books."

"Answer my question," Zade demanded.

"Very well," Al agreed. "She's not technically being controlled. Zarin does not control our book owners directly. He only changes them." He snapped his fingers. His book owner Natashi who was ever silent like an obedient dog that has been ordered to sit walked over to him. "Zarin morphed their personalities. He made them fighting machines, and our batteries. It was simple really. He kept some emotions like anger and hate, and eliminated some emotions such as joy, and sadness. He even added some other emotions like the will to fight. Would you believe some humans don't even have the will to fight? Your friend London was one of those. Now she's the ultimate fighting machine, like my book owner, and all the others."

"You got to be kidding me," Edward said angrily looking at Al.

"What maniac changes the hearts of humans," Otto asked angrily. Everyone against Zarin was angered to hear this.

Zarin who watched the whole thing do to scrying grinned with amusement. "It appears I'm not very popular," he stated. "I guess some things never change." He chuckled as he continued to watch the events take place.

"London," Kotan called trying to get through to her. "Snap out of it, you're just being used by that mamodo Zarin?"

"Save your breath human," Al stated. "You can't get through to her with words alone. Zarin made it so no one change her. The only way to change her back is to destroy Hizoro's book. As you can see none can. Those two Hizoro defeated couldn't handle him, and look at those other two weaklings. They were defeated before we got here. You're so called friends are weak."

Alex and Otto hung their heads with the shame of reality. "We are weak," Otto said shamefully. "We can't help even if we could."

"The only reason we lasted this long was because Zade and Kotan were there to help us," Alex said. We aren't strong at all."

"Shut up," Kotan yelled. Both Alex and Otto looked at Kotan with surprise. "You aren't weak. Don't let the like of him tell you other wise. Would a weakling go through dangerous situation despite the odds? Would a weakling never give up, like you guys did?"

"Kotan's right," Zade said with determination. "You're all stronger then you think."

"We are," Alex asked amazed.

"That's right," Zade said with a determined look. "Just look deep within yourselves. You are strong, do you hear me? You have the power within you, which is how you become stronger, by looking at the power within your hearts."

"The power within," Otto repeated.

"They're right," Alex stated. "We got to stop doubting ourselves."

"Yeah," Otto agreed. "We have the power to win." Both the Tan and Violet Book began to glow. The two unconscious mamodo started to move.

In Zeffie's mind appeared the sight of her older brother's black eyes. Then she heard his voice. "You're pathetic little sister. Why don't you go back to the mamodo world? You're not needed in the human world at all. Besides you can't defeat me… weakling."

"That's a lie," Zeffie heard Zade's voice. She looked surprised at her surroundings presumed not seeable. "You're needed in this world in many ways. Alex needed a friend. I needed a friend. You are not weak. You are strong because you have friends that can help make you strong. Don't hide your true feeling forever Zeffie. We can help you… like you help me."

In Pachi's mind appeared the mamodo he faced. Every one of them covered in the shadows like a silhouette. There was Ace, Kell, and their book owners in the shadows. "Look at you," one of them said. "You needed the help of other mamodo to win a battle. You needed help to beat us. You aren't strong enough to win a battle by yourself, you can't protect your own book owner, can you… weakling?"

"That's not true," he heard someone say. It was Zade's voice. "You have the power to protect Otto. You have the power to win. There will be times when you need help. Just remember, you can count on me… like I can count on you."

The two opened their eyes angrily at the same time. Around Zeffie appeared a violet aura, and around Pachi came an orange one. They got up and stared at the enemy Hizoro.

"What is this," Al asked surprised. "How can they still be standing?"

"Are you ready Pachi," Otto asked. Pachi honked ready.

"Let's go Zeffie," Alex said.

"I am ready," Zeffie replied.

"Pathetic," Al said shaking his head. "They still want to continue," He grabbed his book owner's shirt. "Hizoro, wipe them all out." He then disappeared at teleporting speed.

Hizoro let out a great screech. He leaped high in the air and the mouths once again opened. He was ready for the spell again. London read the spell. "Rarud," Hizoro let out a high pitched scream once again. All around the top of the skyscraper, a black dome of sound appeared. Within the dome, all was silent. Nothing could be heard.

Everyone in the dome suffered from the sound. The sound was silent, but left a horrible ringing in their ears. It was so high it was silent, but affected them in horrible ways. They could see the fence and some broken stones start to fly up, and crumble. It was unbearable.

Otto and Alex were as affected as everyone, else, but despite this, they saw hope. They were not going to give up. They were going to win this… with their new spells. Otto looked at Pachi with reassurance. Alex looked at Zeffie with as much reassurance.

"The Fourth Spell," Otto read.

"The Fifth Spell," Alex read.

_Dio-Lastalon-Masaruk…Shourise-Sesseire…_

Pachi began to become enveloped in a shining light. He then grew to a large size, the size and took a new form. He was not a large Wooly Mammoth with Silver fur. His tusks were razor sharp with blade like spikes and metallic. Enveloping his body was a stone and metallic golden armor covering his back, his legs, and his head. Oval like bumps covered some parts of the armor. The mammoth was so massive, you could barley tell that the large animal everyone saw before them was just a little pink elephant. He was now massive, and looked much like a moving fortress.

Zeffie's eyes began to glow a bright violet color. Above them all was a large dark cloud that covered most of the remaining sunlight. The large dark cloud began to thunder, and the wind started to blow violently. The cloud then changed to take the form of a large cyclone that took another form. It was a huge dragon like head that looked down on all of them with yellow eyes.

"These spell," Zade said amazed. "What are they?"

"I don't know," Kotan said amazed. "But I think these are their ultimate spells."

"What is this," London asked confused. Just then, the larger more powerful Pachi started to charge at the opposing mamodo with great force as he let out a roar. "Raruk," London quickly read. Hizoro let out a shockwave of sound once again.

"Masasen," Otto read. Pachi let out a huge destructive boulder from his trunk like a cannon ball. The boulder was surrounded by and orange aura. The boulder seemed to go right through the sound and crashed right into Hizoro. Hizoro was knocked onto his back suffering from the explosive boulder.

"This new form," Zade stated. "It powered up Pachi's spell."

"And I don't think that's all," Kotan explained. "Look at him. Pachi is probably strong enough to topple a building without only this form." He looked up at the sky. "But what's Zeffie's spell?"

Hizoro could barley move. He just lay on his back with London next to him hurt. She dropped the book which now lay stuck in the bounded rope of Hizoro's saddle.

"Let's end this," Otto ordered. "Go get him Pachi," Pachi roared a great mammoth roar and charged at the enemy. The building shook every step the fierce mammoth took. When close enough, Pachi used his great trunk, and swatted him upward. Hizoro flew all the way up, through his own barrier, and into the sky at the large cloud.

"Now Zeffie," Alex yelled. "Attack," Zeffie through her hands high, and the large dragon opened its moth. Out of it came dozens of large black flaming meteors surrounded by a blue flame. Hizoro could do nothing. He was unable to dodge in time as dozens of colossal black meteors attacked. In a fiery explosion, Hizoro was engulfed in a black and blue flame. The book did not stand a chance as it was reduced to ashes in seconds. Hizoro gave one last unearthly screech before disappearing into the mamodo world.

From the distance, Al watched as his comrade disappeared. He stood on the skyscraper opposite of them looking up at the sky. "Looks like they're stronger then I thought. They managed to beat Hizoro. No matter, I am still in this world. As long as I'm here, their fate is sealed. He vanished in a teleporting speed.

Zarin was not too pleased with what he saw. Hizoro's defeat was an unexpected turn of events. "It looks like these insects will be tougher to swat then I thought." He heard the girl say.

Despite this, he seemed to smile. Zarin did not see any problem with one of his own going back to the mamodo world. "Oh well, loose some gain some. Hizoro outlived his purpose. Now I have all the items I need." He turned and saw the stone tablet stolen from the museum. On it was mamodo words, and the picture of a creature of some kind. "Soon, very soon, you will help me become king." He walked over and touched the tablet. "After all, you're worth more then twenty Hizoros."

Back at the skyscrapers, Otto, Alex, and their mamodos lay unconscious. Pachi was back to his original form, and was now resting near Otto. Zeffie rested near Alex. Zade tried to comfort an unconscious London.

"She should be free now," Kotan said glad her mamodo is not gone. Zade and Kotan went to check on the other. "Those spells must have taken a lot out of them," Kotan said.

"I can't believe how strong they are." Zade said amazed. "Do you think we can have powerful spells like those again?"

Kotan looked at the red spell book. "I'm sure we will," Kotan said with a nod.

The other two teams of mamodo were silent, as they observed the other two. Edward carried an unconscious Morty on his back. Mimi carried a still numb Rafur in her arms.

"We should get going," Edward stated. "We need to get our mamodo healed."

"Wait," Kotan said. "Go to the hospital and ask around for a nurse named Mina. She and her mamodo are our friends. They're great at healing. You should go to her. Tell her Kotan sent you."

"We'll do that," Mimi assured.

"And Kotan," Rafur said weakly. "Tell those four when they wake up… great job, and thanks."

Kotan nodded agreeing. "I will," he assured.

To be continued…

**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	28. Rusty and Geo's Hard Day

I thought I try something different today. Another two mamodo besides Zade and Kotan. Remember the Due date for all the mamodo again. August 24 2006. Submit all final mamodos. **

* * *

**

**Rusty and Geo's Hard Day**

Rusty and Geo walked down a dirt road. Geo looked at the map in one hand with a bag in the other with the words, bag of tricks on the side. "The town should be just ahead," Geo said looking at the map in his Italian accent. He looked at his mamodo who made a jester asking if he remembered something. "Yeah I know," He said with a grin. "This place is called Riverside Town. It reminds me a lot of when we first met too."

_Geo lay on the ground. He looked inside the bag of tricks bag he carried with him. He sat next to a river, and under a bridge in Italy._

"_Oh man," he said irritated. "Where is it?" He sighed heavily. "I lost it? Oh man, all my earnings, what's a matter with me." He then noticed something walking towards him. He looked to his right and saw a mime like kid with an indigo backpack who showed him a bag of card. "Those are the credits I lost," Geo stated. "I must have dropped these," He took the credits from the kid. _

"_Thanks kid," The kid waved his hand in a gesture saying your welcome. "What's wrong, can't you speak?" the kid shook his head. "That's no good," he said sadly. "Life must be tough for you. Life is tough for me too kid." The mime kid shrugged sadly and sighed. Geo interpreted the movement. "You're right, we got to move on, and live life to the fullest. So is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" The kid nodded and took something out of the backpack on his back. He showed an Indigo Book. _

"That river in Italy was where we met, and became partner," Geo stated. "But you know, when I asked if there was any way I could make it up to you, I thought giving you one of my toys, or buy you ice cream." Geo laughed, and Rusty made a laughing like movement though no sound came out.

Rusty and Geo walked down the street of a small town. They walked on a dirt road as they looked around for stuff to do. Rusty had his hands lazily behind his head as he looked about for a sucker. Geo with his bag of tricks and false items was ready for any sucker to come their way.

"You see someone," Geo asked. "You no see someone?" Rusty shook his head no. "I wonder where everybody is," Geo said looking around. The streets were almost abandoned. Nobody was around in the streets, there weren't even little kids playing.

They both looked through the window of an Inn. "Nobody's in the lobby," Geo stated. He looked at the sign that said No Vacancy. "If that's true then where is everybody? It's twelve O'clock there should at least be someone in the lobby." Rusty made a gesture saying there's something weird about this town. "I agree," Geo nodded. His face lit up with a brilliant suggestion. "Let's drive everyone out with our routine," he suggested. Rusty nodded agreeing.

Geo set up a large stand with items, goods, and trinkets all around the side and on it. He then got out a megaphone and started to yell and perform an advertising sequence… anime style.

"Come one; come all to The Traveling Duo's Traveling Business. We travel around the world to sell goods to all our neighboring countries. We will be here for a limited time, so buy our rare and exquisite items." Rusty held up a necklace. "Like this beautiful pearl necklace." It however was fake. Rusty then held up a red scarf. "And this hand crafted lovely silk scarf made of the finest materials at a cheap price of twenty two credits." They bought it at a dollar store. Rusty then held up a gold pocket watch. "And this antique pocket watch rare to this world, made in the old days in England. It must never be opened though. It's very delicate." It was really two sea shells with string. "So what's everybody waiting for," Geo asked. Rusty jumped in front of them holding up a banner with The Traveling Duo's Traveling Business painted on it. "Come buy from our store today."

The streets were still empty. The two awkwardly sweat dropped when they saw nothing happened. "Maybe we should try to door to door approach." Geo suggested.

Little did they know, they were being watched from up on a building. It was a sixteen year old girl with shoulder-length dark pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a tight, long-sleeved black shirt with a dark pink heart on the front, a dark pink skirt with thigh-length lime green socks, and black knee-length boots. She also wore a black ribbon in her hair and has a black choker around her neck. On all her fingers was one silver ring on each finger.

She looked at the two curiously and grinned. "Who are they? They look funny." She said chuckling. "I'm going to have fun with them," She said chuckling. She lifted her hands up. The rings on her fingers began to glow as she snapped her fingers. There was a glowing behind her as a young female voice read from a Dark Pink Spell Book.

_Mesai-Rigron…_

Geo knocked on one door to a house for some time. There was no answer. Rusty looked through the window and saw no one. This was the fourth house with no one in it.

"What kind of town has no people," Geo asked. Rusty made a gesture saying he does not know. "Something very screwy is going on in this town," Geo stated. "Maybe we should go look else where." Rusty nodded agreeing.

Just then, they heard something. They listened carefully to the loud sound. It sounded like music. "Is there a party going on," They looked over at a large hill where a big house was. "The music is coming from there," Geo said. Rusty made a gesture to go to the house. "Agreed," The two walked towards the direction of the large house.

They arrived at the entrance of the large house. They looked up at the white house and saw it was two stories high, with a garden of green grass, flowers, and vegetation of all sorts. They paid no attention to the garden and continued in the building.

Inside were a lot of people. There were people of all ages just standing in the room of the large mansion like house. They wore different clothes and all looked different. They were most likely the towns' people. There was only one thing they had in common. They all had scotch tape over their mouths. The room they stood in was empty and had no furniture. There were two stair cases leading to the second floor.

"What's this," Geo asked.

"Hey there," they heard someone say. The two looked up and saw her. On top of the stairs was a six year old girl with short light brown hair worn in a half-ponytail on the side of her head, and light blue eyes. She wore a yellow summer dress with a picture of a brown teddy bear on the front, and a light pink sweater over it. She also wears frilly white socks and black mary-janes, and has a light green backpack. In her arms were two things, a Dark Pink Spell Book, and a teddy bear in the other hand.

"Hi," she greeted happily. "I'm Mizuki." She made a cute little pose. "I'm small and cute, but don't let that fool you." Rusty and Geo stared at her with confusion. She then started to call out like a hyper little girl. "I'm going to beat you up; I'm going to beat you up." Just then, the sixteen year old from before walked from behind her and picked her up with one hand by the back of her shirt. With a confused helpless face, Mizuki was up on a coat hanging pole hanging by the back of her sweater. She stared angrily at the older girl and started to squirm around looking like an angry shark hanging by its tail tide to a rope. "What's the idea Sayuri? That wasn't very nice. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Because you're short," the girl Sayuri said with a grin. "I like it when short people squirm on coat hangers."

"You're so mean, get me down from here," she yelled angrily.

"In a moment," Sayuri said. She looked down at the other two. "So who are you two?"

"Us," Geo asked. In an over exaggerated fashion, he spun and did an introduction pose. "We are the great travelers Geo, and Rusty. You want it, we have it." He got out some of his "merchandise". "What may I interest you in today?"

"You're weird," Sayuri said giggling letting her book owner down from the coat hanger. "This is going to be fun," she said jumping over the stair railing sitting on it sideways on the railing as if she was showing off her legs. "Give them a taste of the first spell," she snapped. Mizuki was still angry, but read the spell none the less.

_Rigron…_

From both Sayuri's palms came long ropes with hooks at the end. One caught the coat hanger, and the other a piece of the stair case railing. She then threw them at the opposing mamodos.

"Watch out," Geo called. He got the Indigo Spell Book from his bag. He read a defense spell. "Seoshi," Rusty produces a dome of colorless glass around them. The wooden projectile hit the barrier and shattered. "That's a tough attack," Geo stated as the dome disappeared. Rusty made a random gesture. Geo translated it and looked at the people who looked scared, but still stood there, not moving. "You're right," Geo said. "Why aren't any of them moving?"

"They're still under my control," Sayuri explained.

"What do you mean," Geo asked.

"Like this," Sayuri said. "Mizuki, use the second spell."

"You got it," she agreed reading the spell book. "Mesai-Rigron," The rings on Sayuri's fingers began to glow, and strings came out of them winding out like they were wrapped around them. The ends of the strings went straight at Geo. The strings wrapped all around Geo's limbs, and vanished when complete.

"What's going on," Geo asked confused. Just then, he dropped the book and began to hit himself in his face with his own curled up fist. "What, ouch, stop." Rusty made a gesture asking what he is doing. "I'm not doing this by myself." Geo explained.

"I'm doing it," Sayuri explained moving her hands about with the nearly invisible strings. "I'm controlling him like a puppet." She began to laugh out loud. "I love to play with my opponents before I destroy them. That's why all there people haven't moved. I'm only playing with them. I'll let them go eventually, but right now… they're my own little puppets."

She continued forcing Geo to hit himself with both his fists. He fell on his back while continually giving himself a beating. "Ouch my noses, my eye, my cheek, Rusty help, ouch my forehead, my dignity, my pride," Rusty quickly picked up the book and put it on his hands. "Saisu," Geo quickly yelled. Rusty let out a boomerang of blue energy out and slashed through the strings.

When Geo stopped, he breathed heavily and got up. Rusty tilted his head with a look asking if he Geo was OK. "Don't worry, I'm fine." His face however showing bumps, bruises, and swelling disagreed.

Sayuri laughed again. "This is funny," she said amused. "You should see your face. It's so funny."

"Top laughing," Geo called wiping his face. "Let's get them Rusty," Geo ordered. He picked up the Indigo Spell Book. "You want a fight? You got one." He read from the spell book. "Gigano-Saisu," Rusty created an indigo orb with bat like wings and fired it at the foes.

Sayuri grabbed Mizuki quickly and jumped off the stairs dodging the attack. She dodged the attack landing on her feet on the first story floor. The attack destroyed some of the stairs, shattering it to pieces.

Some of the people that the attack went over fell to the ground on their knees. When they realized they could move, some of them took the tape from their mouths and began to run away from the battle field.

"Gigano-Saisu must have cut the strings controlling them," Geo said. Rusty nodded agreeing.

"Oh well," Sayuri said. "They bored me anyway. Let's get them Mizuki,"

"You got it," she read again. "Mesai-Rigron," Sayuri's rings began to glow again. The remaining people began to move again. There were about thirteen of them. There were seven men, two women, a little girl, and three teenage boys. The people charged at Geo and Rusty.

"Oh no," Geo said. "She must be ordering those people to attack us." He read another spell. "Seoshi," Rusty once again created a barrier around the two. The people began to kick and hit the barrier trying to get in.

"This is fun," Sayuri said with her grin as she moved her hands about like a composer in a music orchestra. "Don't you agree Mizuki?"

"Yeah, look at them," Mizuki said. "They're hiding behind a defense spell."

"Hold on Rusty," Geo ordered. "We go to hold on. We need to find a way to cut those strings." Rusty struggled to keep the barrier steady. He looked around for a way out of it, and then remembered one spell. He made a gesture only Geo could understand. Geo smiled. "I get it," he read another spell. "Giga-La-Seoshi," Rusty created a large indigo barrier all around them all. The strings were cut as the barrier appeared, separating one side from another. The remaining humans fell to their knees when freed. Geo canceled both the domes. "Get out of here," Geo said. "We'll take care of those two." They all agreed quickly getting up and running out the building joining the others that escaped.

"And I thought you two were idiots," Sayuri said. "Looks like I get to have more fun."

Mizuki read another spell. "Meseire-Rigron," The cut strings began to move. The hundreds of strings went up and dove down towards them. They started to shine as they went toward the two.

Geo read another defense spell. "Mi-Seshield," Rusty created a shining Indigo disk like shield in front of them. The strings impacted with the shield and pasted through it barley getting in front of Rusty and Geo. Upon closer examination, they discovered the strings had morphed together to make a large sharp spike like needle. As bother the shield and needle vanished.

"Not bad, let's see what you do against this," Sayuri challenged.

"Rigron," Mizuki read. Ropes once again appeared out of Sayuri's palms, and she began to spin around like a ballerina. The roped grabbed some pieces of the house. They grabbed floor pieces, stair pieces, and threw them at the opponents rapidly like randomly flicked corn cornels.

"Mi-Seshield," Geo read. Rusty once again created the same shield. The pieces impacted with it, pushing it back a little. The shield vanished when the attack was over with. Both Rusty and Geo breathed heavily. Their defense spells depending on the strength of the attack take a lot out of them.

"Are defense spells all you know," Sayuri asked disappointed. "You two bore me," She looked at her partner. "Let's use the fourth spell to finish them off. I'm done playing with them."

"You got it," She read the fourth spell.

_Gou-Mesarigroon…_

From Sayuri's hands came many ropes that had emitted a pink energy. The energy took the form of a massive gruesome pink puppet wielding a huge axe. It made a horrible laughing sound as it lifted if axe up to attack. Sayuri controlled the puppet using the ropes. "It's over," Sayuri called with a grin.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Geo said. "You ready Rusty?" Rusty nodded. "Then let's do it," the book started to shine its brightest.

_Dioga-Saifodon…_

From Rusty's palms fired a large Indigo Sphere that had six large bat like wings. It had Rusty's symbol, a circle with bat like wings in the front. The attack fired right towards the large puppet. The two ultimate attacks collided. From outside, the house could be seen blowing up, and shattering the house to pieces.

It was sunset. Sayuri held a worn out Mizuki on her back, with her teddy bear, and the spell book in her hands. The battle was a tie. "Looks like our enemies are getting stronger," Sayuri said with a grin. "Things should get more interesting from here on out." She began to run off, out of the town, and through the woods fleeing the town, and going home to Mizuki's own home town.

Rusty and Geo walked down the dirt road of the city worn out and dirty. They barley survived the battle. Breathing heavily, they looked up at the sky. "We survived another day." Geo said. "But we still did not make any money." Rusty looked as depressed as his partner. "I hope those people who owned that house doesn't come after us," Geo said taking a deep breath.

They continued to walk down the road until they noticed someone ahead. Standing before them were two people, one a six year old girl, the other an old Spanish man. Rusty and Geo stared at them curiously.

"Seniors," the man greeted. "My name is the Professor,"

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodos introduced... 

Sayuri: A mamodo girl that is very mischievous, and enjoys teasing small kids, especially her own book owner. Uses Puppetry Spells.


	29. Steel Sand

**My special thanks**

As of today I will no longer accept any mamodos submitted as of this chapter, no exceptions, no special favors. I now have more then enough to make a story. It will be a long time before this story will be finished. In the mean time, I would like to thank all the people for their submitions. It's because of them, and everyone else who sumbited a mamodo that I have my story.

Darth Osiris, Lady-Azura, Rahkshi500, BrokenHeart Solider, Jason Kent, GoGoJirachi, archangelblader, Senku Kumarii, Annonomus, GrUdGe, Zeon Bell, spottedear94, R.M, RevivedSin, mysteryyoungster, caliblade, mangafreak, Fire Thief, Joe zee Canadian, and Vixen Kitsune.

To all those I did not mention, sorry but there all alot of you. To all of you who submitted a mamodo, I like your ideas for mamodos. None of you can any longer submit any new mamodos, but you can submit any changes you have to mamodos or spells. Since I have more then enough mamodos to make a story, alot of these mamodos will not make it in my stories. I apologize ahead of time for those that have mamodos that did not make it in yet. Once again, thank you all for your submitions. Remember, it is because of all you we have this story.

**

* * *

**

Steel Sand

Mara walked down the road with Leo following. Her mission was simple. She was instructed to look for more mamodo to join Master Zarin. Their strength was depleting rapidly, and help was needed. She had so far found no mamodo.

Mara looked up at the sky sadly. "Where are you my darling?" she asked the skies. "I searched all over the world for you." She turned to Leo. "Do you think we'll see my beloved soon?"

"It depends on if his book wasn't destroyed yet," Leo said. "I really don't know, but if it hasn't yet he should be in this world still."

"So there's still hope," she said cheering up again. "There is still hope I can see him. The only reason I join Zarin was to get his attention." She smiled as she remembered. "So many times I was rejected by him. But still I peruse him. I will find him even if it's the last thing I do, and…" she stopped. She looked to her right sensing something. "Is it," she asked. She began to run in the direction she looked to. "Come on Leo," she ordered, Leo following her.

Meanwhile, Sanos and Raymund were in the middle of a forest were they rested. Actually Raymund rested, Sanos looked at him irritated. "Why are you still slacking off? We won't get anything done if you just lay there doing nothing."

"Chill bro, we already got eight spells," Raymund said. "You've been training me non stop ever since we met that lightning kid. Why don't we just chill."

"Because we need to get stronger," Sanos said. "Slacking off will only make us weak."

"And over training will make us tired," Raymund said carelessly.

"Raymund I swear," Sanos yelled. "You are possibly the most annoying person I ever met in my entire life."

"Sweaty," Sanos heard from behind him.

Sanos' face dropped and turned into a face of fear. "Oh no," he said as he slowly turned. There behind him was Mara staring at him with shock and happiness, Leo behind her. Sanos stepped back and screamed. "Not you,"

"Sanos, my darling," Mara called happily teary eyed. With her arms opened wide.

Sanos let out a scream as he hid behind Raymund. "Raymund, save me," Sanos yelled panicking. Raymund got up from where he laid and scratched his head. "Don't just stand there looking like a lazy baboon, we have to fight her off."

"Who is she," Raymund asked confused.

"Oh you must be his book owner," Mara said with a smile. She made a cute little pose and winked. "I'm the beautiful Mara. I am Sanos' girlfriend, and fiancé,"

"Fiancé," Raymund repeated teasingly. "I didn't know Sanos was that kind of dude,"

"I'm not," Sanos said angrily.

"But what about all the times we spent together," Mara asked. "Don't you remember our story from the mamodo world?"

"Oh no, not again," Leo said irritated.

"We grew up together as next door neighbors," Mara began. "We were both rich next door neighbors. Our parents were great friends, and eventually we became friends."

"I didn't want to be your friend," Sanos yelled angrily. "You stalked me ever since I knew you. I couldn't go to the bathroom without getting nervous and look around to see if you were watching."

"So that's why you look around before going to the bathroom." Raymund pointed out.

"Eventually we became lovers," Mara continued. "We go out on dates all the time. You even gave me flowers everyday."

"You blackmailed me," Sanos yelled angrily. "And I still haven't found those pictures yet." He whispered to himself.

"And eventually, during a romantic sunset on top of a large hill grassy hill, he asked me to marry him." Mara said blushing.

"So not what happened," Sanos once again yelled. "It was the middle of the afternoon, you tricked me to come to a cliff in the middle of a desert, you asked me to marry you, and when I said no, you pushed me off the cliff. I was holding on the ledge, and you threatened to leave me if I don't say yes."

"And you said yes," Raymund asked slyly.

"I let go," Sanos stated.

"You really have some commitment issues," Raymund stated sweat dropping.

"We were so close back in the mamodo world," Mara stated. "I kept on trying to get close to him."

"I was trying to get away from you," Sanos yelled.

"He constantly serenades me with presents," Mara happily said.

"I was throwing anything I could get my hands on to fight you off," Sanos yelled once again.

"I was young and innocent girl that lived in a rich community, falling in love." Mara said blushing.

"You were an insane delusional girl who lives in her own La-La land," Sanos yelled.

"I just can't get over how much you love you," Mara said looking up at the sky.

"I don't love you," Sanos angrily called. He turned to Raymund. "Raymund, get rid of her."

"But this is fun," Raymund stated.

"Raymund," Sanos growled angrily.

"Say Mara," Leo interrupted. "I hate to interrupt, but we have our orders."

"Oh yes," she said sadly. "But my darling Sanos," she looked at him teary eyed. "Sweaty, I'm sorry, but I'm working for a mamodo helping him to become king. I have orders to destroy other mamodo's books."

Sanos and Raymund did not like where this was going. "So you want to battle us," Sanos asked.

"I don't want to," she said in an over dramatic display. "But I must. Please forgive me… Leo."

Leo read the first spell. "Garon," from Mara's palm fired a large metal spiked battering ram.

"Not good," Raymund said reading from his Pale Brown Spell book. "Sushield," Sanos created a large wall of hardened sand that erupted from the ground. The metal bar impacted with the defense spell and both were destroyed.

"Looks like we have no choice," Sanos said. "Show no mercy."

"You got it," Raymund agreed. He read another spell. "Ganzu-Sanis," From Sanos' hands fired multiple balls of sand.

"I apologize again," Mara said with tears in her eyes. "But it must be done,"

Leo read another spell. "Ganzu-Garon," from Mara's hands fired multiple mace balls. With deadly accuracy, she caused the multiple attacks to impact and shatters the sand. It continued towards Sanos and Raymund. The two comically panicking started dodging running from left to right avoiding the attacks.

When the attack was over, they both sat on the ground breathing heavily. "That was a close one," Raymund stated.

Sanos cursed as he realized their spells are physically stronger then their sand spells. "We got to use stronger spells,"

"I got it covered," Raymund said reading another spell. "San-Zerusen," Sanos launched from his palms two large fists of sand.

"Am-Granzu," Leo read. On both of Mara's hands formed large metal drills that spoon at a high velocity. She ran towards the fists of sand land attacked them both with each drilling hand.

"Crud," Raymund," Sanos called. "Do something, use an armor spell,"

"Sanruk," Raymund read. Sand began to appear all over Sanos' body. They sand molded, and hardened to form a gladiator's armor of sand all over his body. "I'll give you some more," Raymund said reading another spell. "Am-Sanis," On both Sanos' hands formed large fists of sand.

"I got you now," Sanos said angrily.

The drills on Mara's hands vanished as she looked at her "darling" with love in her eyes. "You look so cute in that sand armor," she said with love in her voice. "I hope our children look as cute as you."

Sanos shuttered when he heard that. "Will you stop that," he yelled running at her angrily. He manipulated the sand all over him and on his fists to form spikes and attack.

"Garon-Kiro," Leo read from the Bronze Spell Book. Mara slashed flat metal blades at Sanos slicing through the spikes and at Sanos. The blades impacted with Sanos and he was knocked backwards crashing into the ground.

The sand armor disintegrated as Sanos slowly got up. "You OK bro," Raymund asked concerned.

Sanos rubbed his arm. "Yeah, I had the armor, so that attack didn't hurt me that much."

"Oh how I wish we shouldn't do this," Mara said sadly. "But be glad it is me, other then the others I work with. They would show no mercy. They battle too seriously."

"You mean you weren't being serious," Sanos asked shocked. "I don't believe it, what do we do now? Her spells are too strong. How do we stop her?"

"You could ask her if you could settle all this over a date." Raymund joked.

"Oh shut up," Sanos said irritated.

"Now we must fight again, once again my love, forgive me," Mara said in her overly dramatic tone. "Leo, give him a spell that represents my love for him."

"Spare me," Leo said sighing. He read another spell irritated. "Ei-Garon," Mara fired from her hand a large mace that was attached to a chain. The mace was burrowing under the ground, and rose up, and burrowed down every second like a burrowing worm.

"Raymund, a defense spell, quickly," Sanos ordered.

"You got it," Raymund read. "Sushield," Sanos once again created a large wall of hard sand.

"That won't work," Leo stated. The mace traveled under the shield and rose up from below it. A shocked Sanos and Raymund were hit hard by the attack. The two lay on the ground in pain.

"That attack," Raymund said holding his side. "That was sneaky."

Sanos got up slowly as both spells vanished. "Get up Raymund," Sanos ordered. "There's no way I am loosing to this loon." Raymund slowly got up as his mamodo instructed.

"So what do we do," Raymund asked.

"We still have two spells," Sanos stated. "Let's try the Third Spell."

"You got it," Raymund agreed. "Cross your fingers and hope this works," he read the third spell. "San-Spried," From Sanos' hands fired a large tidal wave of sand rushing at the foes like a raging river.

"This doesn't look good," Leo stated. He read another spell. "Gishield," Mara caused a large Metal Circular Shield with spikes to appear before them. The sand wave impacted with the shield. Some sand rushed by them as if it were water. Mara held her ground and tried her best to make sure the sand does not attack either her or her book owner.

When the sand attack was over with, the shield vanished as the sand vanished as well. "That was a strong spell," Mara said with stars in her eyes. "I can just imagine…"

"Please don't let what she's going to say next involving children," Sanos thought irritated.

"Oh man," Raymund said rubbing the back of his head. "Not cool. What do we do now? She's too tough."

"Her spells may be strong, but we still have one spell left." Sanos said. "I didn't think we'd have to use it, but we got no choice."

"Got it bro," Raymund agreed. The Spell Book began to glow brightly. "Here we go," Raymund read the spell.

_Jao-Baisanis… _

Sanos put his hands to the ground and a whirlpool of sand appeared before them. Rising from the center of the whirlpool raised a large monstrous worm composed of sand. It let out a roar as it looked down at its foes with no eyes, and a row of sharp teeth.

"Wow," Mara said with twinkling eyes. "You're spell is so cool… but…" Leo read from the Bronze Spell Book as it shown a very bright light.

_Dero-Garonzu…_

From Mara's palms fired a large metal Serpent. It was as big as the giant sand worm. It had shining yellow eyes, and where its mouth should be was a massive drill that span at a high velocity. The serpent attacked.

The sand worm had impacted with the Metal drill. From the distance, any one person could see the two rising out of the forest and attacking. As the two attacked, there was an explosion of dusty sand all over the large forest. What happened in the center is unknown.

It was sunset. Mara looked at it from on top a hill romantically. She wondered where her "darling" had gone. With Leo resting next to her, she smiled as she walked over to the ledge and sighed with joy blushing. She began to yell from on the cliff. "Sanos, I love you. Where ever you are, I just want you to know, we will be reunited someday."

Sanos and Raymund waddled through the forest. They barley escaped the attack and now walked in pain and exhausted down the dirt road. Mara's words reached Sanos. He shivered when he heard the sound of Mara's voice.

Sanos collapsed on the ground. He lay on his back irritated. "What are you doing," Raymund asked.

"Chilling," Sanos coldly replied.

Raymund laughed when he heard this. "I guess even Casanovas need their rest."

"Raymund," Sanos said coldly. Raymund looked at him curiously. "Remember when I said you are possibly the most annoying person I ever met in my entire life?"

"Yeah," Raymund said with a smile.

"I'm considering taking that back," Sanos replied coldly.

"Thanks," Raymund thanked with a smile. After thinking about what he said, he looked down at him confused. "Considering?" Sanos sighed heavily. However, he sat up quickly sensing something. "What's up," Raymund asked. Sanos was looking at one direction oddly. Raymund turned to his direction.

"Greetings mi amigos," they were greeted by a Spanish man and a small shy little mamodo girl.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It will be a while before I update agin. It may be a few days, I'm not sure. It's so I can update all my other stories. 

Please Review. 


	30. The Clouds Look Nice

Sorry for not updating for a long time. I know, two months. But I did say it would be a while before I updated. Well, to all of the impatient ones, this chapters's for you. **

* * *

**

**The Clouds Look Nice**

"Look at them," Niki said loving the view from above. She wore a white shirt, pink skirt, knee high white socks, and blue shoes. It was what she wore when she was not in school. She laid on the grassy fields with her cat like mamodo she dubbed Flame on her belly. Flame curled up almost asleep. Both of them were dirty and covered in dust. Next to Niki's head was a rectangle shaped pile of ashes.

Niki loved to look at the clouds. She spent hours a day looking at them. "So Flame, do you like the clouds?" Niki asked Flame. Flame said nothing, but yawned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Flame opened her eyes and looked at her irritated. She thought of her as a good person, but was rather annoyed by the lack of the communication between the two.

"I just want to lie here and look at the clouds all day, how about you?" Niki asked. Flame looked up at the clouds, and wondered what she found so fascinating about a bunch of puffy white things.

Niki sat up holding Flame in her arms. "I always love looking up at the sky after doing exhausting things," she stated. Then she looked up at the sky. "Don't you Flame?"

Flame shook her head irritated. All she wanted to do was relax, and Niki was talking. They just survived a battle, and all she wanted was peace and quiet. She remembered the battle just ten minute ago. It started at the mall.

_Flame hissed at the opposing team. One was an eight year old mean looking mamodo kid. He had, pale white skin, and mamodo lines under his red eyes. He wore a dark blue hat, black gloves, and a large black overcoat over his entire body. He gave a grin of sharp white teeth as he stared at Flame and Niki manically. _

_Flame glared at the opponent with an angry scolding look. Niki just smiled and waved her hand. "Hello little girl, that's a lovely coat you have on." Flame's expression turned to an irritated look, with eyes similar to Kotan's when he gets irritated. _

_The mamodo kid was steamed when he heard this. "I'm a boy you stupid human," he yelled angrily. _

"_I'm sorry," she apologized._

"_Now listen," the mamodo boy said with a grin. "I wish to challenge you to a mamodo battle. Meet me and my book owner at the grassy hills in one hour. We battle there, and the looser gets their book destroyed, you got that?" _

_Flame replied by hissing. She looked back at her book owner who was admiring a window with stuffed animals. "Awe, so cute," she said with hearts over her head. She looked back at the mamodo boy. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Both mamodo's stared irritated at the dense girl. _

_They were at the hill, Flame ready to battle, but Niki with her head in the clouds. It was one hour later from the given time. Niki scratched the back of Flame's ears. "So, do you think we'll meet that nice little girl again?" Flame bit the side of Niki's hand as she always does when irritated. It was kind of like a running gag which ended with Niki with a smile, but waterfall like tears coming from her eyes. "What was that for?" _

_Meanwhile, the mamodo had arrived. It stood on the opposite hill with his book owner, a man in his late fifties, who wore a tacky brown suit, grey pants, and black shoes. His eyes were black, and his hair was grey. Next to him was the mamodo kid. _

"_Looks like those weakling decided to show up," the kid said. "This battle should be a piece of cake." He looked at his book owner. "Terk, let's attack them while their attentions not on us." _

"_Got it Lok," The old man referred to his mamodo. He got out an Ochre spell book and read a spell. _

_Neshir…_

_Out of the kid's palm came a blast of white energy. Flame noticed this, and jumped on Niki, tackling her down. The attack went by missing the two and crashing into a hill leaving a small crater. _

_Flame got on her feet and glared at the enemy angrily. Niki got up as well with a confused face. "That wasn't very nice," she said. Flame hissed at her saying to get the book out. "Do we have to fight?" Flame nodded seeing no other option. "OK," Niki said getting out the Cherry Color spell book. She read the first spell. "Shudoruk," A fire engulfed Flame, and the cat mamodo gained her silver armor. _

"_Trek, get them with our nest spell," Lok ordered. _

"_You got it," The old man read another spell. "Neshiruga," The kid faced both his palms at the two. A beam of white energy fired from his hands. Flame tackled Niki causing her to tumble down the hill. Then she dodged the attack easily with speed fast enough to tackle the mamodo that attacked her. Both were knocked down that hill. _

"_You," Lok said angrily kicking the smaller mamodo away. Niki growled glaring at him ready to attack. _

_From the other hill, Niki dizzily got up, and looked over at the fight between the two mamodos. "Flame looks like she's in trouble," she opened the book. "I better help her out." She began to read the spell book. "Gigano-Shudoruk," The cat mamodo began to shine a golden light as it attacked its opponent in a blinding speed. _

_Lok was hit directly by the fierce attack and was knocked into the ground hard. He quickly got up and glared angrily at Flame. "You little…" he glared at his book owner still on the hill. "Try again, and don't hold back," _

"_Neshiruga," Terk read. Lok fired another beam of energy at Niki. Flame once again ran over at a blinding speed, bit the back of Niki's shirt, and vanished with great speed. The attack missed, causing a crater where Niki was. _

_Niki and Flame appeared on a hill above Lok. Lok looked up at them and grinned figuring it out. "Those two fight using hand to hand combat. If that cat gets close to me, it will attack, but because it uses close combat, it will leave its book owner wide open for a long distance attack. That cat may be fast, but all I need is one attack to send it back to the mamodo world." _

_Flame breathed heavily as she glared at her opponent. She knew she would not be able to keep this up. If she wonders too far away from Niki, Lok will attack her. She needed to find a way to protect Niki but strike at long distances. There was only one spell that can do that. It was the second spell. Flame meowed twice trying to symbolize the second spell._

"_What was that kitty," Niki asked. "You want me to pat you on the head twice? OK," she was about to, when Flame bit her hand twice with irritation. Once again, waterfalls of tears came from Niki's eyes as she said with a smile. "Oh I see, you want me to read the second spell." One thought was in Flame's mind as she let go… baka. Niki read the second spell. "Shudorsen," from Flame's tail fired three cones of fire. _

_Lok jumped out of the way barley missing the three. He looked up with concern. "No, they know a long distance attack. No matter, I'll finish them off either way." He looked at Terk. "Use the third spell." _

_Terk read the third spell. "Ganjas-Neshiruga," The kid furiously pounded the ground. From under Flame and Niki, they could see a white light. A barrage of energy blasts erupted from the ground and scattered around the two, exploding on contact with the ground surrounding them. _

_The two were barley hit by the monstrous attack, and suffered major damage. They lay feet away from the attack site barley surviving the attack. Niki sat up, and Flame stood up, both badly hurt. _

"_That wasn't very nice," Niki said hurt badly. _

"_Tough," Lok stated. He looked at Terk again. "Once more," _

"_Ganjas-Neshiruga," Terk read. Once again, Lok pounded the ground, and once again erupted a barrage of energy beams. Flame grabbed Niki, and the two vanished in high speed. They appeared once again on another hill away from them. _

_Flame was stumped. Both she and Niki needed a plan to win this battle. Their most affective attacks were close distance, but they needed to stay far away to win the battle. "What do we do," Niki asked realizing the seriousness of the situation. _

"_Ganjas-Neshiruga," Terk once again read. Said spell was once again activated as beams of energy erupted from the ground again. Flame grabbed Niki and the two vanished at high speed appearing on another hill, missing the attack. _

_Niki then noticed something about where they are. Lok had to get closer to them every time he used his attack, and farther away from Terk. Niki realized that maybe they can use this to their advantage. This was going to be the first time she ever said this to anyone. "Flame I have a plan." _

"_Oh no," Flame thought. She thought what ever it was; it would be useless or stupid. When Niki whispered in her ear, she was surprised to find it was not at all. On the contrary, it was the smartest thing Niki ever said to her. _

"_Are you ready," Niki asked. Flame nodded with a grin. "OK, let's go," She read the spell. "Shudoruk," A sliver flame surrounded Flame as her armor strengthened. _

"_That won't save you," Lok said. "Again Terk," _

"_Ganjas-Neshiruga," Terk read. As the attack once again came from the ground, the two vanished once more at high speed. This time however at a longer distance, three hill away. _

"_Looks like their running," Lok stated. "They won't get far." He began to run after them. Terk stayed behind looking out to see what they were up to. _

_Lok saw them duck behind a hill. He came up with the idea of striking them from above. After climbing the hill, he looked down and saw Niki standing there, looking up at him. _

_Lok grinned looking down at the defenseless book owner. His grin turned to a frown when he realized the mamodo wasn't there. He realized what they must be planning. "Nice try," Lok stated. "You're planning to attack me when I let my guard down. But if I attack you first, then well… so much for your plan." He pointed his palm at Niki ready for Terk to cast another spell. "You won't attack me any time soon. Terk cast the spell now." After a few seconds, nothing happened. "Terk," he called angrily. "What are you doing, I said…" He looked back. He saw he was far away from Terk for him to hear him. _

_Niki's lips formed a sly grin. "Who ever said you're the one we were going to attack?" Niki asked slyly. Flame once again appeared before Niki. Niki held on to her neck and read the spell. "Gigano-Shudoruk," the two were enveloped in a golden light, and they vanished from sight in a blinding speed. _

_From Terk's part, he could not make up what was going on. He and Lok were at least an eighth of a mile away from each other. _

"_What's going on over there," Terk asked himself. "What is Lok doing?" Just then, in a blinding light, Niki and Flame appeared before Terk. He stepped back surprised to see them. "What, how?" _

"_Pretty smart huh," Niki asked. "We made distance between you and your mamodo. That's why we were running from you, not because we were scared, but because we were just trying to make distance. The farther we went, the farther you two were from each other. And now that you two are far enough, we can go for you. Your mamodo was too busy worrying about us, that protecting you hasn't even crossed his mind." The book began to glow. "Drop you book and leave," Flame hissed angrily. _

_Terk realizing there was no option did as instructed. He threw the book on the ground and retreated quickly. _

"_This ends now," Niki said. She read the spell. "Shudorsen…" _

Niki and Flame now lay on the hill next to the pile of ashes. Niki smiled happy both over their victory and the fact she could look at the clouds on such a beautiful day.

Flame stared at her book owner amazed. Niki was a lot smarter then she acted, Flame admitted. To come up with that plan, and succeed, that was something that Flame thought she couldn't accomplish by herself.

Niki looked back at Flame and smiled. "Hey Flame," she said scratching the back of her ear. "Thank you for protecting me." She sighed heavily. "I think it's ironic that because we protected each other, we won the battle. But that mean mamodo didn't even look back at his book owner. He ended up loosing the battle because of it." She smiled an even bigger smile. "You like me don't you?"

Flame opened her mouth. The frightened Niki flinched thinking Flame was going to bite her hand again. Instead, Flame licked her hand. The shocked Niki watched as the little kitten licked the side of her hand. This was the first sign of affection Flame had ever shown to Niki. Niki smiled again. The two of them looked up at the clouds once more.

After a few peaceful minutes of cloud gazing, Flame's ears flinched and she turned to see two figures standing near them. Niki looked up curiously at the two figures Flame noticed. One was a little shy looking girl, and the other a tall old Spanish man.

"The clouds sure are nice aren't they," the Spanish man asked.

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodos Introduced...

Lok: A bad mamodo kid that cares more about defeating his enemy then his own book owner. Uses Energy Spells. Book Destroyed by Flame.


	31. Play Doctor

Another short chapter. Sorry I'm not updating as much as I used to. I just have alot to do. I got other stories and stuff. I will try and update as soon as possible.**

* * *

**

**Play Doctor**

"He's in there Angus," a girl's voice said. It was a small nine year old girl with blond hair in pigtails, and green eyes. She had glasses on her face, and around her body was a green cloak.

"So Kiza, do we go for it?" a thirty man asked in a Scottish accent. He had red hair and brown eyes. He had Scottish attire and a Cotton Candy Pink Spell Book in his hands. They looked up at a tall hospital. It was almost time for the sun to come up.

From inside, Zoki, wearing Mina's Nurse Outfit was telling one of his stories to the children in the children's section of the hospital.

"And that was how I saved Christmas," Zoki said concluding his story. The kids with awe and amazement talked among themselves amazed at the story.

"Zoki," he heard Mina say. He turned and saw his book owner looking at him with a cold stare. "What nonsense are you telling these children?"

"Not nonsense," Zoki said looking innocent. "Just some amazing things I did in the mamodo world."

"Just come with me," she said irritated. "There's a man on the fourth floor with second degree burns and I need your help. And you kids, it's too early for you all to be up. The sun isn't even up yet. Go back to sleep now." The kids moaned and complained.

"But I was going to tell these kids how I wrestled the fire breathing Prairie Dog," Zoki said complaining as much as the kids.

"Speaking of fire," Mina said slyly looking around. "Where did I put your book?"

"Okay, Okay," Zoki said in a panicking tone. He knew it was an empty threat, but it always scared him the way she said it. "Bye kids," Zoki said waving goodbye to his fans.

"Bye Duke Zoki," the kids replied.

"Duke Zoki," Mina asked staring at Zoki irritated.

"Yep, Duke Zoki," Zoki replied proudly.

"I don't even want to know," Mina said sighing heavily.

"Oh come on Mina," Zoki said patting her back. "Don't be like that. You found my stories amusing when we first met, remember?"

"I rather not," she said recalling the memory.

_Mina was dressed neat in her blue business dress and black business shoes. Her hair was a bit shorter, and she wore glasses. She had a large purse in her hands that held papers for her interview. She was to go to the hospital, and be interviewed for a job as a nurse in training. Mina was a shy woman, who had very little confidence in herself. _

"_I need to make a good impression at work no matter what," the woman thought. "But I don't think I'll do well. I always mess up on things like this." She hung her head in shame. "I am so lame." She sighed heavily. _

"_What's wrong?" she heard a voice said. She turned around and saw a boy in violet with a magnolia book in his right arm. He looked at her with some concern. "You look down lady." He said. "Anything I can do to help?"_

_She sighed again. "Hey kid," she greeted. "Enjoy your youth while you can. Once you become an adult, things get difficult." _

"_Really," he asked tilting his head to the right. "To me, life is difficult already. I got this battle to do, all these mamodo to beat. My life is difficult." _

"_Battle," she asked. "What do you mean battle?" _

_The kid showed her the Magnolia book. "If you can read this book, then I'll explain." She looked confused. "I like you. I hope you can read it."_

"Mina," she heard her mamodo's voice call his name. She looked down and saw her mamodo with a fearful look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I sense a mamodo in the hospital." Zoki replied.

"A mamodo," Mina asked. "Is it anyone we know?"

"No," Zoki replied. "It's a mean one. I can feel it. It's downstairs looking for us."

"Are they downstairs in the lobby?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," Zoki said with a nod. He looked at the floor. "No wait. They're now on the second floor. They're climbing the stairs."

"The stairs," Mina repeated. "In that case, let's lead them to the roof."

"Got it," he said with a nod.

The two Zoki was talking about was on the stairs. They walked all the way up to the third floor. The one named Kiza looked around irritated.

"I sense a mamodo around here somewhere." She said. She looked up at the stairs above.

"Ganzu-Jukir," she heard someone say. A barrage of needles fell down towards them from the next floor.

"Angus, watch out." Kiza warned. "They're above us." Her book owner read a spell.

_Sukra…_

Kiza fired a large cannon ball like candy that knocked away the needles. She looked up irritated. "So it is him." Zoki peered down, and turned around running to the roof. "After him," Kiza ordered. The two ran up the stairs following the mamodo.

Zoki joined Mina two stairs ahead of him. "Did we get their attention?" Mina asked.

"Yep," he said with a nod. "Let's get going." The two ran up the stairs like they were on fire. They needed to get to the roof before they cast any more spells.

The two had arrived at the roof. It was pretty much empty besides a water tower in the corner. Mina looked at the dark sky. The sun still will not rise.

Mina looked behind her. The team still did not arrive. She looked at Zoki who glared at the doorway the team is supposed to enter through angrily. He always was over protective when it came defending her. He can get to the point where he nearly beats a person to a pulp if she or anyone she holds dear to her is threatened. When he gets like that, it would be hard to believe he was the same person who tells ridiculous stories all the time.

"_So you're name is Zoki," Mina said. She sat on a bench with Zoki next to her. She held the Magnolia spell book in her hand. "So tell me a little about yourself. If I'm going to help you become king, I think that I should know what kind of person you are."_

"_Well," he said thinking. "Let's see, where to start?" he then had an expression on his face suddenly appear as though he recalled something. "I'm a pirate." He said with a wink. Mina did not know how to respond to that. She just looked at him strangely. "And not just any pirate. I'm the notorious pirate that went by the name of green beard. Yep, my beard was green and everything." _

_He then knitted together a tale about musketeers, robots, and green baskets with legs. When he was done, Mina jus stared at him. The last sentence Zoki said was, "And that was how I saved that village of midgets from the volcano." After a few silent seconds, Mina began to chuckle. Her chuckle slowly grew until it was a loud laughter. _

"_That story made absolutely no sense." She said laughing more. "It was probably the most ridiculous thing I ever heard."_

"_Glad I can make you smile." Zoki said with a grin. "I really like you." He stood up. "I really like you." _

"_I like you too Zoki," Mina said getting up as well. She looked at the book. "Say Zoki." She said. "What kind of king do you want to be?" Zoki's smile changed when he heard that. He looked depressed. _

"They're here," Zoki stated. Mina snapped back to reality. There standing a few yards away was that other team. Zoki glared angrily at them. "You came for me, didn't you?" Zoki asked. "Well here I am Kiza."

"It's about tie I found you." Kiza said.

"Do you know her?" Mina asked.

"She's a bad mamodo from the mamodo world." Zoki replied. "She used to pick on weaker mamodos, and cause trouble for me and everyone else who she saw as unfit."

"Unfit," Mina asked confused.

"Her definition of mamodo she sees as inferior." Zoki explained.

"And Zoki there is especially unfit." Kazi interrupted cruelly. "All those ridiculous stories he's always tells, the fact that he wears girl clothing, and let's not forget that ridiculous personality. No wonder everyone hates him." Zoki looked away angrily. Mina noticed this. "Now Angus, let's send the pain back to the mamodo world."

Angus read from the spell book. "Gigano-Sukra," Kiza put together her hands, and a giant red candy ball fired from it. It rocketed towards Zoki and Mina.

"Rekoshield," Mina read the defense spell. A white shield with a read cross appeared in front of them. The two spells impacted and the candy was destroyed easily. The shield vanished.

"Mina, cast that spell." Zoki demanded.

"You got it," Mina agreed reading a spell. "Ganzu-Jukir," Zoki fired a barrage of needles out to attack.

"Sukrashield," Angus read. A shield composed of candy appeared in front of the two. The shield held up well. There was no sign of the shield beginning to break.

"Now," Kazi called. "Read the spells."

Angus did as told. "Frostin," From Kazi's palms sprayed a layer of sticky caramel. It was sprayed in a wave ready to cover them both.

"Knock it away Mina," Zoki called.

"Remidio," Mina read. Zoki fired a wave of sticky red liquid covering the caramel. Both the caramel and red liquid mixed and stopped in its tracks. The entire field in front of them was sticky, and covered in a mix of caramel and red liquid.

"Don't think that will save you," Kazi said angrily. "The spell Angus, read it."

"Ion-Frostin," Angus read. Kazi put her hands to the ground and a tidal wave of caramel spread all over. This attack was not able to be dodged. Zoki embraced Mina in a futile attempt to protect her. Both were washed away in the sticky wave of caramel. They were knocked all the way back to the other end of the roof.

When the spell was done with, Zoki stood up slowly trying to not be an open target for an attack. He helped Mina up as well.

Kazi laughed as she looked at the two help each other up. "Simply pathetic," she said. "Your weakness is why I detest you so much Zoki." She said insultingly. "You are way too soft. You were hated in the mamodo world, and you are hated hear. How will anyone accept a pathetic creature like you as King? It may as well be another one of your little stories. Well I got news for you, the crown will be mine. I deserve it more then worthless slime like you. Do you understand now?"

Zoki looked down frustrated. Mina looked at him with concern. Her expression changed to an angry looked when she heard Kazi laugh again.

"_What kind of king do you want to be?" Zoki's smile changed when he heard that. He looked depressed. _

"_I want to be a well loved king." He said. "I want people to acknowledge me. I want to feel important." _

_Mina looked at the spell book and Zoki's face. "To feel important." She repeated. "So you're like me." To feel important was why she wanted to be a nurse in the first place. She understood completely what he wanted. _

She snapped back to reality. She glared at the mamodo girl who still laughed mockingly at Zoki.

"Shut up you unfit little girl," Mina yelled angrily. Kazi stopped laughing. Everyone looked at Mina. "What's wrong worthless slime? Do you not like being called names like a pathetic creature?" Kazi glared angrily at Mina. "You have some nerve thinking yourself superior because someone is different." She put a hand on Zoki's shoulder. "I bet you don't even know the first thing about Zoki other then what you believe about him. Well let me tell you something about him. He does not tell others that they are useless, or that they are slime. He compliments, plays, and loves them all. Zoki may not be the best at everything, but he's a better person then you."

Zoki looked at Mina with amazement. "She has changed," Zoki thought. "She used to be shy and lack confidence, but now..." Mina stood tall and proudly, not letting that mamodo girl intimidate her at all. She was not about to let Zoki get hurt any more. Her strong heart caused the spell book to glow.

Kazi growled angrily. "You worthless slime…" Kazi growled. "How dare you… I am superior do you hear me? I will be the ruler of the mamodo world." She glared at her book owner. "The next spell, read it." Angus read further.

_Sukraruk…_

Kazi's entire body was enveloped in a body of hard candy like armor. She had bubble like red and pink candy armor surrounded her body. Her fists had large spiked candy balls on them.

"I am superior, I am," she kept repeating. Kazi then began to run at a high speed towards Mina. She leaped forwards and rocketed towards her, a fist out. Mina was going to get hit directly by the attack. Mina stood there frozen. She doubted a human could survive a punch like that. She had one final memory flash through her mind.

_Zoki sat in the waiting room. He looked over at the door as it opened. Mina stepped out in a cheerful mood. She looked over at Zoki and smiled. She ran to him and gave him a hug. _

"_I got the job, I got the job," she kept on repeating. _

"_Alright Mina," Zoki said laughing cheerfully. "You must have made a great impression huh?" _

"_Actually," she said letting him go. She knelt down to his eye level. "It was because of you. If you did not show up, and cheer me up. I would still be all gloomy, and I wouldn't have been able to go through with the interview." She hugged him again. "You're a strange kid, and for that, I owe you a lot Zoki."_

_Zoki smiled when she heard this. One thought went through his mind. "I was useful," he did not allow Mina to see the tear rolling down his cheek. _

When Mina snapped back to reality, Zoki stood right in front of her. He had both his hands grabbing one of Kiza's enlarged candy fists. It was the fist that Kiza was going to use to attack Mina with.

"Don't you dare hurt Mina," Zoki growled angrily. His eyes were those of a raging bull, or a lion ready to kill a rival lion. "It was because of that woman, that I actually felt useful, that I actually felt as if I mattered. I will not allow you to harm her." He tossed her back to the other side of the roof. She was knocked back right into Angus, knocking him to the ground.

"Like we said," Mina said opening the spell book. "The only inferior one around her is you. And we will prove it by sending you back to the mamodo world with our new spell. Now take your medicine." She read the spell with all her might.

_Chajiru-Jukir…_

From both Zoki's palms fires a large beam of White energy. That energy formed a Giant Fairy like creature in a nurse outfit holding a large needle. The fairy pointed the needle at the enemies, and a large blast of red energy was fired from it. There was no way to defend from the attack.

* * *

Angus was unconscious, and bandaged up in a hospital room. Mina and Zoki looked out of the window and saw the sky. It was a beautiful yellow orange color now. The sun was coming up.

Zoki smiled as he looked up at Mina. The fact that he was actually proved himself useful really made him happy. "Mina," he said. "I'm glad I was of use to you."

She looked down at the mamodo and patted him on the head. "You are always of use to me. You always will be, and to everyone else. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise that you are useless. Do you understand me?"

"I do," Zoki said giving her a hug. "Thank you."

Mina smiled and hugged the younger mamodo back. She was proud of herself for making Zoki feel better about himself. She was sure Zoki was proud of himself for making her feel better about herself too. The two had affected each other greatly. They were both more confident, and stronger.

Zoki looked down at the ground floor through the window. "Another mamodo team," he stated. Mina looked through the window with concern. "Don't worry." he said with a smile. "This team is good. I can feel it."

There standing in front of the hospital was a Spanish man and a mamodo girl. They looked up at the hospital.

To be continued…

* * *

Mamodos introduced.

Kiza: A Vain, easily angered girl who sees all others as unfit. Uses Candy Spells. Book destroyed by Zoki.


	32. Half Time

Here's the next chapter. I know I have not been updating often, but I do have alot of things going on. This chapter was rushed, but I hope you still like it. Please Review. **

* * *

**

**Half Time**

"Say Zade, I was wondering." Kotan said looking at the book. The two stood outside of town. They sat on a boulder waiting for the Professor and his mamodo. The two wanted to talk to them.

To pass the time, Kotan decided to ask Zade a personal question. It was a question involving his other half, Zyris.

Zade looked at him with concern. Kotan dared to ask. "Does the Spell Zeo-Zakerga ring a bell to you?"

"Zeo-Zakerga," Zade asked confused. "Not that I know about. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Kotan said. He began to explain about the battle with Reaper, and the sixth spell, Zeo-Zakerga, and how it dominated over Reaper when even Zauro-Zakerga failed.

"I see," Zade said looking down a little sad. "Do you prefer Zyris over me to beat Zarin?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Kotan said defensively. "I just wanted to know if that spell sounded familiar." Zade still fell silent. "Come on," Kotan said trying to cheer him up. "Zyris may seem stronger to you, but he's not like you at all. You're a good kid Zade." He went to his eye level, which was really short. "You're my partner, you got that."

Zade cheered up a bit and looked at Kotan in the eye. "Thanks Kotan." He thanked. But then he looked down again. "But what if I'm not strong enough? Even Zyris had trouble beating Reaper. I'm not sure that I want to fight Zarin."

"I understand that," Kotan said with a nod. "Zarin does seem powerful. But even so, we had our share of powerful mamodo in this battle, right?"

Zade nodded agreeing. "That's true. Maybe we can have a chance." He looked out at the horizon and wondered. "So what do you think the Professor wants with us out here?"

"Simple," they heard a man with a Spanish accent said. They looked up. On top of a hill above them was the Professor. Behind him was his shy mamodo Lita who looked at the two from behind the Professor's legs. In one hand was Lita's spell book, and the other hand was a yellow file.

"Professor," Zade stated.

"Greetings my friends," he greeted. "I am here to give you a report."

"A report," Kotan repeated confused. "What do you mean a report?"

"Exactly what I mean," The Professor said tossed the file down at them. Kotan caught it and looked inside.

"This is…" Kotan started.

"It's a file of the mamodo that have agreed to help us." Professor finished.

Kotan knelt down so Zade can see. They looked through it. The first was a paper Zade and Kotan. The next one was Zeffie and Alex, the next was Otto and Pachi, then there was Morty and Edward, and Rafur and Mimi. "Looks like everyone we thought would be in the battle is." He continued. The next one was Raymund and Sanos. "They agreed to help?" Kotan asked surprised.

"Alright," Zade said excited. "Their Sand Spells are strong. It will be great having them as allies."

The next one was Rusty and Geo. "You got to be kidding me!" Kotan yelled angrily. "Those two are fighting with us?!"

"Oh, you know them?" The Professor asked. "I thought their Defense Spells would be useful. Strange duo those two are."

"Annoying duo," Kotan stated irritated. "Who's next?" he looked through. Mina and Zoki were the next. "Zoki and Mina," Kotan stated. "They're good with healing others, but on the battle field their spells aren't that strong."

"Even so, they will be useful if we feel tired in the middle of the fight. I thought it best to bring them." The Professor made his point.

Zade and Kotan then found that Flame and Niki were next. "Flame and Niki…" Kotan thought. He remembered all of the bone headed things Niki did in the past. He remembered the fact that she gave away the position to an enemy. He also remember the fact they don't get along, Flame is always biting Niki's hand if she does something stupid, which is every ten minutes. He began to imagine Niki and Flame accompanying them in the battle field.

"_Excuse me," Niki said to a massive black creature. "Can you please stand over there? Our trap won't work unless you stand over there." The next thing everyone knew, they were all running from a barrage of energy blasts._

A Waterfall of tears fell down Kotan's face as he gave a sad smile. "Why do we have to bring that jinx along?"

"Our team lacks speed." The Professor explained. "I originally wanted to find a mamodo who specialized in Speed and whose book owner is keen, and able to control that speed. When I couldn't find a keen book owner, I settled for these two."

"Did you have to say it like that?" Kotan asked worried.

"Don't worry," the Professor said laughing. "I carefully planned everything out. With this team we will be able to take down Zarin for sure." Professor then slid down the side of the hill to join Kotan and Zade with Lita following. "We'll leave in two days to Zarin's location, so be ready."

"Got it," Kotan agreed.

"I'll be ready too." Zade stated with a nod. "We can't let Zarin become king."

"Of course not," the Professor stated. "I will make the necessary preparations. Until then, rest up, and be ready for the worst."

Just then, the book in Kotan's hand began to glow, as did the book in the Professor's hand. The two book owners opened their books.

"It's a message." Kotan stated. "It's from the mamodo world."

"What does it say?" Zade asked. Kotan began to read it.

_Congratulations to all of the remaining mamodo in the battle to become king. Currently half of the mamodo were sent back to the mamodo world. That means at this moment, there are fifty mamodo left in the battle to decide the fate of the mamodo world. To the fifty left, stay strong, and battle hard. From this moment on, your battles will get more difficult. Remember, the last mamodo standing will be king._

"Half of the mamodo are left." Kotan said. "I bet everyone else got this message by now."

At the hospital, Zoki and Mina at the hospital happily looked at the message in their book. "Only fifty more Zoki." Mina stated.

"We're close." Zoki stated. "We can't give up now."

In her house, Niki and Flame looked at their book with happiness. "Fifty left Flame." She scratched Flame's head. "Aren't you glad? Now let's grow strong together." Flame purred, happy that she had made it this far.

From the forest, Sanos and Raymund read their book. Raymund showed the book with a triumphant look on his face. "See this." He stated. "Fifty down. I told you we would last this long."

"Not bad Raymund." Sanos complimented. "Not bad at all… for a lazy human."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Raymund said.

From in an old alley, Rusty and his partner Geo both were happy with what they saw. Rusty hopped up and down excited.

"Yeah, that's good." Geo stated. "Now, this is the plan. You win more fights, I sell more merchandise, and we'll be on top of the world." Rusty nodded agreeing with him.

From in her house, Alex read her spell book in her bed. Zeffie sat by her side with her same emotionless exterior. "Fifty left." Zeffie stated.

"Do you think that your br...?" Alex began to ask.

"We need to get stronger." Zeffie cut her off knowing what she was going to ask. "We need to get a lot stronger." Alex did not continue her question.

Pachi and Otto sat in Otto's office reading the spell book, Pachi sitting on Otto's desk. Pachi honked excited. "That's right Pachi." Otto stated. "I'll make you king yet. We just got to stay the course, train, track down criminals, the whole nine yards." Pachi honked agreeing with him.

From a dark room, a person with red eyes peered through the darkness. He looked through his crystal ball at his enemies. "So, only fifty left in the battle." A dark voice said with a grin.

A person behind him looked at the mystery person through the shadows. "So what do we do now?" a female voice asked.

The red eyes looked at her. "We commence tomorrow. But first…"

While everyone else celebrated, there was an uneasy silence at the mountains. Kotan spoke seriously. "Only fifty left. All of them targets for Zarin."

Professor turned his back on them and began to walk off. "Come Lita."

"Y-Yes sir," Lita stuttered. She followed him as he walked away from Kotan and Zade.

Professor stopped to let Lita catch up. "Kotan, Zade." He said without turning around. "If you're really up to this, then in two days, meet everyone at the edge of town near Green Lake. Until then, stay strong, and try to survive." He continued and walked off with Lita following.

"The Professor looked so intense." Zade stated.

"It's because he knows he can't let Zarin become King." Kotan stated. "Out of those fifty eliminated mamodo, Zarin is not one of them. After what Zarin did to his home town, I don't blame him." He looked at Zade. "For his sake, and the sake of all those people under Zarin's control, we can't let Zarin become king." Kotan looked at his spell book. "But with the three spells we have…" Kotan thought. "…will it be enough?"

Zade and Kotan had arrived at their neighborhood. They were walking down the street silently, and were just a few yard away from their house.

"Two days Zade." Kotan exclaimed. "Just two days of mental and physical preparation."

"Will we be all right?" Zade asked. "We only have two spells. If only I had Zyris' spells. We would stand a chance against…"

"Stop that right now." Kotan demanded stopping. Zade looked up at Kotan. "We don't need Zyris' help on this. It's like I said, Zyris maybe strong, but you're stronger. You have a reason for fight. As long as one has a reason for fighting, and never gives up on that reason, one is always strong." Kotan smiled. "You're strong Zade, stronger then you think."

"Really," Zade asked. "Do you think?"

"You have to stop doubting yourself." Kotan explained. "How else do you think you managed to make it this far? Pretty soon, you'll be king."

"King," Zade thought. He looked down depressed. "Me… king… all this time, I never thought about becoming king. I've been in this world for months, and not once did I ever think about becoming king. I always thought I was too weak to become king." He looked up at Kotan. "Do you think I would make a good king?"

"Of course," Kotan stated. "You said yourself you never thought about yourself as king. That means you're selfless. You would make a great king."

"Me," Zade thought. "Me, a great king," He was now in thought. It was the very first time through out this battle he thought about becoming king.

* * *

As they arrived at their house, Kotan opened the mail box to check the mail. The only thing inside was a small blue envelope.

"What's this," Kotan asked himself. He opened the letter. Inside was a blue piece of paper. He opened it up and looked at it. It was a letter.

_I know about how you defeated the Reaper. I wish to help you become king. I have information on how you can accomplish that goal. Please, come to the place where you fought the Reaper. From a friend. _

"From a friend," Kotan repeated. "Who sent this?"

"What is it Kotan?" Zade asked.

"It's a letter." Kotan stated. "It's no one signed it, but, it says that they want to meet us at the place we fought with the Reaper."

Zade and Kotan stood silently looking at the letter. Who sent it, and what did they mean by helping Zade become king? There was something suspicious about this whole thing, and Kotan knew it.

To be continued…

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I was in a hurry. i will try and update by the end of the week, but I can't promise anything.

Please Review.


	33. My True Ambition

**My True Ambition**

They had arrived at the location. There was nothing left of the old house where they fought the Reaper. There was just lumber, ashes, debris, and ruble. Nothing more could be seen. It was just the deadly reminder of the battle between them and the powerful mamodo that nearly destroyed them.

Kotan and Zade stood in the center of all the dark wasted debris. They had a horrible chill as though the Reaper was still there, watching, waiting, ready to attack any moment.

"This place," Zade said shaking. "This place… this place… this place…" He showed obvious signs of fear. Zade barley remembered the battle, but he did remember "The Dark Place…Dogama… Ryuzeldo…"

"What," Kotan asked.

"That's the spell…" Zade said shaking. "I still… remember it… the Dark Place…"

Kotan looked at him concerned. He remembered how scared Zade was when he was in the dark place. The truth was, Kotan was as terrified as Zade was. It was an experience that he did not want to relive.

"It's okay Zade," Kotan assured. "We won't have to face the Reaper now. And I don't think we're here to battle." That last part however, Kotan was not sure about. He got the mysterious letter, but was not sure of what it really meant to be, and invitation, or a challenge. "But be alert." He assured. The two waited in the middle of the debris for whoever sent them the note. They did not wait long.

"So brave…" the heard a voice say. Both Kotan and Zade became alert. They turned to the shadow of the debris. A pair of red and yellow eyes glared at them. "Coming alone I see, yes… very brave indeed." The figure stepped out of the Shadows. As he did, his eyes appeared to have changed to black.

It was a person with a mask of some kind on his face that covered the upper half of his face, his eyes peering out of two holes. He had normal human tan skin, brown hair with orange tips on his bangs, and has black eyes. He was Kotan's height, and appeared to be his age. He wore a black robe with a red sash around his waist, and a yellow line down the front, on his feet a pair of heavy black boots. He could very well pass as a human. But Zade could tell this was a mamodo.

"You actually got my invitation." The person said. "I'm so glad."

"Who are you?" Kotan demanded.

"Patience," the mamodo said in a clam voice. "All will be answered soon." He sat down on a pile of debris, and picked up a small piece of what was left a cement block. "I must say, you did some damage to this building. I still can't believe a child like you Zade Belle could have done something like this, and one of the most powerful mamodos in the battle. It is quite an accomplishment." He tossed the cement black aside. "Zade…" he paused. The two waited for him to speak. "Join me… and you will be king of the mamodo world…"

"What?" they asked. They did not believe what he just asked.

"It's as I said…" the mamodo stated. "If you join forces with me, you will be the mamodo king. You seem strong enough, and I hear your intentions are good. So, will you join me?"

"Join you…" Kotan repeated. "Wait, who are you?"

"Who am I?" The mamodo asked. A grin appeared on his face as he got up from where he sat. "I'm the one hundred and first mamodo."

Kotan and Zade stood there surprised and confused. "But… there's only supposed to be one-hundred in the battle to decide King.

"There was, and still is." The mamodo stated. "I have no interest in becoming king of the mamodo world. I'm not even supposed to be in the battle. I'm just a mamodo who wishes to help another become king, and I chose you. All you have to do is help me."

Kotan stood there thinking. "Something doesn't seem right. I don't trust this guy, or the way he talks. Every time he says something it's in a smug tone." Kotan yelled. "Answer our question. Who are you?"

The mamodo grinned again. "I think you know…"

Kotan asked themselves who it could be. He did not seem like the good mamodo he claimed he was at all. For a while, he could not figure it out… until Kotan had a thought. Maybe this mamodo was "… it can't be…" Kotan said out loud.

The mamodo's grin grew wider. He put his hand to the mask and removed it. On his right cheek was a mamodo line, a claw shaped line. "I am Zarin…"

Zade and Kotan stood there in shock. Instinct however forced them into a battle stance quickly. The Red Spell Book began to glow. Both of their faces filled with anger.

"So it is you." Kotan yelled. "The mamodo controlling other people, the mamodo who destroyed that town… you're the one who did all of those horrible things, and you said you want us to be king of the mamodo world… what a laugh… today, we send you back to the mamodo world."

The mamodo chuckled as he dropped the mask. "You want me to go back to the mamodo world?" Zarin asked. He waved his right hand. "Then I'll assist you." Behind him appeared a circular window of some kind. Through the window, there was a grass land of some kind. It was day time, and the field was lush, green, and had flowers all around. Zade and Kotan had surprised looks on their faces. The red spell book stopped glowing.

"That's…" Zade stated.

"Zade," Kotan questioned.

"That field," Zade stated. "I used to play there when I was in the mamodo world."

"But that means…" Kotan stated.

"Of course," Zarin stated chuckling. "How did you think I got into the mamodo world? Even if you sent me back, I can still comeback."

"But how," Kotan asked.

"I have my ways." Zarin stated. He waved his hand again and the window to the mamodo world vanished. "Now hear me out. I everything I told you was true. The mamodo world can be yours; I have no interest in the mamodo world. All you have to do is help me." Hearing Zarin talk made him think. He believes he knows what's going on.

"Help you with what?" Zade asked.

"With world domination," Kotan stated understanding fully.

"World domination," Zade asked. "But he said he does not want the mamodo world."

"I didn't say the mamodo world," Kotan corrected.

Zarin chuckled louder. "Funny thing about humans, they're not strong enough to fight back if a mamodo is fighting them."

It did not take Zade long to figure it out. "You want the human world."

"That's correct." Zarin stated. "Humans are so easy to dominate. They're weak, and there are plenty of them to dominate. I wasn't chosen as one of the hundreds to participate in the battle to decide the king, but if I can't rule the mamodo world, I can rule the next best thing, the human world."

Zade and Kotan stared at him in disbelief. Zarin continued. "All you have to do is eliminate as many mamodo as possible, and help me with a little science project."

"You…" Kotan growled. "You must be joking. You want us to help you take over the human world? The world I and everyone I love lives in?"

"Oh don't worry my friend." Zarin assured. "If you help me, I will assure a very high rank on you. You will live in the lap of luxury for the rest of your life. All you have to do is join forces with me."

"You bastard," Zade growled. "You expect us to join you, after all the horrible things you did? No, never,"

"That's right," Kotan continued. "You've got no right to be the king in either world." Their book began to glow again.

"I am offering you power and riches." Zarin exclaimed. "And you are turning me down?"

"There are things in the world that are more important then power." Zade stated. "Being a good ruler involves knowing how to rule, not on how much strength you have."

"And you aren't worthy of being a ruler." Kotan finished.

"I warn you." Zarin stated feeling insulted. "The offer still stands, but if you attack me, then the offer has declined. This is your last chance."

"We don't need a last chance." Zade stated. "Do it Kotan."

Kotan read the spell. "Zaker," From Zade's mouth launched a bolt of lighting. Zarin jumped high, dodging the attack easily. As he jumped, he began to float. He was floating in midair seven meters high, glaring down at them. Zade and Kotan looked up at him angrily.

"Very well, just remember," Zarin stated in an irritated voice. "I offered you a way out." A voice spoke out through the debris.

_Radom…_

From Zarin's palm fired an orb of violet energy. The orb fired down towards them.

"He's attacking," Kotan stated turning the page. "Time for the new second spell,"

_Zigorudo…_

Erupting from the ground appeared a gate like shield. The shield had golden dragon carvings all around, and in the middle, the insignia of a lightning bolt with a ruby in front, and electrical charged energy.

The energy impacted with the shield and was neutralized as it entered it. As the attack was neutralized, an electrical ring came out and lit loose electrical wave towards Zarin. Zarin evaded the attacks one by one.

"I see," Zarin thought. "It nullifies attacks and then let's loose electrical bolts as powerful as the attack it nullified." As he evaded the last thunderbolt, one thought occurred in his mind. "This is going to be fun."

"Zade," Kotan stated. "His book owner's hiding in the debris. Let's use the third spell to drag him out."

Zade looked at him with concern. "But if we use that spell…"

"I know," Kotan agreed. "But what choice do we have? We need to find the book owner, and the third spell is the only way to do it." He read another spell.

_Raja Zaker…_

Zade's body began to glow. Out of his body, and electrical shockwave occurred, spreading out through the ground. The attack struck Kotan who gave a call as electrical energy covered his body.

Zarin saw this coming and using a psychic energy looked at the spot his book owner hid and raised her to the air before the shockwave could get to her.

When Zade's attack was finished, Kotan fell to his knees. "Kotan," Zade called running to him. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah," Kotan stated. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt badly."

"Interesting spell you got there." A female's voice said. "It forced Zarin to get me out of hiding, very impressive." They looked up. It was Zarin's book owner, a female around her late teens.

"You're right," Zarin stated. "But I noted the down sides." It may be able to strike around it, but it strikes everything, even the book owner, and it travels through the ground, so it does not seem to work on anything far above the ground. So we're safe from it up here. Besides that, it also does not seem all that strong. It's possibly mean for paralysis rather then destruction."

The woman Zarin spoke to was around her late teens with long chocolate brown hair, and light tan eyes. She wore black jeans, a small purple sweater that exposes her stomach, and a small ring pierced on her navel, and heavy black boots. In her arms was a Dark Red-Violet Spell Book.

"Is that Zarin's book owner?" Zade asked.

"Must be," Kotan stated getting up. "At least now we know he still needs a book owner to cast spells. He maybe able to travel from human world to mamodo world, but he still needs a book in order to cast his spells. Isn't that right Zarin?"

Zarin once again chuckled. "So, the rumors of your intelligence were true." He levitated himself and his book owner down to the ground. "So Koriko, it looks like they will not be joining us. It's a shame. Such a waste, we could have used them for our plans." He pointed his palms up. "No matter, I've enough to fulfill my plans. So they are of no use to us."

Koriko read another spell. "Dioga-Teoradom," A massive boulder of psychic energy gathered at his hands. It was big, big enough to make Zade and Kotan worry.

"I very much doubt you'll be able to nullify this." Zarin stated.

"No, he's right," Kotan thought. "Zigorudo is not strong enough, and it's too big to dodge."

"Say good bye," Zarin called as he launched the ball at the two.

_Tarusen…_

A jolt of pain struck Zarin in his side. He let out a cry as he launched his attack missing the target. The boulder fired a few feet to the right exploding meters behind Zade and Kotan.

"What happened?" Zade asked surprised. "Why did it miss?"

Zarin in pain pulled something out of his thy. It was revealed to be a Kunai. "So, you're here too, you don't know when to give up do you?"

"I'll never give up Zarin." They heard a voice call. "Not till I get Zoë back."

"I must say, I thought you gave up a week ago." Koriko stated to the hidden person. "You did not try to attack us for a while."

"I didn't know where you were hiding." The voice stated. "Now that I found you, I will destroy you."

"Destroy me?" Zarin almost laughed. "A little whelp like you destroy me? The only one who will get destroyed are you if you…"

A ringing sound came from Koriko. She reached into her jeans and pulled out a communication device. She turned it on. "Who is this?" She paused listening to the person on the other end talk. "I see," she stated. "We'll be right there." She put away the device. "It was Tajina," She stated. "Everything's set up. We can commence when the order is given."

Zarin grinned again. "I understand," he stood up straight. "You are all lucky. I have something important to do. Until we meet again gentlemen," His eyes began to glow.

"No you don't," The voice called. "Ganzu-Tarusen," Out of the debris, multiple Kunai. They however missed the intended target. In a flash of light, the Zarin and Koriko vanished. The Kunai struck the ground they stood on.

Kotan and Zade looked around. "Where are they?" Zade asked.

"I think they've teleported away." Kotan stated. He called out remembering the voice. "Hey, are you an ally?"

"That depends," The voice called. "Are you against Zarin?"

"Of course we are," Zade called. "Zarin is a monster; we would never be for him at all."

The voice did not say anything for a while. After a few seconds, the person spoke up. "Kid, you're name is Zade right?"

"Yes," Zade responded wondering how he knew his name.

"Thought so," they heard another voice called. Out of the debris in fast speed came a mamodo kid about seven years old. The kid appeared in front of them swiftly. He wore a navy colored robe that covered his entire body. His hair is spiky and navy-colored, and has medium sized, navy eyes. He was about Zade's size.

"Rejo," Zade called excited.

"It's been a while Zade," The mamodo Rejo said calmly with a smile.

"Zade, do you know this guy?" Kotan asked.

"He's a friend," Zade stated. "Don't worry, he's a nice guy."

"That's good." Kotan sighed with relief.

"Look at you Zade," the mamodo stood up straight. "Back in the mamodo world I had to protect you from stronger opponents. Now you've gotten strong enough to fight an opponent like Zarin."

"We would have been fried if you hadn't showed up." Zade stated. "Thanks a lot."

"Rejo," the voice from before called. They all turned to see a figure walking out from behind debris.

It was a sixteen year old boy with a red shirt with a blue vest on top. He also wore blue pants and white shoes with red lines on them. His hair is dark brown and short, and his eyes were hazel.

"We don't have time to for you to talk with old friends." The person said harshly. "We have to find Zarin before he moves on."

"But Stanley," Rejo objected. "Zade and his book owner may be able to help us."

"We don't need help." Stanley stated. "What we need to do is find Zarin. We can do that by ourselves."

"But we don't have a lead." Rejo stated.

"Hold it," Kotan interrupted. "You're one of Zarin's enemies right?"

"That's right," Stanley agreed turning his back, and began to walk off.

"Then we should work together," Kotan said. "I'm apart of a team of mamodos who are going to put a stop to Zarin and his plan. We even know where his hideout is." Stanley stopped. "We have information that could lead us to Zarin. If you do have something against Zarin, then join forces with us."

Stanley stood there unresponsive. After a few seconds of unresponsive silence, Stanley turned to Kotan. "Tell me everything you know." Stanley demanded.

To be continued…


	34. Meeting of Ashes

Go ahead. Scold me for not updating for sooooooooooooooooo long. I deserve it. I had really no excuse, just laziness. But I assure, I wil try to update again. I just hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Meeting of Ashes**

It was night time. This was Zeffie's favorite time of any day. Being a mamodo of the dark, naturally she would feel more comfortable looking out at the moon.

She and her partner Alex walked down the road thinking about the battle to come. "We've certainly gotten stronger," Zeffie stated.

"Of course," Alex agreed. "With our new spell, we'll be a lot of help to help beat Zarin." She gladly skipped a couple times. "Let's beat him together Zeffie."

"Do not get overconfident if you wish to survive." Zeffie stated.

"You're no fun," Alex stated annoyed by Zeffie's seriousness. She picked the smaller girl up. "Come on, let's go the park. I want to get some last minute practice in." She began to run off carrying Zeffie.

"I can walk," the emotionless girl said with some hint of annoyance in her voice. Not listening, Alex continued to run off with Zeffie.

Eventually the two reached the park. They realized they were not alone. There sitting on the par bench was a familiar face. It was Mimi, one of the Professor's allies. She sat on the park bench with her book next to her, and on her lap, her mamodo Rafur, the white tiger cub mamodo who was sleeping on her lap.

Lying on the opposite bench was the mamodo Morty, and his book owner Eddy who leaned on the side of the bench waiting patiently.

The group of four turned and noticed the two. "Alex," Mimi stated.

"Oh, you're all here," Alex said somewhat surprised.

Distant, there was a mamodo walking down the dark street with her partner behind. It was one of Zarin's follower's Tajina, a crimson red hair mamodo. Behind her was her controlled book owner Robin, walking behind her like an emotionless animal carrying her spell book.

Tajina stopped at a hill hearing something ring. She took out a communicator and answered it. "This is Tajina."

"Tajina," a voice said. "It's ready,"

"I understand," Tajina replied. "Should I find someone to test it on then?"

"I already found some for you," the voice said. "There's three teams just north from where you are. They're in the park now."

"I understand," she agreed. "I'll head there right away. Just make sure you put it up in time Demos."

"The coordination's ready." Demos assured. "All you have to do is be there." The communication was cut off.

Tajina smirked as she looked north. "So it's finally time."

Far off in a dark room stood Demos looking over at a stone tablet hooked to a large machine with wires and cables attacked. "It's time to finally put you to use." He pushed a button on the machine, and it began to power up. "Tonight, it will happen. The battle to be king will be a lot smoother from here on in."

Back at the park, Alex and Zeffie joined with the group. It has been a while since they had seen the pair of teams. Ever since their 'test', they always wanted to talk to them.

Zeffie sat next to Morty, and Alex sat next to Mimi with Rafur still resting in her lap. "So you're waiting for the Professor," Alex asked.

"Yeah," Eddy said stretching. "He had business with that Lighting Mamodo and his book owner. We've been waiting for him since dusk. The old man's late."

"You mean Zade and Kotan," Alex asked.

"Yeah," Eddy agreed. "I hear those two are very strong. Are they?"

"They're the strongest we know of," Alex explained. "To hold up your own against a monster like the Reaper is really something."

"It is," Zeffie agreed. She then looked over at Morty deciding to change the subject. "I've been wondering something for a while. What is your relationship with Zarin?"

Morty looked down depressed. "It happened some time during the start of the battle. I was by myself until one day I found Eddy." He recalled the events of the past. "Eddy was apart of a street gang. He used to call all kinds of trouble until he met me."

"Really," Alex asked interested. "What happened?"

Eddy with his back turned smirked. "Morty saved my life." He said.

_It was back when the battle was beginning. Eddy walked down the city streets with two other delinquents with Iron Pipes. As they assed by, they harassed numerous people including the elderly and young. They were considered by adults to be the scum of the town, but they didn't care. They just laughed it off and continued their business. _

_Once the group of three went their separate ways, Eddy went his way home bored that there was nothing to do._

"_Man this city is dull," he said to himself. "What's a guy got to do to get a little bit of excitement around here?" He walked across a street irritated that there was nothing to do in his dull town. Maybe he would go harass the kids at the park just to kill some time. _

_Just as he was half way across the street, he noticed a light coming towards him. He looked over to see a large truck driving at him. _

_It happened so fast, he barley knew what happened. One minute, he was about to die, the next minute he was sitting on the sidewalk with a kid on his lap. He looked over at the truck that crashed into a building. He looked at the kid who looked up t him. The kid had a backpack on, and dirty rag like clothes. _

"_Why kid," Eddy asked. "Why did you do that?" Eddy did not understand why the kid did what he did. He risked his own life to save Eddy, something Eddy never knew anyone to do. _

"_You would have been hurt really badly," the kid replied. "Maybe worst," he got off Eddy. "I couldn't let that happen." Eddy still did not understand. _

Back in reality, Eddy continued to explain. "Morty said he didn't have a place to go. So I offered him a place at my home. He had nothing but a backpack and his clothes."

Morty looked down depressed. "It was great. I had a place to stay, and I actually made a friend in the human world, but it didn't last."

_One night, in Eddy's messy room, Eddy grew very curious with what Morty had in his backpack. Morty never let Eddy see what was in it, but eventually, Eddy's curiosity got the better of him. He opened the back pack and looked inside. Inside was a book. He did not understand why Morty would want to keep this book a secret from him. As he wondered, he looked inside. _

"_What's with these strange words?" Eddy thought. He then noticed one word. "Hey I can read this." The book began to glow. _

_Just then, Morty walked into the room. His face was of shock and fear. "Eddy no, don't read that book!" he yelled. It was too late._

_Naruk…_

Eddy and Morty both looked down depressed. "Morty totaled everything he saw." Eddy said. "A lot of people were hurt, and all because of the book I read."

_A demonic Morty rampaged through the city streets. People ran away terrified of the demonic creature flying overhead. He slashed at poles, cars, and even people. This same sweet kid had become a monster. _

_Eddy followed Morty in desperation to get him to stop. "Morty, get a hold of yourself man!" Eddy called desperately. "I'm sorry I read the book! Just come to your senses already!" _

_Morty did not listen. He flew through the sky screeching a high pitched scream. Glass shattered as he passed by windows of buildings._

_Eddy stopped as he saw Morty stop at a large statue in the center of Town. Morty slashed at the statue with the rage of a wild animal. _

_Eddy stood his distance from Morty. He and Morty were the only two on the street. Everyone else had run off afraid of the 'monster'. _

"_Somebody," Eddy called. He call couldn't be heard by anyone. "Anybody, please, help Morty, please, help him!"_

"_You want help?" he heard a voice ask. He looked around looking for where the voice came from. "Who's there?"_

"_I am speaking to you through your mind." The voice said. "My name is Zarin. If you swear your allegiance to me, I will stop him for you."_

_Eddy was hesitant. He looked over at Morty still on a berserk rage. "Yes, fine whatever. I swear, now please, help him."_

_The voice chuckled. "Mimi, Rafur." Out of nowhere came a white Tiger cub, and a girl with cold emotionless eyes._

"_Morty," the Tiger Cub spoke with a voice full of regret. "Please forgive me." The girl took out a book similar to Morty's own Sky Blue. "Read it Mimi," the cub said. The girl emotionlessly read the book._

_Okeru… _

Back in reality, Rafur looked away ashamed. "Morty and I were friends in the mamodo world. It was hard for me to do that to him. If only I had found Mimi earlier…"

_Rafur remembered the hard time he had in the human world. He traveled through the snowy land of Siberia unable to find his book owner. _

_He lay in the snow, freezing and starving. He was a child with nowhere to go. "Why me," he asked himself. "Why do I have to be in this battle? Why?" _

"_You do not wish to be king?" he heard a voice call out. It weakly looked around to see who was talking. "If that is so, swear you're self to me. If you do that, I will save you from this frozen wasteland." _

_Rafur took very little time to come do a decision. "Please, help me." He pleased. _

"_Very well," the voice said. _

_Rafur then heard a screeching sound above him. He looked up to see a large serpent like figure flying down towards him. It was the Sound Mamodo Hizoro. _

Rafur remembered the horrible memory from when he was freezing in the Himalayas. "They found Mimi for me, but then, they erased her emotions when she was reluctant to help us. I began to regret what I did."

"What happened next?" Alex asked.

"After that," Rafur continued. "We were forced to find other recruits for Zarin's army and burn the books of those who resisted. However, we eventually got sick of this. We got tired of fighting, and burning others books. We wanted to run, but Mimi was still under Zarin's control."

"Eventually however, at Zarin's weakest point, I was able to break free." Mimi finished.

"What do you mean," Alex asked.

"Zarin was in battle with a powerful mamodo." Rafur explained. "He was so powerful, Zarin had to retreat. While Zarin was recovering, the control he had over the humans was weakening. I used this chance to snap Mimi out of her trance."

"Then the four of us got out of there as quickly as we could." Eddy continued. "It wasn't quick enough though. Al and Kel were chasing us for some time."

"But then," Mimi said with a smile. "We met the Professor."

_The two teams were wounded and tired by the time they reached Spain. They had to rest for a while. Eddy was in worst condition then anyone else. They rested in a field on top a hill looking at small town that had been scorched to the ground. Zarin and his followers had done it._

"_This is horrible," Mimi said._

"_No matter where we go, other people are in danger if we run." Rafur said._

"_What do we do?" Mimi asked. "They won't stop chasing us."_

"_Not until they catch us," Rafur finished._

_Morty put out his book out in front of everyone else. "We're begging you," he pleaded. "You have to burn our books. They won't stop until our books are burned. _

"_Told you before," Eddy said angrily. "We aren't giving you guys up. We will get through this. Somehow, we will beat them. All of them."_

"_Is that so," they heard someone say. They all turned to see a Spanish man and a young mamodo girl standing just a few yards away._

_The group got ready for battle in a heart beat. "Who are you," Eddy demanded. _

"_My, so impatient to battle," the Spanish man said. "Don't you think Lita?"_

"_I-I suppose so," the mamodo girl stuttered. _

_The Spanish man bowed. "Call me the Professor." He stood straight. "I was looking for some nice young people with mamodos to work under me. Will you be those people?"_

_Eddy snorted irritated. "Sorry, we quite working taking order a long time ago." The group attacked not letting him have a chance to read a spell. _

_The battle was very short. It was so short, that very few seconds went by. The two Teams of mamodo lay on the ground. Standing over them was the Professor and Lita whom hardly broke a sweat defeating them. _

"_I'm sorry," Lita apologized. "But you really shouldn't be so aggressive._

"_Man," Eddy grunted. "They're a lot stronger then they look."_

"_You plan on defeating Zarin at your strength level?" the Professor asked. "I doubt you'll last long against even his weakest subordinate."_

"_Shut up Old man," Eddy yelled. He slowly got up. "We will beat him. No one will get in our way, not you, or anyone." _

_The Professor walked over to the edge of the hill. He looked at the scorched town. What he had to say next shocked everyone. "That town, the one Zarin burned down, was my home town." There was a moment of silence as those words sunk into everyone. Whether it was shock or guilt, they all fell silent. Even Eddy felt guilt after hearing that. If they had not tried to hide in that town, Zarin would not have burned it down._

"_I'm sorry," Mimi whispered. "It was our…"_

"_I don't blame you for this," Professor explained. "From the very beginning it was all Zarin's fault." _

"_Professor," Lita said melancholically._

_The Professor turned to the group with a serious face. "I will ask this of you…"_

"…will you fight with me?" Rafur repeated the words that were asked of them.

Alex and Zeffie were silent. "Zarin," Alex said. "There's no way anyone like that can be forgiven."

"We must send hi back to the mamodo world as soon as possible," Zeffie stated. "His book must be burned."

"I doubt it will be that simple," Rafur said.

"What do you mean," Alex asked.

"Professor never told you?" Mimi asked.

"Told us what,"

Before Mimi could explain, Rafur jerked his head up and growled. "I sensed it too," Zeffie said facing the same direction Rafur was.

"What's wrong?" Eddy asked.

"A mamodo's near by," Rafur replied.

It was true. Just at the edge of the park, Tajina and Robin walked towards the group. She stopped just yards away looking over at them. "The traitors," Tajina said to herself. "Looks like I found the perfect test subjects."

"Tajina," Rafur growled leaping on his feet. Everyone got their Spell Books out and ready for battle.

"Who is she?" Alex asked.

"She's one of Zarin's strongest followers." Rafur explained. "She's third strongest of his fleet."

"So traitors," Tajina called out. "You've been running from us for some time. Now you're going back to the mamodo world tonight."

"Take a better look around girly," Eddy called. "I don't care how strong you think you are you can't take the six of us out alone."

"Is that so," Tajina asked. "I suppose it's a good thing I'm not alone then, is it?"

"What," Eddy asked.

Back at the location Demos was, Demos charged the machine to its full power. He then looked over at a person sitting at a chair. "Now, read the spell,"

The person was a female holding a Mauve Spell Book. She chanted a spell.

_Quron…_

Back at the park, a blue light emitted from the ground everybody stood on. The light shown brightly and seemed to swirl around everyone. They looked down surprised not knowing if this was an attack.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked.

"Is this a Spell?" Zeffie asked showing surprise.

The light was still shining brightly. The group did not know what the purpose of this light was for, but they determined it was not an attack.

"This light, this color," Rafur thought. He looked over at Tajina who stood there keeping her cool. She grinned as she saw that the invention was working. Rafur's expression became that of horror. "No, Zarin you fool, you didn't…"

Before Rafur could complete the sentence, the light erupted in a huge flash.

The flash could be seen from a far distance. At the dump, Zade, Kotan, Stanley, and Rejo could see it from the far away distance they were.

"What's that light?" Zade asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Kotan said.

"Stanley," Rejo called. "We better check it out. This could be Zarin's doing."

"Right," Stanley agreed. "Let's go Rejo." The two ran off towards where the light was coming from.

"Let's go too Zade," Kotan called.

"Yeah," Zade agreed following the other two.

Soon, the light had dimmed. The light dimmed further, and further, until finally, it faded away. Everyone looked around, their vision returning to normal. The next thing they saw shocked them all.

All around them were large creatures. They were about nine feet tall, with stubby legs, and very long gorilla like arms. Their bodies were cone shape, the head being the face of the cone. They were completely black with white crosses on their fronts. They had no faces, only a pair of eyes, where the part that was supposed to be white was black, and their pupils was a deep violet shade. Above their eyes was a pair of crimson horns. Their hands were large and shield like with huge fingers that looked like they could crush boulders. The tope of their heads was dome like and looked as hard as rock. One their backs were pairs of crimson spikes, curled upwards, and ordered from the top to bottom longest to shortest.

They were surrounded by them. There were ten of them total, including Tajina and Robin, the group was outnumbered by twice as many. Everyone in fear looked around at this new enemy.

Rafur looked at the creatures with anger. "Zarin," Rafur thought. "He really did it. He really set Xir free."

To be continued…

* * *

Here is a little taste of what to expect next chapter. A big fight is comming up. Xir will also be explained next chapter. 


End file.
